The Tower
by Yuurika
Summary: una torre puede ser el lugar perfecto para admirar un paisaje, o tambien para encontrar el amor. Asano Etsuko cambio su destino cuando esa madrugada cuando por curiosidad entro donde nadie deve ir y comenzar a hablar con quien los humanos nunca deve habla
1. ¿por qué estas aquí?

Entre a la Academia Cross con el propósito de aclarar mis dudas y alejarme de mis preocupaciones, aunque siendo franca lo que mas quería era que ellos se preocuparan más por mí.

En rasgos generales tengo la apariencia de una chica normal, cabellos cortos y lacio de color chocolate y ojos verde muy oscuro casi grises. Mis padres trabajan todos los días, así que casi nunca los puedo ver. Ese es el mal menor, lo que realmente esta atormentando a mi corazón es el echo de que se que yo nunca fui deseada, mis padres no querían mi nacimiento, no lo esperaban. Luego que nací tuve que mantenerme sola, yendo a una escuela primaria publica y a una secundaria publica también. Entrar a la Academia Cross como becada fue una sorpresa, mis notas no son de lo mejor y mi desempeño en educación física da mucho q desear. No entendía porque el director de la academia quería que me uniera a sus alumnos, era algo que no comprendía y que aun no comprendo.

Eso ya no importaba, porque me encontraba frente a las puertas de los dormitorios del sol, lista y dispuesta a todo. Ir a una Academia, no, un Internado, era dejar la jaula de mi "hogar" para ingresar a una nueva.

Suspire hondo y di el primer paso hacia aquel edificio de apariencia antigua pero bien cuidada, con temor entre sin importar.

-etto… tu… quien eres?

-ehhhh gomen gomen… soy Asano, Asano Etsuko

-kya! Eres la alumna nueva!

La chica que momentos antes me había dirigido la palabra de manera espectral me estaba abrasando como si fuésemos viejas conocidas fue, como describirlo?... un fastidio.

-annoo… etto..

-gomen-ne soy la presidenta de los dormitorios del sol Nakamura Haruko segundo año

-un placer Nakamura-sempai

-jeje haces parecerlo taaan formal jaja

-sii… bueno…

-ven, te guiare hasta tu dormitorio

-hai

Aquella chica alta de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, uno la ve y piensa que es un ratón de biblioteca, un ratón lindo pero ratón al fin, con sus anteojos de marco color caramelo y el pelo recogido en una media cola. Era una histérica… eso era lo mas fácil para describirla.

-mira como presidenta de los dormitorios te explicare las reglas básicas si?

-… hai

Respondí desganada, lo ultimo que esperaba era un sermón de una chica que parecía menor que yo.

-el toque de queda para la clase diurna empieza a las 18:00 entiendes? A menos que seas una de las fans de la clase nocturna debes estar aquí a esa hora

-clase nocturna?

-no lo sabes??? En la Academia Cross tenemos una clase nocturna formada por los chicos más guapos que jamás ayas visto

-ahm…

Sus ojos destellaban al nombrar a la "famosa" clase nocturna. A mi me daba igual si eran lindos o feos, yo estaba allí por otros motivos no para babearme por ellos.

-ahhh no respondas así!, ya veras cuando los veas tu misma cambiaras esa cara, ya veras jeje

-hai hai sempai

-otra cosa!

Dijo deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

-por nada del mundo te quedes dormida durante las clases

-heeee? Eso a que viene sempai?

-jaja es que aquí muchas se quedan dormidas jeje

_-"seguramente ella es de esas que se quedan dormidas"_

-a por cierto… actualmente en la academia hay pocos alumnos en la clase diurna es por eso que por habitación hay solo una cama, pero el director asegura que pronto entraran mas, lo digo por si te toca compartir habitación de un día para otro

-ahm, no tengo problema en compartir habitación

-no te hagas problema en decir que seria una porquería, todas quieren matar al director así que no te hagas drama en decir lo que piensas de eso de compartir cuarto

-ehh…

Esa chica parecía la típica busca problemas, cuantas facetas podía tener? Apariencia de ratón de biblioteca con personalidad hiperactiva y problemática. Que molesto.

-aquí estamos cuarto Nº 103, se me olvidaba, las duchas están aquí a la vuelta si? Están todo el día abiertas, cada cuarto tiene un baño así que no te preocupes. Ahora deja tus cosas y ve ha hablar con el director, de seguro que esta en su oficina tomándose un te.

-hai… aigatou

-nos vemos

Se despidió con una sonrisa y me di cuenta que en mi mano había dejado una pequeña llave que decía 103. Coloque la llave y la gire. Mi sorpresa fue al entrar en aquella enorme habitación, había espacio al menos para 3 camas allí dentro era en pocas palabras: enorme.

-sugoi… es inmensa…

Una media sonrisa se formo en mis labios, algo raro. Acomode la poca ropa que necesitaba, después de todo, las salidas de la Academia estaban estrictamente prohibidas y no era que tuviera mucha.

Sobre la cama había, de manera delicada, un uniforme color negro, estaba los zapatos que mas bien eran unas botas cortas, las medias y también había un collar con el símbolo de la Academia, ese detalle me pareció un tanto exagerado pero que mas daba.

Me puse el collar y me coloque aquel uniforme tan extraño. Era mucho mas incomodo que el de las escuelas a las que había asistido antes, el uniforme era mas delicado parecía que había sido echo con mucha dedicación y trabajo.

Vestida y lista para afrontar cualquier cosa, Salí de los dormitorios, aunque estaba un poco desorientada no fue difícil localizar el edificio principal.

Cual llegue a aquel imponente estructura lo único que sabia era que buscaba la oficina del director, pero nada más.

ahhh Etsuko-chan!!!

Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre de una manera tan chillona.

-Di…director Cross?

Me quede helada al ver que la persona que me llamaba de esa manera era ni más ni menos que el director.

-ahh sabia que vendrías por estas horas así que quise encontrarte, supuse que te perderías con facilidad.

-pues estaba justamente tratando de encontrar su oficina director

-ya no tienes que buscar mas jeje

-_"que tipo mas raro, quien demonios se cree??"_

**--**

-y bien que te parece la academia? Te ha gustado el dormitorio?

-etto.. Hai, la academia es muy bonita, la habitación es muy amplia me gusta

-me alegro.

Una extraña atmósfera se formo entre ambos, director-alumna que extraña me sentía allí parada frente a aquel hombre. Sentí como si no solo me mirara sino que viera en mi interior.

-Etsuko-chan he estado leyendo los comentarios de tus otras escuelas… se me ha hecho muy raro que… tus padres nunca hayan asistido a las reuniones o a los festivales, tampoco a las obras de teatro ni…

-trabajan…

-he?

-ellos trabajan siempre, así que no tienen tiempo para esas cosas

Aunque mi voz quería quebrarse no dejaría a las lágrimas escaparse, no frente a el, no frente a un desconocido.

-ya veo, aun así tu…

-esta bien –le mira directamente a los ojos con mi mejor sonrisa fingida- entiendo que no puedan, ellos trabajan por mi así que lo entiendo-le mire esperando una respuesta, esperando que mi "sonrisa" lo hubiera convencido de que todo estaba bien-

-Etsuko-chan…

Su tono de voz había cambiado parecía… triste? No, no podía ser. Alguien que no conocía preocupándose por mí?

-estoy bien de verdad-volví a sonreírle pero pensé que no podría convencerle con el no funcionaban-

-entonces cara ves que quieras hablar solo ven a verme si?

-hai! Arigatou, me retiro

-"_Etsuko Asano… que haré con esa chica? Una chica prácticamente sola… gome-ne"_

**--**

_Que demonios sucede con el director?? Cuando me__ hablaba sobre mis otras escuelas parecía que lo entendiera, que supiera lo que siento. Nadie puede entender lo que es la soledad cuando tienes gente alrededor pero que no te hacen caso, que te miran pero no te ven, él __**no lo sabe! No lo sabe!**__ Pero… entonces porque siento…_

_Su mirada, demasiado calida, demasiado confiable… en el… hay una persona buena? Sus ojos… me mostraran la verdad o será una mentira?_

-kyaaaa deja ya de pensar en él!!!!!__

Toda la clase se dio la vuelta para verme, en mi primer día oficial de clase ya estoy desvariando. A demás de hacer un completo escándalo y llevarme tarea extra.

***-----_______------***

Ya estábamos en invierno, habían pasado un par de meces desde mi entrada a la Academia ya me sentía mas cómoda y estaba habituada a las locuras de la Presidenta de Dormitorios pero había algo que no encajaba. La academia… se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva jaula.

Por algún extraño motivo los dormitorios eran una jaula, no podíamos salir de allí luego del toque de queda hasta que el timbre volviera a tocar y eso era cuando se servia el desayuno.

Me comencé a fastidiar y a aburrir durante las clases, dibujar en los libros no me satisfacía y la tarea extra que me mandaba n por hacerlo parecía no ser suficiente castigo para mi.

En la noche mas fría del año 20 de enero (N/A: agradecería que me ayudaran con las fechas de comienzo y fin de las clases niponas así podría hacer el Fic mas detallado) solo a mi se me podía ocurrir salir en medio de la madrugada.

Con guantes bufanda a causa de tener el pelo corto, abrigada lo mas que podía estar. Salí sin pensarlo mucho, quería alejarme de esa jaula que me aprisionaba y me hacia ahogar. Yo, no tenia motivo verdadero para estar allí en esa academia no encajaba, pero si me volvía a mi casa no seria lo mismo, no soportaría estar nuevamente enjaulada en una jaula aun mas pequeña.

Camine un largo rato sin rumbo aguantando el frió hasta que en lo lejos distinguí una especie de torre, sin dudarlo me encamine allí.

Al estar parada frene a ella, la estructura se veía aun mas espeluznante que de lejos, mire hacia atrás y recordé que había travesado los "dominios" de los dormitorios de la luna, estar allí debía estar mal de seguro. Aun sabiendo eso abrí la puerta y tanteando con el pie la escalera subí peldaño por peldaño hasta encontrarme con una pequeña puerta de madera. Empujándola despacio me encontré en una habitación circular no demasiado grande, estaba llena de cosas inútiles, el piso estaba lleno del polvo y sin contar que hacia bastante frió allí arriba.

Me acerqué a la ventana y pude observar una vista hermosa, desde allí podía apreciar los dormitorios del sol y los de la luna una vista preciosa, hermosa, sin palabras. Me quede un buen rato embobada con la vista que aquel lugar mágico me daba valía la pena haber soportado el frió con tal de ver aquello.

Mire el reloj y me quede de piedra al ver la hora: 5:00 a.m.

-el tiempo vuela cuando te escapas de tu dormitorio

Como pude apresure el paso para regresar a mi habitación antes que alguien notara mi ausencia. Nadie la había notado, o al menos nadie me lo dio saber.

Eran ya 5:40 a.m. .No había nada que pudiera hacer así que fui hasta las duchas a darme un buen baño para quitarme el frió del cuerpo. El agua tibia, el vapor, el sueño toda aquella extraña mezcla me izo desvariar hasta el punto de querer volver a aquel lugar costara lo que costara. Pensé en varias maneras: la primera era decir que estaba enferma para no ir a clases, lo malo es que seguramente enviarían a una enfermera o algo y la otra opción era escabullirme y faltar a clases, aunque era la mejor de las opciones yo nunca me había saltado a clases sin contar que de seguro me regañarían de lo lindo. Aun así tome como la mejor la segunda opción, me escaparía luego del desayuno nadie me vería entrar a clases y todo arreglado.

**--**

Escapar fue lo mas fácil, ahora estaba lo mas complicado, llegar asta la torre sin que nadie se percatara de mi, escabullirse entre los árboles, arbustos y otras plantas raras fue bastante molesto, agradecí tener el pelo corto.

Volví a entrar a ese diminuto cuarto y con la tenue luz del amanecer parecía volverse aun más bella la imagen. La imagen de una Academia común y corriente con alumnos comunes con familias comunes y felices. Aquello que yo más anhelaba en ese entonces.

Luego de estar un rato largo admirando la vista el cansancio pudo mas que mi voluntad y me senté el frió suelo de madera, poco a poco me fui recostando hasta quedarme dormida allí mismo, sin importarme el frió o lo sucio del lugar.

…

Frió…

Frió…

Ciento frió…

Sentía pesar toneladas cada uno de mis parpados pero con esfuerzo comencé a abrir mis ojos. Todo estaba borroso y confuso, el cuerpo me pesaba toneladas sin decir que me dolía todo

-al fin despiertas

-_"esa voz… de quien es? No logro reconocerla pero… es tan…"_

-oye! Estas despierta???

-_"chillona!!" _kya!! Que quieres?? He? Donde donde estoy?

-… eres tonta o algo?

-ahhhh ya recuerdo pero entonces que haces tu aquí?

yo no soy el problema, la del problema eres tu, la clase diurna no puede venir a este lugar y menos quedarse durmiendo

etto…

-eres de la clase diurna o no?

-hai… Asano Etsuko primer año clase A

-sisisi vamos

-¿ a donde?

-e voy a llevar con el director

-_"mierda, aunque ahora que lo veo, dios es de la clase nocturna!!! Que ora es?? Cuanto dormí?? El director me matara! Me suspenderá de por vida! Me echara!"_

-demo…

-la clase diurna no puede venir hasta este lugar, es muy peligroso

-ahm… pero por esa vista vale la pena

-hmp… dime tu nombre y clase

-Asano Etsuko primer año clase A

Aunque estaba de espaldas a mí y que ya empezaba a caer el sol podía distinguir su uniforme blanco, más bien de un color marfil don los detalles en negro, poco a poco ascendí la vista hasta hallar una cabellera rubia que con el pequeño rallo de sol parecía brillar aun más. Me di cuenta quien era esa persona: Aidou-sempai

El recorrido fue de lo más silencioso, no parecía la misma persona de la que hablaban las chicas de mi clase. Ellas lo describían como alguien amable, alegre, simpático y carismático. Lo que yo tenía frente a mis ojos era alguien o grosero o tímido, ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna y el modo brusco en que me saco de la torre no fue para nada amable.

**--___--**

Que era yo? Un recadero?? La humana esa se había metido en los terrenos del dormitorio de la luna, aun cuando la traigo hasta el director me obliga a quedarme fuera esperando! Mis clases ya habían comenzado así que perdía clases, era lo único que debía agradecer pero el resto?! No nada nada! Yo no tenia porque hacer canguro de ninguna humana.

Escuche la voz del Director Cross y me entro la curiosidad de saber que clase de castigo le daría, si estaba mal escuchar a través de las paredes pero soy un vampiro inclusive cuando no quisiera escuchar, mis oídos lo podían oír todo.

-tus profesores me dijeron que te salteaste todas las clases de hoy

-hai

-porque? Y mas aun porque te ocultaste en un lugar como ese?

-etto…

-Asano respóndame por favor

-me sentía mal

-no la ise quedarse para que me mienta 

-… es que… 

-Etsuko-chan si no me dices el porque no puedo ayudarte entiendes? Realmente me gustaría que me dijeras por que escapaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti

-mentira

-He?

-es mentira, que usted se preocupe por mí

-es la verdad, tu no lo sabias pero yo soy amigo de tus padres

-he? De.. De verdad?

-hai, se lo que estas pasando y por eso me gustaría que me dijeras como te sientes 

-yo… yo… me sentía un poco encerrada nada mas 

-ya veo… pero no tienes que ir a un lugar como ese tu sola, es muy peligroso

-hai pero es que allí hay una vista muy hermosa y no me pude contener a ir

-… ya veo. Veamos que castigo tendré que aplicar

-…. 

-Etsuko-chan… quieres que llame a tus padres?

-he? Aunque los llame no vendrán 

-bien tendrás que ayudar en la cafetería durante una semana, esta bien?

-hai… etto Director

-nani?

-yo… podría regresar a esa torre?

-… creo que primero lo discutiré con el presidente de los dormitorios de la luna

-arigatou Director

-jeje de nada, ahora ya puedes irte dile a Hanabusa-kun que entre 

-hai

**--**

No me gustaba, no me gustaba mucho trato especial porque? Aunque fuera amigo de sus padres eso era trato especial. Pero si Cross Kaien era cazador de vampiros significaba que los padres de esa chica lo eran también y esa chica debía estar aprendiendo como cazarnos, eso explicaría el porque de no tener miedo a entrar a nuestra zona.

La chica salio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, cortante puse mi mano en la puerta para poder abrirla, ella termino de salir pasando prácticamente por debajo de mi brazo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, fue extraño como algo eléctrico que recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos. Al darme la vuelta ella la estaba lejos ocultándose en la penumbra.

-que sucede Director?

-quería agradecerte haber traído a Etsuko-chan, "algo" podría haberla atacado en ese lugar

-no fue nada de verdad

No tenia que agradecérmelo, yo solo lo había echo por hacerlo. Según mis especulaciones ella debía ser una cazadora también así que no corría mucho peligro.

-Director, me gustaría saber… esa chica es?

-ella no sabe nada sobre la clase nocturna

-ahm

-es una humana normal

-ya veo, si es así no pensara en darle permiso para frecuentar ese lugar, o si?

-eso lo hablare con Kaname-kun luego que las clases terminen, por ahora ve a tu clase

-hai

-por cierto Hanabusa-kun!

-nani?

-escuchar las conversaciones de otros no es algo que un noble deba hacer

Que me dijera eso un humano era imperdonable! Pero que lo dijera mientras tomaba una taza de te así tan tranquilo era un mas molesto! Lograba sacarme.

Retome las clases y nadie parecía perturbarse por mi llegada tarde ni siquiera Kaname-sama.

Las cases pasaron lentas y aburridas me pase las horas dibujando en mi libreta de apuntes, dibujaba cosas variadas como a Kaname-sama con una rosa o al Director Cross siendo golpeado, a Ruka sufriendo por las veces en que me maltrato o a Akatsuki molesto. Pero esa noche fue diferente estaba dibujando sin pensarlo mucho cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. En el marguen superior derecho de la hoja Nº 59 se destacaba un dibujo medio en caricatura de la chica de la torre(se refiere a Etsuko) quede espantado con eso. En parte era cierto tenia un poco de curiosidad por ella y su relación con el Director Cross pero tanta era mi curiosidad como para dibujarla en mi cuaderno? El dibujo me miraba con ojos grandes y expresivos parecía curiosa y extrañamente real.

**--**

-espero que mi petición no te moleste mucho Kaname-kun

-para nada, creo que puedo pedirles que no se acerquen a ese lugar

-arigatou realmente quisiera que ella este cómoda en esta academia

-piensa decirle el secreto que guarda este lugar?

-lo estuve pensando pero… no creo que aun este lista para aceptarlo

-ya veo, no creo que pueda aceptarlo tan fácilmente

-yo tampoco lo creo pero realmente me gustaría poder tenerla en mi familia

-adoptarla

-hai


	2. ¡interrogatorio! entonces escúchame

-eso es todo por hoy, recuerden estudiar para el examen de la semana que entra, integrara todos los temas vistos hasta ahora

Aunque Sensei aun estaba hablando nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención yo me incluía en ese montón.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas, eran apenas las 11:00 a.m. así que las clases continuarían luego del recreo. Ese día se hacia cada vez mas largo y pesado.

-Asano!

-he? Nakamura-sempai?

-el director llama por ti

-ya veo

-te puedo acompañar?

-claro todavía no me acostumbro a tanto pasillo jeje

-jaja no te preocupes con el tiempo ya veras como te acostumbras. Por cierto el otro día no viniste a clase te sucedió algo?

-etto… no me paso nada

Lo malo de una escuela con tan pocos alumnos es que cuando faltas o haces algo todos se enteran.

-menos mal, algunas chicas decían que te habías escapado de la academia, me preocupe mucho

-_"preocuparte? No lo creo alguien que no me conoce realmente no puede decir eso de mi pero aun asi… ella parece ser alguien realmente natural, no parece tener una mascara"_

Cuan cerrada que era yo, ella lo decía en verdad preocupada. Una verdadera amiga, una chica muy buena.

-gracias por acompañarme

-no fue nada, nos vemos en la tarde para las clases de música si?

-hai

A causa de la poca cantidad de alumnos las clases de música, economía del hogar y jardinería se realizaba con varios cursos juntos, siempre y cuando los horarios de estos coincidieran.

Respire hondo antes de entrar, no por preocupación sino por otra cosa…

-Etsuko-chaaaaaan!

El director se me abalanzo como siempre, últimamente ir a su oficina era algo muy común para algunas chicas era extraño pero a mi me agradaba estar con aquel hombre que siendo bastante extraño me daba una sensación de confortabilidad.

-me mando a llamar señor director?

Le interrogue con una lágrima en la cabeza al verlo llorar por la manera cortante en que lo recibí.

-tengo unas cosas de las que hablarte Asano

Estaba hablando enserio, solo me llama por mi apellido cuando se trata de algo importante a demás que acomodo sus anteojos y eso era aun mas preocupante.

-he hecho algo malo?

-iie iie no hiciste nada malo. Es que me preguntaba si tenías curiosidad por saber la razón de tu admisión a esta Academia

-… para ser sincera, tengo muchas dudas sobre eso _"vaaaaamos, _ _muchas dudas??? No tienes la mas mínima idea de que haces ahí!!!"_

-ya veo, yo conocí a tus padres antes de que se casaran

-de… de verdad??-mi sorpresa fue mucha, no me lo imaginaba, que mis padres conosiecen a alguien como el director Cross-

-parece tan extraño? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa-

-no quise decir eso! Es que mis padres nunca me lo comentaron

-ohh que lastima entonces, tampoco sabes que soy tu padrino jeje

Los ojos estaban a punto de salirse, mi mandíbula estaba a punto de tocar fondo y mi shock mental no cedía. Mejor no podía estar. La razón de que estuviera allí, el motivo: era que yo soy su sobrina??

-entonces yo estoy aquí porque…

-conozco a tus padres y también tu relación con ellos pero…

-mentira… nadie puede entender como es mi relación con ellos

-Etsuko-chan…

-se que quiere ayudar pero mejor… mejor no se meta, con su permiso me regreso a mi salón.

-espera!, hable con el presidente de los dormitorios de la luna, lo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo podrás ir hasta el cambio de turnos y siempre y cuando no sea en horario de clase

-arigaou Director

Antes de irme pude ver que estaba triste? Si eso parecía como si hubiera esperado que me alegrara y saltara en sus brazos, es ese tipo de persona. Sabia y entendía que el solo se preocupaba pero, solo que no le encontraba un porque razonable.

Ya con el permiso dado me sentía mucho mejor y tenia la idea de esa misma tarde ir a la torre.

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y para mi las clases habían terminado mucho antes, pues mi cerebro fundido no podía engullir mas información. Me estaba costando seguir el ritmo de estudio de la Academia pero acaso me iba dejar llevar por eso? Aunque tal vez el motivo por el cual mi cerebro no parecía responder era por la información nueva sobre el director Cross, información que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Con la cabeza a punto de estallarme me encamine hasta la torre para ver si podía relajarme un poco.

Al llegar, mire por inercia hacia arriba y aquellas escaleras se me hicieron infinitas y imposibles de subir, el frió hacia que mis músculos estuvieran realmente entumecidos. Subí cada escalón con suma lentitud, creo que hacia escalón por minuto.

Cuando estuve frente a frente con la diminuta puertecilla de madera un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo me dijo: _corre! Sal de allí! _Pero mi cuerpo no escuchaba mi mente y cuando tuve la perilla en mi mano el grito se hacia más fuerte he insistente: _tonta! Aléjate! Vete! Regresa a tu dormitorio! No regreses! _Dude, pero mis ansias de entrar a ese lugar fueron mayores que las advertencias de "mi voz interior".

Abrí la puertecilla y todo estaba en total penumbra así que con gran esfuerzo pude ponerme de pie y ubicarme bien.

-al fin! Pensé que la escalera nunca terminaría

-y yo pensé que tu nunca vendrías…

-he? A-Aidou-sempai!

No pude evitar quedarme sorprendida de verlo allí, tan tranquilo mientras leía un libro de quien sabe que. Eso era lo de menos en esas circunstancias.

-vamos entra, tengo varias preguntas que hacerte

-preguntas?

-ahm

Termine de entrar y no tarde en notar que el montón de chuchearías que había ya no estaban mas y que también del centro del cuarto colgaba una lámpara pero lo que primero note fue la estufa situada en el centro del pequeño lugar. Era una estufa antigua, era la leños, se notaba que hacia rato que había sido encendida. El piso de madera que antes parecía estar enterrado bajo kilos de suciedad ahora relucía ante la luz de la lámpara. También había unos cojines color púrpura, allí se había acomodado Aidou-sempai, parecía ser muy posesivo con ellos.

-etto… tu acomodaste todo esto?

Pregunte buscando su mirada, que se encontraba fija en el fuego.

-claro que no!, mande a que lo limpiaran

-ahh claro perdón por la pregunta

-bien comencemos

-he? Comenzar con que?

Pregunte un poco asustada por el tono de voz tan travieso en su voz.

-quiero que me respondas con total franqueza entiendes? Si me mientes me daré cuenta

-h-hai

Realmente parecía que le faltaba algún tornillo o algo, el modo en que hablaba parecía que tenía algo entre manos, eso no me gustaba.

-¿Por qué has venido a la Academia Cross?

-pues… hace un tiempo recibí la carta de admisión pero no estaba segura, pero no tengo idea de porque la recibí jeje

-eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué has venido a la Academia Cross?

-… vine porque a nadie le importaba en mi casa así que pensé que si venia a esta Academia podría cambiar un poco las cosas. Contento?

Me había molestado que me preguntara de tan mala manera cuando era el quien había empezado todo ese jueguito. Si para quedarme allí debía soportar el interrogatorio lo haría siempre y cuando no se metiera tanto en mi vida.

-entonces no te llevas bien con tus padres

-estoy obligada a responder eso?

-hai…

Olviden lo que puse antes, él realmente pensaba meterse en mi vida privada y no sabia para que. Se lo tenía que preguntar antes de continuar con toda esa payasada que estaba armando.

-para que quieres saberlo?

No se lo pregunte de una manera amable y femenina, todo lo contrario, si había algo que detesto es que se metan en mi vida sin mi consentimiento.

-seré directo, tu tienes algo extraño no estoy seguro de que es así que quiero averiguarlo solo eso

Su respuesta fue tan… extraña? Estupida? No sabia que calificativo colocarle pero el modo en que lo dijo parecía que no había malas intenciones detrás de eso, solo una extraña y patética curiosidad por: mi?

-no es que no me lleve bien con ellos

-entonces?

-… no me llevo ni bien ni mal, simplemente no me llevo

-no te comprendo explícate mejor

_-encima que estoy __contárselo quiere que se lo explique? Que quiere un grafico de barras? O que??? _

-es como si para ellos no existiera

-ya veo…

-si ese es el caso no seria mejor que te quedaras con ellos?

-jajaja que tonterías dices? si fuera así de simple no estaría aquí, he intentado miles de cosas para hacerme notar

-en eso cuenta escaparse de clases?

-claro que no! Esa fue la primera vez que me salteo clases, hablando de eso! Como lo sabes?

-hi-mit-su (secreto)

"_que molesto! Como que secreto? Encima decirlo de esa manera, yo no soy una de sus fans!"_

-te ves molesta

-claro! Tengo que soportar este trato cuando no tengo porque

-porque ayer te salve?

-salvarme? De que?

Salvarme? Salvarme?? Ahora se creía mi salvador?? Si las chicas de la clase diurna se enterasen de la verdadera cara de Hanabusa Aidou quedarían muy tristes.

-he? Fu-fue solo una manera de decir jeje

-hmp eso no cambia nada

-como lo haces?

-que cosa?

-eso, contestarme de esa manera

-que tiene de extraño?

-… nada nada si no notas nada déjalo así _"es muy extraño que siendo humana no sienta querer tratarme con respeto o atracción como las demás chicas de la clase diurna"_

No entendía nada de nada! Cada cosa que el decía parecía estar relacionada con algo que yo no sabia, algo que no sabia pero que tendría que saber?

-pero…

-déjalo… sigamos…

Me tubo allí durante un rato muy largo, las preguntas ya me daban igual solo quería irme de allí, responderle parecía la única salida. Una cosa era segura, cuando pudiera me iba a vengar.

-ya! Ya basta! Me canse de responder ahora es mi turno de preguntar!

Ahora era mi turno de tomar venganza! Como dicen quien ríe último ríe mejor y yo seria quien riera última.

imposible

-heeeee? Porque? No es justo!

Después de hacerme tanta pregunta quería ser yo quien lo "torturara! Un poco.

-porque ya es la hora de cambio de turno, tu permiso no te permite estar aquí hasta esa hora?

-ehm… hai pero entonces mañana, mañana déjame preguntarte algunas cosas

-hai hai yo tendré que preguntarte algunas cosas mas

Quería fulminarlo con la mirada pero las llamas de mis ojos parecían disolverse en el azul de los suyos como si mi diminuto rencor fuera nada contra el.

El se encargo de apagar la luz y la estufa. Me dejo bajar primero las escaleras, en un principio pensé que era para poder hacerme alguna broma como empujarme o algo así, pero fue todo lo contrario, se la paso diciéndome que tuviera cuidado que eran viejas y bla bla bla, demasiado protector. Aidou-sempai podía ser amable si lo quería, por nada era el ídolo de las chicas.

Nuestros caminos de abrieron cuando a lo lejos divisamos al resto de la clase nocturna, Kaname-sempai le dijo algo que yo no llegue a oír desde mi posición pero Aidou-sempai parecía disculparse.

Mi regreso a los dormitorios fue aburrido, escuchar el grito de mis compañeras de clase y también de las que no eran de mi clase, muchas hablando de la clase nocturna, de lo lindos que eran y que se yo cuantas cosas mas.

Por suerte al entrar a mi dormitorio ya no tuve que escucharlas más. Mire el reloj de mi cómoda con desgano, las 7:00 p.m. comenzar a estudiar a esa hora no tenia sentido alguno solo lograría quedarme dormida.

Me levante con menos ganas que por las mañanas y me quite aquel uniforme que a pesar de parecerme lindo a comparación a los otros uniformes que use, era bastante incomodo a esa hora.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo solo tenia segura 2 cosas:

_1. Aidou Hnabusa__, has escuchado cada una de mis palabras como si fuesen cosas importantes, sin burlarte de nada, eso es algo que nadie ha hecho nunca._

_2. __Aidou Hanabusa, me has hecho pasar la tarde mas aburrida de toda mi vida, mañana me las pagaras…_


	3. ¡interrogatorio! entonces respóndeme

Las mañanas en la Academia Cross eran lo más: ¿anormales? Si anormales era la palabra adecuada para calificar a las molestas presencias que circulaban a mí alrededor en las duchas femeninas. Ese debía de ser un momento de tranquilidad en mi vida, tomar una ducha sirve para limpiar no solo el cuerpo sino también el alma. Pero ellas hacían que ese tranquilo ritual se volviera un total desastre, todas gritando y hablando sobre cosas diversas: como los exámenes que se acercaban antes del cierre de notas, como de los chicos, tanto de la clase nocturna como la diurna. Todas ponían como primer ídolo a, claro esta, Aidou Hanabusa. Solo escuchar su nombre tan temprano me daba mala espina, mis ganas de hacerlo sufrir eran grandes, muy grandes.

Cuando pude terminar de darme mi ducha "relajante" tuve que lidiar con otra cosa: el desayuno. Cuando me dijeron que al ser pocos alumnos las mañanas eran tranquilas me despreocupe de tener que lidiar con amontonamientos masivos. Eso suele pasar en los colegios comunes a la hora del almuerzo, ya sea en una kiosco cualquiera como en la cafetería, uno pierde mas tiempo haciendo fila que engullendo lo que compra.

-hey! Etsuko!

-ha? Sempai, buenos días

-muy buenos para ti también, oye te enteraste de las buenas nuevas?

-etto…

-tomo eso como un NO, jajaja. No te preocupes

-y entonces que es la gran noticia?

Mi pregunta no sonó como si estuviera realmente interesada, pero ella era la única persona que se me acercaba. Muchas pensaban que mi ingreso tan repentino era algo extraño y fuera de lo habitual, a mí, me daba igual.

Aunque era hiperactiva y chillona emanaba una sonrisa natural y espontanea y contagiosa. Junto con ella si me podía sentir libre de olvidar a mis padres o al director. Era la única persona con la que podía reír y mostrarme feliz, pues con el resto siempre llevaba esa mascara de antisocialidad. Supongo que soy de esas que solo se muestran con quienes quieren o con quienes siento simpatía.

A ella no pareció molestarle que no me importara la gran noticia que tenia, porque una parte de mi sabia que trataba de…

-la clase nocturna y el director informaron que pronto se implementara un nuevo plan de estudio, a si la clase nocturna ayudara a los alumnos de la diurna en sus estudios, cuando estos tengan tiempo claro

-y eso están grandioso?

-claro! De esta manera podremos estar más cerca de Idol-sempai

-hmp… no me interesa

-vamos no seas tan terca, no te parecen guapos?

-no dije que no me pareciesen lindos solo pienso que es una idiotez

-… di lo que quieras pero estoy segura que pedirás su ayuda para preparar alguna materia.

-me da igual

-mira tengo que irme a hacer los preparados de la clase de hoy si? Nos vemos durante el recreo

-haiiiii

Esa chica chillona e imperativa era muy buena, aunque parecía ser igual al resto de las demás fans de Aidou-sempai ella era distinta, no era tan superficial, eso era algo que apreciaba en ella.

No la logre ver durante el recreo, pero tampoco vi a mi profesor de química pues mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi cabeza pegada al escritorio.

-dile al director Cross que te mando por dormir en mi clase, espero que el te de el castigo justo a tu comportamiento.

-hai Sensei

Dormirme en clases se había vuelto un mal hábito. _Menos mal que al llegar dije que no me dormiría en clase_ pensé mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Director. Aquella figura que debe inspirar dureza, obediencia y….

_-que demonios es ese olor a pescado?!_

Toque puerta un poco desconcertada por el extraño aroma que aquella oficina despedía con tanta persistencia.

-paseeee ~

La voz cantarina del Director me izo regresar a la realidad: _el director Cross no es como los estereotipos que uno ve en la televisión o lee en los libros._

-Etsuko-chan! Que sorpresa acaso extrañabas a tu padrino?

Su pregunta era tan… estúpida? Si, esa era la palabra.

-iie, solo que me han castigado jeje

-por dormir en clase nee?

-jeje hai…

Me apenaba admitirlo pero era verdad, me había dormido y eso estaba afectando mis calificaciones.

-cual es el motivo de eso?

-no lo se… supongo que no descanso bien

-alguna cosa te preocupa?

-iie solo boberías de una chica jejeje

-bueno, esta es la cuarta vez?

-la quinta –dije en un susurro-

-bien la quinta, como castigo tendrás que ayudar en los comedores durante las mañanas

-eso significa que tendré que…

-levantarte mas temprano

_cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden empeorar ago aun peor sucede_

-ahora puedes regresar a tu….

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!! **

-clase…

-entonces mañana mismo comenzare a ayudar

-ve, disfruta del receso

En el segundo recreo tampoco pude darme con el paradero de Nakamura-sempai. Supuse que estaría ocupada o algo por el estilo así que no me moleste en buscarla demasiado.

Al caer la tarde el frio se fue haciendo más notable. Salí ultima del gran salón para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta que mi destino no eran los dormitorios del sol sino mas allá que la luna.

En los pronósticos decían que pronto nevaría aunque no parecía que fuese cierto, yo mantenía la esperanza de que fuese a nevar. El frio la nieve, eran cosas que me agradaban. En cambio el calor era mi peor enemigo, la piel parece engrasarse con mayor facilidad y el cabello se pega a la nuca, no poder estar a gusto ni cuando tienes puesto a penas una falda y una remera corta. En verano uno nunca esta cómodo, sin embargo en invierno solo necesitas una buena colcha, un chocolate caliente y un buen libro, así estarás lista para pasar el invierno entero.

Pero para mí. Llegar hasta aquella torre donde pensaba que como el día anterior encontraría un refugio confortable, era algo sumamente imposible. Yo le había advertido de mi ronda de preguntas así que él no tenía porque ir ese día también.

Con bolso en mano y la determinación en los ojos entre, subí escalón por escalón. Mientras mas me acercaba podía sentir como el calor se escapaba del lugar. Eso significaba que el estaba allí? Que estaba esperándome al igual que el día anterior? Mi corazón palpito muy rápido haciendo que el sonido de su golpeteo contra mis costillas llegase hasta mis oídos.

La puerta se abrió antes que yo pusiera una sola mano sobre el picaporte, como si el también pudiera escuchar mi "estruendoso" palpitar.

-no me des esos sustos que aras que me caiga

Le recrimine, que me abriera la puertecilla frente a mi rostro cuando yo estaba distraída había provocado que me desnivelara un poco.

-ya ya, entra. Ayer dijiste que hoy era tu turno de hacer las preguntas no? Entonces comienza.

porque viniste justamente a esta academia?

-porque? …

Su mirada se perdió en la nada y rebusco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, no entendía que buscaba hasta que entendí menos cuando entre sus dedos pulgar e índice se destacaba una bolilla color turquesa.

-que bonita

Fue lo único que encontré para decir en ese momento. Lo que no sabia era que más allá de que me pareciera bonita o no, ese objeto tenía un gran valor sentimental.

El presiono la bolilla Ens. Mano apretándola con tanta fuerza que pensé que la rompería hasta lastimarse.

-porque alguien me lo pidió

Termino soltando mientras su mirada seguía pegada a su puño.

-y a ti no te agrada ese "alguien"?

-claro que no! Le tengo mucho respeto y admiración!

-gomene

El modo en que apretaba aquella bolilla me izo pensar que le odiaba por obligarlo a asistir a la Academia Cross pero si sentía admiración… aun no comprendía.

a ver que más puedo preguntar?... te llevas bien con tus padres?

-regular… siguiente…

-esto no es un concurso!

-hai hai como digas, no me llevo mal, hace tiempo que no los veo pero creo que me llevo bien

-que suerte que tienes

-ahm yo no comprendo mucho sobre los lazos de familias hu… ahhh nada nada no dije nada!

-are? Quieres que pregunte otra cosa?

-si!

-aveeeer… ayer dijiste que tenia algo extraño, de que hablabas?

aun no lo se… pero para eso estoy acá

-con eso sigo igual, quiero entender que es lo que no entiendes de mi

-bueno… es algo complicado de explicarte

-inténtalo

-cuando viniste ayer no sentiste ganas de huir?

-pues ahora que lo preguntas, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y volver a los dormitorios del sol.

entonces sentiste algo

-puede decirse que si…

-tendrías que haber salido corriendo, habría sido lo mejor…

-mientes

-he?

-aun cuando al principio me molesto que me preguntaras cosas personales y que luego me enfurecí porque no me había podido "vengar" . Pero me di cuenta que tu me escuchaste como nunca antes lo había echo

-…yo… no…

-gracias, aunque esa no fuera tu intención inicial, gracias

me estas agradeciendo? De verdad lo estas haciendo?

-si…

Estaba un tanto colorada por la cercanía entre nosotros, que YO MISMA había tomado. El parecía ente incomodo y sorprendido, así que me aleje lentamente tratando de no cometer ningún error estúpido.

-eres extraña…

-lo se… no es la primera vez que lo oigo

Se lo dije enojada con migo misma, ya había escuchado que era extraña, lo había oído de mis profesores de mis compañeros de todo el mundo, pero nunca me lo habían dicho en la cara.

-no lo digo en un mal sentido…

-ese calificativo puede tener un buen sentido?

-si no fueras extraña tu y yo no nos habríamos conocido

Lo mire sorprendida por eso que acababa de decir. Tenía razón, no me arrepentía de conocerlo, y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a que soy rara? Si a eso mismo y que?

En su rostro se distinguía una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de esas que son contagiosas. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa de las que yo llamaba verdaderas.

-tienes razón, seguimos con las preguntas?

-claro

Seguimos así hasta que llego la hora del cambio de turnos. El peor momento del día.

No quería irme de aquel lugar, allí tenia todo lo que necesitaba, un lugar acogedor y caliente contra el frio pero lo más importante, tenia alguien con quien hablar sin ponerme ninguna mascara. Si quería ser indiferente ante algo que el me contase a el no le molestaba cambiar el tema e igual era para el. Hablábamos de lo que queríamos y como queríamos. Pero aun cuando en solo pocas horas parecía que habíamos conformado una buena amistad, sentía que había algo que no me contaba. Cuando relataba historias sobre cuando el era chico, parecía que se trababa o que buscaba las palabras adecuada para omitir cosas. Eso se me extraño.

-vendrás mañana?

Me pregunto con una sonrisa igual al de un ángel, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para decir que esa era solo una apariencia. El es alguien de un humor muy cambiante y llamativo.

-no lo se, tengo que estudiar matemáticas, tendremos examen y me he estado quedando dormida en sus clases.

-yo puedo ayudarte con eso

-de verdad Aidou-sempai?

-claro, con migo como tutor y mis métodos de enseñanza es imposible que repruebes un examen jajaja

Eso de "mis métodos de enseñanza" no me agradaba demasiado, debía estar ocultando algo, algo muy macabro y oscuro.

-bien entonces mañana vendré con mis libros jeje. Matta Ashita (hasta mañana)

-matta ashita Etsuko-chan

El modo en que lo pronuncio… demasiada confianza o solo un juego?...

Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio estaba nuevamente desecha, hablar con el era como si me quitaran la energía. Cerré los ojos con pesadez dejando que el sueño me venciera, pero sin antes meditar un poco en lo sucedido aquel día:

_Aidou Hanabusa es alguien muy extraño, muy __simpático sin duda pero alguien difícil de tratar, no es sencillo que el te tenga confianza._

_Aidou Hanabusa me daría clases el día siguiente con un método desconocido, posiblemente humillante y tonto_

_una parte de mi __quería saber mas sobre el y la otra parte quería saber porque yo quería saber mas sobre el._


	4. rumores, ¡son todas unas zorras!

No me Creo que llegue al capítulo 4 y nadie me ha dejado comentario, son malos! xD un poco nada mas :P haber en este capítulo hermoso (¿?) no pasan muchas cosas xDDDD pero el final esta interesante, nos deja ver bien claro que piensan los personajes secundarios con respecto a lo que está pasando. Espero que les guste y dejen algo! Asi se si es una porquería o no.

**--**

Esa tarde Aidou-Sempai me daría clases de matemática, por el método en que me lo había dicho pensaba que su método seria como el espartano. Aunque eran solo las apariencias.

Aquel "refugio" estaba, como siempre, bien arreglado y limpio. Hanabusa me esperaba con otro libro entre las manos, desde que lo conocía había llevado uno distinto, me preguntaba de que trataban.

-leyendo otro libro?

Le pregunte despreocupada.

-ahm

-podrías responder mejor!

-hai

-de que trata?

-no lo entenderías…

-como estas tan seguro de eso

-me lo imagino

Él era la segunda persona que mas rápido acaba con mi paciencia, el primer puesto se lo lleva el Director Cross.

-bueno! Me vas a ayudar a estudiar?!

- hai… a ver que tienes?... ecuaciones?

-qué? Porque me miras con esos ojos?

-es que esto es demasiado fácil! Tenía q esperarlo de una alumna de Clase Diurna.

-oye! No seas grosero

-está bien, te lo voy a explicar de una manera que lo entiendas, presta atención porque solo lo explicare una vez, luego tendrás que hacer este mismo ejercicio tu sola.

-entendido.

Resolvió el ejercicio de una sola vez sin tocar la goma de borrar, lo hacía como si lo recordase de memoria, pero igualmente hacia pausas para que pudiera ver con claridad lo que había realizado. Y se detenía explicándome los puntos en los que podía llegar a confundirme y/o trabarme.

-y? lo tienes más claro?

-hai… creo que podre resolverlo.

-bien, espero que tengas una copia del ejercicio

-Eh?

Como si en cámara lenta se tratase vi como la hoja era lanzada hacia la pequeña estufa. La hoja se comenzó a consumir sobre sí misma y se iba volviendo cenizas, poco a poco.

-no era necesario hacer eso…

Cuando mis ojos pudieron despegarse de la hoja que ardía, lo mire fijamente, no estaba enojada ni nada, solo molesta por las medidas que había implementado.

-si que lo era, ahora ya no tienes nada para ayudarte a resolverlo, tendrás que aplicar lo que viste.

- hmp

-puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, hasta que no lo termines y bien hecho no aras ningún otro.

-pero…

-hazlo.

-hai hai!

Resolverlo no fue muy complicado pero no estaba segura de que para él estuviera bien resuelto. Dude en entregarle la hoja, mordí el lápiz mientras pensaba si dársela o no. Le mire de reojo unas 5 veces y borre y rehíce el ejercicio unas 8. Ya más segura del resultado le entregue la hoja sin siquiera mirarlo, mi vista estaba clavada ene l suelo, no tenía ganas de verlo a los ojos cuando me recalcase mis errores.

-esta…

-ya sé que está mal, pero mejor no me salió

Bufe con molestia sin escuchar lo que él me quería decir.

-quien dice que está mal?

-eh?

-está bien, te tardaste demasiado, pero está bien echo

-no mientas Aidou-Sempai!

-no miento…

-kya!!! Que bien! Hacemos otro?

-claro, con hacer ese solo no aprobaras el examen

-hai hai!

Estaba feliz, feliz de que él se tomara la molestia de explicarme. Los ejercicios siguientes eran más complicados y poco a poco me mostro todas las variantes y posibilidades que el examen podía tener.

El parecía tomarse enserio, eso debía ser porque seria terrible que me fuera mal en un examen siendo el mi tutor.

La tarde paso lenta, pero divertida, Aidou se ponía "furioso" cuando no los podía resolver o no entendía cosas que según él eran básicas. Yo no podía evitar reírme y eso lo hacía enojar más.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya el sol había desaparecido, seguramente el llego tarde ese día a clases. Pero él no se molesto ni nada por hacerlo llegar tarde.

Yo también llegue tarde a mi dormitorio… cuando puse un pie dentro tenia la mirada de Nakamura-sempai sobre mí, no estaba enojada, sino furiosa. Eso no fue nada comparado a los gritos del Director Cross.

-Etsuko-chan! Me preocupe mucho cuando Haruko-chan me dijo que no habías regresado

-jeje no me paso nada, estoy enterita jeje

-…

Un suspiro… una mirada triste… sus ojos clavados en los míos… que le pasaba al Director?

-etto… creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos examen y bueno…

-ve Etsuko… duerme bien…

Era tan raro… en su mirada pude ver la tristeza, casi como si quisiese abrasarme hasta romperme un hueso, tratando de verificar que estuviera entera que no me faltase nada, que fuese yo.

Cuando por fin entre a los Dormitorios del Sol me sentía como una extraña, hablaban entre ellas y me miraban de reojo con la envidia grabada en sus rostros. Acaso se habían enterado de que me encontraba con Aidou-Sempai? No, eso era imposible!

-Oi Asano!

-Eh?

-es cierto? … es cierto que tú y el Director Cross… bueno…

-ella quiere preguntar si es cierto lo que se dice… que tu le coqueteas al Director Cross para que no te de Castigos

-… NANI!!!????? Cual de todas ustedes fue la loca que empezó ese rumor?!!!

-etto… solo se empezó a decir… ya sabes tu siempre eres llamada a la Dirección pero nunca te castigan

-claro que no! Es mentira! Como podría hacer una cosa como esa!? Están todas locas para creerse esta estupidez!

Salí corriendo de allí, quería ir a mi habitación a la privacidad de mi dormitorio, donde ninguna de ellas podrían acecharme o hacerme preguntas, disculparse…. Nada, ninguna podría hacerme nada allí.

Escuchaba los susurros que se armaban detrás de mi puerta, mi mente gritaba una y otra vez que me fuera del colegio, que regresara a mi casa a mi mundo, pero Aidou-Sempai… me había encariñado con esa persona y también con el Director Cross. Sin embargo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza como un recordatorio: _lugar al que vas, lugar en el que te desprecian _es cierto, en todas partes lograban encontrarme un calificativo distinto: rara, loca, extraña… y ahora esto?! Que me dijeran zorra! Porque por más que no lo hubiesen dicho directamente, aquella que trata de seducir a los demás para lograr lo que quiere es una zorra.

Me quede sentada en mi cama, con la cabeza a gacha esperando a que el murmullo se disipara, pero al darle una vista rápida al reloj vi que ya era muy tarde. Se me hacia muy raro que aun estuviesen despiertas.

Decidida tome mi abrigo, que lo había dejado tirado en el suelo ya que cuando entre no tenía ganas de nada, y abrí al puerta de un tirón. Todas se me quedaron mirando durante un segundo, a la expectativa de que hiciese algo, ya verían lo que haría.

-etto… queríamos pedirte unas disculpas Asano

-muy tarde…

Gire en dirección a la puerta principal empujando a una de las chicas que se había instalado frente a mi puerta. Podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de los míos. Me detuve en seco, más de una casi choca con mi espalda. Ni siquiera me gire para verles la cara, que viesen mi espalda, todas ellas, que se creían rumores estúpidos.

-para que me siguen?

Mi pregunta sonó cortante, fría. No las dejaría ver a través de mi mascara NUNCA!

-donde piensas que vas a estas horas Asano-san?

-quien sabe… tal vez me regreso a mi casa o tal vez me valla a la oficina del Director a Cross

-Asano-san?

-déjenme en paz

Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, no iría a ver al Director, pero sabía que ellas si irían a verlo. Pero no había problemas, el Director sabría donde buscarme.

Creo que después que yo la cerré, la puerta, se izo giratoria, mi bronca se notaba con solo verme desde lejos. Pero, era solo bronca? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Mis pies me guiaron a donde ya había considerado mi pequeño lugar, pero al ya estar debajo de la gran torre, me asombre que la luz estaba encendida. Acaso había olvidado apagarla?

Subí las escaleras y aunque hacia frio no me detuve a calentarme las manos, no era momento de perder el tiempo. Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensaba en que me diría el Director Cross cuando me encontrara. Suspire agobiada, no le gustaría, me expulsaría o me daría un súper castigo.

Abrí la pequeña puerta y si no hubiera sido plena noche, habría pensado que era de tarde y que estaba yendo como todos los días. Eso era porque Aidou estaba sentado, donde siempre, leyendo un libro.

-**que se supone que haces aquí?!**

Nuestras voces resonaron al mismo tiempo, no entendía que hacia él allí a esas horas de la madrugada, puede ser que me importase saberlo (a quien voy a mentir?) pero a él parecía importarle que lo supiera.

**-yo quisiera saber lo mismo!**

Nuestras voces volvieron a resonar, juntas, al mismo tiempo. Podría decirse que estábamos sincronizados, pero eso que debería ser bueno, en ese instante me parecía algo muy molesto.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y aunque su mirada parecía petrificarme yo no tenía pensado desviarla, claro que no, eso lo haría una llorona, pero yo no! En sus ojos se distinguía una gran curiosidad. Algo que aprendí fue que Hanabusa es muy curioso, el tiene que tener todos los datos de todo, tiene que encontrarle lógica a todo. Y aunque esa curiosidad lo suele meter en problemas, el no deja de ser como es.

-deja de mirarme así!

No se lo pedí, se lo ordene y de la manera más bruta en la que mis fuerzas me lo permitían. Me quite el abrigo y lo tire en al suelo, al lado de la calefacción había un almohadón así que me acomode allí.

-como se supone que te tengo que mirar si entras en mitad de la noche aquí? No tendrías que estar en tu dormitorio?

-tu lo has dicho "se supone"

-que haces fuera de tu dormitorio a estas horas?

-nada…

-piensas regresar o te quedaras aquí a dormir?

-no lo sé

-tengo que llamar al director Cross?

-me da igual

-deja de responder así! Eres demasiado molesta

-entonces deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas!

Silencio… ninguno se atrevía a preguntar nada ni a decir nada. Pensé que se había molestado por el tono de voz que había empleado, o el hecho de que me apareciese de repente. No estaba completamente segura, pero todo eso me lo pregunte mucho después, cuando mis nervios se esfumaron.

-mejor regresas a tu dormitorio… mañana tienes examen

-no quiero regresar a ese lugar

-por qué?

-porque son todas unas zorras

-hmp, pareces una niña pequeña, vamos te acompañare

-no tienes que hacerlo

-si, si tengo que. Si no lo hago el Director Cross me dará uno de sus estúpidos discursos

-jeje

-me dirás porque las llamaste zorras?

-por que lo son? Todas ellas

-… una respuesta mejor me ayudaría a entenderte

-andan diciendo cosas sobre mí, eso es todo

-si fuera eso solo no habrías huido

Desde cuando el muy maldito se había convertido en mi voz interior?! No me molesto que me preguntara, si me hubiese molestado lo hubiera mandado a callar, estaba bien hablar con alguien de vez en cuando. El no es el Director Cross pero tampoco es una chica, podía hablar con él, temas que con el resto no.

Esa noche me acompaño hasta la entrada de los dormitorio del sol, hasta donde tiene permitido, me relajo charlar con el (luego que mis nervios se habían enfriado) pero claro, no había mencionado que era lo que habían dicho sobre mí. De eso nunca nadie se enteraría.

Entre a los dormitorios sigilosamente, ni una sola alma se pasaba por allí a esas horas por lo q no fue complicado, y entre en mi habitación rápidamente sin que nadie lo notase.

Me quite la ropa que ya estaba bastante arrugada por toda la corrida y me coloque el pijama. Tenía mucho sueño, era tarde y había vivido muchas cosas, no dormiría bien esa noche, esa noche tampoco…

**--**

(N/A: de acá en adelante hasta que vuelva a aclararlo, será relatado en primera persona, en presente y por el Director Cross.)

Aunque yo quiera adoptarla, es alguien muy rebelde en algunos aspectos. Me recuerda un poco a Zero-kun y también a Yuuki-chan, pero sé que ella no es así, que es solo una imaginación mía.

El frio del exterior y la cálida habitación hacen que los vidrios del cuarto se empañen impidiendo una vista clara del que hay más allá. El suave crujido de las ramas y la leve presencia de vida fuera del edificio.

-pase

No necesita pedir permiso, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan callado, tan… muerto Que no me es necesario escuchar golpear la puerta para saber que él está allí fuera esperando.

-buenas noches Director.

-oh, Buenas noches Kaname-kun que te trae por aquí?

-me preguntaba hasta donde piensa llevar el "caso" de esa chica

-pareces molesto

-en absoluto, solo tengo curiosidad por entenderlo

-Etsuko-chan es una chica muy buena pero rebelde

-por eso mismo…

-ella sabrá entenderlo

Se a donde quiere llegar con esta conversación, el hecho de que quiera hacerme su tutor significa tener que contarle el secreto que esta Academia oculta. Entiendo su miedo, el no estar seguro que aceptara lo que ellos… no, si aceptara la verdad.

-como puede asegurarlo? Como puede estar tan tranquilo con ello?

-yo la conozco y más importante, Hanabusa-kun la conoce

-cree que Aidou podrá convencerla? Esa es una tontería

-quien sabe, tal vez no sea una tontería como piensas Kaname-kun

**--**

Media hora tendida sobre la cama sin poder pegar ojo, mirando el techo durante un buen rato. Por mi mente pasaron tantas imágenes, todas pegadas unas con otras, era complicado identificarlas pero hubo unas que diferencie claramente: una en la que estaba con mis padres, otra en la escuela, mi primer día en la Academia Cross y por ultimo una de ese mismo día. Unas lágrimas se me escaparon, ya no tenía que contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse con Aidou. Él ya no estaba, ya podía llorar, pero cuando deje las lagrimas liberadas el sueño me invadió haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera una muñeca de trapo…

_El examen del día siguiente… lo aprobaría fuese como fuese._

_Ya no dejaría que esas locas de mis compañeras me humillaran_

_No derramaría más lágrimas frente a nadie, las lágrimas son solo mías, amargas y estúpidas lagrimas_


	5. ¿en problemas?

La almohada estaba literalmente pegada a mi rostro, el reloj despertador no había sonado y lo que me estaba despertando era el insistente sonido del timbre de los dormitorios, el cual anunciaba que el desayuno ya estaba siendo servido. Eso en pocas palabras significaba que si no me daba prisa, me quedaría sin desayuno y/o llegaría tarde a clase. Ambas opciones eran igual de malas, sin contar que si era el timbre del desayuno significaba que había faltado a mi trabajo como ayudante del comedor.

Me levante echa un lio, no sabía si me acordaría de todo lo que Aidou-Sempai me había explicado el día anterior, tampoco tenía claro como había llegado a mi cama y no recordaba con claridad las cosas sucedidas. Mis mañanas se estaban empezando a volver un tanto difusas.

Ya vestida Salí en una carera contra el tiempo a buscar los restos del desayuno, si tenía algo de suerte podría comer algo de las sobras. Al salir de mi dormitorio el fresco de la mañana me golpeo más fuerte de lo que mi cuerpo soportaba, instintivamente apreté los dientes y me abrase moviendo los brazos. Esa mañana estaba bastante fresco, extrañaba el calor de la primavera, el tibio sol despertándola, esos recuerdos tan cálidos me dieron aun más frio. Comencé a correr para calentar un poco mis congelados músculos. En los primeros pasillos que atravesé a gran velocidad no se había visto ni una sola alma, mientras más me acercaba al comedor el tumulto de gente aumentaba y me impedía correr libremente.

Cuando por fin mis pies tocaron las baldosas de la gran habitación el insoportable chirrido del timbre me hacia caer. La hora del desayuno había acabado y las clases matutinas comenzaban.

-como se supone que daré bien un examen con el estomago vacio?

Aunque en el lugar aun había muchos alumnos, en el momento en que mis inocentes palabras salieron de mis labios, todo el lugar parecía haber caído en un silencio total. Mi inocente queja se había escuchado como si lo hubiera gritado.

-_por todos los demonios… hoy no es mi día_

Esta vez mi queja fue mental, no podía arriesgarme a que sucediera nuevamente algo tan vergonzoso.

Resignada y con el estomago completamente vacío me encamine hasta el edifico donde las clases pronto comenzarían. Todos hablaban animadamente, contentos y con el estomago lleno yo parecía una muerta salida de la tumba y con el estomago quejándose del hambre. Me empecé a cuestionar porque tenía tanta hambre. Entramos a las clases aunque mi mente estaba en otra parte. El profesor entro y todos saludamos como es debido, el solo nos respondió con una leve reverencia y nos indico sentarnos. Los exámenes comenzaron a ser repartidos uno a uno.

Mientras mi mente trataba de unir las piezas de la noche anterior, los recuerdos llegaron como una película antigua, gastados casi como si hubieran sucedido mucho tiempo atrás.

El susurro de las chicas, el calor agolpado en mi rostro, las frases de perdón, y el dolor de cabeza producto del llanto. Recuerdos separados que no tenían sentido, pero que encadenados formaban una noche terrible.

Me quede con la mente en blanco por unos momentos para recuperarme y luego mire la hoja del examen con determinación, tenía planeado aprobar fuera como fuese. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle a Aidou-Sempai por tomarse la molestia de explicarme. Como supuse gracias a las explicaciones de Aidou, pude terminarlo casi entre las primeras, como lo había terminado se me permitió salir para no molestar al resto de la clase; y mientras subía escalón por escalón para salir note las miradas de algunas compañeras de clase clavadas en mi, que se preguntarían? Si estaba acomodada? Si estaba molesta? Qué? Un tanto molesta por sus miradas me tome la libertad de ser un poco arrogante.

-Sensei, gracias por hacer tan fácil el examen!

Varios se voltearon solo para mirarme con sus rostros un tanto desencajados por mi comentario, sé que fui impertinente pero no me importaba. Sabía que me iría bien así que no me preocupaba. No dije algo de lo que no estaba segura, me gire enérgica hacia la salida una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro, una sonrisa que hacía mucho no mostraba.

La primera clase había terminado y todos salieron a los pasillos para distraerse hasta la próxima. Yo me quede en el tercer piso, donde están las salas de música, ciencias y artes, desde donde se obtenía una impotente vista de ambos dormitorios.

-que hermoso…

-si, verdad que lo es?

-Eh?

Había olvidado que en el tercer piso también estaban las clases de tercer año "A" , "B" y "C" por lo que no era extraño que hubiera alumnos de último año rondando por allí, es mas la única extraña era yo, una de primero rondando por el último piso. Pero al chico que tenia al lado no parecía serle raro que yo estuviera ahí, tampoco parecía molesto ni ser arrogante como muchos que se creen superiores por ser mayores.

-gomenasai no debería estar aquí

-jaja está bien, los pasillos de la Academia son libres, porque aquí este el salón de 3ro no tiene nada que ver

-gracias

-no es nada, me llamo Shiro Otoha, Tercer año clase "B"

-Etsuko Asano, primer año clase "A"

-así que eres de primer año

-ahm

Ambos seguimos mirando por el gran ventanal y aunque permanecía cerrado para que no pasara el frio, podía sentirlo a través del vidrio. Le dedique una mirada rápida a mi Sempai, se notaba a primera vista que era mayor que yo. Era alto, me llevaba unas 2 cabezas si no eran mas, tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi confundible con el negro, ojos grises claro, como dándole un toque de luz en contraste con su cabello. Me pregunte como era que no estaba rodeado de chicas como si fuese de la Clase Nocturna.

-Será mejor que regrese al primer piso

-entonces nos vemos

-he… claro, claro

Me fui un tanto perturbada, porque ese chico de último año se iba a acercar a mí a charlar? No le encontré lógica. Pensé que sus "admiradoras" me echarían bronca cuando pasara frente a su curso, pero ni asomaron el rostro, fue raro.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso me cruce con Nakamura-sempai justamente la última persona con la que quería cruzarme en esos momentos, ya que ella había estado presente la noche anterior y no había dicho nada, no las había detenido, permitió que me dijeran esas cosas. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, las casualidades no existen y eso definitivamente no era una casualidad. La mire desde lo alto de la escalera, ella aun no había puesto ni un solo pie sobre ella, estaría esperando por mí?

-si por mi te detuviste puedes seguir de largo

Se lo dije cortante, no tenia ánimos ni para discutir ni para hablar pacíficamente, no con ella.

-Etsuko yo…

-tu te arrepientes? Eso es lo que quieres decir? No te preocupes no tengo intención de decirle nada al Director Cross, no necesito ir corriendo a refugiarme a donde nadie.

-no es eso, es que yo… en realidad… yo también pensaba que había algo raro entre el Director y tu, siempre ibas a su oficina pero nunca te regañaba y a demás te trata tan bien, yo…

-es suficiente Sempai, no importa, si tenias dudas sobre mi me hubieras preguntado directamente

-me hubieras respondido?

-quien sabe, ya es tarde para que lo preguntes.

-gomenasai Etsuko

Para mi también era feo decir todo eso, ella se había portado muy bien con migo, pero tendría que alejarme de ella por unos días. Ese sería tiempo suficiente para que yo me calmara.

Cuando regrese a mi salón, varios me miraron con mala cara debía ser por el examen de matemáticas, que yo sonriera era raro y que a demás le dijera al Sensei que el examen había sido sencillo, eso significaban que algo no iba bien.

-Oye Asano, como le hiciste para terminar el examen tan rápido?

- estudia mucho y veras como cualquier examen es sencillo

-vamos no nos creemos eso

El chico que me hablaba parecía de los que se copian en los exámenes, que me vieran hablando con él sobre el examen podía verse como que había hecho trampas. Eso iba a ser divertido, muchos se divierten haciendo maldades, yo corriendo en el borde del acantilado.

-piensas que hice trampas?

Lo dije en un tono sarcástico, tratando que todo el salón me escuchara. Claro que al instante todos se voltearon a mirarme.

-pues de que otra manera?

-jaja adivina

-… no es un juego, como le hiciste? Copiarse con ese tipo es imposible!

-jaja eres muy tonto, yo si estudie

-mira, será mejor que me digas o…

-o qué?

Use mi mejor mascara de: "y tu quien te crees que eres?" mi mascara de grandeza. Ese chico que podía hacerme? En una Academia como esa se ganaría una buena suspensión por hacerme algo.

-o se va a enterar Sensei

-no tienes pruebas, ahora veo porque necesitas copiarte para aprobar, con el poco cerebro que tienes es imposible

-nani?

-lo que escuchaste baka

Como me gusta ser una peleadora, es una lástima que eso solo me traiga más problemas de los que ya tengo. Pero es que molestarlo era la manera más divertida de que nadie se quisiera acercar a mí.

-Asano, Shiaroka! Espero que tengan ganas de seguir discutiendo en la oficina del Director

-pero fue Asano quien comenzó Sensei

- ahora voy Sensei, disculpe por causar desorden

Me sorprendió que Shiaroka se pusiera a la defensiva de esa manera, esperaba más de un chico de 15 años. Pero parecía ser del tipo: "nene de mama" que hacen travesuras y luego se ponen a llorar.

-me las vas a pagar Asano

-yo no tengo problemas en que llamen a mis padres

-hmp, eres muy rara

-no me vuelvas a decir eso o te arrepentirás

-jaja que cosa, rara?

-te lo advertí!

-mejor que no Asano

La voz del Director me detuvo, me dio bronca, ese día tenía ganas de descargarme con algo o alguien.

-lo siento, pero la única persona que me puede decir rara es…

Me detuve al pensar en decir su nombre, si lo decía solo causaría más dudas acerca de mi, mas no!!!

-pasen

Entramos a la gran oficina y como siempre el Director Cross estaba bebiendo té, este tenía un aroma muy fuerte, podía sentirlo en toda la amplia habitación, pero dulce.

-y bien… que paso?

-el me acusa de copiar en un examen.

-esa es una acusación muy fuerte, aquellos que se les descubre copiando tendrán la nota más baja del examen.

-pero es cierto! No sé cómo lo izo pero sé que copio! Izo el examen de manera inhumanamente veloz

Esa palabra _inhumanamente _en ese entonces me sonaba tan lejana, y ahora es una de las palabras que más común en mis frases.

-Asano?

-es mentira, ayer estudie muy arduamente con un Sempai que me ayudo a entender las ecuaciones

Cuando lo dije el Director Cross pareció entender como había echo para resolver el examen, un Sempai, quien mas podía ser sino que alguien de la Clase Nocturna?

-ohhh ya veo, me alegro que te lleves bien con tus Sempais

-ese no es el punto!

Mi compañero de clase lo chillo de un salto, haciendo que la silla callera. La habitación se quedo en total silencio, en ese momento solo el Director Cross y yo entendíamos lo que pasaba éramos los que controlaban la situación.

-no te preocupes, yo se a quien se refiere Asano-san, ella no ha copiado

-pero…

-ahora regresen a su clase, después quiero hablar unas cosas Asano

-hai

**--**

-Hanabusa… oye Hanabusa

-así no aras que se despierte Akatsuki

-tienes alguna idea mejor Ruka?

-pues si

-eh? Que piensas hacer con eso Ruka? Ruka!

-ahhh! Qué demonios te sucede? Porque me mojas?

-me preguntas eso a mí? Tu qué haces dormido en el salón?

-eso no te interesa Ruka

-vamos Hanabusa, luego me cuentas

-mejor llévatelo de aquí antes que me haga enfurecer mas

-hai hai

**--**

-oye Hanabusa me vas a decir que diablos te pasa? Desde hace un tiempo que estas muy raro

-no es nada Akatsuki

-cuantos problemas que das

No podía decirles la verdad, si se enteraban quien sabía lo que podría pasarme. Primero que Ruka y Akatsuki se encargarían de recordarme de que especie era ella, y después vendría el castigo de Kaname-sama. Pero… aun no había echo anda malo, no le había dicho anda sobre mi naturaleza vampírica ni tampoco la había mordido. Solo la había frecuentado, eso era malo? No lo creo, entonces a que le tenía miedo? A ser juzgado por que, aunque no me gustase admitirlo, ella se había vuelto alguien imprescindible en mi vida cotidiana, se me había vuelto una costumbre ir a pasar el rato con ella, no importaba que fuese poco tiempo o mucho, era entretenido; y era por eso que no me gustaba ocultarle lo que soy en realidad. Pero había grandes posibilidades que no me creyera o que huyera despavorida y no me quedara otra opción que borrarle la memoria; si fuese la segunda opción con qué cara volvería a hablarle? Aunque no recordara, yo no podría enfrentarme a ella nuevamente. Y si sucediera algo aun peor que decirle la verdad y que no me mirara nunca mas? Si a eso me refiero, a ese tabú, a la regla numero uno de la Academia Cross. Que la mordiese, que mis colmillos atravesaran su piel, el musculo y…

-ahh!!!

-que te pasa ahora?

-nada, solo tengo que descansar

-seguro?

-si, no necesito que nadie se preocupe. Ruka si tienes algo que decir pasa de una vez

-que estés de mal humor no significa que voy a dejar que me hables de esa manera, pero no voy a hacerte nada ya que Kaname-sama quiere verte

-qué?? Que me quiere ver?

-acaso también estas sordo?

-que hiciste esa vez Hanabusa?

-yo-yo no hice nada! Nada! Nada!!

-deja de gritar y ve antes que se enfade por tener que esperarte

Yo no había echo nada, entonces porque me llamaba? Que era lo que Kaname-sama tenía que hablar con migo?

-Aidou, a donde vas?

-Ichijou-san, Ruka me dijo que Kaname-sama tenía que habla con migo

Debo admitir que la voz me tembló un poco al decirlo, pero Ichijou es el amigo de Kaname-sama por lo que no había nada de malo.

-el está con el Director Cross en estos momentos

-pero aun es muy temprano…

-jeje parece que Kaname tenía varias cosas que hablar con el

-entonces no queda otra que ir

-ten cuidado con las chicas de la Clase Diurna

-hai

**--**

-está seguro director?

-hai, Etsuko me ha comentado que Aidou le ayudo con una materia, se ve que se llevan bien y a demás quiero estar seguro de algo

-si la hubiera mordido me hubiese dado cuenta

-no es eso

-ah, entonces que es lo que le preocupa, Director?

-no tiene importancia Kaname-kun

Toque la puerta de la oficina del Director Cross con la mano un tanto temblorosa, si tenía que hablar frente al director Cross entonces era claro de que se trataba pero…

-pase

-Aidou, te estábamos esperando

-pasa, pasa, no tengas miedo por la cara que pone Kaname-kun

-Director…

-disculpa Kaname-kun, pero esta pálido como una hoja

-para que me necesita Director Cross?

-era para hablar sobre tus frecuentes visitas a Etsuko-chan

-no le he hecho nada! Le pueden preguntar que no sabe nada!

-eso ya lo sabemos Aidou

-entonces…

-ya que tu has dado el primer paso en nuestro gran ideal de paz entre humanos y vampiros quería agradecerte, pero creo que Kaname-kun tiene algo mas, verdad?

- hai, Aidou recuerda que ella es humana por eso debes tratarla con fragilidad pues si te excedes con tu fuerza podrías lastimarla y… piensa que convertirla en una de nosotros no solucionaría nada

-he?

-Kaname-kun! Aunque Aidou-kun sintiera algo por mi sobrina Etuko-chan nunca dejaría que pasara algo así

-que? So-so-sobrina? Convertirla en uno de nosotros? Heee?

-jeje Etsuko-chan no te comento? Soy su padrino jeje

-me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes

-nos vemos esta noche Kaname-kun!

_-_por que me ha llamado Director?

-quería saber si Etsuko es solo un juguete para ti

-un juguete?

-nos parece un poco raro que estés frecuentando con ella, solo quiero saber que es…

- me gusta pasar el rato juntos, es … diferente a estar con el resto de la clase nocturna

- es eso… entonces Etsuko-chan esta en muy buenas manos!

-he?

-por cierto Aidou-kun, tengo en mente una gran idea, pero aun no se que hacer con ella

-de que trata esa gran idea?

-jeje no importa, ya puedes irte tu también

-hai hai

**--**

Los alumnos de todos los cursos se agolpaban frente a la gran pizarra que contenía las calificaciones de los últimos exámenes. Rondando por el lugar estaban los que habían aprobado, con sus aires de suficiencia, los que habían desaprobado algunos enojados y otros insistiendo que no se darían por vencidos. Espere un largo rato hasta que todos se fueron, quedando solo unas chicas, me acerque a la pizarra, estaba llena de puestos y números. Al encontrar la lista de mi división busque mi nombre de abajo hacia arriba, comenzando por la nota mas baja, fui subiendo hasta quedar de piedra en el lugar. Mi nombre aparecía tercero en la lista, tenía una de las calificaciones mas altas de la clase. Unas incontrolables ganas de ir a contárselo a Hanabusa invadieron mi corazón, pero para eso tenía que esperar hasta las 5 de la tarde.

Un poco aburrida regrese a mi salón para la siguiente clase, me quede mirando hacia el exterior, la primavera se acercaba, muy lentamente pero lo hacía.

Acomode mi cuerpo y recosté mi cabeza en el escritorio sobre mis brazos, estaba un poco cansada, una siesta no me vendría mal, no… no lo haría.

_Tenía que contarle a Aidou sobre mi calificación_

_Tenía que recompensarle de alguna manera su favor_

_Y sobre todo, tenía que hablar con el director Cross, para que dejara de llamarme tanto a su oficina_


	6. planes locos

Ya estábamos en primavera, personalmente, la mejor época del año. No hace demasiado calor ni tampoco demasiado frio. Los capullos florecen y todo es tranquilidad. Tal vez no en la Academia Cross puesto que se acerca la semana de vacaciones y eso implica una holeada de examines, uno más difícil que el anterior. Pero yo tenía el asesoramiento de Aidou Hanabusa, el insistía que si yo pasaba tiempo con él definitivamente tenía que aumentar mi nivel académico, eso me parecía una tontería, pero yo más que él quería aumentar mi nivel. Para que pudiera dejar de verme como a una tonta de Clase Diurna.

Aunque me doliera admitirlo Aidou-Sempai se había vuelto algo muy importante en mi vida diaria, ir a verle casi todos los días, charlar sobre mis compañeros de clase- él se veía interesado en como veía las cosas y como reaccionaba a ellas, hasta se aventuro a criticar el modo "rudo" en que le hablaba a mis compañeros – pero el casi nunca hablaba sobre su mundo, lo poco que hablaba sobre el o más bien sobre Kaname-Sempai eran puras palabras de admiración como si fuese una especie de Dios o algo así, no le entendía. En resumen, Aidou-Sempai era algo tan importante como el aire y tan adictivo como una droga. Solo me concentraba en los estudios cuando él me explicaba, podía hacer que los problemas de matemática se volvieran sencillos o que los largos textos de historia se volvieran divertidas historias de poder y gloria. Pueden llamarme loca o rara pero estudiar con él era algo divertido algo irremplazable.

Las "locas" que aquella vez había cuestionado el tipo de relación que tenia con el Director Cross me tomaban como la "chica problema", eso realmente me resbalaba. Pero me había reconciliado con Nakamura-sempai, ella admitió que tenia curiosidad por saber que tenía yo con el Director, decidí perdonarla, ella se había portado muy bien con migo desde que puse el primer pie en la Academia Cross, mi primera amiga en mucho tiempo.

**--**

_Un sollozo…_

_Una disculpa… no… muchas disculpas_

_Por qué? Por que se disculpa? Si yo era la que había causado eso? _

_Yo tenía que ser castigada, sabía muy bien lo que podía sucederme y las consecuencias de mis actos pero aun así…_

_-Duele? _

_Una pregunta en un tono suave, aun más suave del que yo conocía, estaba cargada de dolor, culpa y algo que no supe identificar, sonó como si tratara de controlarse, de contener algo._

_-perdón_

_Que me disculpara ya no serviría de nada, lo echo, hecho estaba._

**--**

Esa tarde la tenia libre, había adelantado el estudio de varios exámenes solo para poder pasar una tarde relajada con Aidou-Sempai, pero aun así tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, la misma que sentí aquella vez… (N/A: capitulo 2) "_Cuando estuve frente a frente con la diminuta puertecilla de madera un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo me dijo:__corre! Sal de allí!__Pero mi cuerpo no escuchaba mi mente y cuando tuve la perilla en mi mano el grito se hacía más fuerte e insistente:__tonta! Aléjate! Vete! Regresa a tu dormitorio! No regreses! __Dude, pero mis ansias de entrar a ese lugar fueron mayores que las advertencias de "mi voz interior"."_

Aquella reacción no me agradaba, porque sentía que ir a ese lugar era malo? Lo único que había en ese lugar era Aidou-Sempai, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros que no me dejaba tocar y sus cojines de colores extraños y mucho más mullidos que cualquier otro que hubiera probado.

Instintivamente me quede parada frente a la gran torre y la recorrí con la mirada, algo faltaba algo estaba mal. Aidou no estaba allí, seria que tenia cosas que hacer o que estaba aburrido de ir a verme? Tenía en claro que algún día el se aburriría de pasar el rato con migo, después de todo el era un alumno de la Clase Nocturna y yo una siemple alumna de la Clase Diurna, alguien inferior en sentido académico y económico. Me dolía pensar en eso, pero tenía que mantener esa idea fresca para que el momento en que nos dijéramos adiós no doliera tanto, aunque ya lo dije él era como el aire que respiraba.

Entre sabiendo que no estaría allí, que nadie me esperaría. Reí al darme cuenta lo que había pensado, ese no sería el primer lugar en el que nadie me esperaría. Seguí subiendo las escaleras una por una; y al llegar, como había previsto, Aidou no estaba. Me sorprendió que estuviera bastante caluroso, cuando nunca lo había estado. Pensaba que eso se debía a que tuviera un techo alto y que las paredes fueran de piedra pero en esa oportunidad hacía calor, me extraño. Un tanto decepcionada recorrí con la mirada cada uno de los objetos que allí se encontraban: una pila de libros muy bien ordenados-claramente de Aidou-Sempai- unos cuantos cojines amontonados, un pequeño montón de libros de texto-que a comparación de los de Aidou estos eran de textos escolares, de "bajo nivel" como el solía llamarles- la estufa que durante el invierno nos acompaño ya no estaba y la reemplazaba una diminuta mesa redonda echa de madera finamente tallada, posiblemente de roble.

Me di la media vuelta y baje las escaleras, no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que a todo mi pesar regresaría a mi dormitorio a como yo lo llamaba "degradarme" con las locas de mis compañeras de clase. Estar en su compañía incluía hablar de los chicos de la Clase Nocturna, discutir sobre ropa de moda y claro volver a hablar sobre la Clase Nocturna, prácticamente sus conversaciones se basaban en ellos. Solo pasaba el rato con ellas por estar bien con Nakamura-sempai, después de todo aunque ella era una más del montón parecía tener más cerebro que las demás.

Esa tarde paso tan lenta que podría describir que hacían cada minuto que pasaba. Ellas hablaban sobre lo que harían durante las vacaciones, todas se irían a sus casas y pasearían por la ciudad con sus viejas amigas, otras estudiarían con profesores particulares. Fue de esa manera en que me toco responder a mí.

-y tu Asano-san? Que aras en vacaciones?

-etto… creo que me quedare en la Academia, mis padres no me esperan así que no quiero ser una carga

-pero nadie más se queda…

-no se hagan problema! Cambiando de tema… ustedes se la pasan hablando de la Clase Nocturna… que tienen de grandioso?

-como que, qué tienen? Son guapísimos, inteligentes…

-inalcanzables!

Yo las miraba mientras se perdían en sus propios suspiros, entendía que fuesen guapos pero era para tanto que ellas pasaran toda una tarde hablando de ellos? Era tan ciega que no veía esa "cosa" magnifica que los hacía tan populares?

-díganme, cuál de ellos les gusta más?

Mi pregunta era un tanto atrevida, si peguntaba eso se sabrían que me interesaba uno de ellos… esperen un segundo… a mi me interesaba Aidou-Sempai? No! El era un amigo muy importante, aunque yo no fuera nada para él. Lo pregunte sin pensar pero tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era el más popular entre ellas.

-Shiki-Sempai! El es simplemente hermoso, hasta he encargado su último álbum fotográfico!

-si, el es muy guapo pero Ichijou-Sempai es tan lindo! Es muy dulce siempre nos trata con mucha amabilidad

-y tu Nakamura-sempai?

-etto… a mí me gusta Kuran-Sempai

-kyaaa te gusta el más misterioso nee?

-Kaname Kuran-Sempai…

-y a ti Etsuko?

Sabía que luego de enviarla al frente Nakamura-sempai querría hacerme esa pregunta a mí, yo que podía decirle? O mejor dicho, que debía decirle?

-pues… a mi no me gusta ninguno de ellos

-no? Pensé que como tú comenzaste esto a ti te gustaba uno de ellos

-cla-claro que no! Solo lo pregunte por curiosidad! Pura curiosidad!

Todas se rieron inocentemente ante mi respuesta, prácticamente lo había gritado, como si de en vez de convencerlas a ellas necesitara creérmelo yo misma. La sangre se agolpo en mi rostro y el nerviosismo se convirtió en bronca. No me enojaba con ellas, sino con migo misma.

-oye Asano-san podrías ayudarme con la clase de hoy? No entendí nada de nada

-eh? Claro no es problema, hoy estoy libre

-de verdad? Como es eso? Si pasado mañana tenemos examen, ya te has estudiado todo eso?

-jeje ya estuve adelantando

-ohh impresionante te estás esforzando mucho

-jeje es que hoy quería tener el día libre, por cierto ya me voy

-ok, iré luego a que me expliques

-claro

La verdad es que realmente yo me esforzaba por él para que no me viera como la tonta de a Clase Diurna sino como a alguien igual pero eso era imposible, mientras más trataba de acercar me mas se alejaba de mis brazos. Me di cuenta que si no podía estar a su altura estudiando, entonces me conformaría con poder verle cuanto pudiera, disfrutar los pocos momentos en que estuviera en su compañía. Y aunque mis sentimientos eran sinceros había gente que pensaba que yo solo estaba haciéndole daño a Aidou.

**--**

-oye Hanabusa si no te levantas llegaras tarde a clase

-qué hora es Akatsuki?

-las 18:30, por eso ya levántate

-qué? Como es que no sonó el maldito despertador??

-sonó, solo que lo apagaste, me gustaría saber porque últimamente te levantas tan temprano

-no puedo decirlo, pero esta todo en orden, ahora necesito apresurarme

-hai hai vamos que se nos hace tarde

…

-buenos días Ruka

-buenos días Akatsuki, Hanabusa… parece que te acabaras de levantar aun tienes cara de dormido

-es que recién se levanta

-cállate! Eso no les importa!

-Aidou…

Los 3 nos quedamos de hielo al escuchar la voz del Presidente de los Dormitorios Kaname Kuran-sama. No sabíamos cuando se coloco detrás nuestro pero eso nos dio un buen susto y más a mí que era el nombrado.

-s-si Kaname-sama?

Mi voz salió temblando, no podía controlarlo pero que otro remedio había?

-el Director Cross quiere hablar contigo, hazme el favor de ir cuando las clases terminen

-ha-hai

El desapareció en la oscuridad dejándonos nuevamente a los 3 con una incómoda sensación y con el corazón entre las manos. Yo tenía una idea de a donde iba eso del Director Cross y había percibido que Kaname-sama y Cross no coincidían en que hacer con este tema. Me parecía que a ambos les parecía bien pero… Cross, ese hombre tenía algo en mente, algo que a Kaname-sama no le parecía del todo bueno.

-y ahora que has hecho?

-no hice nada!

Que tenía que regañarme Ruka? Era mi nana o algo así? Yo sabía que no era un regaño, pero aun así me daba tan mala espina como si lo fuera.

-entonces para que te quiere el Director Cross?

-quien sabe? Al tipo le faltan algunos tornillos

-eso que tiene que ver Hanabusa? Hace varios meces que te portas muy raro, nos vas a decir que pasa o tendremos que sacártelo a la fuerza. No Akatsuki?

-eh?

- Akatsuki está de acuerdo, vamos dilo

-ahh no les va a gustar nada

-con más razón dínoslo

-está bien se los diré, pero no pueden andar gritándolo por ahí

-somos de confianza

-está bien, yo… pues… conocí a una humana y pues, he estado frecuentando con ella, solo eso

-que tú qué?! Estás loco? Qué pasaría si Kaname-sama se enterase? Sin duda alguna te matara!

-pero… Ruka..

- eso con suerte, podría torturarte, en que estabas pensando Hanabusa?

-ya! Kaname-sama lo sabe

-pero eso es imposible, aun estas vivo

-que buena broma, lo digo enserio Kaname-sama y el Director Cross ya lo saben

-no te han dicho nada?

-que me pueden decir? Que no la muerda? Eso ya lo sé Ruka

-no me refiero a eso! Pero me alegra que lo recuerdes

-Ruka!

-qué?

-ya basta los dos, este no es tema para que discutan como niños

- debes de estar agotado

-Eh?

-estar con ella, debe ser como probar tu autocontrol

-si, es duro pero ya sabes soy un genio y no me doy por vencido con facilidad

-no lo dije para que aumentes tu ego!

Reaccionaron tal cual pensé que lo harían, pero ellos son… mis compañeros, mis amigos de toda la vida. _Como reaccionara Etsuko si le digo la verdad?_ Esa pregunta revoloteaba cada tanto en mi mente que ha veces me quedaba embobado pensando en eso. Aquel día esa pregunta tomaría forma, una forma de lo mas desastrosa.

Akatsuki y Ruka caminaban detrás mío a un par de metros. Hablaban en voz baja para que nadie pudiese escucharles, ni siquiera yo. Ya me suponía de que estarían hablando, lo malo de todo esto era que si Ruka se enteraba que Kaname-sama estaba en desacuerdo con algo, se pondría en mi contra y si ella estaba en mi contra Akatsuki también lo estaría! Eso era terrible.

Inclusive durante la clase ambos se sentaron detrás mío, a una distancia prudente ya que sería raro que no estuvieran cerca mío, principalmente Akatsuki. Quien sabe de que era la clase, yo solo hacia garabatos en mi cuaderno esperando a que el timbre tocara. Los minutos pasaron lentos, más lentos que nunca. Todos estábamos notablemente aburridos, Akatsuki y Ruka parecían haberse aburrido de hablar porque estaban en silencio, Senri y Rima compartían una cajas de Pockys mientras revisaban lo que parecía ser un catalogo de ropa-seguramente lo que usarían en su siguiente sesión de fotos- Ichijou parecía ser el único que prestaba real atención a la clase y Kaname-sama leía un gordo libro. Todos parecían estar en sus mundos, demasiado concentrados para notar al resto. Eso no podía ser mejor!

Nadie tuvo que esperar a que sonara el timbre, todos ya habían guardado sus cosas para cuando sonó el timbre. Salieron como almas quien llama el diablo, la clase había sido más aburrida que lo normal y eso parecía haber fastidiado a todos. Pero yo tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme, recogí mis libros muy lentamente, tratando de alargar el encuentro que era inevitable.

**--**

-pasa, buenas noches Aidou Hanabusa-kun

-buenas noches, me gustaría saber que es lo que hago yo aquí

-todo a su tiempo Aidou-kun, todo a su tiempo

-…

Entendía que quisiera tomarse las cosas con calmas, y más ese tema, pero era necesaria que se pusiera a servir té?! Ese fue el inicio del fin de mi paciencia y autocontrol.

-quieres?

-no

-no tienes que contestar tan bruscamente Aidou-kun! Yo solo quiero ayudar

-entonces diga lo que tenga que decir!

-h-hai. Lo que te quería decir… bueno… etto…

-y bien?

-se me ha olvidado

-qué??!!

-broma broma Aidou-kun!

-Puede ponerse serio al menos una vez en su vida?

-entonces iré directamente al grano.

-…

No tenía mucha más paciencia restante así que por el bien de la sangre del Director Cross mejor que esa vez fuese verdad porque aunque tuviera que salir mal yo después, me vengaría.

-Es sobre Etsuko-chan

-le sucedió algo?

-todo lo contrario! Lo que voy a decirte ahora ya lo he hablado con Kaname-kun, así que no debes preocuparte.

-eso solo lo empeora

-vale, vale, se que ustedes tienen una muy buena relación. No se –y no estoy seguro de querer saber- hasta donde tan buenos amigos son. Pero es inevitable que tarde o temprano Etsuko-chan sepa el secreto que guarda esta academia.

-no es mejor para ella seguir como ahora?!

-si, lo es. Pero si la quiero adoptar es necesario que ella lo sepa

-di-dijo adoptar?

-…

-por qué?! Sabe cómo va a reaccionar con eso?!

-tú conoces su relación con los padres?

-si, pero…

-por algo está en esta academia Aidou-kun

-lo tuvo en mente desde el principio

-hai

Estaba seguro que ella no lo iba a tomar bien, por más que los padres la trataran mal-más bien como si no estuviera allí- eso no significaba que no les quisiera. Acaso ese hombre quería que Etsuko lo odiara? Que lo cuestionara hasta el último de sus días? Ella que siempre hablaba maravillas de Cross, se sentiría traicionada? O salvada? Una primera reacción seria de sorpresa, duda y temor. Pero que sentiría después? Aceptaría? Rompería esos lazos con sus padres biológicos por un hombre que no tiene su sangre pero si cariño? Ella tiene ese cariño para ambos.

No sabía cual era mi papel en todo ese plan, pero seguramente me vería implicado en más de un buen lio. Un frase surco mi mente a gran velocidad: _"es humana y tu un vampiro"_ entendía que significaba, mientras más me implicara peor sería verla crecer, convertirse en una adulta, en una anciana y verla morir mientras yo permanecería con una apariencia joven. Seria doloroso, pero… a veces vale la pena arriesgarse por aquello que anhelas. La vida de un humano es prácticamente un instante comparada con lo que un vampiro noble puede vivir, ni mencionar con un purasangre. Pero realmente importaban esas cosas? Ya me había implicado demasiado y Kaname-sama estaba de acuerdo-pues no había interferido- .

-cuál es mi papel en su loco plan?

-pues, quería que me ayudases con una pequeñez

Alce la ceja, eso de pequeñez no me gustaba, no sonaba bien y el tampoco parecía decirlo muy convencido.

-pequeñez? De que va?

-pues… no estoy seguro de cómo decirle a Etsuko-chan que… bueno… eres un vampiro y que el resto de la…

-eso no es ninguna pequeñez!!! Ese es un tema delicado! Yo no se lo diré! De ninguna manera!

-pero Aidou-kun! No sé cómo debería contárselo! Ambos de mis hijos ya han tenido experiencia con vampiros así que ha sido medianamente sencillo pero…

-es SU idea!

-Aidou-kun, de eso también dependerá como continuara tu relación con ella, piensa en ello

-no trate de manipularme!

Decírselo yo? Es que al director se le habían muerto las pocas neuronas que le quedaban? Había mínimas posibilidades que me creyese. Si no lo hacía pensaría que estaba loco o que me había golpeado la cabeza-eso con suerte-. Si se lo creía seria más complicado, podía pensar que la mataría y hacer una locura o comenzar a hacer miles de preguntas con respecto a los vampiros.

-me voy! Esto me parece una estupidez!

-por favor Aidou-kun! Al menos piénsalo!

**--**

Fuera de la oficina de Directos Cross estaban Akatsuki y Ruka esperando. Y por la expresión de sus rostros podía darme cuenta que habían escuchado todo. No tenia caso decirles nada, ya habían escuchado todo. De eso no se hablaría más.

-que vas a… ¿

-mejor no Ruka…

Aunque entendía el porqué Ruka quería preguntarlo, en ese momento no iba a responder de una manera adecuada a lo que yo quería. De alguna manera agradecía que Akatsuki que la detuviera.

Todos habían regresado a sus dormitorios, por lo que no había ni un alma en los jardines, todo estaba en un silencio mas sepulcral que lo normal. Que aburrido, que monótono. Aunque para nosotros aun era temprano, decidí encerrarme en mi dormitorio. Un poco predecible para alguien que afrontará un gran reto no? Su respuesta ante la verdad significaba mucho. Después de todo, el Director Cross parecía realmente querer confesar nuestra existencia.

Mientras mis ojos se cerraban y un extraño sueño me invadió pensé que:

"_aunque no pueda estar a su lado por siempre, aunque quiera que me aparte, se ha vuelto una costumbre ver su rostro todos los días. No es una costumbre, es una necesidad, que nunca cambiaria"_


	7. llanto

Aparte las sabanas con pesadez, había dormido poco y muy mal. Había tenido sueños bastante perturbadores, no lo recordaba muy bien pero se trataba de sombras aterradoras que se paseaban susurrando cosas incomprensibles, "solo un mal sueño" me repetí. Me senté en la cama restregando mis ojos mientras pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para las vacaciones. ¿Qué se supone que aria? ¿A quién recurriría esta vez? Años anteriores había ido a casa de mis abuelos, de mis primos y casa de conocidos de mis padres. Pero ahora era distinto, podría quedarme en la Academia Cross, tal vez el Director podría hablar con mis padres… negociar algo o llegar a un acuerdo, ellos aceptarían cualquier cosa. Una pequeña pregunta surco mi mente de manera fugaz: ¿quiero a mis padres? Todo el día pensando que ellos no me quieren en casa, que ni siquiera notan mi presencia… ¿los quería? No podía contestar a esa pregunta de manera fácil, claro que no. Ellos eran mis progenitores, quienes me habían dado la vida, aunque no me esperaran, así que no podía odiarlos ¿o si podía?

Me deje caer en la cama, se había enfriado… mire hacia el reloj despertador, estaba a tiempo, si me daba prisa llegaría a coger algo del comedor para desayunar, aunque no sería la primera vez que fuese a clase con el estomago vacio.

A través del día la misma pregunta de la mañana resonó en mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando no me preguntaba eso, me cuestionaba a mi misma el porqué dudar de eso.

Durante los recesos mi mente estaba ida, en otro mundo, eso preocupo a mis compañeras de clase-las pocas que se juntaban con migo- pero al instante me recuperaba para contestar nerviosamente que no me ocurría nada malo, que solo estaba cansada. He de admitir que mientras mi mente vagaba en un mundo de recuerdos familiares, la presencia de Aidou en mi se esfumaba y mi corazón se enfriaba. El simple hecho de recordar a mis padres me ponía tensa, parecía una autómata actuando sin pensar haciendo todo mecánicamente. Pero recordar a Aidou ponía mi mundo de cabeza, mejor dicho… entrar en la Academia Cross puso mi mundo de cabeza.

_Si yo pensaba eso en aquel momento… _

_Si hubiera sabido en ese instante en que pensé aquello toda la verdad…_

A las 4 de la tarde, como cada viernes, sonó el timbre del fin de clases, aquella hora siempre fue de lo más monótono que se podía encontrar en la Academia. Todos agolpándose en las puertas para salir y comenzar el fin de semana.

Suspire con pesadez ante aquello, era una tontería apresurarse después de todo la semana que entraba era la última antes del comienzo de las vacaciones y eso significaba que eran las fechas de los últimos exámenes- los más extensos- así que no había necesidad de apresurarse tanto, pensé.

Yo tendría mi "clase" particular con Aidou aunque… el día anterior no había ido a nuestro encuentro… iría ese día? Mi autoestima se podría llegar al suelo si concurría. Sin contar que no aguantaría otra tarde con las amigas de Nakamura-sempai.

Me di cuenta que otra vez me había quedando sumida en mis pensamientos y todos habían "huido" del salón de clase. Yo tome mis cosas con calma y al salir… mi rostro se inundo de aire puro, estaba cálido pero no era algo insoportable.

-por eso me gusta esta época del año… -salió sin quererlo, no esperaba que alguien me escuchara-

- no pensé que quedaría alguien por los pasillos aun… -era una voz no muy familiar pero la había escuchado antes…-

-Otoha-Sempai…

-tú eras Asano, verdad?

-he? Hai, yo tampoco espere que aun quedara alguien

-jaja todos huyen a esta hora

-si es verdad –le mire por el rabillo del ojo, el sol del atardecer le golpeaba el rostro de manera suave resaltando su fino rostro, enseguida gire mi mirada al frente-

- te han de estar matando con los exámenes…

-he? –me sorprendí que aun estuviera allí. Casi parecía que estaba forzando a iniciar una conversación, eso era un tanto perturban te- sí, pero no es problema

-ya veo… si quieres puedo echarte una mano

-etto… gracias… -no sabía que contestar, mi rostro marcaba una clara sonrisa forzada. Desde cuando un Sempai me decía eso? Descontando a Aidou-Sempai claro está – cuando necesite te lo hare saber –no podía creerme lo que había dicho, que se lo haría saber??!!! Qué demonios había echo?-

- bien.. Me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego… verdad?

-etto… -no pude contestarle pero algo en mi interior se lleno de una sensación de vacío, una sensación muy extraña, que solo había sentido pocas veces estando junto con Aidou-

Comencé a caminar hacia la torre, al igual que siempre, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano, ya no era en mi familia o en Aidou, era en lo que acababa de pasar, no creía que hubiese contestado semejante locura. Meneé la cabeza en sentido de negación, y para despejarme, acelere mi paso.

Lo único que se llegaba a escuchar eran mis zapatos golpeando con fuerza el suelo empedrado. Recorrí durante largos minutos el camino, siempre pensé que aquello era como un laberinto sin paredes. Pero yo no me iba a perder, conocía muy bien el camino que debía tomar, aun si eso significaba salir del camino empedrado.

Mis pasos dejaron de escucharse cuando me desvié tomando un camino de pasto y flores dispersas por doquier. Deje de correr para dar pequeños saltos como una niña pequeña. El pasto olía a mojado, me pregunte si lo habrían regado pues se me hacía imposible pensar en otra explicación. Seguí saltando hasta llegar a mi destino. Mire mi reloj por pura costumbre y me estremecí al ver que aun era bastante temprano. Con paso firme entre en la imponente estructura y subí la angosta escalera, estaba sola y me acompañaba el rechino de la antigua escalera de madera. Inconscientemente me pregunte qué pasaría si la escalera se rompiera y cayese al vacio, un escalofrió me recorrió. Cuando me di cuenta estaba de frente con la puertecilla, en esa oportunidad no había miedo ni duda en mis actos, sabía que era temprano y que Aidou no estaría allí, pero llegaría pronto… ¿llegaría?

Me quite la chaqueta del uniforme, pues estaba un tanto acalorada por el trayecto, me quite aquella molesta cinta roja y me desajuste un poco el cuello de la camisa. Ya mas cómoda, abrí las ventanas que siempre permanecían cerradas, una brisa fresca entro formando un molinillo desparramando algunos papeles y levantando mi falda, instintivamente me la acomode, era un día hermoso para salir con amigas o pasear por la ciudad como muchas lo harían.

Espere y espere, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo me invadió un gran aburrimiento, seguido de sueño, esos que a uno le dan luego de comer. Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

_Un sueño cálido pero temeroso… una sensación de vacío irreconocible, aun mayor que cualquier otro. Un dolor agudo… invisible…_

Estaba despierta pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, podía sentir que alguien me sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros y un aliento cálido cerca de mi pecho. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de mí? No me pregunte nada de eso, simplemente golpee lo que fuera o quien fuese que tuviera frente a mí. Cuando escuche el estruendo de algo caer abrí mis ojos de manera instantánea.

Helada… no hay manera alguna de explicar cómo estaba que no fuera esa, frente a mis ojos Aidou estaba sentado con la cabeza a gacha, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y los hombros hundidos impidiéndome ver claramente su rostro. Una atmosfera de ultratumba nos rodeaba y se pegaba a mi piel, ¿o seria solo el sudor?, estoy segura que mi rostro estaba más que solo desencajado sino aterrorizado, nunca me hubiera imaginado teniendo que golpear a Aidou por invadir mi espacio vital-¿era solo eso?-

Se incorporo de un salto y de inmediato me dio la espalda, ofendido o enojado o amargado, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. Quise levantarme ayudándome con las manos pero el dolor en mis hombros me detuvo casi instantáneamente. La prenda tenia marcas de la presión de sus dedos sobre mi -¿Cómo no me había despertado antes?- al instante le mire pero él no parecía querer iniciar una conversación.

-Aidou-Sempai yo… -no sabía que se suponía que debía decir pero… algo… alguna palabra, tenía que escucharle decirme algo-

-vete

-¿qué?

-que te vayas!

-pero…

-dije que te largaras, ¿acaso piensas que quiero estar con una tonta de Clase Diurna?

No sabía si me había leído la memoria o lo había dicho al azar, pero ese comentario izo que me corazón se contrajera, fue como si detuvieran su latir con las manos y me sujetasen fuertemente para que no se lo impidiera.

-Aidou baka!!

Tome mis pertenencias y salí llorando del cuarto, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas podían sin importarme si de vez en cuando me trababa y tropezaba. No me detendría a ver atrás, luego analizaría que había pasado, en ese momento quería alguien que me escuchara y que estuviera al tanto de todo –o casi todo-.

Toque puerta en la oficina del Director Cross, a ¿quién mas podía recurrir? El no me pediría explicaciones exactas ni nada, esperaba que actuara como el hombro que necesitaba en ese momento, al menos hasta que recuperara la conciencia de mis actos. Toque puerta mientras trataba de parar mis sonoros sollozos y limpiaba el torrente de lágrimas con el revés de mi mano.

-pase! – me arregle un poco antes de entrar, aunque no importaba cuanto me arreglase se notaria a simple vista como estaba. Abrí la puerta con extrema lentitud, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo-

-soy yo… Di…Director Cross –mi voz salió en un hilo apenas audible pero no necesitaba decir nada ni hacerme oír, Cross se abalanzo a mi acorralándome en un aplastante abrazo de oso, que en otra situación y momento hubiera rechazado con todas mis fuerzas pero que en ese momento se me hacia algo hermosamente cálido. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y llore con libertad mientras él me acunaba, poco a poco mis piernas fueron cediendo ante el cansancio hasta que ambos quedamos arrodillados en el piso de madera-

-ya… ya paso… ya paso… tranquila, tranquila –sus palabras sonaban como un murmullo lejano comparado con mi ruidoso llanto, cada vez hundía mas mi empapado rostro en su pecho sintiéndome transportada a otro lugar, su calidez insistía en ahuyentar aquello que me atormentaba, pero por alguna razón me aferraba a ese dolor- Etsuko tienes que decirme que paso, ¿entiendes? Si no me lo cuentas no podre ayudarte… ¿algún problema con tus amigas?, con algún novio?¿ en alguna materia? No? –mientras preguntaba posibles causas yo negaba aun aferrada a él sin mirarle a los ojos, era una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza con un aderezo de lagrimas- Etsuko deja de llorar por favor –no pude negarme a aquello, no deje de llorar, pero levante mi rostro levemente hasta toparme con los suyos fijos en mi-

-yo… no se qué fue lo que hice para que se enojara con migo –musite tímidamente alejando mi mirada, pero fue para peor pues Cross no estaba precisamente solo que digamos-

-quien se enojo contigo Etsuko-chan? –la voz del Director era suave y melodiosa, había perdido todo tono juguetón y eso me confundió mucho, nunca había pensado en ver otra faceta de él-

-Asano-san… fue Aidou? –la persona que estaba con Cross no era ni más ni menos que Kuran Kaname-Sempai. No me atreví a mirarle directo a los ojos pero dirigí mi vista hacia sus orejas o su mentón, en detalles faciales-

-…-no le respondí, simplemente oculte levemente mi rostro y espere su respuesta-

-no tienes porque sentirte presionada, si Aidou-kun izo algo que no te agrado o te dio mucho miedo, por favor debes decírnoslo de inmediato-su tono de voz volvió a cambiar pero esa vez fue uno más grave, más serio.-

-yo… no estoy segura de lo que paso –admití con timidez-

-ven toma una taza de té –me indico Kaien amabilizando su tono. Cuando puse el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi mano, para acomodarme mejor en el mullido sofá, sentí aquel dolor agudo sobre mi hombro la mueca de dolor no fue despreciada por ninguno de los hombres allí presentes. Me sentí presionada solo con sus fuertes miradas sobre mí, principalmente con la de Kuran-Sempai que estaba justamente sentado frente a mi-

-le duele algo Asano-san? –su voz aterciopelada sonó levemente perturbada, no molesta sino perturbada, me estremecí en mi lugar cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos-

-… solo el hombro, no es nada –ambos se miraron, conspirando algo, sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba con solo la mirada. Eso me dio miedo y lleno mi mente de preguntas-

-quieres que lo revise? Tal vez te has hecho daño –note como su tono intentaba sonar normal, son su usual tono de niño pero no pudo, logre ver ese ¿miedo? En él.

-nonono estoy perfectamente de seguro que me golpee con alguna cosa jaja –respondí rápidamente casi trabándome con las palabras, agolpándolas unas con otras delatando mi mentira-

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, mientras Cross serbia el Té Kuran-Sempai recorría con la vista las finas tazas de porcelana. Ninguno dijo nada, estaba claro que estaba mintiendo, no sabía porque, las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca. Creo que no quería culpar a Aidou de nada, aunque ya estaba en la mira de ambos. Pensé en el motivo inicial con el que había entrado allí y lo que ahora estaba pasando quien iba a imaginar que terminaría tomando té con Kuran Kaname?

-déjame echarle un vistazo a tu hombro

-pero…

-puedes confiar en mí, acaso tengo rostro de pervertido? Jaja

-no es eso…

El cuarto volvió a sumirse en el silencio, no pude evitar molestarme con migo misma, porque tenía que decir lo que pensaba justo en ese momento? Y con ese tema?

Suspire, cansada físicamente y emocionalmente. Atribuí esto al torrente de emociones que había recibido en tan poco tiempo, pase por estados de ánimo por los que no pasaba hacia un par de años, fue una experiencia horrible, si eso… horrible.

Me rendí ante todo, y lentamente me quite la camisa, por suerte llevaba una remera debajo pues pienso que la camisa es demasiado… transparente, para denominarla de alguna manera. Deje que la prenda callera a mi lado sobre el sofá, cerre mis ojos sin presionarlos demasiado, no deseaba ver que iba a suceder ni como tenia los hombros.

-duele mucho Etsuko-chan? –su pregunta estaba cargada de sentimiento, pero ninguno era de bronca u odio. Me alegre por ello, no deseaba que estuviera enfadado-

-no… solo cuando muevo los brazos –respondí con franqueza, mentir a esas alturas no serviría, había servido mentir antes? Claro que no, si estaba siendo dolorosamente sincera que mas daba ya?-

- tiene algo en cuello, Director? –su pregunta sonó como un susurro apenas audible, pero tener mis ojos cerrados me permitió sentir con mayor precisión aquello que me rodeaba: el olor a agua oxigenada, galletas, té, colonia de hombre y también los sonidos como el volar de las aves y las pocas hojas de los arboles

-no, solo las marcas en los hombros.

-Asano-san, por casualidad pudiste ver los ojos de Aidou?

-etto…no, el me dio la espalda antes que pudiese decir o hacer nada, él… parecía estar realmente apenado –parecían un poco sorprendidos, que lo defendiera aun cuando me había lastimado.-

-deberías ir a descansar Etsuko-chan, debes de estar agotada verdad?

-un poco…

-entonces deja que llame a Haruko-chan para que te acompañe, mientras Kaname-kun te hará compañía. Nee? –El Presidente de los Dormitorios lunares asintió con la cabeza en afirmación., el Director de la Academia salió por la puerta llevándose consigo la calma que necesitaba.-

Pocos minutos después el silencio era tal que comprimía y me causaba repentinos escalofríos, no soportaba la presencia de Kuran-Sempai, no me desagradaba pero algo oscuro emanaba de su cuerpo y me deprimía, me producía desesperación y ganas de huir.

En el momento en que me destinaba a irme sola y haya Cross y mi Sempai, paso algo que hubiera sido mejor no pasase. Me pare un poco mecánicamente con la mirada clavada en la alfombra oscura que cubría el piso de madera pero mis movimientos fueron detenidos por una mano que se poso firme pero suave sobre mi brazo. Instantáneamente una ráfaga eléctrica me recorrió y mi sangre se congelo, sentí morir en vida. No me atrevía a mirarle y tampoco quería que pensara que lo estaba evitando.

-pasa algo Kaname-Sempai? –Pregunte elevando levemente mi rostro sin llegar a tener contacto con sus ojos-

-pensé que te marcharías, no creo que este bien que te marches aun –un tono regañón pero sin perder la formalidad que lo reconoce, sus palabras sonaron así dejándome sin que decirle sin saber que contestar o hacer. Lentamente me relaje y me agache para poder sentarme, solo en ese momento su agarre cedió-

-Kuran-Sempai, que harán con Aidou-Sempai? –mi pregunta fue sencilla pero la respuesta seria corta y directa-

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con Aidou – sus palabras seberas y con un tono sombrío recorrieron cada rincón de la habitación, diría que rebotando para resonar en mi una y otra vez- sin embargo posiblemente reciba una suspensión

-uhm, me alegro que no vallan a hacerle nada mas

El resto del rato pasó el silencio evitando su mirada y revisando el reloj cada 2 minutos, una y otra vez me repetía cuando demonios vendrían Cross y Nakamura-sempai por mí. A cada momento la sensación que emanaba de mi Sempai se hacía más soportable, me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, personalmente, no quería ello.

Unos minutos más tarde el Director entro con Nakamura siguiéndole con su rostro mostrando claramente preocupación, me levante rápidamente y la abrase fuerte, no por mí, sino por ella, se veía tan preocupada que no pude resistirme. Me di cuenta que había encontrado una amiga en la cual confiar, poco después nos fuimos, no paso mucho hasta que me invadió de miles de preguntas, a las que respondí menos de la mitad y de forma incompleta. Toda lo que quedaba de esa tarde me acompaño tratando que olvidara lo que había pasado, charlando de temas variados y al caer la noche se encargo de traerme la cena y hasta se quedo a mi lado hasta que me quede sumida en profundo sueño, nunca encontrare manera de agradecerle lo que esa tarde ella izo por mí.

Mi mente estaba confusa con recuerdos y sensaciones que difícilmente iba a poder catalogar, pero por una vez pude dejar q a mi mente no le importara no entender nada.


	8. el diario intimo ¿de un chico?

Hola! Hoy les traigo un capitulo distinto jeje, más largo como notaran xD y contado en su mayoría por Akatsuki, para que no sea siempre lo mismo jeje, no soy del todo buena relatando en 1ra persona así que no me maten! Jajaja

PD: hay una parte donde se menciona a Aidou con un Diario intimo, no quiero q piensen que soy de las que cree que un chico no puede tener uno, porque después vienen los malos entendidos y bla bla bla xD

**--**

Las clases para Nosotros ya habían tomado comienzo, pero desde temprano Hanabusa estuvo raro, alejado, a la defensiva. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que podría haber peleado con su "noviecita" como le decíamos con Ruka. Deseaba que fuera eso y no que había metido la pata con "la humana"-como la llamábamos cuando hablábamos enserio- eso sería un buen dolor de cabeza. Recline la cabeza para atrás, no quería ni imaginarme si pasaba algo así. Cerré los ojos tratando de relajar un poco los ojos y enfriar la cabeza. Pero una voz muy familiar me saco de mi "transe".

-todo el mundo está hablando del comportamiento extraño de Hanabusa, ya se está rumoreando que se junta con la Clase Diurna fuera de las normas permitidas. – la vos de Ruka como siempre sonaba de manera melodiosa, pero hoy particularmente molesta-

-tampoco es que sea mentira –respondí enderezándome un poco en mi silla notando que ella se sentaba a mi lado-

- eso ya lo sé! Pero tenemos que hacer algo –respondió un poco molesta-

-tenemos? –pregunte enarcando levemente una ceja, la idea de trabajar con Ruka me agradaba pero… justo ese tema?-

-si tenemos

-hmp, dudo que lo hagas por Hanabusa…

-claro que no, es claro que todo este embrollo molesta a Kaname-sama, por eso tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos –suspire pesadamente, era claro que si era por el Presidente de los Dormitorios de la Luna, Kuran Kaname, Ruka haría cualquier cosa que este le pidiera, y yo me vería involucrado ya porque Hanabusa es mi primo como por mi…. Amistad con Ruka- entonces? Me vas a ayudar Akatsuki?

-si no hay otro modo… realmente no quiero verme involucrado en sus desastres

-con más razón! Evitaremos que Hanabusa cometa tonterías! Y así todos contentos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-… - Todos? Estaríamos todos realmente contentos como ella afirmaba tan entusiasmada? Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con fuerza. No tenía remedio negarme a tal petición y menos proviniendo de ella- que tienes en mente?

- gracias Akatsuki –aunque fuera por solo un instante, pude notar que su sonrisa aumentaba levemente, casi como lo hace cuando habla o piensa en Kuran Kaname- tenía pensado ir directamente con la chica y…

-eso es arriesgado

- eso ya lo sé, si Kaname-sama se entera también empeoraría la situación de Hanabusa

-Cross? –pregunte débilmente sin importarme demasiado que el profesor estuviera hablando-

-una buena idea pero igual de arriesgada, el Director le diría a Kaname-sama y estaríamos en apuros

-hmp

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, en verdad no tenía ánimos para pensar demasiado. Pero le dije a Ruka que la ayudaría así que no tenia opción, sin contar que ella estaba más entusiasmada de lo normal.

-Takuma-san, podemos confiar en él, en su confidencialidad

-sabrá algo?

-quien sabe, pero no tengo idea de que mas podemos hacer

-… arriesgarnos… -musite con la voz sonando como un gruñido- arriesgarnos a la primera opción

- Akatsuki… esa no tendría que ser nuestra última opción? –me cuestiono un poco temerosa-

- alguna otra idea? –me incorpore para poder mirarla directo a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que ahora se mostraban un tanto inseguros-

-no –respondió resignada, separe nuestras miradas, con gran esfuerzo, y me apoye sobre mi codo derecho para "escuchar" la clase- pero esa debería ser nuestra última opción no crees? El olor de ella quedara impregnado en nuestras ropas y muchos se darán cuenta que estuvimos con un humano, Hanabusa será más exacto y percibirá con quien.

-… y si le preguntamos directamente a Hanabusa… me refiero, a que nos de mas información- conocía perfectamente a mi primo para saber de ante mano que daría miles de vueltas para terminar callándose la boca. Una pérdida de tiempo-

-yo también lo pensé, pero digo, conocemos a Hanabusa, eso no funcionaria jamás-acentuó levemente el "jamás". Si no la conociera podría haber pensado que ella misma estaba tratando de darse razones para usar su "última opción"-

-espiarlo… -no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa pero realmente había dicho una estupidez-

-eso no sería un suicidio, tampoco es una brillante idea

Se volvió a fundir en sus pensamientos, enarcando levemente las cejas y clavando la mirada en algún punto del salón, realizando muecas de desagrado posiblemente ante ideas no demasiado convenientes. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo paso debatiendo en silencio aunque asumo que fueron unos 30 minutos. Al indicarse el fin de nuestras clases Ruka seguía con la mirada perdida, me preocupe al verla tan ida. Cuando todos ya se habían marchado en una silenciosa marcha solo Ruka yo nos quedamos, ella con su mirada tranquila fija al frente y yo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ruka? –pregunte un poco inseguro. Rápidos sus ojos se clavaron en mi, una mirada vacía, inexpresiva justo como una muñeca-

-supongo que tu ganas –susurro débilmente mientras sus ojos volvían a tener brillo- hablaremos con ella

- y… tienes idea de cómo la vamos a encontrar? Deben haber unas 1000 chicas en todo el instituto si es que no hay más

-eso ya lo sé –su tono se volvió un poco ofendido, y sus brazos formando una jarra, estaba molesta?- tendremos que averiguar un poco

-como si eso fuera tarea fácil

-pues otra cosa no tenemos! –Musito ahora si claramente molesta- vámonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo

De forma grácil esquivo los asientos de madera y con velocidad vampírica llego al marco de la puerta, suspire con cansancio y me apresure a alcanzarla. Mientras caminábamos de regreso a los Dormitorios de la Luna me di cuenta que estaba manteniendo su porte como si tuviera que fingir con alguien. Posiblemente se debiera a que tenía una idea en mente pero no quisiera contármela.

-y ahora? –Pregunte con curiosidad-

-ahora tenemos que buscar información, la noche apenas comienza, tenemos tiempo de sobra

-no pensaras…

Algo que había prendido muy bien era que a Ruka le gustaban los juegos contra reloj, sentir la presión sobre los hombros y el insistente sonido del imparable reloj, siempre me pareció una tontería. Pero ella se veía feliz al hablar de juegos de ese tipo, me atrevo a decir que se veía excitada me alegra verla así de feliz con algo tan simple como un juego. Nunca se lo había comentado pero era así. Todo esto me daba las pautas para pensar que Ruka pensaba hacer lo mismo en ese momento, convertir una investigación en un juego de tiempo límite. No lo encontré para nada gracioso.

-de hecho si… esto será un juego, de esta manera no será tan pesado

-cuando es que nos hemos vuelto tan predecibles?

-nos conocemos desde hace mucho, es normal… o eso creo

Aunque fue algo sin intenciones ocultas me pareció escuchar un deje de melancolía en sus palabras. Sí, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años hemos sido _amigos _durante tanto tiempo… que no puedo o no me atrevo a decir lo que realmente quiero que seamos. Prefiero callarlo, será eso lo que Hanabusa siente…?

-tu ve a buscar información entre los cuadernos y yo entre los cajones

-he? Pero… hmp… hai

-no pongas esa cara Akatsuki, piensa que también estaremos ayudando a Hanabusa

-eso es lo de menos, siempre que lo ayudo termino en problemas

- eso es verdad, pero créeme esta vez no pasara-debí haber puesto mala cara pues una risita ahogada se formo en sus labios sincerados- confía en mi Akatsuki

OoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar a los Dormitorios de la Luna preguntamos a unos alumnos, que estaban en el recibidor, si sabían dónde estaba mi primo. Comentaron que lo vieron irse a la biblioteca pero no regresar al Dormitorio. Ruka busco mi mirada y supimos que era nuestra oportunidad.

Fuimos escaleras arriba hasta el Cuarto que comparto con Hanabusa y entre, Ruka entro primero sin preguntarme y me cedió el paso. Al entrar Ruka se dirigió al escritorio de Hanabusa revisando con la vista todo lo que encontraba, tratando de no tocar para así evitar dejar su olor. Yo no tenía ese problema pues el cuarto estaba inundado del aroma de ambos así que no se daría cuenta.

-Akatsuki podrías… -izo una seña con la mano indicando un cuaderno verde agua, era de matemáticas. Siempre se duerme en esa materia pues para el no es la gran cosa-

-que crees que puedas encontrar aquí? –Tome el cuaderno entre mis manos y comencé a ojearlo sin mucha importancia-

-Hanabusa siempre hace dibujos, tú lo sabes, tal vez podamos ayudarnos con eso-seguí recorriendo las hojas sin molestarme en prestar demasiada atención.- para!, aquí…

En efecto, en una de las hojas había un "garabato" de una chica, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese visto en la Clase Nocturna pero para hacerlo más evidente el dibujo seguía un poco más de su rostro. Había dibujado parte de su uniforme, estaba en color negro dejando las franjas blancas muy bien definidas.

-déjame verlo mejor –Ruka se agacho un poco más para poder apreciar mejor el dibujo haciendo que su cabeza quedara justo bajo la mía, era imposible que el aroma a rosas que su cabello desprendía no se hubiera filtrado en mi. Un escalofrió me recorrió y por poco dejo caer la carpeta-

-crees… piensas que nos sirve de algo?

- un dibujo en blanco y negro no es algo con lo que podamos ayudarnos, al menos ya sabemos que corte de cabello tiene. Dime Akatsuki tu sabes si Hanabusa tiene… ya sabes un diario?

-he? Entiendo que a Hanabusa le guste Kaname-sama pero eso es…

-si lo siento, no debí

-está bien…

Su pregunta me pareció graciosa, que Hanabusa tuviera un Diario, la asociación se había ido directamente a que no es una chica. Mientras seguíamos revisando profundice mas aquella pequeña broma mental y me di cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez si tenía un diario. Le eche una mirada rápida a su mesa de noche y moví la cabeza en negación de manera lenta. Un suspiro lento y largo, no podía creerme lo que iba a hacer.

Me pare frente a frente en la mesa de noche y la inspeccione, un bolígrafo reposaba sobre ella… era posible, me dije, me agache hasta estar a la altura del cajón y lo abrí con lentitud. Por un momento deje de respirar, eche un vistazo y allí estaba, o eso creí, un cuaderno de tamaño relativamente pequeño con docenas de figurillas de diferentes comerciales o de artistas otras que formaban palabras y en una esquina decía "_Hanabusa" _, el cuaderno no tenia candado ni nada que impidiese leer su contenido. Me vi como el hermano pequeño entrometido que revisa las cosas de su hermana mayor para contárselas a sus padres o amigas.

-Ruka… lo encontré-en segundos se posiciono a mi lado, ambos hipnotizados por aquel descubrimiento-

-vamos ábrelo Akatsuki, a que estas esperando?

-hmp, esto si nos va a meter en problemas

Ambos nos quedamos observando aquel condenado cuaderno, podía sentir el perfume de Hanabusa emanar de él casi como una advertencia de que no lo abriéramos. Deje de prestar atención a aquello y me concentre en el perfume de Ruka que nuevamente entro en mis fosas nasales invadiendo mi cuerpo. No sentimos nada más que la presencia del otro a nuestro lado y la incómoda sensación de tener muchas respuestas al alcance de la mano. Pero tanta suerte no podíamos tener…

-que creen que están haciendo?! –la voz quebrada de Hanabusa nos sorprendió a ambos, no sabíamos cuando entro ni como no pudimos sentirle. Nos encontró _in fraganti_ con el cuaderno aun cerrado entre nuestras manos, nos separamos levemente con la prueba del delito entre nosotros.

-Hanabusa no es lo que piensas! –chillo Ruka de ante mano, tratando de evitar que se desencadenara un infierno-de hielo- -

-que no es lo que creo? Los veo a ambos revisando entre mis cosas y tienes cara para decirme eso?! –El rostro de Hanabusa estaba más desencajado que lo normal, podía notarlo por sus facciones poco elegantes y por el opaco de sus ojos comúnmente claros-

-deja de comportarte como un niño y déjame explicarte! –refuto mi amiga tratando de calmarle, inútilmente-

-no soy yo precisamente quien se comparta como un niño revisando las cosas de los demás! Ahora fuera! –La voz de mi primo era cada vez mas ahogada sin fuerza como si no tuviera fuerzas para darle pelea a Ruka-

-no me iré nada! Antes déjame explicarte

-no se me antoja escucharte

-pues tendrás que aguantarte, si no quieres que convierta tu cuadernito en un cumulo de cenizas

-haz lo que se te antoje pero déjame **solo **–el recalcó de la última palabra le dio pie a Ruka a presionarle mas, comprendió que no quería pelear y eso le daba la ventaja a que escupiera todo lo que tenia dentro-

-no tienes curiosidad por saber que estamos haciendo con esto? –le cuestiono moviendo el cuaderno haciéndole levantar la vista-

-dilo, porque no tengo ánimos de pensar en nada –en un par de zancadas llego hasta la cama y se dejo caer pesadamente, ¿estaba realmente en la biblioteca? Me pregunte al verlo tan fatigado-

-ya que insistes Hanabusa… aunque lo creas o no queremos ayudarte con tu "problema"

-yo no tengo ningún problema –Ruka me dirigió una mirada cómplice con una mezcla de suplica, requería de algún comentario mío y ya-

-Hanabusa, la chica, la humana, como quiera que se llame, ella te esta trayendo problemas?

-no –su voz salió dudosa y quebradiza, o estaba mintiendo o no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, suspire cansado, ahora era el nuevo turno de Ruka de intervenir-

-¡entonces no hay problema! Si ella no te da problemas creo que quien le ha dado problemas a ella eres tu –Aidou se incorporo en un salto quedando a pocos pasos de mi compañera, había dado en el clavo-

-eso no les incumbe –resolvió respondiendo el cabezota de mi primo-

-pues adivina "genio" si nos incumbe porque aunque te gusto o no _somos_ tus amigos

-Hanabusa deja de estar a la defensiva –la habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, seguido por un profundo y largo suspiro de Hanabusa que logro quitarnos un peso de encima-

-que quieren saber? –Pregunto un resignado noble ante la verdad-

- principalmente: todo –parecía que la normalidad estaba regresando al entorno. Nos sentamos con un gesto del anfitrión de aquella noche y nos preparamos para escuchar lo que serian _las confesiones de un vampiro enamorado_-

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh! Dolorosa verdad, no puedo decirte cuan sinceros son mis sentimientos ya que con ellos _

_Se iría nuestra amistad, si debó permanecer callado por el resto de la eternidad con tal de verte _

_Feliz me da igual._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco se podía distinguir el sol del amanecer, calculo unas 2 horas de reflexión junto a las 2 personas de mayor confianza sobre los temas del corazón. Estar debatiendo, o mejor dicho escuchar como Ruka y Hanabusa debatían, sobre el amor había resultado ser una de las experiencias más extrañas de mi vida.

Mientras Ruka analizaba todo y ponía en acuerdo que tenía que explicarle lo sucedido en su último encuentro, Hanabusa se estancaba en una depresión sofocante. A todo esto en momentos mi amada, después de todo esto me siento cómodo de llamarla así, se iba por las ramas tocando temas de su adoración por Kaname-sama y mi excéntrico primo parecía recuperarse por momentos. Yo me limitaba a escucharles y meditar sus postulaciones en silencio, aun cuando me parecía un tanto extraño Ruka postulaba serle sincero y franco pues debía dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones, Hanabusa se negaba rotundamente prefiriendo dejarla de ver hasta que ella se enterase de todo el "asunto" de la Clase Nocturna por boca del director.

-dicen que es mejor enterarse por quien lo dice que por terceros

-por eso mismo, que se lo diga el Director Cross! Yo acá soy un _tercero _

-hay Hanabusa, me estoy empezando a fastidiar! o hablas tú o yo con ella!

-estás loca Ruka?! Acaso has perdido las pocas neuronas que tenias?

-que acabas de decir?!

- locaaaaaaaa!

-Hanabusa!!

-ya basta los dos me están dando dolor de cabeza –tengo que admitir que ambos juntos y enfadados son una mala combinación, no pueden llegar a un acuerdo en casi nada, menos mal que son amigos y no enemigos, pensé-

Ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo y pude notar el cansancio en sus rostros el sol estaba comenzando a filtrarse por la ventana causando una leve irritación en nuestros ojos. Casi al instante la única dama se retiro sin siquiera decir adiós, la falta de sueño ponía a cualquiera molesto y ni hablar de ella específicamente. El rubio se dejo caer sobre la cama sin importarle que aun llevaba el uniforme escolar y pude sentir como su respiración se volvía tranquila y pausada, estaba dormido y profundamente. Suspire con pesadez, estaba molido de tanta información, no pensé que mi primo, con quien comparto el cuarto pudiera sentirse así. Mientras pensaba en ello me cambie el pantalón para ponerme uno mas cómodo para disponer de un merecido descanso.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al llegar a mi cuarto Rima ya estaba profundamente dormida, eso me calmo un poco, me quite la chaqueta dejándola colgada en la silla del escritorio y me dirigí al cuarto de baño que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de vapor, así me di una ducha rápida para poder descansar mejor y seque mi cabello levemente pues ya era muy tarde para nosotros.

Me coloque mi camisón uno largo en color pastel, algo sencillo y recatado y me metí en la cama cubriéndome con el plumón. Aunque trate de poner mi mente en blanco una y otra vez no lograba conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Hanabusa se filtraban en mi mente sin poder yo hacer nada. El cariño que tenia por esa chica superaba mis conocimientos sobre el amor, eso podía debérselo a que nunca fui de las que tienen demasiados novios y a que nunca había encontrado un amor tan puro y casto como el de él. Entendía muy bien la diferencia entre el suyo por aquella humana y el mío por Kaname-sama, comprendía aquella diferencia entre ambos y dolía en mi pecho. Me revolví varias veces en la cama sin éxito alguno en dormir. Con la mirada fija en el alto y blanco techo, recorrí con la vista las elegantes molduras que lo decoraban baje un poco mas hasta toparme con los moldes que separaban las profundidades en diferentes colores. Aprecie y absorbí cada una de los maravillosos objetos que decoraban toda la extensión de la habitación deteniéndome en revisar cuidadosamente cada uno de los arabesques finamente bordados en la cortina color rosa pálido que más tarde nos protegería del ataque de los rayos solares.

Recordé vagamente el detallado relato de Hanbusa el cual trato de hacerlo lo más objetivo que pudo para luego explayarse mejor en sus sentimientos. Contó las experiencias que vivió junto con ella y la fuerza de voluntad requerida en cada momento ante el deseo de morder su cuello, me dieron escalofríos al pensar en aquel control de cual yo carecía, volví mi vista nuevamente al techo y me tope con las arañas que colgaban de una cadena sumamente fina para el peso que debían soportar, su relación era así o no? Un gran peso sostenido por una cadena fina y fácil de romper. Bufe por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, en esos momentos tenía que dormir para enfrentar la siguiente noche.

Pero no pude, mis ojos seguían abiertos como ventanas en una calurosa noche de verano. Volví a pensar en lo mismo, en el último tramo de la historia, Hanabusa casi muerde a la chica en un acto de puro instinto, no por su sangre en sí, si no por marcarla como suya. Un escalofrió me recorrió, pensar en tomar de su sangre para tener algo de ella, algo común y normal entre las parejas estables de vampiros pero… ella no pertenecía a nuestro mismo circulo. Me revolví en la cama molesta, busque con la mano la mesilla de noche y saque de ella una pequeña bolsa de seda color rosa, dentro trozos de rosas secas. La mejor manera para relajarme y permitirme dormir, aquella fragancia me traía mucha calma aun más que una buena ducha. Poco tardaron mis parpados en cerrarse para solo volver a ver la luz a la noche siguiente.

El radio despertador de Rima sonó con aquella endemoniada cansino, era una moderna con bajos y altos que era lo peor para despertarme por las mañanas. Aquel sonido infernal se detuvo poco después cuando su propietaria lo apago antes que yo lograra desintegrarlo con un golpe, no había descansado las horas necesarias y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

-Ruka levántate-su voz un poco ronca sonó tan lejana que no le quise hacer caso, mas inconscientemente me levante como un resorte-

-ve a bañarte tu primero Rima, yo descansare un poco mas

-como quieras –se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño, sabía que no tardaría más de 10 minutos así que no me preocupe demasiado. Mientras tanto busque en los cajones de mi cómoda aquel frasco de tapa ojeras, hacía años que no lo usaba así que supuse que estaría metido bajo miles de cosas. Mientras realizaba mi búsqueda me tope con una foto, estaba bastante arrugada y maltratada, en ella estábamos Hanabusa, Akatsuki y yo unos 5 años atrás. Repase la foto con la yema de los dedos, qué tiempos aquellos. Pensé en que Hanabusa no había cambiado nada y reí sonoramente-aunque trate de disimular- en el cambio radical de Akatsuki, había crecido tanto, su rostro era más maduro mas adulto sonreí... si… habíamos cambiado aunque costara creerme que aquella foto solo tenía 5 años. Deje la foto sobre la cómoda y seguí buscando.

Rima salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y entre yo, mi ducha fue fugaz. Me puse ropa limpia y lamentablemente no logre encontrar el frasco de maquillaje. Rima me esperaba apoyada contra la puerta, para ir ambas a desayunar.

-no pudiste dormir?

-no… -mi relación con Rima no es mala, tampoco somos amigas confidentes. Nos tratamos con lejanía pues tenemos opiniones bastante diferentes aunque coincidimos en lo que a ropa y maquillaje se trata, cosas de mujeres-

-quieres…

-si tienes lo agradecería

-…-en unas pocas zancadas de acerco a su cómoda y saco de un cajón un pequeño frasco, me lo extendió sin mirarme a los ojos- apresúrate o se te ara tarde

-gracias

-hm, es raro de ti no poder dormir

-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza eso es todo

-ya veo… -sin decir nada más se fue dejándome sola y con la sensación que ella quería que siguieran hablando, le importaría que me pasara? Tal vez habíamos pasado mucho tiempo compartiendo habitación, pensé sin importar-

Busque mi espejo y coloque la crema sobre mi piel tratando de que se difuminara, al terminar baje al comedor donde el resto de la Clase Nocturna estaba tomando sus desayunos. Cada grupito en una mesa redonda hablando antes de nuestra partida, al ser sábado algunos se marchaban a sus casas u otros se quedaban, nosotros tres Hanabusa, Akatsuki y yo, nos iríamos a la casa de la familia Aidou. Distinguí a Hanabusa hablando con mala gana, parecía que no era precisamente yo quien no había podido dormir del todo bien. Tome un té y algunas magdalenas y me senté en una silla libre de su mesa.

-como has dormido Hanabusa? –pregunte tomando un sorbo del te tibio-

-que pregunta Ruka! Crees que pude pegar ojo?! Solo unos minutos después que te marchaste y nada mas. He estado toda la noche como un zombi! –chillo malhumorado, no tenia porque saberlo, por algún extraño milagro él podría permanecer todo un día despierto que no tendría ni el más pequeño abismo de ojeras en sus ojos color cielo-

-hmp, déjalo con su mal humor, ni te preocupes en hablarle

-entonces no ha hecho efecto la lavanda? –pregunte en un murmullo mesclado con risa. Hanabusa tiene una manía extremista con la lavanda como método para dormir, a tal punto que sus sabanas son lavadas por separado con esta fragancia-

-ni un poco –contesto su primo un tanto fatigado, supuse que Hanabusa había arrastrado a Akatsuki a su locura impidiéndole dormir-

-tendremos tiempo de descansar en el viaje

-yo no voy –repuso el rubio en tono gutural-

-pero estamos yendo a tu casa, seria…

-no me importa yo no voy, Ruka

-pero…

-déjale, ya intente todo para convencerlo

Mire sorprendida a Akatsuki que pusiera esa postura con él, suspire agobiada. No tenía ganas de pelarme con ninguno de los dos, así que deje que las cosas salieran como salieran. No me arrepiento de aquella decisión, tal vez si las cosas hubiesen seguido otro curso ninguno estaríamos contando estas cosas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al irse Ruka toda la habitación quedo en silencio y aunque descanse unos minutos los recuerdos de horas atrás cuando lastime a Estuko me despertaron dejándome intranquilo y angustiado. Akatsuki ya estaba dormido, y aunque podía sentir el sol atravesar las cortinas no me moleste en taparme los ojos. Quería gritar que me sentía mal, que estaba dolido por mis propios actos, que deseaba pedirle perdón una y mil veces más por decir, hacer y casi hacer cosas que a ella la habían lastimado. Me sentí una basura, me empecé a insultar en voz baja en quien sabe cuántos idiomas. Y recordé la "conversación" que tuve con el Director Cross y Kaname-sama. Al instante se me puso la piel de gallina, si antes tenía miedo de mis decisiones en ese momento exacto estaba absolutamente espantado y aturdido por no saber qué hacer.

_Flash Back_

_-Aidou-kun en verdad necesitamos una explicación sino tendremos que utilizar una suspensión un poco mas… pongámosle severa –Cross estaba un poco entre no saber qué hacer y no saber que decirle al rubio que tenia frente suyo. El joven había ido por voluntad propia a su oficina, buscando un castigo, pero no podía hacer eso, no antes sin saber los detalles, sin contar que el chico parecía desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Le hubiera gustado darle palabras de apoyo pero Etsuko había quedado lastimada, no solo físicamente, y eso requería medidas-_

_-Aidou, no puedo obligarte a confesar pero yo también quisiera saber que paso por tu cabeza en ese momento –ahora quien hablaba con severidad pero en tono suave era Kuran Kaname, quien lo observaba sentado frente al escritorio del Director esperando una respuesta. Él también noto la culpabilidad que se marcaba en su joven rostro pero las reglas estaban para cumplirse y el y Asano eran un hueco en estas normas que tanto protegían-_

_-yo solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho –musito en voz baja y quebrada, parecía estar al borde del colapso emocional, pero no, se mantuvo firme en no dejar las lagrimas salir. Aunque la pena se le viera a quilómetros-_

_-Aidou-kun en verdad siento mucho tener que suspenderte por 10 días. Pero aun así te daré la oportunidad de pensar mejor y decidir que aras con Etsuko-chan _

_-aléjela de mi Director, ya vio lo que casi pasa_

_-eso mismo __casi,__ tienes fuerza Aidou-kun se que debe ser difícil ya desde el vamos, así que te doy una nueva oportunidad, piénsalo – aunque sus palabras eran sinceras, dudaba tanto que el rubio pudiera volver a mirarla a los ojos que no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental el también. Miro a Kaname en busca de apoyo, pero se lo encontró mirando fijo a aquel trozo de tristeza llamado Hanabusa- tu qué piensas Kaname-kun? Verdad que Aidou-kun se merece otra oportunidad? _

_- no me meteré en este asunto, sin embargo si aceptas esta nueva oportunidad, tendrás que recordar con mayor fuerza que tienes que protegerla de todo peligro incluyéndote a ti mismo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Patalee con fuerza en la cama recordando eso, como podía darme el lujo de otra oportunidad? Como confiaba Cross en mi cuando ni yo mismo tenía esa confianza?!. Me volví a revolver molesto. Cambie la dirección de mis pensamientos para otro lado: Akatsuki y Ruka, estaba molesto por su intromisión en mis asuntos pero agradecido con su escucha, excepto la de Ruka que solo me criticaba. Me calme y concentre pensado que no había sido del todo sincero, no les había contado de aquella segunda oportunidad, no podía decírselo solo se meterían mas.

Pase horas enteras pensado en la mejor decisión, en la más lógica y más segura para Etusko. La lógica decía que humanos y vampiros no podían vivir juntos, pero entonces todos esos meces que habían sido? Lo más seguro para ella era estar alejada de mi, pero eso lo había sido desde el primer día, desde el primer momento en que nuestras reuniones se volvieron una costumbre, parte de nuestras vidas.

Ya estaba hecho, lo arreglaría ese sábado, había cosas que no podían dejarse en espera y esta era una de esas, decir lo que siento verdad? Pues tal vez en eso Ruka tenía razón. Y aunque mi mente ya tenía claro que hacer pero no como, no podía dormir pensando como había repercutido mis actos sobre ella.


	9. ¿qué debería hacer?

Sábado por la mañana, cualquier otro adolecente diría que es un dia de liberación, de _releax _pero aun así no todo sale como uno quiere o uno desea, la vida nos da sorpresas tanto buenas como malas, nos entrega noticias que dan lugar a cambios radicales y aunque digan que los cambios siempre son buenos, los vemos como lo peor que nos podría pasar, solo porque nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a las nuevas circunstancias, no podemos salir de nuestra caja de "normalidad". Las noticias llegan cuando menos lo esperamos o lo deseamos y mientras Etsuko se disponía a tomar un merecido desayuno por los alta voces se dictaba el comienzo.

_-Asano Etsuko se la llama de la oficina del Director, se requiere su presencia de inmediato_

La joven bufo, por todos los santos estaba tomando el desayuno ¿es qué Cross no la dejaría olvidarse de todo por un momento?. A pesar de ser Sábado aquellos que preferían pasarlo en las instalaciones de la Academia se veían obligados a llevar sus uniformes como cualquier otro día. Así que con medio uniforme puesto salió de la cantina hacia la Oficina del Señor Director, pensó Etusko de manera exagerada.

Los pacillos vacios y silenciosos se le dieron un escenario, tétrico, perfecto para una película de miedo, mientras caminaba por los largos pacillos el sonido del rechinar de sus botas con la madera pulida la acompañaba su mirada fija en el frente la hacían parecer una chica madura y responsable. _Solo en apariencia._ Pensó al darse cuenta de las tonterías que pasaban por su mente. Al momento que poso sus ojos verdes en la puerta de Cross dio un largo y pesado suspiro. La mano parecía no querer posarse sobre el picaporte ni tampoco querer subir para dar un tímido golpe, mas su indecisión se vio frustrada.

-pasa Etusko-chan

-hai

-me alegra que no hayas tardado –comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquellas que a Etusko le daban escalofríos y le incomodaban. El director acentúo con la cabeza para que la joven se sentara en uno de los sillones que amueblaban el cuarto-

-¿paso algo?-su pregunta sonó mas cortante de lo que ella hubiera querido, mas no había otro modo de preguntarlo-

-Ohh claro que no, es solo que quería comentarte algunas ideas que estaban surcando mi mente-esta vez su sonrisa fue suave sin ser exagerada, inclusive dándole un tono más serio-

-¿ideas? –pregunto una confusa Etsuko, a pesar de que solo se había comentado algo general ella ya se sentía confusa y perdida, ¿en qué podía necesitarla?-

-así es, quiero que lo tomes con calma, entiendo y sé que este no es un buen momento para preguntarlo pero es importante que lo sepas, inclusive me siento culpable de haberlo pospuesto por tanto tiempo-mientras el rostro del hombre se tornaba más serio el de la joven frente a ella cada vez se ponía mas pálido y confundido-

-por favor Director Cross, dígame que es, si es tan importante tiene que decírmelo-su voz salió dudosa aun cuando eso era lo que más deseaba-

- Etsuko, estuve hablando con tus padres y… les ofrecí hacerme cargo de ti, quiero decir hacer legal tu tenencia, no necesariamente adoptarte con el cambio de apellido y todo lo demás, solo tener los mismos derechos que si fuera tu padre real

-…-aunque sus labios se movían no salía palabra alguna de ellos, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no podía. Todo su cerebro se había paralizado no podía gesticular palabra o acto alguno. En un acto tonto, su cabeza se dejo caer quedando su mirada directamente pegada en su falda-

-no tienes que responder de manera inmediata, tampoco tienes que sentirte presionada a aceptar… -no sabía cómo tomar la conversación pues no pensó en tal reacción ni en que tenía que decir o hacer-

-mis padres… ellos… que dijeron? –sus palabras salieron vacías sin entonación alguna-

-ellos… bueno…

-dígame, realmente me importa saber que dijeron –en un tono quebrado, al borde del llanto su mirada se alzo impulsada por una fuerza increíble para posarse en busca de respuestas en la mirada de Cross-

-quieren que estés en un lugar acogedor, cálido, donde te quieran así como ellos no pudieron entregarte todo su cariño

-todo su cariño? – las palabras de Cross martillaron su mente dándole un terrible dolor de cabeza- Yuko no dijo nada? –aquella mujer que tenía el titulo de prima, la más cercana a la familia pero la más fría con la pequeña Etusko, tal vez ella tendría una objeción querría decir algo, le saldría el afecto de algún lado extraordinario pero…

-Yuko? –el que hubiera tenía un mínimo de idea que precisamente Yuko preguntaría por ella era estúpido, prefirió olvidarla. Levanto el rostro hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el techo y el sol inundo su rostro haciéndole cerrar los ojos-

-yo… no lo sé… no tengo idea de que tengo que responder –su rostro no mostraba tristeza ni sorpresa, solo indiferencia, aquello no tranquilizo a Cross, más bien todo lo contrario-

-no te preocupes, tienes que pensarlo más tranquilamente, no tomes decisiones apresuradas –la quería abrasar y al menos sentir su llanto o algo, pero al verla parecía extremadamente frágil y débil. Quizás y solo quizás era mejor dejarla sola-

-¿puedo irme?

-claro que puedes, no te preocupes

Kaien tenía el corazón en la boca mientras veía a la chica arrastrar los pies hasta la puerta y marcharse. Le dolió tener que largar aquella pregunta sin embargo ya no podía retenerla más.

Se giro para quedar de frente con el gran ventanal mientras el sol de la mañana iluminaba cada rincón con su frescura. Era ya tarde para tomar el té, pero se dirigió hacia la pequeña tetera que aun contenía agua caliente y se sirvió una abundante taza, en su mente se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien. El había sido su padrino verdad? La había visto en sus primeros días de nacida vio como movía sus manos y pies para explorar el mundo y aun así la estaba iniciando en un mundo en el que podría resultar herida, sus parpados bajaron y se cerraron con fuerza, y se volvió a preguntar si lo que hacía era lo correcto, por más que sus intenciones fueran de real aprecio las cosas podían no salir del todo bien, entendía aquello, alguien que ha vivido en un mundo donde es despreciado solo por no haber sido esperado.

-¿verdad que es injusto este mundo, Juuri-san?

Los vampiros siempre, desde el comienzo fueron despreciado y calificados como "chupasangres" porque viven de otra manera, con tradiciones diferentes y necesitan otras cosas para vivir como es la …la sangre humana. Y era aquí, Etsuko cuya existencia fue algo inesperado para sus progenitores y por ende despreciada y echa un lado sin molestarse en querer comprenderla o conocerla.

Se restregó los ojos por la falta de sueño, Etsuko no lo noto pero en el rostro de Kaien se notaban marcas de falta de sueño, las largas jornadas de trabajo ha veces lo cansaban pero era algo que él hacía con todo el corazón. Trabajar por su sueño y el de aquella mujer, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordarla, un suspiro largo siguió a aquel recuerdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que se supone que tiene que hacer? Qué decisión tendría que tomar? Nunca creyó que realmente tuviera que tomar una decisión como esa, no era una pesadilla, no era un sueño hecho realidad. Tener que elegir era algo que nunca pensó que tendría que hacer, no realmente. Aunque se lo pregunto mentalmente.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación atravesando el campus en una carrera, recorriendo los pasillos más lentamente y evitando algunos alumnos en el camino, hasta poder refugiarse en su dormitorio asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Y aunque le hubiese gustado de llorar de pura impotencia de no tener una respuesta, las lagrimas no quisieron salir no quisieron empapar su rostro angustiado y levemente ensombrecido.

Y a pesar de recostarse en la cama para dejar que el tiempo pasara no llego a dejarse ganar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo. La luz del sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar levemente, empeorando su condición. Quería salir de su letargo, no porque estuviera mejor, pero se estaba sofocando, el encierro la estaba fulminando, aquel lugar no era donde podía liberarse y sentirse mejor. Al instante llego a su mente aquella mágica torre, que sentido tenia ir y estar sola? Aquel lugar no era nada sin Hanabusa cerca. El no podría ayudarle con su problema o si podía? Podía usarlo como pañuelo de lágrimas… se sintió una estúpida pensando eso, Hanabusa de seguro la miraría como una loca o algo por el estilo. Intentaría quitársela de encima lo más rápido que pudiera. Rio ante aquella imagen, además Aidou se lo había dicho verdad? Que ella era una tonta de la clase Diurna, siempre tuvo el presentimiento de ser vista con desdén por ser "mediocre" pero sus sentimientos, el sentir no poder respirar sin aquel rubio, no eran para nada mediocres.

-¿qué debería hacer?

No tenía una respuesta concreta, pero aun así se tiraría al vacio, a un todo o nada. Mientras más dudas tuviera peor seria, debía tomar los problemas como siempre lo hacía, yendo al punto, separándolo en miles de cachitos para hacerlo más fácil de afrontar. Si, ella era ese tipo de chica, no podía dejarse vencer por las adversidades, claro que no. Cosas peores la golpearon, dejar a sus padres y irse a la Academia Cross fue una decisión difícil, nunca ser aceptada por sus compañeros de clase y ser vista como una "friki", y al llegar a la Academia Cross que pensaran que tenía una "relación especial" con el Director. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pensar que alguien pudiera imaginarse algo como eso, se le hacía simplemente imposible.

Ya con la mente un poco más "tranquila" termino de colocarse el uniforme y salió de su habitación para irse a donde sus pasos la llevasen, inclusive si ya sabía donde terminaría yendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿está bien que lo dejemos solo? Akatsuki –la suave voz de Ruka resonó en la silenciosa limusina que llevaba a ambos jóvenes a la imponente residencia Aidou-

-no lo sé Ruka-la contestación salió mas ruda de lo normal, pero ya era la enecima vez que la chica preguntaba- si estas preocupada te podrías haber quedado

-no, eso sería una falta de educación para los padres de Hanabusa –la joven fijo su mirada hacia el infinito evadiendo de ahí en más aquel tema. En verdad tenia curiosidad por el desenlace que tomarían las cosas, posiblemente más que la que tenía su acompañante-

-igualmente llamare a Hanabusa mas tarde para que no aga ninguna tontería –pero ellos ya le habían advertido, ya no quedaba más que hacer, solo esperar, esperar y ver. Ser solo espectadores inclusive si era doloroso.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hanabusa bien sabía que Etsuko no se acercaría a aquel lugar, bufo molesto, no creía que realmente tuviera el valor para hacerlo, para pedirle perdón. Él, "idol-sempai" no era de los que piden perdón o admiten haberse equivocado fácilmente, entonces como demonios haría aquello?. Se revolvió el pelo con molestia, sabía que era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer pero… era tan complicado…

Eran las 7 de la tarde, aunque para el mas bien las 7 de la mañana, era temprano para la clase nocturna pero para los humanos el día comenzaba a caer en su fin. Como usaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba? Sin Ruka ni Akatsuki que se entrometieran tenía el campo libre para lo que quisiera hacer entonces porque se le hacía tan complicado planear algo? Volvió a desparramarse el cabello, no tenía ideas, su cerebro no formulaba nada coherente o útil, solo ideas un tanto retorcidas para una humana, ¿desde cuando pensaba de esa manera?, acelero el paso hacia los Dormitorios del Sol, tenía que ser cuidadoso de no encontrarse con nadie, aun cuando estuviese un tanto desierta, en la Academia quedaban varios alumnos.

No le fue complicado percibir a las alumnas de la clase diurna cotillear en los pasillos o escaleras, lo más complicado era claro, ¿Dónde demonios dormía Etusko? Su rostro se torno un tanto aniñado al darse cuenta de lo que había echo. Entro en los Dormitorios del Sol sin siquiera saber por donde empezar a buscar, algo que en una circunstancia normal él no haría.

Cuando logro escapar de aquel lugar, la brisa fresca de la noche le dio una dura cachetada que lo bajo de su nube. Con paso ligero se apresuro a buscarla, conocía muy bien el aroma que la envolvía con eso le era suficiente para encontrarla, tenía un gran sentido del olfato como para no poder encontrarla. Claro que estaban los factores críticos, el viento la humedad y esas cosas que podían dificultarle lograr ubicarla, pensando en esos factores y tratando de revivir esas habilidades, que por causa a estar constante mente con humanos se ve obligado a reprimir, buscando un lugar alto y…

-imposible… ella, no puede estar allí –es que sus instintos le mentían? En aquella torre, lo estaba buscando? Tan tarde? Era imposible, echo a correr rompiendo con todo pronóstico, porque tal ves y solo tal vez estuviera a tiempo de remediar su error.

No le importo azotar la puerta de madera ni subir la larga escalera a velocidad sobre humana, es que se sentía tan ansioso tan impaciente? Desde cuándo? Se quedo helado con la mano en el picaporte sosteniendo el aire, tenía que calmarse un poco, solo un poco, había subido las escaleras de manera precipitada y entrar de esa manera la asustaría aun mas, acaso sería mejor entrar despacio y con aire tímido? O entrar de una vez como si nada hubiera pasado?.

Al darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, no percibió que la señorita sobre su cabeza le habría antes que él pudiera decidirse. Etsuko no parecía estar sorprendida, para nada, pero Aidou era un revuelto de dudas, sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se encendieron como si fuera un niño.

-etto… yo… no sabía que estabas aquí.

En verdad que no pensó encontrarle, más se maldijo al decir aquella frase tan boba y tan poco expresiva.

-yo no pensé que Sempai vendría. Creo que es un buen momento para hablar, verdad?

Aidou no entendía nada, pero se sintió aliviado al ver una sonrisa fresca en su rostro de niña traviesa. Se acomodo entre algunos cojines y espero a que alguna palabra saliera de ella, que en esos momentos le daba la espalda viendo hacia el cielo que comenzaba a dejar ver la luna.

-quería pedir perdón por lo que ice

Su pálido rostro se tiño de rojo de vergüenza, primera vez que se disculpaba con una humana. Pensó que si estuviese viéndolo Ruka en ese momento hubiera estallado en rizas.

-no hay nada de que disculparse, si eso es lo que realmente piensas

Su voz salió quebrada, dolida, recordar aquella escena le daba una punzada en el pecho. Aunque le doliera lo que acababa de decir, debía saber si eso era lo que su Sempai pensaba en verdad.

Aidou palideció en un segundo, y su vista se fijo en la espalda de la chica que giro sobre sus talones para clavar una mirada decidida sobre él. Estaba mudo, sin poder contestarle, sabía que quería decirle, pero… su mirada era decidida, temeraria nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-emoción del momento… no quise decirlo realmente, que tal si, simplemente lo olvidas y ya?

Tuvo que desviar la vista de sus ojos, le quemaban por dentro, como si un solo de sus suspiros pudiera desvanecerse. El sonrojo no regreso, aquello lo tranquilizo un poco pero aun así…

-emoción del momento Eh? Por mi está bien. Pero eso no es algo de lo que pueda preocuparme ahora. Yo… necesito que Sempai me ayude con algo.

Su mirada seguía decidida pero acababa de perder fuerza y calor, que podía ser aquello que necesitaba de él? No tener argumento le molesto, no era precisamente de las personas que se quedan calladas con facilidad.

-en que necesitas mis habilidades?

-pues… no es algo sencillo de explicar

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-pase!

-disculpe que le interrumpa Director

-no hay problema, siéntate, siéntate Kaname-kun, no esperaba tu visita esta noche

-yo tenía planeado venir

Su voz salió mas rasposa de lo común mostrando que estaba enfadado, aun cuando nada hubiera salido volando por los aires o estallado en cientos de pedazos. Cross conocía al joven purasangre para notar aquel pequeño detalle. Suspiro, no tenia energías para discutir con Kaname aun cuando fuese algo de altísima importancia.

-que es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Pregunto con suavidad mientras colocaba una taza de té caliente frente a Kaname que ya ocupaba el sillón frente al escritorio.

-en verdad nada, solo temo que los permisos que da son demasiados

-siento mucho que tengas que venir hasta aquí solo por eso, pero en verdad me gustaría que este tema quedara en mis manos

El borrado de memoria puede ser una solución sencilla para muchos pero más dolorosa al final. Kaname colaboraba con el proyecto de una convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros y solo hasta ese punto. Permitir una relación como aquella, era llegar demasiado lejos.

-me gustaría poder opinar igual que usted pero…

-ten fe Kaname-kun, la gente puede abrir sus mentes y sus corazones

-siempre mantendré mis dudas sobre esto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya has pensado en algo?

-claro que si! Pero no puedo estar segura de mis decisiones

Aidou controlo las ganas de ir a golpear al Director Cross ante las nuevas noticias, en verdad no tenía ganas de meterse en ese asunto, las cosas de la familia incumben a sus integrantes. Sabía que le continuaba a aquella pregunta, volvería a ser llamado por Cross y la pregunta volvería a rondar por su mente.

-solo tú puedes decidirlo, no es algo en lo que yo deba meterme

-Hanabusa-Sempai, yo en verdad deseo que mi respuesta sea la correcta

Su mirada ya perdió todo brillo y la inseguridad emanaba de su cuerpo, sus instintos vampíricos sentían aquella aura depresiva. Las ciencias exactas eran definitivamente más sencillas que aquello para él.

-cualquier cosa que decidas… si estas completamente segura, estará bien

-Sempai… no pensé que supieras decir cosas tan profundas

-oye!

Una risita salió de ambos relajando el ambiente, aunque se hubiese "molestado" por el comentario, en verdad el tampoco se imagino que podía decir aquel tipo de cosas en verdad que no.

Estaba bien, si ella lo decía con seguridad entonces no debía preocuparse, no estaba preocupado, claro que no! Por supuesto que no!

****

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel aire frio –pero no gélido- cargándola de energía para enunciarle al mundo su decisión aunque le fuse precipitada si lo pensaba durante más tiempo solo conseguiría marearse y confundirse más en verdad que solo quería serle sincera a Cross y decirle lo que realmente deseaba.

Sus pasos resonaban solitarios contra el empedrado, aquel sonido tan solitario. Molesta de escucharlo comenzó a correr todo lo que su resistencia física le permitía, apenas unos míseros 5 minutos pero que le eran suficientes para poder quedar frente a frente con la "casa" que disponía el Director, una construcción de piedra con un diseño similar al resto de la Academia. Las luces que provenían de su interior iluminaban parte del camino a la entrada dejándole ver el cuidado camino de flores que la guiaban.

Un retorcijón en el estomago la izo dudar, pero su fuerza la empujo hacia la entrada a largas zancadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago con ambos brazos intentando controlarlo, en vano porque cada paso se hacía más complicado de dar.

Llegar hasta la puerta fue un gran esfuerzo por controlar los retorcijones y que sus pies no dieran media vuelta hacia los Dormitorios del Sol. La mirada fija en la madera pero sin mover un musculo, escucho las risas de una niña, le pareció extraño hasta caer en la cuenta de que Cross tenía 2 hijos, aquel tipo de cosas siempre se tenían en cuenta en los grupos de chismes.

Con la mano cerrada formando un puño, golpeo la puerta con fuerza aun con la mirada pegada a esta esperando alguna respuesta. No paso mucho hasta que una niña de unos 13 años, tal vez no precisamente una niña mas bien una ya señorita. Esta la observo con gran curiosidad al ver a una alumna de la Academia acercándose a aquella zona del campus.

-etto… soy Etsuko Asano, me preguntaba si se encontraría el Director Cross –la joven izo una reverencia junto con su pregunta-

-Yuuki quien es? –Detrás de la pequeña Yuuki apareció un chico más alto que la chica pero más bajo que Etsuko-

-lo buscan al Director –respondió con sus ojos color chocolate sobre la estudiante de Academia-

-quien eres? –su tono era frio y cortante, de el desprendía un aura terriblemente seca y terrorífica le hacía acordar a Kaname-sempai, así que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa aun cuando era un chico menor que ella-

-Etsuko Asano estoy en primer año y necesito hablar inmediatamente con el Director Cross-aquello ultimo logro decirlo mirando a sus ojos lila profundos y tristes. Quedaron un segundo en silencio hasta que el peli plateado izo señas para que entrara-

Dentro se respiraba un aire acogedor y tranquilo, la extraña decoración acompañaba a la perfección los excéntricos gustos de su Director. Podía percibir el dulce aroma del chocolate y algo más, posiblemente un pastel o algo por el estilo. Yuuki miro como observaba todo atentamente aparentando estar entrando a un mundo desconocido.

-el Director salió pero regresara pronto

-ohh espero no ser una molestia, puedo regresar más tarde-tenía tiempo de sobra para aquello mas no aseguraba que su propia fuerza le ayudase a regresar en otra oportunidad-

-claro que no, verdad Zero?

-hmp –el chico no dijo palabra alguna, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo-

-ven te mostrare donde está la oficina del Director –la ojiverde se vio arrastrada por la firme mano de Yuuki que la guiaba con decisión a través del pasillo oscuro apenas iluminado por la luz que desprendía el comienzo del pasillo y la franja debajo de las puertas. La pequeña se detuvo sin previo aviso provocando que la mayor chocara torpemente con esta, un "lo siento" voló por el aire que para Etsuko se tenso de repente-aquí es

La puerta se abrió y seguido las luces que le permitieron ver una gran oficina, parecida a la que poseía en la Academia pero esta estaba mucho más ordenada aunque el polvo volase a su alrededor. Docenas de libros se posaban ordenadamente en las estanterías de las 2 paredes enfrentadas dejando en medio el escritorio y por detrás de este una ventana amplia, sin ser un ventanal. Frente al escritorio 2 sillas esperaban sobre una alfombra bordada en rojos y dorados haciéndola resaltar. Esta oficina carecía de sillones como su "gemela" pero tenía su encanto también, los objetos estaban dispuestos de manera cómoda y accesible sin perder la armonía que aquella habitación tenia.

-esta es su oficina? –una pregunta tonta que salió sin pensar, aquellas que solo hacia cuando realmente no pensaba lo que decía-

-sip, no tardara en llegar así que siéntate- Yuuki cerró la puerta detrás de si dando una grácil vuelta sobre su talón, regresando todo a un profundo silencio, exceptuando el "tic tac" del reloj que procuraba insistentemente recordarle cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro.-

No espero realmente mucho hasta que llegaron a sus oídos las voces de Yuuki y Zero hablando animadamente, y segundos más tarde la de su padre, el Director Cross. Etsuko salto de la silla esperando que la puerta se abriese con un sorprendido Cross o al menos eso pensó que sucedería.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió pero Kaien ya había sido avisado por su quería hija que alguien le esperaba, intuía que no era Kaname, entonces ¿quien podría necesitarle a esas horas? Yuuki no le comento nada sobre quién era, tal vez no lo sabía o ¿prefería no decírselo?

Al ver la figura menuda de Etsuko frente a él, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, realmente no esperaba su visita tan tarde y tampoco la deseaba. Que quisiera hablarle pasado tan poco tiempo, prácticamente nada, significaría que rechazaba su oferta, aquella hipótesis le martillo la cabeza los segundos en que sus miradas se encontraron y colisionaron, ambos sorprendidos y ansiosos.

-Etsuko-chan, que sorpresa, si tenias alguna duda puedes preguntar mañana, no tienes que esforzarte –contesto al aire, acercándose a su escritorio sin perderla de vista-

-no, no tengo ninguna duda. Sino respuestas –tenia la mente completamente en blanco en como afrontaría la situación y en qué modo tendría que plantear su respuesta-

-Oh! Eso es… genial, pero ya dije que no tienes que apresurarte, a absolutamente nada

-… si no respondo ahora, puede ser que nunca logre afrontarlo de nuevo, puede ser que no logre decirlo directamente, inclusive tal vez hasta cambie de opinión… pero yo no deseo eso, no quiero dudar ni quiero esquivarlo y menos pensar de otra manera! –termino dejando salir algunas lagrimas, aquellas que no logro convocar durante la mañana ni la tarde, estaba llorando aun cuando no había dicho nada de lo que realmente quería expresar, tan débil era su corazón ante aquel hombre? Apenas lo conocía y viceversa, a pesar de eso le había consolado sin saber la razón de su llanto, ayuda, cariño, escucha, defensa, Cross era una gran persona y ella…-

-Etsuko-chan… yo escuchare cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, la aceptare, por favor no llores mas-en solo un par de zancadas y el la abraso mientras las lagrimas salían finas pero insistentes dejando sus ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese llorando durante horas enteras. Rompió el abraso aun cuando le agradaba sentirse protegida-

-mi respuesta… quiero que la escuche

-la escuchare –esos segundos, aquellas palabras, le parecían eternas y dolorosas. Aceptaría si lo rechazaba, lo tomaría como un acto de gran aprecio de Etsuko hacia sus verdaderos padres, no solo de aprecio, sino de verdadero amor de hijo. Si la diminuta posibilidad de ser aceptado se haci mayor hasta la realidad, no sabría como reaccionaria, posiblemente lloraría mares de lagrimas asta aceptar que era realidad lo que sus oídos escuchaban-

-quiero que usted tome el papel de mi padre, pero no quiero olvidarme de ellos que me dieron esta vida

Cross la abraso aun más fuerte que antes mientras el lloraba en el hombro de la chica, realmente se preocupara por ella. Tan joven y frágil, una niña no apreciada por sus padres. El viejo recuerdo del día en que se convirtió en su padrino llego a su mente como un relámpago, la recordó de bebe y en la hermosa señorita en la que aquel bebe se había convertido. Separo a Etsuko de el dando una gran sonrisa, una sincera y radiante no había nada de mentira en su rostro era puro contento y entusiasmo.

-hay que festejarlo! Anuncio tomando la muñeca de su nueva hija con gran alegría-

-Eh? Festejarlo? –no entendía muy bien a que se refería pero las lagrimas pararon en segundos cuando la jalo hasta la sala donde Yuuki miraba televisión y Zero leía un libro-

-Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun tengo grandes noticias! –ambos niños le miraron sin entender nada pues tenía a Etsuko de la muñeca- Etusko-chan vivirá con nosotros!

-que???!!!

Aquella noticia cayó como balde de agua fría a ambos que lo miraron con mayores preguntas que antes y sin entender absolutamente nada sobre lo que estaba pasándole a Cross por la cabeza en ese momento. La joven quiso desaparecer de allí, sintiendo dos pares de ojos mirándola con duda y sorpresa. No se arrepentía de nada pero… no había tenido en cuenta a los niños que Cross ya estaba criando, acaso debía ser una hermana mayo para Yuuki? Ella no parecía ser un gran reto, si es que Cross se lo pedia, mas la idea de tener como hermano a aquel chico, Zero, le asusto.


	10. ¡ayuda! la temperatura sube

El director Cross estaba realmente emocionado, lloraba a mares mientras el escribano terminaba de adjuntar los diferentes papeles que le darían la tutoría de Etusko, ambos padres de la joven estaban allí presentes para terminar de firmar los últimos documentos mientras ella los esperaba, a los tres, fuera del despacho. Sus manos estaban un poco sudorosas no por el calor sino por los nervios, sus padres llegaron antes que ella y Cross así que no tuvo ocasión de verlos pero apenas salieran los tendría que enfrentar sus miradas.

Era un miércoles a las 9 a.m., claro estaba que tendría que pedir un justificativo para estarse perdiendo las clases de esa manera, eso era lo de menos, en esos momentos muchos se preguntarían porque de su falta a clases. Rogo que a nadie de su clase se le ocurriera ir a hablar con el Director, aquello parecería una broma de mal gusto.

Jugaba con sus zapatos mientras esperaba, Cross le pidió que llevase puesto su uniforme por si regresaba a tiempo a al menos las ultimas clases. Intento inútilmente repasar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, mas los nervios no la dejaban concentrarse en nada solo en el susurro que se escapaba del despacho. Podía escuchar mas claramente la voz del escribano, era una voz gruesa y potente, mientras que la de Cross era una un poco más chillona pero en momentos parecía cambiar totalmente.

No logro escuchar ningún sonido de adentro y se levanto esperando que las personas allí dentro salieran. La puerta se abrió con un movimiento veloz dejando ver a una mujer adulta bien parecida llevando un trajecito color azul. Etsuko se estremeció al instante al verle el rostro, ambas idénticas mas el color de su cabello era distinto, su madre lo tenia en tonalidades miel dándole un aspecto mas juvenil del que tenia. Detrás de ella choco su padre pues su mujer se detuvo sin aviso, el hombre de casi la misma edad observo muy atentamente a su primogénita, aquella la chica había salido idéntica a su madre mas el cabello estaba adquirido de el, mas en un tono mas claro. Cross salió reanudando el tránsito en la puerta y también cortando la extraña atmosfera formada entre ellos 3.

-deberíamos irnos Director Cross, aun tengo exámenes que dar y…

-esta bien si nos quedamos un poco más Etusko-chan –la interrumpió Kaien con una sonrisa-

-pero… yo

-pueden irse, Kaien –la dulce voz de aquella mujer los despisto a ambos-

-Yuuko-san, estoy seguro que Etusko-chan y tu tienen mucho de qué hablar, verdad? –los intentos de ablandar las cosas entre madre-hija estaban por destruirse, a menos que lograra inventarse una muy buena excusa-

El silencio sofocador que se produjo dejo en claro entre los presentes que cualquier intento de pacto alguno era completamente inútil. Kaien suspiro mas frustrado que cansado, pues el viaje había sido de lo mas tedioso y agregándole aquella atmosfera "agradable" todo parecía estar apoyando su dolor de cabeza a florecer.

Kaien pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica en modo de apoyo mientras la guiaba hacia la salida de la calle dejando detrás a sus padres con un rostro calmado, seguramente habiendo predicho que las cosas irían de esa manera.

-Oka-sama… -Cross se detuvo al momento en que la joven comenzó a hablar en un tono suave, pausado, desvalido de cualquier rastro de rencor u odio- … que tengan un buen viaje de regreso –terminada su frase comenzó a caminar nuevamente acompañada por Cross que no se le soltaba-

Aun era temprano pero ambos tenían responsabilidades que atender, aunque hubiesen deseado quedarse en aquella ciudad desconocida por mas tiempo quedaban cosas por hacer. El recorrido hasta la estación de trenes que los regresarían a la Academia Cross pasó en un silencio de ultratumba algo que el hombre respetaba pues entendía que de aquel punto en más las cosas cambiarían, al menos un poco.

Estaban viajando en la clase común por lo que estaban rodeados de personas con sus valijas y bolsos, todos aparentaban tener rostros somnolientos y muchos daban pequeños bostezos o se quedaban dormidos contra las ventanillas del tren. Kaien pensó que la ojiverde se quedaría dormida, podía ver la piel morada debajo de sus ojos cansados, contra el reflejo del vidrio de su ventana, posiblemente no había podido dormir, especulo sabiendo que él tampoco había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-cree que tardaremos demasiado? –Pregunto con voz cansada y fina, mas pareciendo un susurro-

-no lo creo, poca gente va hacia esta dirección –comento, recordando que la Academia estaba ubicada lo más lejos posible de las grandes ciudades a causa que aquello era lo mas cómodo para la Clase Nocturna- estas arrepentida? -pregunto suavemente intentando que sus palabras sonasen lo menos dolorosas posibles-

-debería? -una respuesta cortante, por indicadora que era una respuesta negativa-

-eso no debo responderlo yo. Tienes sueño? Puedes dormir un poco si quieres, tenemos fácilmente una hora de viaje –la ojiverde no respondió pero un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y cerro los ojos muy lentamente intentando resistirse a la tentadora oferta. Pero pronto caería profundo en el mundo de los sueños-

-o-o-o-o-o

La temperatura estaba subiendo poco a poco y muchos estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos llevando solo sus camisas, era extraño que a comienzos de primavera el calor azotara aquella zona con tanta fuerza. Inclusive la Clase Nocturna se estaba viendo afectada por este hecho, muchos alumnos estaban ausentándose a clases para poder permanecer en la comodidad de sus fríos dormitorios, además de que algunos otros usaban a cierto rubio como aire acondicionado.

-que alguien me diga una buena razón para que esto haciendo esto!!! –chillo el joven rubio al verse involucrado en los problemas de acondicionamiento del salón de clase-

-porque sino moriremos de calor Hanabusa –martillo Ruka en su oído mientras pasaba a su lado-

Hanabusa se pasó la mano por el pelo que estaba comenzando a pegarse a su frente, en verdad hacer de medidor de temperatura no era algo realmente complicado, sin embargo le parecía algo completamente degradante el simple hecho de ocuparse de algo como eso. Aunque tenía que ser sincero, si no hacia algo pronto el posiblemente se derretiría antes de lograr enfriar todo el lugar. Kaname Kuran asistía a clases, perfectamente vestido con el uniforme completo aun a pesar del calor. Mientras que otros vampiros, incluyéndose, prefirieron no llevar el chaleco.

-Aidou-san sufre esto más que el resto de la clase no es así? –varios estudiantes se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Shiki, tan carente de emoción, él y Rima se habían adueñado del ventilador de techo que movía sus paletas sobre sus cabezas manteniéndolos un poco más frescos que al resto-

El salón entero quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir si aquello era una afirmación, pensar que el vampiro del hielo sufriría si la temperatura aumentaba unos cuantos grados más que lo normal, aquello era imposible.

-Aidou –todos voltearon sus miradas hacia su presidente, Kuran Kaname, que permanecía de pie frente a la ventana, y entre sus manos un pequeño libro descansaba- gracias por tu esfuerzo –terminada su frase el timbre anuncio el final de sus clases dejando a un desconcertado Hanabusa manteniendo el aliento-

-no –no es nada Kaname-sama-dio una pequeña reverencia mientras su presidente pasaba a su lado para retirarse del salón-

En sus pensamientos el rubio no podía imaginarse tener que soportar aquellas temperaturas durante el día, pensó en Etusko caminando por los brillantes pasillos solo con la camisa blanca, levemente desabotonada dejando ver su esbelto cuello y…

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquel tipo de pensamientos tan… poco decentes pero tan típicos de él. No podía evitarlo, las épocas de calor suelen ser las más complicadas con respecto a sus instintos. Los olores se vuelven más fuertes y penetrantes ya que se mesclan con el sudor corporal incrementando su fuerza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La semana de exámenes paso con tal fugacidad que el comienzo de las vacaciones se les izo particularmente extraño y ajeno. Era viernes, y la Clase Diurna acababa de terminar su último examen, muchos estaban saltando solo por haberlo terminado mientras que otros solo deseaban regresar de su receso para saber si los habían pasado con éxito o no.

La ojiverde estaba segura de haber aprobado sus exámenes y aunque en el pasado-no muy lejano- aquella noticia la hubiese dejado en shock, en ese mismo momento le daría igual que si aprobaba raspando el promedio regular que si sacaba la nota más alta de su clase. Su mundo estaba dado una y mil vueltas a cada paso que lograba dar, que aquel tipo de noticias eran relevantes para su mente.

La tarde despareció entre sus dedos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía diferenciar si era un simple bajón de presión-debido al calor- o si se debía a algo más. Sus amigas la invitaron a salir a la ciudad en modo de festejo pero rechazo la oferta, en verdad se sentía mal. Aquello la llevo directo a la enfermería donde la recibió una mujer esbelta de unos 30 años, cuyos modos eran amigables y cariñosos. Le tomo la presión y la temperatura sonriéndole a cada segundo que sus miradas se cruzaban y tratando de entablar conversación con ella sobre temas triviales.

-todo está bien? –inquirió en tono cansado al ver que la enfermera anotaba unas cosas en un trozo de papel-

- tienes fiebre así que aquí mismo estoy anotando lo que tendrás que hacer y tomar. Quieres que llamen a tu casa? Mientras toma mucho liquido, ayudara a que baje la temperatura

-…está bien puedo cuidarme sola –aquello era algo que sabía hacer muy bien, no sería la primera vez que cayera enferma, tampoco sería la última, ella sabia como manejarse con los medicamentos y las comidas nutritivas- pero no me recetara algún medicamento?

-sin autorización no puedo, pero por ahora descansa lo suficiente si?

-hai –realizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dejar el cubículo y regresar a su dormitorio, al instante se detuvo en seco, ¿debía avisarle a Cross? Supuso que si, se izo una imagen mental de cómo podría reaccionar colocándole un termómetro y una frazada mientras insistía en traerle un caldo de pollo-

Dejo sus pensamientos mientras sus pies la llevaban a la Academia donde en aquella hora la Clase Nocturna debía estar por entrar a clases y el Director aun debía estar ocupando su puesto en la oficina. Los silenciosos pacillos despertaban un poco de inquietud, apenas unas personas de limpieza pasaban por los pasillos sin mirarla.

Toco puerta y no se sorprendió al entrar y encontrarse a Kuran Kaname sentado hablando con Cross. Era muy común que ella los interrumpiera también, ¿o era solo su imaginación? En aquella oportunidad no evito los ojos del presidente Kuran como veces anteriores, ahora ella le miraría directamente, siempre y cuando se diera la oportunidad.

- siento mucho haber interrumpido –comento en tono seco hablando lo más fuerte que su ahogada voz le permitía-

-no interrumpes nada Etusko-chan… te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida –le indico que se sentara en la otra silla libre, obedeció dejándose desplomar en esta. Prácticamente exhausta y mareada-

-...-no dijo nada, solo le extendió la nota que la enfermera habia escrito, con letra inentendible para ella, tenía la esperanza que Cross pudiese decodificarle aquellas palabras-

-te ha dicho cuanta temperatura tienes? Por que no fuiste directamente a la cama? Quieres que llame a Nakamura-san? O preferirías que le pida a Kiryuu-kun que pase por ti? –le interrogo en tono preocupado y angustiado, Yuuki había enfermado pocas veces pero en aquellas ocasiones su fiebre alcanzaba números realmente altos, la podre no podía salir de la cama por varios días no importaba cuantos medicamentos o tratamientos le diesen-

-yo… no lo sé, ahora mismo solo quiero descasar –respondió adormilada acomodándose mejor en la silla, pero poco después su ojos se quedaron cerrados, con una leve y dulce respiración-

-supongo que será mejor seguir mañana con la conversación –propuso observándola con sus ojos oscuros mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-

-jeje gomene Kaname-kun, creo que tengo que pensar mejor el sistema de la enfermería –afirmo despidiendo a su alumno, hijo, amigo, mientras dejaba la oficina luego de dedicarle una última mirada a la joven durmiente-

Kaien aprovecho la oportunidad para alzar a la chica y recostarla en el sillón, donde podría descasar mejor al menos hasta que las clases terminaran. Sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo bajarle la fiebre, podía sentir su frente hirviendo y su respiración volviéndose cada vez mas entrecortada, se pregunto si se le suministro algún medicamento pero no podía saberlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahí mismo era colocar un paño húmedo sobre su frente caliente el cual a los pocos minutos estaba seco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Clase Nocturna volvía a ocupar sus lugares cuando el profesor entro, todos dieron una reverencia y se sentaron para comenzar la clase, la última antes que comenzara el receso de primavera. La mitad de la clase estaba tratando de apantallarse con hojas mientras la otra mitad intentaba convencer al rubio aristócrata que enfriara el salón. Inclusive el profesor estaba comenzando a ceder por el calor dándoles actividades mientras el descansaba en su escritorio.

El timbre sonó dándoles a los jóvenes vampiros un respiro hasta la próxima clase, todos atentos a los cambios en el clima, algunos revisaban periódicamente los diarios y revistas meteorológicas, sin resultado favorable. El calmo murmullo se detuvo ante la potente pero suave voz de Kaname.

-Aidou, podrías acompañarme un segundo? Hay algo que deseo comentarte –con voz calma y izo aquella petición-orden- al rubio que se estremeció de pies a cabeza, subió a paso dudoso los escalones hasta donde Kaname esperaba pacientemente. Su mente burbujeaba tratando recordar que habría hecho él para ser llamado y se repetía que no podía ser algo malo pues no lo habría llamado en plena clase, teniendo a todos mirándoles tan atentamente-

-pasa algo malo Kaname-sama? –Pregunto con voz quebrada-

-no, solo quería comentarte que el calor suele afectar a los humanos de maneras muy extrañas dejándolos muy débiles y frágiles aun más de lo que ya son.-los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, perdiendo todo miedo, olvidando a quien tenía frente a sus ojos y que podría pasarle si era irrespetuoso- Ten cuidado con eso-agrego al final en un leve susurro el cual solo su compañero debía escuchar-

-gracias por hacérmelo saber –respondió al fin, con una reverencia muy marcada, haciéndole saber que estaba realmente agradecido por la información dada. Para cualquier otro aquello podía ser algo realmente estúpido o inútil, pero él entendía a la perfección aquel mensaje, y su cuerpo tembló al pensar más detalladamente en ello-

-no es nada, ten cuidado –le recordó con tono más suave-

-si, Kaname-sama –regreso a su lugar, donde Ruka y Akatsuki le esperaban expectantes por no haber ninguna escena de "castigo" o sentencia-

-que paso Hanabusa? –Pregunto Ruka ocultando su sorpresa, teniendo una leve sospecha ya que últimamente siempre que era requerido por Kaname era por la misma razón-

-nada importante –a pesar de su respuesta, su primo vio a través de la mentira-

- tiene que ver con ella? –Aidou no le miro pero tampoco respondió, la chica se sorprendió que lo dijera tan directamente estando en clase-

- vamos Hanabusa, ya nos contaste todo verdad? Entonces no tienes razón alguna para hacerte el indiferente –en realidad no estaba enojada pero si molesta, la indiferencia de su amigo (podía llamarle amigo aunque a veces realmente descerara mandarlo al infierno) acerca de un tema en el que ella y Akatsuki ya estaban metidos-

-tiene razón –añadió mientras revolvía sus cabellos anaranjados mirándole con curiosidad-

-está enferma… -no los miro a la cara, pues estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder admitir que después de todo ellos tenían razón-

-Oh..! –la pequeña sorpresa por parte de ambos empeoro el pequeño mal humor de Hanabusa que se encorvo sobre su asiento un poco-

-bueno… otra cosa no podíamos esperar, después de todo ella es humana –reflexionó la rubia son las manos en la cadera haciendo de sus palabras la ley-

-… mejor que la dejes descansar por hoy, nee? –Akatsuki acudió al rescate antes que su primo quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a la chica por sus palabras. No por el contenido en sí, si no por el modo en que estas palabras eran pronunciadas-

-me rehúso a hacer eso, pienso ir a verla apenas terminen las clases –la mirada del noble descendió unos cuantos grados convirtiendo aquella mirada color agua marina, en un profundo océano. Ni su primo ni Ruka se sorprendieron por su idea, aunque tampoco podían hacer oídos sordos y dejarlo marchar. Quedaron en silencio apenas un minuto antes que el último profesor del día se dignara a hacerse presente-

…

Al terminar la última clase, ya alrededor de media noche cuando los pasillos estaban, ahora sí, completamente vacios, una sombra se escurría atravesando las distancias a pasos apresurados y ligeros como una pluma al viento. Manteniendo el secretismo y misterio que la noche le otorgaba, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y su concentración se esfumaba provocando que sus pisadas dejaran un sonido hueco y seco que flotaba en el aire rebotando con las paredes resonando en un leve murmullo.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera del salón de clases, pudo sentirla, gracias a la poca vida que llenaban los pasillos en aquellas horas sus sentidos se agudizaban y al pasar por la oficina de Cross pudo saberlo, que había mas de una persona con él y no era un vampiro era un humano. El suave latir de un corazón humano se hacía sentir detrás de aquella puerta. Había dado con lo que buscaba, él realmente pensó en escabullirse como un intruso en los Dormitorios del Sol, aunque hacer aquello fuera caer bajo, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo por aquella vez.

Dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro, mientras trataba de calmar sus pulsaciones que repentinamente se dignaron a aumentar y toco la puerta con duda pero con un golpeteo fuerte para ocultarla.

-pase~! –la típica voz de Cross sonó mucho más suave, siendo solo un murmullo audible para los afinados oídos de un vampiro-

-disculpe la intromisión –sus pasos volvieron a tener un volumen normal, en aquel preciso momento festejo internamente que aquel hombre no pudiera oír como su corazón martillaba impaciente contra sus costillas asechando huir de él-

-buenas noches Aidou-kun, pasa algo? –pregunto en tono casual, mientras dedicaba pequeñas miradas rápidas al sillón donde su "hija" dormía-

-no, en verdad es que… -tenía en mente el discurso perfecto pero su cuerpo no parecía querer cooperar, estaba perdiendo frente a sí mismo, que hubieran dicho su primo, Ruka o Kaname-sama de él? Fue en ese instante, en que su mente se puso completamente en blanco, olvidando que estaba haciendo allí parado como un idiota. Su mirada se disparo de inmediato al sillón de la oficina, este le daba la espalda así que no podía saber quien estaba allí, aunque no necesitaba verle el rostro para adivinarlo-

-está durmiendo… Kaname-kun te comento algo? –no era precisamente una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Aidou se revolvió el cabello tratando de bajar el repentino sonrojo y desvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, evitando el conecto visual directo- ella solo tiene un poco de fiebre, de seguro si descansa apropiadamente se pondrá mejor para mañana

-etto… yo… podría acompañarla? Aunque sea un rato! –la desesperada pregunta del noble izo soltar una risilla del Director quien tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder limpiar las diminutas lagrimas que asechaban con caer, tanto por la risa como por el cansancio-

-claro que si –busco su mirada azul que se aclaro y le sonrió de manera franca, mostrando aquella confianza que demostraba estando con Kuran Kaname-

Con paso lento se acerco hasta el sofá hasta quedar delante de este, Etusko dormía echa un pequeño ovillo, en cualquier otro momento aquella postura le hubiera parecido de lo más ridícula pero en ese momento se le formo un nudo en la garganta y el calor repto hasta su rostro dejando un leve sonrojo.

Se quito la chaqueta que le parecía una camisa de fuerza pegada a su cuerpo y la dejo colgada sobre el borde del sofá mientras se sentaba en el apoya brazos de este, aquello era una excepción nunca podría hacer algo como aquello en un momento normal. Su mirada se pego a rostro sonrosado de la chica cuya respiración era dificultosa por la fiebre y que eran pequeños sorbos de aire por la boca. En un acto inconsciente y perdido roso su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, en acto reflejo la joven durmiente movió su cuerpo levemente, lo que causo que retirara la mano instantáneamente como si lo que acababa de suceder le dijera que su tacto era fuego para ella pero su rostro se contrajo en molestia y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-Aidou…-Sempai? –su voz salió ahogada y débil, terminando siendo un murmullo solo para el rubio-

-descansa, sería muy problemático si te pones peor –intento que su voz saliera infantil, normal como si nada hubiera cambiado pero no podía, verla débil y frágil (más de lo que ya era) le afectaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir-

-tengo frio –pronuncio haciendo que su Sempai la viera inmediatamente, su comentario inocente no sonó tan inocente para los finos oídos vampíricos que lo interpretaron de otra manera. Un sonrojo ataco al noble que en esos momentos estaba asegurando que ella veía su chaqueta colgada-

Hanabusa suspiro entre cansado y rendido tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos para arrullar a la joven, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de aquel acto. Se olvido del frio y del malestar cuando comprobó que era la chaqueta de Aidou Hanabusa y que en esos momentos estaba siendo cubierta con ella.

-por que? Se podría manchar además de seguro terminará sudada –intento comprender el por qué de aquello pero no recibió respuesta, no en palabras, sintió como la mano de Hanabusa le empujaba la cabeza con amabilidad para que volviera a acostarse-

-necesitas en verdad saberlo? –sus miradas chocaron, pero ninguno evadió aquello, simplemente dejaron que preguntas y respuestas se mostraran sin ser entendidas-

-puede que no… -respondió con falsa franqueza, dejándose engullir por aquella mirada marina-

El director solo podía ver una parte de la espalda del joven vampiro, pero podía escuchar todo. Sus entrenados sentidos de cazador aun seguían allí esperando, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera escucharlos. Una risilla dulce se le escapo, recibiendo una mirada rápida y molesta del chico. Cross podía sentir el aura tranquila que emanaban aquellos dos chicos a pesar de la incomodidad que la situación pudiera infundirles.

Aidou siguió acariciando su rostro sintiendo su piel más suave de lo que podría haberse imaginado y dándole suaves caricias a su cabello que estaba un poco enredado pero mantenía su brillo usual al tacto le pareció muy diferente a como se estaba imaginando que podría sentirse. Tocarla era como palpar algo completamente desconocido, el había probado la suavidad de la piel y el cabello de muchas señoritas de la nobleza, pudo sentir la piel tersa de su hermana menor al nacer y la del rostro de su madre. Mas como aquella sensación nunca había experimentado antes. Se pregunto si su piel seguiría siendo igual de suave en su cuello y si seguía bajando encontraría aquella misma sensación si se sentiría igual o mejor probar acariciar aquella zona, no precisamente con la mano sino mas bien con lengua y colmillos. Un escalofrió le recorrió y instantáneamente retiro la mano de sobre su mejilla sonrosada.

-pasa algo malo? –no sabía si Hanabusa noto el momento en que despertó, pero prefirió no dejárselo ver y permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la cálida mano de Aidou sobre su rostro, se sentía extraño no tenia forma de expresarlo pero no quería que se apartara. Al sentir que aquella mano se alejaba y no regresaba decidió abrir sus ojos-

Su rostro encontró un Hanabusa fuera de lo normal, sus ojos abiertos como platos mirándola con sorpresa por sus propios pensamientos que por el hecho que ella estuviera despierta y mirándole con curiosidad, sorpresa y preocupación. Aparto el rostro rápidamente evitando su mirada rápidamente. Se maldijo una y mil veces, estaba arruinando un momento como ese con sus malditos instintos vampíricos.

-Hanabusa, estas bien? –regreso su mirada a la joven que sentada sobre sus rodillas había colocado sus manos sobre los tensos hombros del noble para poder observarlo mejor. Cross les miraba intentando no intervenir, dejando las cosas seguir su flujo(al menos hasta donde el aceptara el acercamiento)-

-eh…? Claro que estoy bien! Quien no está bien eres tu! Qué demonios haces? Vuelve a dormir! –Etsuko se sorprendió ante su griterío histérico, pero se dejo volver arrastrar al sofá haciendo un puchero de disguste-

Las cosas parecían regresar como minutos antes, con la gran diferencia que la enferma estaba boca arriba con la mirada fija en el noble, quien logro aprenderse la forma de su rostro para lograr acariciarla sin mirarla. Aunque la tranquilidad era fácilmente palpable, ninguno de los dos estaba siendo completamente honesto con sus acciones.

-oye… antes no respondiste… por que de repente te detuviste? Y cuando te mire parecía que habías visto un fantasma –cerro los ojos esperando ser regañada por no haberse dormido aun. Pero aquel montón de gritos que esperaba recibir nunca llegaron y se desespero temiendo haberlo hecho enfadar más de lo que estaba esperando desde el principio-

-no respondí porque no fue nada, ahora duérmete

-siempre mintiendo, nunca me dices la verdad sobre nada eso está bien para ti Aidou-Sempai, pero yo nunca puedo mentirte siempre te das cuenta –Hanabusa la miro sorprendido, para él darse cuenta cuando mentía era algo sencillo, solo tenía que notar el cambio en los latidos de su corazón y la fluidez con la que las palabras salían y listo. Nunca pensó que él tendría que escuchar eso de una humana.

-yo nunca te he mentido –se modio la lengua intencionalmente, sabia a que mentiras se refería. Eran mentiras piadosas que no herían a nadie, pero aun así no dejaban de ser mentiras verdad?-

-otra vez, cuando no mientes evades la conversación, ya lo has hecho tantas veces que no me es complicado darme cuenta –"confeso" con una sonrisa picara mientras clavaba sus ojos esmeraldas sobre aquellos aguamarinas-

La habitación quedo suspendida en el más profundo silencio, solo en ese momento a Hanabusa le hubiese gustado que Kaien Cross el Director de la Academia Cross hiciera su majestuosa aparición para salvarlo de aquello. Después de todo mentir hacia parte de guardar el secreto de la Academia.

-si no me dices porque mientes… -intento hablar para alivianar el rostro de Aidou que estaba tenso que parecía un pensador a punto de sacar una teoría científica-

-espero que puedas conformarte en saber que pronto podrás saberlo, tal vez no sea la mejor respuesta pero ahora mismo es lo mejor –o único- que puedo decirte -o tal vez era que él mismo no estaba en condiciones que afrontar el huracán que se desataría apenas pusiera la frase "soy un…" y seguida la palabra "vampiro" en una misma oración-

-pero debes prometer que me lo dirás, sino no sería justo para mí –dijo con cara de niña pequeña-

-… yo siempre cumplo lo que digo –contestó rápido olvidando lo que tendría que contarle-

-Hanabusa-kun, podrías acompañar a Etusko-chan a los Dormitorios del Sol? Es muy tarde ya y no quisiera que volviera sola –la indirecta estaba escrita en la cara de Cross prácticamente con una fibra indeleble así que solo asintió con la cabeza para extenderle la mano a Etusko que ya comenzaba a reincorporarse-

Kaien les despidió con la mano en alto con una mirada brillante contando que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada. Fuera el calor era más palpable pero aun así intento evitar que el cabello se le pegara a la frente, de mantenerse como un caballero hasta el final no importaban las circunstancias.

-calor? –pregunto inocente, mientras observaba a Hanabusa sofocándose-

-tu pareces estar mucho mejor

-claro que si, una buena siesta es lo mejor para curar la fiebre –parecía volver a lo de siempre, no… estaba más animada, bastante más animada-

-que aras en vacaciones Etusko? –Pregunto casual mientras caminaban hacia los Dormitorios-

-he~? En verdad no lo he pensado, pero quedarme en la Academia parece ser la única opción.

-no es ese un plan bastante aburrido? –su afirmación la hizo molestar, en verdad que no tenia opción irse a lo de sus padres era prácticamente imposible después de todo días atrás se estaba separando de ellos-

-es mejor que nada

-y que es exactamente "nada"? –La chica volvió a hervir en llamas porque él tenía razón, en verdad que estaba hablando sin pensar demasiado-

-pues… nada es eso mismo… nada, es mejor que estar asistiendo a clases –un punto a favor, pero seguía en desventaja si contábamos que no tenía ganas de pensar en respuestas completas- y tu que harás Sempai?

-iré a mi casa de visita, mis padres esperan saber de mi

-ya veo, entonces… espero que te vaya bien en tu visita –como era de esperarse no sonrió como cualquier otra chica con esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, sino una pequeña pero cargada de sentimiento esas que últimamente se estaban haciendo tan frecuentes en ella-

-ahm… tu debes saber si se quedaran muchos chicos aquí en la Academia

-si, por lo que me dijo el Director Cross solo pueden quedarse aquellos que tienen autorización de los padres, así que parece ser que son solo unos 3 o 4

-piensan tener los dormitorios abiertos por 3 o 4 personas?! –Pregunto exaltado ante tal tontería-

-esta es la primera vez y es porque la cocinera pidió trabajar durante estas fechas, así que eso está cubierto y creo que se van a usar los dormitorios suplementarios –aquellos dormitorios estaban deshabitados y quedaban mucho más cerca del edificio de la Academia que los Dormitorios del Sol-

-ah, ya recuerdo nosotros pasamos una jornada en esos, no son un poco ostentosos para unos mocosos?-salió sin pensarlo y se arrepintió al instante por haberlo dicho así sin más-

Un silencio incomodo se formo pero solo duro unos segundos mientras ambos pensaban en como cambiar el aire sin pelear.

-pues en realidad los que se quedaran son de los últimos años que deben de tener un año más que Aidou-Sempai - remato Etusko sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando aquella cara que tanto molestaba al estudiante nocturno (sonrisas fingidas)-

-Ohm y tu también dormirás allí? -se le tenso la voz forzándola con la mirada a que dijera que no, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil-

-claro que si! Sería muy sospechoso que estuviera en la Academia y no durmiera con ellos

-no entiendo esa manía tuya en no querer que nadie se entere de que tu y Cross… -no pudo terminar pues la castaña le mostraba un rostro de cachorro que él no podía evadir, digamos que si, ella acababa de descubrirle una debilidad-

- es simple, no quiero que crean que tengo favoritismo es ta~n complicado de entender? –Termino parándose en el primer escalón frente a la puerta de su dormitorio con una leve sonrisa-

-no, no lo es…

La frase quedo colgada en el aire, mientras que sus miradas eran sostenidas por el otro en una tranquilidad absoluta. Etusko se dio cuenta que aun tenia la chaqueta del rubio y se ruborizo intensificando el colorado de su fiebre. De inmediato llevo su mirada a esta y se la quito para extendérsela en una pequeña reverencia.

-gracias por prestármela, de seguro ahora tendrás que lavarla, en verdad lo siento, si quieres yo…

-no tienes que lavarla, el personal puede hacer eso pero… regrésamela mañana si?

-pero…

-mañana –recalco incomodo viendo la confusión en el rostro de la chica-

-esta bien, mañana te la regreso… a que horario estará bien para ti? Por la tarde o por la maña…

-por la tarde está bien, en el lugar de siempre a las siete

-claro –volvió a sonreírle despidiéndole mientras abría con cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. En ese segundo de despedida sus miradas se cruzaron para decirse aquella frase que les faltaba: "buenas noches"-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

hola! Quería aclarar una cosa antes que me pregunten o pregunten en casa u se quedan con la duda, cuando se está con fiebre y luego baja la gente suele comenzar a sudar (aunque a mí nunca me paso o no me di cuenta), cualquier cosa consulten aunque esto me lo dijo una profesora, pero era de física.

Por los dormitorios complementarios se refiere a los dormitorios donde la Clase Nocturna se quedo antes de ser transferidos a los Dormitorios de la Luna, aquellos donde como todos recuerdan (eso espero) Yuuki vio a Kaname beber de Ruka.


	11. Hanabusa

Unos gritos la despertaron bruscamente de aquel dulce sueño, maldijo por lo bajo mientras recordaba donde estaba. Trastabillo un par de veces hasta dar con su bata y lograr hacer un nudo medianamente normal. Molesta por los ruidos extraños que provenían del pasillo y preguntándose dónde demonios estaba la presidenta de los dormitorios, abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con una valija de tamaño descomunal y otras 3 alumnas intentando moverla.

-que demonios es esto?! –Pregunto una exaltada Etsuko buscando con la mirada a las chicas responsables-

-mi… mi valija jeje un poco grande verdad? –Pregunto tímida ante la cara furiosa de su compañera-

-un poco grande? Esto es enorme! Como has hecho para entrarla? –le cuestiono una de las chicas que empujaban-

-yo…

-ya basta! No me interesa como lo metieron allí dentro, solo quítenlo de mi puerta y dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! –Chillo la ojiverde ante tanto rodeo-

-Hai!! –Ambas respondieron enérgicas mientras la tercera se limitaba a suspirar como si aquello le importara un comino-

-Etsuko-chan! Buenos días

-Nakamura-Sempai, buenos días –su rostro se relajo al ver a una cara amiga-

-hoy parece haber mucho jaleo verdad? –la chica no respondió solo asintió cansada, recién se levantaba y ya quería volver a dormirse, aquello era realmente molesto-

-tú también te irás Sempai?

-claro! Hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres jeje

-supongo que me quedare sola con nuestros Sempais –un suspiro frustrado quedo vagando en el momentáneo silencio que se produjo hasta que paso otra chica cargando con su valija-

-debe de ser muy fastidioso verdad?

-no lo sabré hasta que no los vea cara a cara, pero no serán las peores vacaciones que haya tenido-reflexiono echando los brazos detrás de la nuca-

-eres bastante extraña en ocasiones

-lo sé! No es eso fantástico? –Respondió en tono dramático haciendo que ambas estallaran en rizas- no es que sea rara, solo que digo y hago lo que quiero cuando quiero

-eso te mete en muchos líos verdad?

-es solo que soy una incomprendida, tú lo sabes y porque me conoces es que me entiendes

-tendrías que aprender a controlarte

-jeje si hiciera eso no dejaría de ser quién soy?-un largo silencio envolvió la conversación, aunque no estaban incomodas solo que no podían saber que sería correcto decirle a la otra-

- que tienes pensado hacer? Me refiero, aunque estés quedándote en la Academia podrás salir y pasear por la ciudad

- eso es un secreto-su dedo índice se deslizo hasta sus labios marcando la incógnita y haciendo el juego aun más divertido-

- ah!! Seras mala! Dímelo! –refunfuño con falso enojo-

-es un secreto! Pero ahora que ya estoy levantada y despabilada, dime si ya han dejado de servir los desayunos

-claro que ya no los sirven! Son las 11 a.m.! qué hora pensabas que era?

-no lo sé, tal vez las 9?

-Etsuko, tú en verdad vives en las nubes!

-hai, hai! Lo siento pero debo ir a cambiarme para buscar algo de comer! –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

Era cierto que ya eran las 11 de la mañana, se le había pasado completamente. Pero después de todo estaba disculpada, había estado con fiebre mientras descansaba en la oficina del director Cross con… un estudiante de la Clase Nocturna. Tal vez no tenia mucho que comentar acerca de la noche anterior, sus recuerdos estaban un poco confusos pero juraría que había abierto la boca de mas.

Se coloco la falda y la camisa un tanto desabotonada, no se preocupo en colocarse el listón o el collar. Tomo las medias y las botas, en verdad que aquel calzado era caluroso, como era posible que Cross obligara vestirlos así? Recordó a los chicos con los chalecos y se estremeció, ellos debían estar sufriendo más que ella. Dio un último suspiro antes de salir de su habitación dejando detrás la cama desecha y la ropa de dormir tirada sobre la cama, agradeció que no compartiera cuarto como unas pocas.

Sabia a la perfección donde encontraría comida a esas horas, pero tendría que ser muy cautelosa, después de todo aquel lugar secreto para todos los alumnos de la Clase Diurna. Salió de los dormitorios y se escabullo en dirección a la Academia, en aquellos momentos aquella zona debía estar completamente vacía así que le proporcionaba cierta seguridad de no ser descubierta. Tomo un atajo por entre los árboles que la llevarían directamente hacia la casa de Cross. Estaba un 50% segura que encontraría algo de comer o con mejor suerte no habría nadie y podria cocinarse algo rápido o pedirle a Zero que por favor le preparase algo. Aunque todavía aquel chico le causaba escalofríos, en ocasiones parecía estar tranquilo hasta un chico normal pero en otras oportunidades parecía enfurruñarse en su mundo. Atravesó los últimos arboles saliendo al pequeño claro donde la casa se ubicaba. No podía escuchar ningún sonido, ningún chillido de Yuuki o llantos de Cross ni nada de nada, supuso que eso era bueno, en parte. Abrió la puerta con suavidad evitando que chirriara.

-ho~la~! Cross? Yuuki?... Zero? Hay alguien? –su voz resonó en la casa haciéndole sentir escalofríos, entro con cuidado aun pensando en la posibilidad que la casa no estuviera realmente vacía-

Se escabullo por la sala oscura, cuya cortina aun permanecía cerrada impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol, haciéndose paso para llegar hasta la cocina que resaltaba del resto de los cuartos por la luz brillante que desprendía. Agacho la cabeza tratando de ver por el rabillo del ojo dentro de la habitación pero…

-que haces aquí a estas horas? –la voz calmada pero seria de Zero la sorprendió haciendo que callera hacia atrás. De inmediato subió la vista hasta que encontró los ojos de Kiryuu mirándola con seriedad, sintió que dejaban de funcionarle los pulmones y que su corazón se detenía. Aquella sensación logro disiparse cuando un extraño sonido, pero no desconocido, lleno la estancia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y luego rojas de la vergüenza-

-es que… me he perdido el desayuno –bajo la vista aprovechando que podía, no podía creer que su estomago pudiera hacer aquel desmenuzado sonido aunque no solo se acababa de perder el desayuno sino que también la cena de la noche anterior, estaba realmente ambienta y no creía que recién se diera cuenta de aquello-

-ni Cross ni Yuuki están, no es que haya mucho para elegir –entro en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador dejando ver unas pocas cosas. Quien la viera dudaría que allí viviesen tres personas. Pero algo llamo la atención de Etusko que se adentro rápidamente colocándose delante de la puerta abierta-

-que es esto? –pregunto tomando un tapper que sobresalía por estar al borde de uno de los estantes, al tomarlo pudo notar que no estaba demasiado frio, posiblemente había sido colocado hacia poco-

- restos del desayuno… -los ojos de Etsuko se abrieron y su mano se dispuso a retirar la tapa-… que preparo Cross…

Su mano se detuvo inmediatamente y entendió el mensaje, mejor no comer de aquello si quería poder disfrutar de las próximas horas en otro lugar que no fuese el baño devolviendo toda aquella comida. No es que fuera desagradable, las comidas que preparaba sabían particularmente bien pero las extrañas confinaciones de condimentos traídos de otras ciudades que quien sabe donde quedaban hacían de las comidas verdaderas bombas para el estomago.

-supongo que Yuuki-chan y tu han creado anti-cuerpos para soportar estas comidas –con un rápido movimiento regreso lo que quedaba de aquel desayuno y Zero se encargo de regresarlo a su profundo sueño hasta que Cross tuviera que comérselo-

- te preparo algo…

-no tienes porque yo puedo preparar algo, sabes se cocinar muy bien –contesto molesta, sabía que Zero podía cocinar cosas deliciosas, así había salvado una cena cuando Cross utilizo su arsenal en unas pastas arruinándolas, pero ella sabia cocinar también solo que hasta ese momento no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades culinarias-

-hmp, me da igual cocinar no me molesta

Todo quedo en silencio y la joven se mordió la lengua, tal vez había hablado de mas y estaba metiendo la pata, realmente no quería ser una carga pero aquello termino pareciendo una especia de reto o algo por el estilo. Busco la mirada de su "hermanastro" y vio la misma expresión desinteresada de siempre como si le resbalara cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer.

-qué tal si ambos preparamos algo? – Intentó crear una sonrisa aunque fuera una falsa cualquier cosa con tal de alivianar la situación de que hubiera sonido, algo que le dijera que Kiryuu estaba vivo y no muerto-

-que tienes en mente? Ya has visto que no hay mucho…

-no necesitamos muchas cosas para preparar un desayuno sencillo

…

Cuando no conoces bien a una persona sueles guiarte por su comportamiento externo y terminar teniendo una mala impresión de aquella persona. Puedes alejártele solo por su exterior, pero siempre funciona hablar intentar conocer mas a esa persona inclusive si es difícil si te cierra las puertas, para hacer amigos es indispensable nunca darse por vencido no importa cuán dura sea la corteza que cubre un corazón.

-gracias… por la ayuda –dejo el vaso sucio dentro del fregadero evitándole mirarlo, quería decirlo bien agradecerle de manera adecuada eso era sin verle los ojos-

-hmp, no fue nada

-por cierto, Yuuki y Cross donde están? –volteo sobre sus talones quedando de frente con el peli plateado que tenia sus ojos sobre ella de manera profunda y casi maliciosa-

-… qué piensas de la Clase Nocturna? –como la paz que anticipa a la tormenta, el silencio los cubrió como una nebrina. Etsuko no entendía el por que de la pregunta ni el para que, pero aun tenia la mirada de Zero sobre ella y le impedía preguntar-

-pues… no los conozco muy bien… -las cejas plateadas se juntaron en modo de reprobación y una descarga eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza- yo…

-Zero? –la cabeza castaña de Yuuki asomo por la puerta de la cocina terminando con el sufrimiento y regresando su corazón a unos latidos mas calmados. La castaña se los quedo mirando como quien esta presenciando un extraño suceso pero no fue por mucho pues por detrás entro Cross con una amplia sonrisa-

-Etsuko-Chan! Que haces por aquí tan temprano?

-etto… lo estaba buscando para pedirle un favor

-que clase de favor podría ser para que me pidieras permiso? –las mejillas se le tornaron rojas, era vergonzoso que pensara que era la típica chica problema o que anda contando sus travesuras-

-quiero tomar un trabajo durante las vacaciones –el sonrojo aumento cuando los tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella con sorpresa-

-algo como eso… -Cross no sabia que responderle, aquel pedido no rompía ninguna regla de la escuela pero como padre: ¿podía aceptar que su hija quisiera trabajar?-

-he averiguado todo, elegí el turno de la tarde para volver antes que oscuresca. Además la paga no es mala para ser de medio tiempo y… y… -Kaien revolvió su cabello mientras su mirada se tornaba amable perdiendo aquella sorpresa del comienzo-

-esta bien, siempre y cuando regreses temprano y llames si te retrasas-quería gritar de alegría saltar y abrasarlo, decirle lo mucho que le agradecía aquel "regalo" pero izo algo que para ella seria muy vergonzoso. Rápidamente avanzó hasta quedar perfectamente delante de Cross y dándole una dulce sonrisa se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso rápido en la mejilla-

-Etsuko-chan~ -Cross estaba lagrimeando y tratando de no moquear mientras intentaba abrasarla y ella forzaba para que los fuertes brazos la alcanzaran rodear-

-basta! Director! –chillo en protesta cuando los brazos de su padrastro lograron rodearla impidiéndole respirar bien-

-hai hai, lo siento me deje llevar –sus brazos rompieron el agarre pero aun se encontraba a una distancia peligrosa de él- por cierto, no has dicho que trabajo es exactamente…

-acaso es en una tienda? –pregunto Yuuki entusiasmada. Etsuko negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa misteriosa molestando a la pequeña- entonces en un bar? …

-un bar?! Eso nunca! Cualquier lugar pero un bar nunca! Allí está lleno de pervertidos –comenzó a los gritos Cross volviendo a abrazar a la ojiverde de manera sobreprotectora mientras ella aleteaba los brazos pidiendo aire-

-no es un bar! No es un bar! –intento gritar mientras seguía zafarse del abrazo de la muerte-

-entonces?-pregunto la chica de los ojos chocolate ignorando completamente que su "onee-chan" estaba siendo aplastada-

-es un café! –inmediatamente Cross la soltó dejando salir un profundo suspiro de sintiéndose mucho mejor. Etsuko intento recobrar el aliento y que su respiración volviera a la normalidad- Yuuki-chan debe conocerlo, se llama "Sweet Memories" esta prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad

-Ohh he ido muchas veces con Yori-chan allí, también con Zero. Recuerdas? Los helados que tienen son los mejores! –exclamo dando un pequeño aplauso de aprobación –

-pero aun así Etsuko-chan tiene que tener muuuuucho cuidado con los pervertidos! –Cross estaba tomándoselo de manera extraña-

-es un café que suele ser frecuentado por parejas, o grupos de chicas, prácticamente no entran hombres –aunque aquella era la verdad a Kaien le sonaban a puras escusas y comenzó a derramar lagrimas que Yuuki y Etsuko intentaban detener inútilmente-

-Zero ayúdanos! –la voz de la menor de las chicas sonó demandante pero el susodicho no dijo nada y se las ingenio para pasar por al lado de aquella incomoda escena-

Tardaron un largo rato hasta lograr detener el llanto de Cross para convertirlo en pequeños sollozos y otros quince minutos después todo volvió a lo que ella estaba empezando a considerar "normalidad". Yuuki se disculpo diciendo que quería tomar una ducha pues tenía bastante calor y Kaien le pidió que la acompañase a la oficina de la casa.

En verdad no tenía idea de que podría venir ahora, ¿qué podría decirle que ya no hubiese sido dicho antes? No tenía miedo ni estaba nerviosa, solo curiosa por saber que pasaría ahora. Aunque ella sabia muy bien que ser demasiado interesada podría traerle problemas, tal cual como en la historia de la caja de Pandora. Recordó que en una muy extraña ocasión Aidou había comentado algo como: "está bien que seas curiosa, por más que te traiga problemas. La curiosidad nos permite investigar sobre lo que desconocemos y darnos sabiduría" suspiro, aunque aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, posiblemente los problemas serian mas grandes que las respuestas que lograra obtener entonces sería mejor que las respuestas fueran las que llegasen por si solas?...

Aquel hilo de pensamientos se detuvo cuando Cross se aclaro la garganta para hablar, posiblemente de algún asunto serio relacionado con ella y cierto Sempai suyo pero si fuera aquello… tendría que haber ocurrido algo importante verdad? Que ella supiera no había pasado nada excepto... demonios la noche anterior había dado un verdadero espectáculo en la oficina del Director. Todos esos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente como un verdadero balde de agua fría, su sonrojo se izo presente poniéndola verdaderamente molesta.

-Etsuko-chan hay algo que tengo que pedirte… -Cross tenía la cabeza semi-baja haciendo que el reflejo de la luz en sus anteojos no le permitiera ver la mirada del hombre, instintivamente trago esperando algo como: "no vuelvas a aquella torre por favor" o "quisiera que dejaras de tratar con Aidou-kun" – podrías encargarte de tus Sempais por estas vacaciones?

-Eh? –su sorpresa fue anta que no pudo articular palabra alguna, aquella pregunta… aquel pedido… que significaba eso de "encargarse" de ellos?- que quiere decir? Me refiero que se supone que yo deba hacer?

-Oh es un trabajo muy simple, dentro de una hora deberías encargarte de llevarlos hasta los dormitorios suplementarios y ubicarlos en sus habitaciones y después solo debes encargarte de cerrar la puerta por la noche y abrirla por la mañana –el trabajo era simple pero aun así ella seria la menor y tendría aquella responsabilidad, era algo sospechoso justo lo contrario de lo que ella estaba buscando-

-no sería mejor que uno de mis Sempais lo hiciera por mi? Ellos son un año mayores que yo así que estaría bien –aquello tenía más lógica que la idea del Director de tenerla a ella como ama de llaves-

-si es cierto, pero yo quiero que seas tú quien haga este trabajo

La oficina quedo suspendida en el silencio mientras la chica colocaba los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, no estaba molesta pero si muy desconforme con la explicación que le acababan de dar. Eso no fue pasado por alto y el hombre dejo salir un suspiro, no podía ganarle a aquella cara de: "no me lo creo" que la joven le mostraba. Así se dio por vencido, no había nada de malo en decirle la razón aunque sabía de ante mano que a ella no le gustaría demasiado o al menos eso pensaba él.

-me parecía buena idea que te encargaras de eso así podrías por las noches venir a cenar con nosotros tres- el silencio que le siguió fue algo incomodo para ambos, la mirada verde se perdió en el infinito buscando la frase adecuada para poder poner todo lo que quería decir y expresar-

-no había sido más fácil decírmelo desde el comienzo? Quiero decir, no me molestaría venir a cenar, aunque sería extraño que no estuviera en la cena con los demás estudiantes. No es agradable cuando comienzan a hacer miles de preguntas-termino en un largo y profundo suspiro, esperando un llanto de Cross pero no paso en cambio recibió una mirada llena de ternura y entendimiento que movió el corazón de la chica. Aquel hombre, la entendía mas de lo que ella creía o le gustaría pero le agradaba aquel sentimiento de confianza, era distinto con Aidou, ella podía contarle cualquiera fuera su problema y recibir un consejo muy bien pensado pero sentía que por él solo no la entendía completamente-

-lo siento, no debí pedírtelo verdad? Le encargare la tarea a alguien más –la respuesta salió n poco dolida y en su pecho sintió el impulso de decirle que no, que ella lo haría que se encargaría aunque le preguntaran donde estaba en la cena o que sospecharan de ella nuevamente. Solo… no quería que pareciera tan dolido y menos de esa manera tan abierta sin aquel papel de hombre llorón que pone con Yuuki, Zero y ella-

-no! Yo lo hare! Vendré siempre si? –Luego de decirlo quiso que el suelo se abriera en dos solo para tragársela y llevarla al abismo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba-

- gracias… entonces esta noche preparare una comida especial! –anuncio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando quiso darse cuenta Etsuko ya no estaba. Sonrió de manera natural mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón –

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La chica salió de la casa de Cross para regresar a los Dormitorios del Sol donde las cosas estaban muchísimos mas calmadas que antes y aun así los alumnos seguían saliendo y algunos padres ya se habían adentrado hasta la puerta de estos dormitorios. Le dirigió una mirada al reloj de pared este marcaba las 12:30, aun le quedaba una hora hasta que todos se hubieran ido (hipotéticamente) así que tomo el camino hacia el locutorio, donde podría usar el teléfono haría una llamada corta al café para confirmar que trabajaría a partir del día siguiente.

-Moshi Moshi! Sweet Memories en que podemos ayudarle? –la voz de un chico mayor que ella sonó del otro lado de la línea, era la misma que le había atendido la primera vez que llamo, en realidad la primera, la segunda y bueno… la tercera también-

-moshi moshi, soy Etusko y tengo noticias –su voz tenia un tono alegre y no podía evitarlo o ocultarlo, era tan evidente que había recibido un OK para trabajar?-

-Oh! Entonces tendremos nueva camarera! –su voz aumento significativamente haciendo que el resto que estaban con el joven escucharan, luego gritos de una mujer se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea, solo pudo separar la bocina del teléfono para que sus oídos no se dañaran-

-jaja tanta ayuda necesitan?

-pues ahora que todos están de vacaciones los clientes suelen aumentar, espero que tener que trabajar no te quite mucho tiempo, Etsuko-aquel tono tan familiar la izo ruborizar, no recordaba haberse echo amiga de él pero estaba bien, se lo debía-

-no es problema, después de todo fui yo quien pregunto por el puesto no? Keith –no solía pronunciar su nombre durante sus pequeñas charlas pero aquella confianza que el parecía tenerle a pesar de aquel pasado que de una manera indirecta los unía. Un silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos y se sintió mal por tomar aquel atrevimiento, solo escuchaba el parloteo de la jefa y dueña- lo siento…

-Eh? No… soy yo quien lo siente, me recordaste y me perdí en mis pensamientos fue solo eso –aquellas palabras le sonaban a escusas, pero prefirió callar antes que la situación empeorara-

-entonces! Espero que tengan mi uniforme listo para mañana! Me tengo que ir nos vemos…

-espera Etsuko no es lo que…

-nos vemos Keith-colgó el teléfono dejándole con la palabra, eso era algo muy grosero pero era lo mejor para ambos, si… evitar recordarlo, el pasado, aunque no era algo que los uniera, ambos habían sufrido de distinta manera por la misma persona-

Dejo el locutorio para regresar a la sala principal donde ya no había alumnos pero si unos bolsos, dos eran color oscuro, posiblemente de hombre y otro mas apartados de color celeste con barios llaveros de diferentes animales y corazones, una mueca de desaprobación se pasó en su rostro aquel accesorio era demasiado meloso, no podía creer que una chica de Academia usara algo así.

-Estos bolsos podrían ser de… -dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente de ellos mirándolos con desgana, quien podría dejarlos allí? -

-ni se te ocurra tocar esos bolsos –una voz grave e imponente resonó en su espalda haciéndola darse vuelta inmediatamente, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambio aun cuando aquella persona la habia tomado por sorpresa-

-ni que quisiera –la respuesta rápida y cortante lo dejo sorprendido por un momento hasta que otro chico rompió aquella situación-

-Asano-san verdad? –era un estudiante de último año, se conocían de algunos recreo que había perdido por quedarse dormida en clase solían hablar sobre cosas triviales cuando no los vigilaba ningún profesor-

-tiempo sin vernos Kusanagi-Sempai –izo una pequeña reverencia poniendo luego una pose más relajada que antes- estos bolsos son de ustedes?

-así es, nos vamos a quedar aquí en vacaciones –el joven avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella guiñándole un ojo, un escalofrió la recorrió, esperaba que aquello no significara lo que su mente pensaba que era-

-Ohh y el otro bolso?

-es de una compañera nuestra, debe de estar por bajar, y tu Asano-san? Te quedaras o te marchas?

-me voy a quedar-el joven le dirigió una sonrisa seductora que la obligo a retroceder un paso- espero que su amiga baje pronto, tengo que llevarlos hasta los Dormitorios Suplementarios

-Oh, te encargaron esa tarea

-jeje así es…

-perdonen la demora! –con paso alegre pero torpe una chica bajo las escaleras, tampoco lleva el uniforme de la Academia al igual que los otros 2 chicos que vestían ropas normales-

-si si, podemos irnos ya?-el primer chico, aquel al cual quería golpear, tomo su bolso y miro de manera amenazante a la ojiverde-

-tengo que ir por el mio, no me tardo –estaba por subir las escaleras cuando las palabras de cierta molestia la detuvieron-

-no podrías haber ido antes? Yo me quiero ir ahora –recalco la ultima palabra mientras la miraba fijamente, los otros dos les miraban y esperaban con curiosidad la respuesta de la chica-

-lo siento mucho Sempai, pero estaba es una reunión con el Director Cross acerca de si deberíamos comenzar a expulsar estudiantes que fueran descorteses. Sería una lástima porque posiblemente usted sería el primero en ser expulsado. Si me disculpa- comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras hacía oídos sordos a los gritos e insultos que su Sempai le dedicaba. Acababa de decir una completa tontería, primero porque ella tendría una reunión con el Director y segundo, norma de expulsión por descortesía? No podria haberse inventado algo mejor?. Tomo el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior y cerro su puerta con llave, no quería encontrarse con sorpresas a su regreso-

Al bajar las escaleras los cuatro jóvenes fueron guiados hasta los Dormitorios y se les explico que solo usarían dos cuartos, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas. Todo había sido anotado por el Director y dejado en una nota pegada sobre la puerta. No le sorprendió que al entrar en su habitación esta fuera prácticamente el triple de las del Dormitorio del Sol.

Definitivamente aquellas dos semanas serian muy largas y más que nada difíciles, algo en su interior no la dejaba estar tranquila, teniendo el presentimiento que algo ocurriría durante el receso. Su compañera no tardo mucho en colocar adornos por todo el cuarto, muchos de ellos eran pequeños peluches con forma de neko (gato) algunos de colores normales y otros de colores anormales como rosa o azul. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando miro el reloj, apenas era la una de la tarde, pronto les llamarían para tomar el almuerzo claro que ella no comería nada, estaba llena con su desayuno.

Y como ella predijo, uno de sus Sempais toco a su puerta para informar que estaban sirviendo el almuerzo. Ella se negó a ir, luego de pelearle (amablemente) con Mária* (como le había encargado su compañera de cuarto que la llamase) por no querer comer. Pensó que se había quedado dormida en algún momento porque al poco rato su Sempai regreso comentando lo deliciosa que la comida había estado, no paso mucho hasta que volvieron a golpear la puerta siendo Kusanagi-sempai quien pregunto si deseaban salir a la ciudad a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Nuevamente la chica se negó rotundamente, excusándose de tener cosas que hacer, otra escusa patética pensó. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, esta vez conscientemente de que se quedaría dormida.

Un rayo de sol justo en sus ojos la despertaron, el sol estaba cayendo y recordó a Aidou, debía regresarle su chaqueta antes que se marchara. De un solo salto se levantó y salió disparada de su habitación y luego de los dormitorios, había dejado la chaqueta pulcramente colgada de una percha en su cuarto, no podía llevársela con ella son sus Sempais viéndola, el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas mientras corría. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y suspiro aliviada al encontrar la chaqueta exactamente donde la noche anterior ella la colgó. Le quito la percha y la doblo sobre su brazo intentando que no se doblara demasiado. Sus piernas trastrabillaron al bajar las escaleras de manera rápida e imprudente bajando de a dos escalones hasta que volvió a salir y sus pasos pudieron hacerse mas veloces ya que no tenía ningún objeto el cual pudiera llevarse puesto por error.

Siguió corriendo sin tomar precaución de esconderse entre los arbustos o tomar el camino largo pero seguro, decidió tomar el camino más corto que era un camino de pequeños trozos de ladrillo, aquel camino era completamente distinto al resto, le recordaba a los caminos de los parques y plazas de la ciudad. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Aidou recargándose sobre la puerta de la torre, no le pareció verlo molesto ni nada pero sería mejor que no hubiese estado esperándola por mucho.

-lo siento! Me he quedado dormida –se disculpo la chica haciendo una reverencia frente al chico que la miraba extrañado-

-yo recién llego, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba arriba pensé en esperarte aquí –en esos momentos quería saludarla, pero de una manera especial, por algún extraño motivo quería abrasarla y besarla en la mejilla (como mínimo) pero ella no parecía querer darle ese tipo de saludo-

-aquí esta-extendió la chaqueta frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con los colores de su rostro intensificándose por más que solo la corrida hasta el lugar-

-ah, gracias… -tomo la prenda entre sus manos y recordó la noche anterior, aquellos momentos con la chica eran lo único que recordaba, no sabía qué era lo que el profesor les explico o que izo después de dejar a Etsuko en los Dormitorios del Sol ni cómo demonios llego hasta su cama. La prenda resulto ser una buena escusa para despedirse de ella antes de su partida pero en verdad la noche anterior no podía llevársela con el teniendo el olor de una humana impregnada, aquello habría tenido consecuencias inimaginables-

-en verdad siento mucho haberla manchado –su color aumento mientras evadía la mirada turquesa-

-ya te dije que no era nada no? Deja de insistir –respondió regresando a su actitud de playboy, provocando una risa de la chica que no pudo evitar dejar salir-

-entonces… te vas? –pregunto en tono triste, esforzándose para mirándole a los ojos, para que su mirada solo estuviera con la de él y viceversa. Ante esto el noble cambio su postura a una mas rigida casi como si hablasen de algo muy importante-

-no tengo escapatoria, tengo asuntos familiares que atender –siguió con su mirada pegada a la de ella, aquella mirada que podía cambiar en segundos a estar triste y preocupada a una alegre y tierna, esa mirada que ahora lo miraban fijamente pero que él no lograba descifrar, no podía saber que era lo que ella buscaba dentro de él, ¿qué esperaba Etsuko de Aidou?

El silencio entre ambos se prolongo molestando al rubio que no podía dejar de verla y intentar explorarla de manera imposible. La joven por fin lo soltó de su amarre de miradas y suspiro con pesadez caso molesta o resignada. En ese momento Aidou estaba mas confundido que antes, un recuerdo exacto recorrió su mente haciéndolo exaltar y dar un paso hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ambos a solo unos centímetros.

-espero que Sempai tenga un buen viaje-comento la chica un poco colorada por la cercanía del rubio-

-lo que paso anoche… -intento comenzar pero la frase quedo en el aire sin que pudiera continuar-

-anoche pasaron muchas cosas… -continuo ella mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y los latidos del corazón le indicaban lo nerviosa que estaba-

-paso algo exacto… no… mejor dicho, dijiste algo exacto –la tomo por los hombros posesivamente mientras que el escuchaba como los corazones de ambos latían con ferocidad- me llamaste por mi nombre

Sintió que su corazón se detenía y volvía a latir, no recordaba aquello pero en el momento en que él lo menciono el recuerdo regreso a su mente. Alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de él casi al instante sintiéndose desfallecer, su mente le gritaba que dijera algo pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. El chico tenía el mismo problema, no podía hablar, que estaba pensando ella? Seguro creía que le molesto aquel acto inconsciente pero era todo lo contrario, quería volver a escucharla decir su nombre una vez más, aunque fuese una vez más antes de irse por dos largas semanas.

El soltó su agarre sintiendo que la estaba asustando y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared de piedras. La joven fijo sus ojos en el suelo sintiéndose una estúpida por haber dejado su lengua hablar de mas. ¿Cómo podría imaginarse lo que el vampiro estaba pensando?

-se te está haciendo tarde verdad Sempai? –Comento aun con los ojos fijos al suelo-

-si mejor será que me valla…

-entonces hasta luego Aidou-Sempai… -Hanabusa no lo resistió mas, no quería que su ultimo recuerdo de ella fuese uno donde parecía que estuviera evitándolo.-

-no…

-Eh?

-no me llames mas Aidou-sempai, cuando tu lo dices es molesto –se le acerco y tomo rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, instantáneamente los colores de la chica se tornaron de un rojo intenso-

-como quieres que te llame entonces? –la joven retrocedió un paso forcejeando con él obligándolo a soltarla, aquella mirada que el adoraba regreso, una mirada desafiante y directa, lo miraba directamente a los ojos y a ninguna otra parte de su rostro, adoraba aquello-

-Hanabusa

-qué? –la chica cambio su expresión sin dejarlo de mirar-

-que me llames por mi nombre, eso es lo que quiero –una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sabía que los juegos de playboy no funcionaban con ella pero si servían para molestarla y hacerla decir o hacer cosas que no quería-

-pero… algo como eso…

-quieres que diga por favor? –Pregunto riéndose en su cara lo que aumento su fastidio-

-solo lo diré una vez y luego te vas –el asintió con rostro de buen niño, con los ojos fijos en ella, la ojiverde cerro los suyos y volvió a abrirlos de golpe provocando un pequeño salto de sorpresa en el rubio- buen viaje Hanabusa

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, le estaba dedicando un buen viaje, aquello era suficiente para que el fuese y se sintiera miserable y quisiera irse de casa de sus padres. Su mirada se intencifico en una suave y dulce y dio su mejor sonrisa, una agradable y tierna aquellas que nunca jamás le daría a una fan o a cualquier otra mujer.

*Mária: muchos deben conocer el nombre María, pero se habrán dado cuenta que en japonés se pronuncia de manera diferente, que por cierto me encanta! Jaja, tondo el acento se ubica en la primera "A" asi que pensé que estaba bien escribirlo colocándole la tilde para su mejor pronunciación, me refiero a que se entendiera que no es el María que solemos decir. xD


	12. vacaciones

N/A: hola!! Quiero aclarar una cosita, acá se nombra a la prima de Etsuko como Yuko, recuerden que no es lo mismo Yuko que Yuuko xD. Lo quiero aclarar para que no haya confusiones! Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Aquella noche logro dormir como un bebe, pero eso no evito que refunfuñara al escuchar el timbre de su despertador. Tenía un deber, abrir las puertas de los dormitorios, claro que luego de cumplirlo regresaría a la cama tan pronto como pudiera. Se levanto buscando con los pies sus pantuflas rozadas, al salir del cuarto le dedico una mirada a su compañera que al parecer el ruido del despertador no causaba efecto sobre ella.

Camino por el largo pasillo hasta la sala atravesando el par de sofás y la mesa ratona refunfuñando cuando se golpeo con esta. Estaba claro afuera pero ella aun tenía los ojos pegados, apenas los abría para ver por dónde estaba caminando. Cuando luego de un buen rato logro llegar hasta la puerta principal para poder colocar la llave en la ranura, girarla y quitarla para guardarla en el bolsillo de su piyama.

Su día solo acababa de comenzar, un día realmente largo, realmente tedioso…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Logro evadir el almuerzo con sus Sempais con la escusa de tener planes para almorzar fuera en la ciudad, mentira claro pero ¿a quien le importaba? Si era cuidadosa no la llegarían a ver así que no tenía que preocuparse, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la casa de Cross aunque había quedado para ir a cenar aquella mañana al despertarse nuevamente a tomar el desayuno pensó en la idea de darle una sorpresita. Y en verdad las cosas no salieron mal, Zero cocinaba un almuerzo comestible para todos mientras Yuuki intentaba mantener a su padre fuera del alcance de las ollas y sartenes. En el ambiente se sentía el aroma a salsa posiblemente de tomates pero tenía otras cosas más que su olfato no logro descifrar. Las rizas aojadas de la chica y los sollozos de Cross, hacían la estancia muy normal, casi se sentía excluida pero no quería sentir aquello no en un hogar donde querían darle un lugar.

-vamos Director Cross dejemos que Zero prepare el almuerzo –insistió la ojiverde tratando de mantenerlo en el lugar-

-pero quiero ayudarle, después de todo soy el padre de esta familia! –El peli plateado ni se inmuto, pero todos allí sabían que el chico debía querer contestarle algo a Cross-

Aquel almuerzo paso muy tranquilo, ambas jóvenes conversaban sobre cosas triviales Zero las miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa y de vez en cuando miraba mas cuidadosamente a Etsuko y no lograba reprimir arrugar la nariz, algo en ella olía feo o lo que para él era lo mismo olía a vampiro. Aquel aroma que cualquier vampiro ya fuese nivel E, noble o Sangre Pura, lo odiaba no era complicado darse cuenta estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo sobre Yuuki después de cada visita de Kuran Kaname pero su sorpresa era enorme al darse cuenta que de la ojiverde provenía el mismo repulsivo aroma aunque era diferente al de Kuran.

Cross intentaba entrar en la charla de las chicas sin mucho resultado y se largaba a los sollozos cuando nombraban a algún chico. Ambas reían al ver aquello, ¿un padre sobreprotector? No, Cross era muy liberal aquello le sorprendía y le fascinaba a la nueva integrante de la familia. Quería descubrir más cosas sobre ellos tres, su nueva familia…

Pero en ese día en especial el tiempo era algo lo cual tenía muy ajustado, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 p.m. y tenía solo treinta minutos para llegar al centro de la ciudad y comenzar su trabajo. Mientras corría por las calles los nervios se apresaron en su vientre dándole una desagradable sensación de vacío, estaba tranquila con respecto al trabajar pero volvería a verlo… a aquel chico, hacia un buen tiempo que no le veía y sus recuerdos eran bastante borrosos ,por suerte, pero aun así no podía cambiar de empleo, tenía que enfrentarlo.

-FLASH BACK-

Etsuko apenas estaba en primaria y a pesar de eso era muy buena en los quehaceres de la casa, cocinaba para ella y por el momento su "queridísima" prima, Yuko, nunca se llevaron bien y menos en esos momentos. Como castigo por descubrir que estaba salteándose las clases decidieron mandarla a la casa de Etsuko para que aprendiera un poco de ella. A ninguna le gusto la idea, pero la menor tenía un gran aprecio por sus tíos así que intentaría soportarla.

Yuko tenía fama de zorra y todos lo sabían inclusive la ojiverde, por aquel entonces tenía diecisiete años, ya a punto de terminar el secundario. Poseía una figura envidiable y era la viva imagen de Etsuko en el futuro, lo único que las diferenciaba era la altura y el color de sus ojos, pues los tenia de un color celeste brillante comparable con el del cielo. Más aun así ambas podían ser fácilmente confundidas si se las miraba de espaldas o de lejos y aquello fastidiaba aun mas a las chicas.

La más joven rondaba los doce años haciendo una diferencia notable entre ambas. Desagradaban por igual que las compararan o que les recordaran lo parecidas que eran. Pero el parecido era explicable, completamente, después de todo genéticamente eran hermanas. Mientras que Yuuko estaba casada con Yamato, la hermana menor de este (Mao) cayó enamorada por Shouta quien era hermano mayor de Yuuko. Aquello no era algo extraño, pues no podía llamársele incesto, aunque muchos se sorprendían cuando lo descubrían, mas allá de eso ambas jóvenes se criaron de maneras distintas desarrollando cada una forma completamente distinta a la otra, ambas agradecían eso.

Aquella tarde la pequeña corría por la empinada calle hasta llegar a su casa, no podía creer que estuviera llegando tarde a su casa, si no llegaba pronto no lograría preparar el almuerzo y eso pondría de mal humor a Yuko quien terminaría echándole bronca. Se sorprendió al encontrar el televisor apagado y todo en silencio. Lo primero que pensó fue en que estaría afuera con su "queridísimo" novio, pobre de aquel que hubiese caído en sus garras.

Subió hasta su habitación, que por el momento compartía con Yuko, pero antes de llegar descubrió la puerta abierta con la luz encendida. Camino con paso dudoso pero dentro estaba vacio, sobre la cama estaban desparramadas varias hojas o más bien partituras, no entendía mucho de eso, sus clases de violín habían fracasado luego de una pequeña discusión con sus padres y aquellas parecían muy complicadas y no entendía nada. Pero quiso intentar descifrarlas, no pensó por mucho tiempo de quien podían ser o si Yuko estaba o no en la casa, dejo su maleta sobre la silla del escritorio y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a la puerta revisando las partituras.

Su concentración la despisto del tenue sonido de la lluvia de la ducha o cuanto este sonido se detenía y lo reemplazaban unos pasos no muy delicados como para ser los de una chica. No lo oyó llegar ni estar detrás de ella nada…

-oye Yuko, ¿Por qué te llevaste mi ropa y me dejaste sin toalla? –aquella voz masculina la distrajo por completo haciéndola estremecer, instintivamente se levanto… gran error. Etsuko quedo de frente al joven que frente a sus ojos estaba desprovisto de cualquier prenda y por si fuese poco, el agua chorreaba por todo su cuerpo. Quiso evitarlo, mirar hacia abajo, pero no podía y sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla.-

El chico estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, cuando vio a sus ojos, estos eran verdes y tenía que admitir que la persona que tenia frente a sus ojos era más baja que la mujer que estaba buscando. Quiso pedir disculpas y salir de regreso al baño y morirse allí mismo, pero las solitarias lagrimas de la chica lo dejaron aun mas clavado al piso que antes.

-oye Etsuko-chan, no te da vergüenza mirar la desnudes del novio de otra chica? –Yuko entro en escena portando una sonrisa macabra y le tendió una toalla a su novio quien la miro sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando- no los he presentado correctamente, él es Keith mi novio y ella es Etsuko mi primita –la joven no tenia piedad, frente a los ojos de ella la ojiverde se desmoronaba de la vergüenza, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro estaba realmente rojo-

-tu prima?! Pero si es…

-idéntica a mi? Eso ya lo sé –respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero el chico no parecía para nada de acuerdo- Etsuko puedes irte? Keith y yo queremos estar a solas, ya sabes… hacer cosas de adultos –aquello ultimo lo dijo en un tono lento y seductor mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico quien no podía quitarle los ojos a la pequeña-

Ella obedeció de inmediato y salió corriendo del cuarto cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar las lagrimas. Cosas de adultos ella decía, era una manera de decir que harían "eso", su rostro enrojeció aun mas si es que podía y bajo las escaleras de a dos escalones sin importarle si caía o no. En su mente estaba grabada a fuego la visión del chico desnudo, su cabello oscuro como la noche y el contraste con los ojos verdes. Eran diferentes a los de ella, aquellos ojos parecían brillar, parecían verdaderas gemas pero los de ella estaban apagados y más en aquel momento mientras su mente daba miles de vueltas. Pero aquello no era nada, el cuerpo de aquel hombre, era algo que ella nunca había visto. En su mente de niña aquella imagen quedo grabada a fuego dándole sueños que quería evitar a toda costa.

Aquel primer encuentro era solo uno de varios otros que durante aquel año se darían… pero para su decimo tercer cumpleaños Yuko cometería la mayor atrocidad de toda su vida. Durante aquellos meces la ojiverde había logrado formar un profundo desagrado por el moreno, un odio y desagrado que se disolvería más rápido de lo que ella creía.

Semanas antes de su cumpleaños la "feliz" noticia de que Yuko estaba esperando un niño se esparció como la pólvora. Muchos pensaron en lo obvio, que no se cuido, por ende muchos rechazaron la idea de ayudarla o de darle felicitaciones, en aquel grupo estaba ella, Etsuko. Pero aquella noticia seria reemplazada por una muchísimo peor.

Luego de escuchar por mera casualidad a sus padres y a sus tíos hablando animadamente. Comentaron el crítico estado de la madre de Keith pero la señora parecía haber tenido un sorprendente avance cuando se entero que sería abuela, sonaba a un milagro a algo fantástico. La única persona que estaba en completo desacuerdo en que aquel niño naciera era ni más ni menos que la futura madre, quería ser libre de estar con tantos chicos como pudiera, era demasiado joven para tener un hijo estaba completamente loca desde la noticia del embarazo. Lo sorprendente era que su noviecito pensaba completamente lo contrario, para la ojiverde aquel chico estaba en las garras de su prima y cuando despertara de aquel encanto la verdad lo golpearía muy feo.

Apenas unos días antes de su decimo tercer cumpleaños la muy desagradable noticia fue dada, Yuko había escapado de la casa durante la noche y completo un aborto. Todos quedaban en silencio cuando aquello era dicho, nadie se lo podía creer, desde ese momento sería considerada la oveja negra de la familia lo quisiera o no. En su pequeño pecho el corazón de le encogió, aquel niño que nunca nacería al igual que ella era un niño que nadie esperaba pero ella si había nacido ella estaba viva. Solo en esa ocasión se permitió llorar, lloro por aquel bebe, y sin darse cuenta también por Keith, aquel chico si quería tener un hijo y ella lo mato, entonces aquel bebe si era esperado por alguien y murió. Desde ese punto siempre se sentiría mal por aquel chico.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Entro al café con la respiración agitada, apenas llego su reloj sonó marcando las tres de la tarde. El olor a café y las conversaciones en voz baja daban una atmosfera tranquila y relajada. El lugar estaba dividido en dos sectores por un largo masetero con varias plantas verdes sin flores. Las mesas pegadas a las ventanas eran redondas, las del centro cuadradas y bajas en un estilo más tradicional y por ultimo aquellas al fondo eran pequeños sillones con mesas ratonas. Todo era en color blanco a pastel, mientras que las paredes eran de un color arena y colgadas en las paredes había cuadros de paisajes e inclusive ilustraciones de mundos de fantasías donde los dibujos de helados y caramelos eran los protagonistas.

Entro con paso dudoso, al fondo distingo una mujer de unos veinticinco años, con una camisa color arena sus cabellos largos y rojizos la hacían resaltar de entre todas las personas, estaba detrás de un mostrador y junto a ella un chico de la misma edad, este tenía una camisa blanca, el cabello largo rizado estaba atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos centrados en la mujer. Atendiendo las mesas estaban unas chicas de más o menos su misma edad vistiendo una camisa, igual al de la mujer del fondo, con una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y encima un delantal del mismo color. Eran tonos un poco llamativos para un café de ese estilo pero no le dio importancia. Suspiro aliviada de no ver a Keith cerca, así que con la seguridad renovada se encamino hacia el mostrador del fondo.

-etto… buenos días –estaba nerviosa, se maldijo por parecer una clienta que la chica nueva-

-buenos días, desea pedir algo para llevar o tomara su pedido aquí mismo?-pregunto refiriéndose al mostrador, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate que combinaban muy bien con su cabello color bordo-

-no… etto… yo

-Etsuko? –Aquella voz sonando detrás de ella la alarmo, y como un déjà vu giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con él-

Había cambiado, a que no? Si, apenas la vio creyó estar viendo la espalda de Yuko pero no podía ser, la única persona con la que podía confundirla era ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban sorprendidos cuando la conoció estaban opacos sin vida pero ahora brillaban, cuanto abría cambiado su vida, se pregunto. Su cabello estaba corto, apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, cuando era pequeña lo tenía largo y rizado pero ya no. Aquella mirada sorprendida le trajo recuerdos no precisamente muy agradables.

-de verdad? Etsuko-chan?! Kya! Eres más mona de lo que creí! Ven te mostrare el cambiador y te daré tu uniforme –la mujer no le dio tiempo a responder y la tomo del brazo mientras la arrastraba hasta lo que parecía ser el cambiador para empleados. Este se dividía en dos, una zona para las chicas y otra para los hombres- toma este es tu uniforme

-gracias… etto… yo… debería hablar con la gerente y…

-ahh no te preocupes por eso, yo soy la gerente –la mujer sonrió ampliamente tendiéndole la mano- es un gusto me llamo Kaede Haruko, de ahora en mas seré tu jefa –volvió a sonreír haciéndola parecer mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era-

-Etsuko Asano, será un placer trabajar aquí –izo una reverencia pero la pelirroja la detuvo amigablemente-

-no te esfuerces demasiado, en el café todos somos como una gran familia, si? –aquella mujer tenía un sorprendente poder para sonreír con tanta franqueza y continuidad, solo asintió y la dejo para que se cambiase-

Aun estaba nerviosa y conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder, un encuentro directo! Ni más ni menos que verlo directamente y encima que él la reconociera por la espalda! Se pregunto si acaso las coincidencias existían y si lo hacían eran muy crueles.

Su uniforme le quedaba a la perfección y no tuvo problemas en sentirse incomoda con los zapatos que tenían un taco bajo pero fino. Dejo su ropa sobre una de las sillas y dando un profundo suspiro salió.

Las chicas que estaban atendiendo cuando llego se fueron rápidamente, Keith y ella las reemplazaron, ella tomo una pequeña libreta y birome lista para atender a los clientes. Mas allá de no saber los nombres de los postres helados o de trastabillar con los tacos se divirtió bastante excepto cuando se cruzaba con Keith, ella intentaba evitarle y mientras más lo intentaba más atención prestaba él a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tenía que admitir que mientras habían hablado por teléfono su seguridad estaba perfectamente, él le preguntaba sobre cosas triviales, se sorprendió al mencionar aquel cambio en la composición de su familia pero el moreno cambio rápidamente de tema era como si todos sus miedos y preocupaciones acerca de el chico hubiesen desaparecido. Pero volver a verlo causo un efecto regresivo, la imagen mental estaba regresando y dejando de ser tan borrosa como si nunca hubiese olvidado sino guardando lentamente aquel recuerdo.

El reloj marco las siete en punto con una dulce melodía pero aquello no la liberaba de su trabajo, aun faltaba que los empleados de último turno llegasen. Un suspiro afligido se le escapo y el moreno volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella. La duda de no saber si él era la causa de aquella incomodidad estaba claramente respondida, evitaba cruzársele o simplemente mirarlo. No lograba entenderlo, durante sus conversaciones telefónicas pequeñas rizas se escuchaban entre ambos evitaban el pasado a toda costa y tubo extremo cuidado en no mencionar nada relacionado con Yuko o _aquella_ vez. Aun así en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron sintió como aquel progreso se desvanecía y rompía en miles de pedazos, no comprendía absolutamente nada pero tenía una cosa muy clara: hablaría con ella claramente aunque tuviese que obligarla.

Los reemplazaron dos chicos, ambos altos y muy guapos que le dedicaron una mirada curiosa a la "novata". Así Etusko y Keith tuvieron permiso de ir a cambiarse de ropas e irse a sus casas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Considerablemente lejos de aquel lugar un rubio estaba recién abriendo sus somnolientos ojos, estaba realmente agotado, su hermana mayor lo estuvo torturando con un discurso de tres horas explicándole la importancia de elegir una prometida adecuada. Como único hijo varón de la familia Aidou el peso de algún día llegar a dirigirla estaba sobre sus hombros, inteligencia no le faltaba pero su padre insistía que era muy impulsivo. Al contrario de ellos dos la madre del rubio siempre lo reconfortaba diciéndole que no se tenía que esforzar tanto y aunque aquellas palabras fuesen para tranquilizarlo lo ponían peor terminando al final de la noche hecho una bestia enfurecida.

Busco en su mesa de noche el móvil que se acabada de comprar, solo para poder mantenerse en contacto con cierta chica. Llamarla desde su propia casa no era seguro y lo último que quería era otro sermón sobre las diferencias entre clases sociales y su posición como heredero y todo el rollo ese que poco le importaba. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se aclaro la garganta lo mejor que pudo para que no se notase que acababa de levantarse, marco el numero, pues tampoco era seguro dejarlo grabado en la memoria del pequeño aparato, y espero… pito un par de veces y escucho la voz de una chica del otro lado.

-_moshi moshi?_ –su voz era apaciguada por un par de voces masculinas que desconocía y una alarma en él se encendió-

-Etsuko-chan, como estas? –pregunto tono melodioso poniéndose en el papel de Aidol-Sempai como el sabia hacerlo, del otro lado una risilla ahogada se escucho-

-_perfectamente, había olvidado que te di mi número… luego de resistirme rotundamente_ –izo un mohín de molestia, no es que no quisiese que tuviese su número, sino que se sentiría extraño que ella tuviera el número de móvil que todas las chicas querían tener-

-luego de perder en un juego de cartas –remarco mientras sus ojos brillaban ante aquella victoria-

-_si… eso mismo_ –respondió cortante, había perdido en su propio campo de juego, las cartas-

-por cierto, donde demonios se supone que estas? Apenas y puedo escucharte –mentía, su oído trabajaba mejor que cualquier otro y distinguía su voz perfectamente pero también escuchaba el resto de los extraños sonidos-

-_etto… estoy en un café con Yuuki-chan_ –su voz sonaba falsa, por que ella le mentiría? Que era lo que no quería que supiese?-

La conversación se detuvo entre ambos y sus oídos captaron una conversación de fondo entre un chico y una chica parecían hablar sobre la ojiverde pero no estaba seguro mencionaban algo sobre aprender tablas de menús o algo por el estilo, pero aquello no podía ser verdad?

-_nee Aidou-Sempai, tengo que cortar si? Están trayendo nuestras ordenes, nos hablamos después_-estaba mal mentirle pero lo conocía y comenzaría a los gritos diciendo que como iba a trabajar de mesera, o se le ocurriría ir a verla para sacarle fotos y repartirlas en la Academia o aun peor le diría que aquello era denigrante y dejaría de ayudarla con los estudios. Mas algo en su pecho dolía al mentirle, aunque fuese una mentira pequeña e inocente, tal vez en verdad nada de eso era verdad, no quería que la viese vestida de esa manera, fingiendo sonrisas a los clientes. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse si se enteraba de cómo se sentía con respecto a Keith o mas precisamente porque se sentía de esa manera-

-claro, pero… la próxima vez… tú debes ser quien sea sincera –corto sin decirle adiós como quería ni despedirse con alguna forma que la hiciese enfadar. Pero estaba seguro que estaría sorprendida y con suerte en pocos minutos le devolvería el llamado… claro que no lo haría, ella nunca podría llamarle lagrimeando para pedirle perdón. Aquella actitud le gustaba pero en ese momento le desagradaba bastante-

Dejo el móvil en su lugar y dando una patada a la colcha salió de la cama, una ducha lo relajaría y lo dejaría presentable para desayunar con su familia. Con suerte podría ir en busca de Ruka y Akatsuki pero no era nada seguro, apostaba todo a que su hermana lo arrastraría a alguna pequeña fiesta adolecente sin embargo si ese era el caso tal vez se encontraba con su primo, él era el único que acostumbraba a frecuentar ese tipo de fiestas para nada formales.

Tenía pocas cosas para pensar y quería pasar la noche leyendo o jugando video juegos, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera distraído de llamar a Etsuko y preguntarle miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, en verdad no se entendía, estaba más ansioso que de costumbre por verla escuchar su voz y sentir el calor de sus sonrisas y rizas espontaneas. El jueguito de Aidol-Sempai no funcionaba para dejarla indefensa o rendida ante sus pies pero si la hacían reír hasta llorar y aquello era suficiente para él. Se maldijo en voz baja, estaba dejando que ella volviera a ocupar toda su mente, trato varias veces en decirse a sí mismo de que ella era una muy buena distracción de todos los problemas de la sociedad vampírica pero eso ya no era suficiente para controlarse, estaba agotado de intentar mantener calmados los extraños y burbujeantes sentimientos que crecían poco a poco en el interior de su pecho.

Salió de la ducha y se puso ropa limpia, hubiera preferido ni tener que bajar a desayunar pero no podía salvarse de aquel pequeño martirio, suspiro con cansancio a pesar de estar recién levantado. Cuando llego al comedor ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa y él tomo su lugar en el lado izquierdo de su padre, aun siendo el menor era el único hijo hombre de la familia y heredero de la fortuna y deberes de los Aidou. Como suponía apenas tomo asiento los desayunos fueron traídos a la mesa por las criadas y todos comenzaron a degustar de la comida, pero aquel silencio no duro mucho porque apenas termino su taza de café levanto la mirada hacia él.

-Hanabusa tenemos que hablar –su voz gruesa tenía un tono serio, parecía que iba en serio, el joven noble se enderezo en su silla y sin entender porque se puso nervioso con solo fijar sus ojos en los de su padre-

-claro padre, acaso sucede algo malo? –su voz salió cortada pero no por ello menos decidida-

-es sobre tu futuro… -Hanabusa quería suspirar de alivio, era sobre "aquel" maldito tema- sobre la mujer con la que te casaras

- aun falta mucho tiempo para ese momento –le recordó recobrando el tono normal de su voz, sin perder el respeto-

-pero aun así hay que tener una idea, verdad padre? –Azumi, su hermana mayor le miro directamente y respondió a aquella mirada con una enfurecida casi queriendo congelarla allí mismo –

-tu hermana tiene razón, deberías entenderlo y aun así te sigues resistiendo

-no me estoy resistiendo a nada, solo pienso que es un poco apresurado –escondió la vista, sus palabras eran tan falsas que nadie le podría creer jamás.-

-esto lo has heredado de tu madre –suspiro y se retiro de la mesa dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos. Segundos después su hermana salió siguiendo los pasos de su padre-

-lo siento tanto Hanabusa… esto es mi culpa por no poder contenerlo –la mujer le dedico una mirada triste, llena de pena y dolor. Por que se culparía? Ella no tenía la culpa, estaba en su destino casarse con alguna mujer que no amara-

-madre, no es tu culpa –el rubio se rasco la nuca levemente, no sabía que decirle, que palabras usar para calmar sus desbordantes sentimientos. Izo lo primero que llego a su mente, pronto unos brazos rodearon a la mujer por detrás-

-Hanabusa… pensé que este tipo de cosas te molestaban, desde que dijiste "ya no soy un niño" –la mujer sonrió levemente rodeando los brazos de su hijo-

-supongo que está bien hacer esto… solo de vez en cuando –se sentía incomodo, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no la abrasaba que la nostalgia lo inundo olvidando el rubor o la vergüenza-

Luego de aquel momento tan vergonzoso regreso a su dormitorio y le dedico una nueva mirada al móvil sobre su mesilla y luego al reloj de pared que marcaba las ocho de la noche, se pregunto si estaría comiendo o preparando la cena. Recordó que estaría en los dormitorios suplementarios en ese momento el aire bajo unos cuantos grados, los vidrios parecían quebrarse con solo mirarlos y cuando el silencio se rompió por uno de los vidrios resquebrajándose todo volvió a la normalidad lo más rápido que su poder le permitió. Ella no aclaro exactamente cuántos se quedarían con ella, ni si serian todos chicos o todas chicas (que era lo que prefería). Se dejo caer en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo, tenía unas terribles ganas de congelar algo (o a alguien) hasta hacerlo pedazos, unos muy pequeños.

De un solo salto salió de la cama y tomo el móvil para luego salir por la puerta. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a donde se dirigía, aseguraba que eso se debía al aire frio que se respiraba a su alrededor. Su paso acelerado lo dejo alejado de la mansión Aidou hasta que decidió calmarse un poco. Al mirar nuevamente el móvil este indicaban las nueve menos diez, trago con fuerza y respiro hondo, no estaba nervioso o al menos eso quería creer el mismo. Marco lentamente el -número y espero un par de tonos hasta que escucho su voz del otro lado.

-buenas noches –intento que su voz saliera calmada y "cool" y espero una risa o algo por el estilo-

-_ah! Sempai… _-no escucho nada mas, pero no muy lejos oía la voz de Cross y la de una niña-

-mal momento, he? – Sonó notablemente molesto pero no le importo cuando ella bufo en contestación-

-_si… espera, puedes llamarme en unos minutos mientras "busco lo que quieres"?_ –el rubio arqueo una ceja, estaba hablándole en código? No quería que Cross supiera que él era quien la llamaba? aquello lo molesto pero lo dejo pasar-

-claro, te llamo en quince minutos, esta eso bien?

-aja, está bien, hablamos al rato –corto… que chica complicada, pensó con desgana. La conversación lo convencía aun mas, por la tarde ella le había mentido. Ella no menciono su apellido pero durante la llamada anterior sí. Estaba intrigado y molesto por tener más pruebas que sostuvieran su teoría de posible mentira (innecesaria, como pensaba él)-

Guardo el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo y espero cuanto fue necesario, dejo pasar mas de diez minutos exactos, solo por si acaso… aunque le fue realmente complicado retenerse a llamarla apenas pasó el tiempo estimado.

-_moshi moshi, Aidou-Sempai? _–ahora su voz estaba tranquilo, relajado podía imaginarse la expresión de su rostro al decir cada palabra y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse-

-si, estaba Cross contigo antes? –pregunto indiferente, ya tenía la respuesta pero quería escuchar el por qué-

-_si… lo siento, pedirte que me volvieras a llamar. Debo ser un incordio… _-un pequeño silencio se produjo entre ambos, el rubio solo esperaba la primera parte como respuesta. El resto era algo que no vio venir- _a pesar de tener tu numero nunca te llame, nunca te regale nada como agradecimiento por las clases o por hacerme compañía ni por nada… debo sonar extraña verdad? Disculpándome tanto… _-pestaño varias veces tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaba de escuchar, ella claro que le había recompensado, su mera compañía, hablarle, ser como era, ella misma… por que ahora estaría diciendo todo eso? Además su tono decayó notablemente desde que había comenzado a hablar- 

-no eres un incordio ni nada por el estilo –tenía que responderle de modo indiferente, mostrarle una parte segura si él también se preocupaba no llegarían a nada- y claro que suenas extraña disculpándote por todo! Esa no es tu forma de ser, además si hubiese querido algo por mis clases ya te hubiese cobrado –lo ultimo salió en voz baja, pues el no esperaba dinero ni nada de eso, tal vez solo tal vez una probada de su sangre. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente para evitar el pensamiento-

-_Sempai… yo… _

-hay algo que te molesta? O te desagrada de mi? –la pregunta salió sola y en tono avergonzado, aunque no estaba del todo arrepentido-

-_claro que no… _-negó rápido y dolida por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo extrañada-

-entonces dime que es lo que te tiene preocupada –un silencio extenso los rodeo, Aidou ni iría a romperlo él le había dado comienzo y ella debía terminarlo con su respuesta-

-_es algo complicado de explicar por aquí… -_no era una respuesta precisamente agradable pero al menos no parecía mentirle ni dudar en sus palabras-

-me lo dirás alguna vez? –Pregunto interesado-

- _claro, luego de las vacaciones _–sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre el, aquello debía ser un chiste de mal gusto. Después de las vacaciones? No era en ese momento en que el tendría que contarle sobre que era un vampiro? Ella nunca llegaría a decirle palabra, apenas supiera su secreto ella no se abriría-

-no podría ser antes? –pregunto tratando de controlarse-

_-Sempai estamos a cientos de kilómetros… _-ganas de ir a su lado y aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba junto con ella surgieron desde su pecho. Claro que escaparse de su casa no sería fácil tampoco podría intentarlo-

_-_mañana te llamo de nuevo, y pasado mañana también. Te llamare todos los días –soltó de repente aquello dejando del otro lado de la línea a una sorprendida Etsuko que no creía lo que acaba de escuchar-

_-demo… _-quería objetarle decirle que no, pero era prácticamente imposible, en su mente la imagen de Aidou parado frente a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos la paralizo de seguir con la frase o de siquiera pensar en oponerse. Ella también quería escucharlo todos los días, decirle buenas tarde o preguntarle cómo le había ido-

-hasta mañana! –grito al teléfono dejándola en estado de estupefacción total. Se sobo la oreja y cerro su móvil, una muy pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro por un segundo hasta que volvió a fijar la vista en el camino de regreso a los dormitorios-

Por otro lado, el vampiro suspiro con pereza no quería pensar en que solo le quedaban dos semanas para estar con ella y él las disfrutaría hablando por teléfono unos minutos por día. Bufo molesto con las vacaciones, con Etsuko por no ser honesta, con su padre y la idea de compromiso pero contra quien más insultaba era contra sigo mismo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un plan, a alguien de confianza que lo ayudase a ejecutarlo y lo más importante de todo, necesitaba confianza en la ojiverde.


	13. promesas, se rompen, encuentro, rechazo,

Apenas salió del cambiador logro poner su mejor sonrisa y atender a los clientes que entraban, Keith intento sin resultado alguno la noche anterior hablarle, no sabía para que pero igualmente lo evadió comenzando a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. La gerente del café le pedía ayudar al chico con sus mesas pero ella intentaba hacer que no escuchaba o ayudarle con aquellas en las que podía evitar contacto visual.

Mirarlo le recordaba aquel día y no podía soportarlo, además de odiar aquel sentimiento se odiaba a si misma por no poder superarlo. Keith paso de su enfado por ser ignorado a una clara preocupación por la muchacha que apenas y le miraba o si sus ojos se encontraban parecía querer mantener el contacto visual y luego arrepentirse. Aunque el día anterior se había propuesto hablarle y aclarar varias cosas no logro "atraparla", descubrió que era bastante rápida si de escapar se trataba y aquello lo preocupo aun mas, entendía perfectamente que estuviese molesta o que lo odiase completamente pero escaparse de él no estaba entre las cosas que él pensó que ella haría.

El día pasó lento y agitado, la gente entraba y salía rápidamente quedándose solo unos minutos después de haber terminado sus órdenes. La gerente les llamaba por arreglos tontos o cambiaban puestos estando alguno de ellos en la barra pero eso no importaba porque siempre sus ojos terminaban encontrándose y de alguna manera se separaban de manera brusca.

Ya cayendo el sol el reloj marco el final de su turno liberándolos del día de trabajo aunque a la ojiverde la estaba liberando de algo más que solo trabajo. Ambos se dirigieron casi robóticamente hasta la puerta y colocaron la mano sobre la puerta, allí donde un cartel decía "solo empleados" estaba pegado, la chica se estremeció y retiro la mano como si hubiese tocado fuego. Sus sentidos se percataron que su cuerpo estaba completamente atrapado entre la puerta y el moreno. Su respiración se agito, aunque quisiese idear algo su cerebro estaba estancado contando que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo.

-vas a entrar? –aquella voz la despisto y vio que él mantenía la puerta abierta, para ella. No respondió solo dejo que su cuerpo se moviera- Etsuko –aquella voz volvió a despistarla dejándola parada donde estaba- me dirás porque me estas evitando?

- no hay ninguna razón –volvió a caminar pero se detuvo. Le fue fácil decir aquella mentira pero ahora, recordaba las conversaciones telefónicas, lo bien que parecían llevarse.- mentira… si hay una razón –giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él, distanciados por unos pocos pasos. Busco sus ojos concentrándose solo en ellos, en nada más- cada vez que te miro, me recuerdas aquel día… -sus mejillas se encendieron aun cuando intento controlarse-

- yo me siento culpable de aquello –sus ojos verdes se clavaron en aquella mirada que recordaba triste y oscura pero que ahora reflejaba algo completamente distinto- Yuko nuca dejó acercarme a ti amenos que ella estuviese de intermediaria, en verdad quise disculparme

-que tal dejar el pasado donde está y seguir adelante? –sus manos estaban sudando demasiado y sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se harían gelatina y caería pero lo estaba diciendo, estaba proponiéndole olvidarlo todo-

-me cuesta creer que eres tu quien lo está proponiendo

-cállate! Sabes lo complicado que es decirlo? Di sí o no! –sus manos se transformaron en puños y su rostro se encendió por la molestia y no la vergüenza-

-quieres una respuesta para algo tan obvio? –inquirió levantando el tono de voz casi riendo y dando un paso hacia ella-

-kya! Solo dilo! –ella elevo su voz haciéndola más aguda y chillona con un tono de burla. No despegaba el contacto visual y sabía que aquello estaba bien-

-Etsuko… seamos amigos –su corazón se detuvo en un segundo al escuchar aquel tono suave y apacible. No pudo ni quiso evitar la sonrisa que en su rostro se formo aquel gesto fue suficiente respuesta –

OoOoOoOoOo

El colorado de sus mejillas desapareció, su respiración se normalizo y sus músculos se relajaron. Se sentía como si un peso se hubiese quitado de encima y es que en verdad estaba dando un paso agigantado. Volvió a sonreír sintiéndose una tonta, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que estaba loca por sonreír sola.

Algo la despejo de su nebulosa de pensamientos y fue una melodía bastante animada proveniente de su móvil. Lo busco y presionó un botón aceptando la llamada.

-moshi moshi? -su voz seguía manteniendo aquel tono agudo de felicidad-

-_hasta que atiendes! Para que tienes móvil si no lo contestas?_ –Etsuko separo el móvil cando escucho la voz de Aidou al otro lado, su voz estaba dañándole los oídos (aunque no se lo diría), sabia que mejor intentara hacerle olvidar ese detalle antes que sus gritos atrajeran a alguien-

-lo siento Aidou-Sempai no tenía el móvil con migo –intento reprimir una risilla por lo gracioso de la situación pero no parecía que él rubio se lo tomara de la misma manera-

El joven suspiro y dejo unos minutos al silencio antes de volver a la carga con reproches o no.

-_pareces estar contenta, paso algo bueno?_ –pregunto en tono resignado intentado ocultarlo bajo una voz despreocupada-

-no en verdad…

Otro silencio, ahora uno mucho más largo, la chica se mordió el labio, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, podía darse cuenta a través de aquella actitud que pasaba algo, estaba preocupado? O era algo más?

-en realidad ha pasado algo bueno… me he arreglado con un amigo (N/A: suponiendo que la conversación fuese en japonés "amigo" es tomodachi que no tiene género por ende no se sabría decir si es una amiga o un amigo)-nuevamente su tono se elevo unas notas dejando notar su alegría-

-_hpm… que bien_-un tono despreocupado se escucho, en verdad esperaba escucharle preguntar por él aun sabiendo que ella no era ese tipo de chicas-

Un nuevo silencio los separo mas esta vez no era incomodidad por no saber que decir o como disculparse sino como hacer que el otro diga sus verdaderas intenciones. Algo complicado sabiendo que ninguno daría el brazo a torcer.

-Aidou-Sempai! Te has tomado en serio eso de llamarme todos los días? Yo que pensé que estarías ocupado con alguna fan tuya-aquello no solo le molestaría sino que le haría estallar como un volcán en erupción, las insinuaciones con respecto a su relación con las fans de Aidol-Sempai y el verdadero Aidou eran uno de los temas taboo que había logrado sacarle . Y si su teoría era correcta aquella explosión daría pie a una charla mas entretenida y no tan muerta y casi desinteresada-

-_te dije que llamaría o no? Definitivamente es una promesa, además yo no salgo con mis fans en ese tipo de citas_-contesto molesto deseando tenerla en frente de él, en realidad aquella era una respuesta corta a todo lo que quería decir. En verdad hacía tiempo que no salía con sus fans y aquel comentario le dolía un poco, después de que había estado pensado en invitarla a ella en una cita pero pensar en Cross y Kaname aniquilándolo con la mirada (antes de poder siquiera salir con ella) terminaron matando aquella idea-

-pero Aidou-Sempai no es el tipo de chico que se tome esas molestias… -aun no explotaba así que seguiría molestándole-

-_oye! Eso no es cierto! Si no quieres que llame solo dilo! No intentes quitarme con frases inútiles!_

-no… no estoy intentando eso –el rubio no respondió al escuchar el tono sorprendido de la ojiverde. Se revolvió el pelo pensando que decir más en su mente la imagen de aquel rostro de niña mirándolo dolida y molesta no le dejaban concentrarse- es solo que no parecía interesarte nada de lo que digo y pues…

-_planeabas molestarme con un tema hasta que lo cambiara?_ –Aidou no se creía que hubiera sido eso, que aquel pequeño acto hubiese podido realmente terminar molestándole-

-pues… la verdad es que cuando te molestas con lo que digo terminas obligándome a cambiar de tema antes que te haga enfadar mas o también cuando no entiendo algo y te cansas de intentar explicármelo y… y…

-…-Hanabusa agradeció que no pudiera verlo, tenía la boca levemente abierta y lo ojos como platos, no podía descifrar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho- siento ser tan molesto –salió sin pensarlo con tono de niño regañado, tal vez porque el mismo se estaba regañando al escuchar la versión que ella tenía-

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo de la conversación. No quería a nadie molestándola en ese mismo instante mas al mismo tiempo quería escapar de aquella situación tan incómoda en la que ella sola se había metido.

-Sempai tengo que colgar –las palabras salieron atropelladas mientras el golpeteo de la puerta volvía a sonar y la presionaba a terminar aquella conversación- yo…

-_te llamare luego!_ –no podía reconocer su propia voz, sonando tan quebrada tan… desesperada en algún sentido-

-no tienes que hacerlo… -una pequeña pausa y seguido la insistente alarmita que lo dejaba solo y sin poder decir lo que quería-

Dejo el móvil sobre su bolso y abrió la puerta del cambiador dejando ver a un joven alto con mirada curiosa. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo ya cambiado y listo para irse mientras que ella no había tenido tiempo siquiera de cambiarse la falda por sus jeans.

-aun no estás lista? –Pregunto en tono gracioso, casi conteniéndose la risa-

-etto… pues mira que no, hay algún problema con eso? –Respuesta cortante y fría que causo unas ganas mayores de reírse por parte del muchacho-

-por supuesto que no –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- te espero fuera –término antes de acomodar su bolso al hombro dejándola esperando mayores detalles-

-oye! Que es lo que pretendes? –le cuestiono con curiosidad enarcando una ceja-

-jaja eso suena como si fuese a hacerte algo –volvió a acomodar su bolso y desapareció de su vista dejándola completamente roja-

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Se quedo varios minutos con la mirada fija en el móvil el rostro completamente en blanco sin saber en verdad que poder hacer o no hacer. Suspiro impaciente, su mente decía una cosa más su cuerpo le gritaba otra completamente distinta, aquel era un coctel fatal de emociones. El repique de la puerta puso un "stop" brusco a su meditación mas lo ignoro hasta que fue insoportable tanto para él como para la persona detrás de la puerta. Al momento en que su paciencia toco fondo la puerta golpeo con fuerza contra la pared revelando una sobra femenina.

-me puedes decir por qué demonios no contestabas la puerta? –la pregunta y presencia de Ruka lo dejaron descolocado y confundido- Hanabusa! Puedes contestar? –al momento se recompuso lo más rápido que sus borrosos reflejos le permitieron-

- si, si lo siento, que es lo que quieres? –Pregunto intentando sacar su mejor tono-

-queríamos sacarte a pasear –respondió abriéndose paso en el cuarto del rubio observando todo incluyendo la expresión del chico-

-es que tengo cara de perro?! –los gritos retumbaron en las paredes altas, inmediatamente sus ojos caramelo se entrecerraron por el dolor en sus oídos-

-de bulldog más precisamente –una sonrisa de victoria se mostro en su rostro al ver a un rubio furioso a punto de saltarle encima-

-Ruka! Te matare!

-deja de gritar y arma una valija no muy pesada, apenas unas mudas de ropa bastaran –se dirigió a la puerta (aun abierta) del cuarto y se volteo para verlo a la cara directamente- apresúrate solo nos quedan unos minutos o llegaremos tarde

-iremos a una fiesta que se hará en una ciudad a unos días de aquí –al lado de Ruka se dejo ver un joven alto cuyo cabello rojizo era inconfundible para el rubio-

-una fiesta? No estoy de humor para esas cosas…

-no me interesa si estas de humor o no. Tu hermana me llamo preocupada por ti, diciendo que casi no salías de tu cuarto y que aun no has retado a tu padre a un duelo de ajedrez –lo ultimo lo dijo agregando un tono melodramático – he tenido que escucharla durante dos horas así que me las pagaras saliendo con nosotros

-pero…

-yo tampoco tengo las mas mínimas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, vamos busca ropa normal, para dormir y algo para ponerte el día de la fiesta-sus manos en la cadera en forma de jarra advertían su mal humor he hicieron callar al rubio.

No tubo mas opción que hacer lo que Ruka le decía, aun refunfuñando por lo bajo y callándose cada vez que sentía en su espalda una mirada acecina. Mientras arreglaba su maleta vio que la chica se sentaba en el borde de su cama y miraba con curiosidad el móvil sobre su mesilla durante varios minutos hasta que su delicada mano se alzo hasta el curioso objeto.

-no sabía que te interesaran estos aparatos-comento revisando su exterior-

-hmp –no era una respuesta aunque ella tampoco la esperaba, con un rápido movimiento abrió la tapa del móvil y comenzó a investigar, era la primera vez que tenia uno de esos en sus manos. Los vampiros no los solían usar al menos que tuvieran una relación con el mundo de los humanos como aquellos con grandes posiciones en empresas que trabajan para ambas sociedades(humanas y vampíricas)-

-solo hay una llamada, hecha hace no mucho –el chico volvió a respingar y ella continuo- tampoco parece que lo hubieses usado para mucho mas, no hay fotos ni música ni nada –el no contesto solo continuo buscando entre sus cajones- me pregunto _para llamar a quien _te molestarías en comprar un móvil –se molesto al no recibir una respuesta, ni siquiera un respingo ni un cambio en sus pulsaciones. Bufo, aburrida, cerro el móvil y lo mantuvo atrapado en su mano presionándolo cada vez más, hasta que se escucho un pequeño "crack" al instante los ojos celestes de Aidou se dispararon hacia ella que dejo caer lo que quedaba del aparato en el suelo, a sus pies- ups –fue lo único que dijo cuando dirigió su mirada al dueño de casa-

-oye! ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?!

-si lo llevas contigo estarás pegado a esa cosa.

Pocos segundos después se vio siendo jalado escaleras abajo, aunque su muñeca era pequeña y delicada la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo libre. Mientras bajaban las escaleras pudo ver a su primo esperándoles sentado en uno de los sillones del salón. Acto seguido aquellos ojos caramelo se elevo hacia su dirección sin sorprenderse al verlo siendo arrastrado por la muchacha.

-a ti también te arrastro Akatsuki? –Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, sabía perfectamente que el chico haría cualquier cosa que Ruka le pidiese inclusive si era ser arrastrado a una fiesta sin sentido-

El pelirrojo no respondió, solo resoplo en molestia por el comentario. De repente la escena quedo en silencio, solo el bombear de los corazones de cada vampiro en el salón era escuchable gracias a sus habilidades sobrehumanas. La puerta principal se abrió en un estruendo despistando a los tres jóvenes vampiros hasta que pudieron diferenciar la silueta de un hombre de unos treinta años vestido en un traje. Su semblante rígido pero sereno, la mirada pegada al frente sin colocarla en ninguno de los tres vampiros en especial.

-el coche está listo señorita Ruka –la voz grave del hombre resonó por varios segundos hasta que volvió a tomar con fuerza el brazo del rubio-

Salieron de la mansión Aidou para entrar en la limusina que les esperaba fuera y aunque quiso evitar que lo metieran al coche Akatsuki termino ayudando en "el plan de secuestro". el vehículo no tardo en ponerse en marcha apenas la puerta delantera se cerró con un delicado "splaf", el motor se puso en marcha prácticamente sin producir sonido alguno. Ruka sentada de espaldas a la cabina del chofer dirigió su mirada directamente hacia fuera mientras el pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella y a su lado(bastante alejado de él) Aidou que como su amiga había pegado el rostro a la ventana.

Suspiro con sonora fuerza sin importarle la mirada de su primo, mantuvo la cabeza fija en el vidrio intentando desvanecer la conversación que había tenido con Etsuko, pero todos aquellos paisajes solo lo atormentaban aun mas recordándole los bosquecillos de la Academia Cross. Distinguió que estaban viajando en la dirección contraria a la ciudad y abrió la boca varias veces sin juntar las ganas de preguntar donde era esa supuesta fiesta. Y aunque al poco rato las ganas de preguntar se disolvieron y se percato del maldito silencio que los envolvía, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de frustración, si tanto en peño había puesto Ruka en secuestrarlo ¡¿Por qué demonios no decía algo?!

-podríamos empezar con algo como-su tono fue rudo e infantil al mismo tiempo pero izo una pausa para aclarar su garganta antes de continuar, solo para dramatizar- _siento mucho haberte gritado y arrastrado a esta estúpida fiesta Hanabusa_ –Kain suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los cabellos ondulados que cubrían el rostro de Ruka-

-ya te lo dije verdad? Tu hermana me llamo preocupada por tu actitud en los últimos días, empezó diciendo que estabas poco interesado en los asuntos de la familia… -volteo el rostro en un movimiento seco hasta poder quedar viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-nunca me han interesado… -admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo era la verdad y también resultaba ser una de las razones por las que terminaba en desacuerdo con su familia (mas precisamente su madre y hermana)-

-siguió con el extraño hecho que no salías de tu cuarto en toda la noche… -tenía una razón… más personal y era que en verdad no se había sentido del todo él mismo, debía admitir que luego de intercambiar alguna que otra palabra con la ojiverde no podía quitarse la cara de bobo. Cara que _nadie _debía ver.-

-estuve leyendo, no es nada fuera de lo normal que un chico de mi edad se encierre en su cuarto… -tampoco eran mentiras, estaba cierto que no lograba concentrarse muy bien, hasta llegado el punto de tener que releer una línea unas cuentas veces-

-que no habías jugado al ajedrez con tu padre… -aquella era otra contestación fácil y autentica que le quito una pequeña sonrisa juguetona-

-ya no me interesa ganarle, en verdad, me aburrí de ganar –volvió a encogerse de hombros ante la mirada acecina de Ruka que parecía querer reducirlo a cenizas-

-entonces supongo que no tiene nada que ver con cierta chica humana…

La frase quedo volando en el aire por varios minutos. Akatsuki dirigía su mirada a ambos apostando a cuál de los dos se dignaría a hablar primero.

-y que si tuviera que ver? –las finas cejas se elevaron en sorpresa, una verdadera-

-admites que piensas en ella –recalco intentando quitarle una afirmación-

-si, pero no diré _cuanto_ –casi al instante una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios, no, no solo en los suyos. Los finos labios femeninos se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice sonriendo con él y no de él-

Debía admitirlo, aunque toda aquella maldita situación le pareciera total y absolutamente imposible de creer tenía todas las pruebas, allí mismo tenia a un Hanabusa Aidou total y completamente enamorado. Dentro de su mente se formo la duda que sería un detonante fatal, aquel idiota playboy, entendía sus propios sentimientos? Se vio tentada de preguntar, de sembrar la semilla de la duda en la mente de su amigo.

Mas allá de todo eso entendía a la perfección la gravedad de todo, como se vería implicada la familia Aidou si se divulgaba que su único hijo hombre estaba saliendo con una humana. Posiblemente su familia tendría serias discusiones con el Concejo de Ancianos por permitir una relación así(si es que tenían una mínima de suerte y los padres de Hanabusa lo permitían) y aunque Hanabusa tuviera total conciencia de todo esto que sería de su futuro? Rechazados por la mayoría de las familias (prácticamente todas las conservadoras) y sin apoyo mas que solo el de sus familias.

Un nuevo silencio colmo lo que quedaba de trayecto, pero esta vez se podía estar tranquilo, un silencio apacible sin tenciones sino desinteresado no se ignoraban, simplemente pasan de la presencia del otro capturados cada uno por su propia interpretación de la ultima pequeña conversación.

Tiempo después logro enterarse de que iba todo, Ruka tenía buena relación con otros vampiros además de sus compañeros de clase y había terminado siendo invitada a una pequeña fiesta, a la cual solo concurrirían en su gran mayoría jóvenes aristócratas de su edad. Sería una fiesta más relajada que aquellas que suelen organizar los adultos, eso no significaba que esperasen divertirse demasiado.

_Ni un minuto… ni un solo maldito y condenado minuto. _

Era viernes, apenas había logrado tener un segundo para él mismo Akatsuki parecía actuar como un perro guardián, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema de Etsuko con Ruka ella cambiaba el tema. Estaba completamente seguro que no había teléfonos en ninguno de los lugares por los que pasaron. A fin de cuentas termino rompiendo una promesa, una promesa tan sencilla como llamarla cada día, si no pudo con algo como eso, que haría cuando le quiera prometer que no la mordería? Claro, si es que ella aun le hablaba cuando se volvieran a ver.

Echo hacia atrás la cabeza, estaban viajando en una de las limusinas de Ruka a quien sabia donde, por que como siempre, estaba siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad.

-y? a donde vamos hoy? –pregunto con desgana cerrando los ojos débilmente-

- no tienes que poner esa cara de sufrimiento –respondió cortante la chica, sentada en frente. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna y es que ya no tenía fuerzas para negarse, él, Aidou Hanabusa había roto una promesa que cualquier humano normal podría cumplir. – regresamos a la Academia

-que?... espera un segundo, estamos regresando a la Academia?! –el coche se movió peligrosamente cuando Aidou, completamente desesperado, intento en vano pedir explicaciones en formas no muy diplomáticas-

-cálmate Hanabusa que terminaremos chocando –Akatsuki aun sostenía a su primo intentando en vano sentarlo nuevamente en su lugar-

-pensé que querrías regresar –comento sin cambiar ni un ápice de su rostro de muñeca-

-hasta hace un par de días regresar era lo único que quería –confeso casi apenado-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tonta, tonta, tonta ilusa… te lo creíste, caíste redondita _

En verdad que se creyó aquellas palabras "_te dije que llamaría o no? Definitivamente es una promesa"_. Estaba molesta con ella misma por creérselo, luego su bronca se disparaba a Aidou y al instante con ella misma. Después de todo en su última conversación prácticamente le había cortado por no decir que lo trato mal, muy mal.

Suspiro, aun tenía el móvil en la mano, esperando por una llamada que sabia nunca llegaría. Escucho que la llamaban y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa, aun estaba trabajando y no podía distraerse aunque el Café no estuviera muy lleno.

Tenía que enfocar sus pensamientos en otras cosas, cruzo miradas con Keith y allí sufrió un _stop_, en unos pocos días había formado algo que podía llamarlo amistad, estaba contenta de aquello.

La pequeña campañilla de la puerta sonó y se giro hacia la puerta con una amplia sonrisa hacia los clientes, pero quedo detenida para luego desaparecer. La persona que acaba de entrar, mas bien, las tres personas que entraron no eran ni más ni menos que sus Sempais.

-Irashaimasen (bienvenidos) –la voz le salió quebrada, sentía como su rostro se acaloraba y sus manos sudaban.-

-Et-Etsuko? –Aidou tampoco creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, tenía a la causa de sus resientes dolores de cabeza y malhumor frente a él vestida de camarera en el Café que solía frecuentar. Todo parecía una muy mala broma del maldito destino-

-preferirían una mesa apartada? –tenía el pulso mil por hora pero logro reorganizar su rostro, o eso creía ella, y ahora estaba intentado comportarse como siempre-

-una apartada–la voz dura pero cortes de Ruka lo regreso a la normalidad, si es que aquello era normal-

-sigan me por favor -Akatsuki estaba presionando su espalda para que empezara a caminar aunque fuera por la fuerza-

Apenas los dejo en la mesa se disculpo pidiéndoles que revisaran la carta de postres y bebidas que en unos momentos les tomarían el pedido, no era del todo mentira mas la verdadera razón es que solo quería irse de aquel lugar, que todo aquel momento fuera solo una pesadilla y que al despertar estuviera durmiendo en los dormitorios complementarios, a su lado la cama de Mária-Sempai y todo fuese como en los últimos días.

En aquel rostro se reflejaba claramente los nervios, un poco de miedo y tristeza. Aquello no paso desapercibido por cierto chico de ojos verdes que no dudo en acercarse a ella con la curiosidad y preocupación marcadas en el rostro.

-algo va mal? –intento preguntar casual, solo él sentía la tensión en su propia voz y intento buscar las respuestas en aquel pequeño rostro-

-no… bueno, si pero… no es algo taaaan malo…. Aunque no es nada bueno…-sus manos retorcían la tela del delantal negro mientras desvió la mirada buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse sin que se mal entendiera su situación-

-no te entiendo nada, respira hondo, relájate y trata de explicarme lo que está sucediendo –ella asintió y respiro hondo varias veces, el rojo de sus mejillas aminoro y sus manos por suerte dejaron de sudar-

-acaban de entrar unos Sempais de la academia y… no quiero ser yo quien los atienda –las palabras salieron apuradas, se sentía un poco tonta al decir aquello, de seguro pensaría que eran tonterías y que solo una niña diría algo como eso. Pero al mirarle directamente a los ojos pudo ver que su expresión no cambio- no te parece una tontería lo que acabo de decir? –pregunto curiosa-

-totalmente-respondió seco y directo recibiendo una mirada acecina por parte de su pequeña amiga- pero aun eres una niña, acabas de decir lo mismo que cualquier otra chica de tu edad –su explicación no le causo ni un ápice de gracia solo la molesto aun mas-

-eres un idiota! no necesito que me digas eso, solo… atiéndelos tu por mí, por favor –termino pidiéndoselo casi en una súplica-

-supongo que no hay otro remedio –suspiro en resignación, una fingida al ver aquella sonrisa y sus ojos brillando haciéndole olvidar por completo su rostro preocupado de segundos antes- y bien, en que mesa están?

-allí, la que esta contra la esquina

-bien, tu sigue como si nunca hubiesen entrado que yo me encargo de todo

-mil gracias! Definitivamente te pagare este favor. Que tal invitarte a cenar? Claro que tendría que ser una noche que cocine Zero o yo, las comidas del Director Cross no son digeribles para todos los estómagos –termino en una risilla hasta darse cuenta que el ojiverde estaba un poco colorado, algo que no entendía porque-

-no te preocupes, bueno, voy a atenderlos –se había puesto colorado? Oh dios mío que si! Estaba rojo como un tomate, y solo por un comentario inocente como aquel, invitarlo a cenar… con su tutor allí mismo, aquello parecería más bien la presentación formal de un novio que una cena de agradecimiento-

No podía ser la gran cosa verdad? Solo eran un grupo de críos, eso de tener vergüenza era en verdad cosa de chicos. Se acercó a la mesa de los tres jóvenes y observó como aquellas miradas frías se posaban exclusivamente en él, podía asegurar que no era muy bienvenido o que estaban esperando a otra persona a la cual podía imaginársela. Resoplo por lo bajo antes de recomponer su rostro a uno lo más amable posible.

-puedo tomar sus ordenes? – al instante las miradas sobre él bajaron a la carta pero ninguno dijo nada, parecían esperar a que alguno fuera el primero en ordenar-

-si me disculpan voy al lavabo, Akatsuki ordena por mi –el rubio abandono la mesa solo y únicamente para buscar a aquella chica, por que demonios no le había dicho que estaba trabajando? No es que fuera tan infantil y idiota como para no imaginar que una chica de su edad trabajase, además el frecuentaba aquel café y podía confirmar que chicos y chicas de su misma edad trabajaban allí hasta vio los carteles de "se busca empleado de medio tiempo" puestos en las vitrinas. Se sentía molesto y dolido, acaso no confiaba en él lo suficiente? Quería escucharlo de sus propios labios aunque tuviera que escuchar algo doloroso-

No la vio por ninguna parte y la gran cantidad de sonidos y el fuerte aroma a café que inundaba el local no le ayudaban en nada a encontrar su aroma único e inigualable. Debía concentrarse, debía buscar una abertura de paz en todo aquel alboroto. Se tenso de inmediato escaneando todo el lugar, el tiempo se volvió algo confuso, prácticamente un factor despreciable para su búsqueda. Toda su mente estaba enfocada en una sola cosa. Intensifico su búsqueda, repasando cada uno de sus recuerdos, tanto las imágenes de su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello así como el sonido de su voz al enfadarse, reírse o estar al borde de las lagrimas, el aroma de su piel, el de su perfume o el del shampoo que solía usar, todo aquello que le ayudase a encontrarla no importaba cuan pequeño o insignificante fuese el recuerdo.

Toda su concentración se disperso en un instante en que su olfato encontró algo mucho más interesante, al menos para sus instintos básicos, el aroma de la sangre era un aroma dulce al cual su cuerpo se vio inmediatamente tentado. Su cuerpo se movió hacia el origen de aquel delicioso aroma mientras su mente ordenaba a gritos el detenerse pero la orden se detuvo cuando encontró el lugar de donde provenía el aroma. Una mujer con el cabello rojizo estaba sentada en el suelo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras detenía su mano cortada. a su lado la ojiverde tenia la vista clavada en la herida.

-es mejor que vaya a lavarme la herida, tu sigue como si nada Etsuko-chan –la mujer se paro como si nada hubiera pasado, aun manteniendo la mano a la altura del pecho-

-pero… -quiso continuar pero la mujer sonrió y se fue-

El rubio tenia la respiración un poco agitada, mitad por el esfuerzo mental al intentar encontrarla y la otra mitad por el olor a sangre que flotaba en el aire.

-Aidou-Sempai… -su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza nuevamente, no pensó que fuera a buscarla-

-por que no me lo dijiste? Que trabajabas aquí… -clavo sus ojos en el suelo, su voz salió molesta, mas de lo que hubiese querido expresar-

-yo… -por que razón debía decírselo? Estaba molesta con aquel rubio, así que no tenía nada que explicarle. Debía mostrar seriedad y decisión debía relajarse y comportarse como siempre se había comportado hasta el día en que lo conoció- no tengo nada que explicar así que si me disculpa Sempai, tengo trabajo que hacer –paso a su lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se encamino directamente al cambiador, definitivamente se iría a casa antes-

Hanabusa estaba que no lo creía, ella le acaba de contestar que no era nada de su incumbencia o solo le pareció a él? Estaba seguro que recibiría algún grito por haberle dejado de llamar y que le explicara porque no le menciono su trabajo de medio tiempo, que le pidiera una explicación de su "desaparición" o algo. No daba crédito a lo que acaba de ver y oír y solo logro enfadarlo. Volvió a su mesa donde Akatsuki y Ruka estaban degustando sus órdenes y al verlo regresar se detuvieron.

-por tu cara espero que el olor a sangre de recién no haya sido tu culpa –la voz de Akatsuki era apenas un murmullo audible para sus oídos especiales, bufo por aquello-

-no ha sido mi culpa –se sentó molesto, preocupado y consternado. En aquel momento solo quería ir a buscarla a pedirle respuestas y él responder a las suyas pero algo dentro de el golpeaba con fuerza, deteniéndolo-

-me pregunto por qué no habrá venido ella misma a pedir nuestras ordenes –comento Akatsuki mas para si mismo que otra cosa-

-oye Ruka… esto va a sonar extraño pero… necesito un consejo de mujer –sus mejillas se tornaron un rosa pálido y aquellas orbes turquesas se ocultaron detrás del flequillo rubio. Estaba apenado por preguntarle de eso a Ruka, nunca pensó necesitar de ayuda en el trato con el género femenino aunque allí estaba él pidiéndolo-

-consejo? Que has hecho esta vez Hanabusa? –Disparo la chica tomando un sorbo de su té dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora-

-nada! O eso creo… quiero decir, se que hice algo pero hay algo mas aparte de eso, estoy seguro –su mirada se levanto y el sonrojo se profundizó

oOoOoOoO

Estaba a punto de escabullirse desde los vestidores para irse directamente a su casa a donde, en teoría, debería estar segura de volver a ver a Aidou. Tomo sus cosas y salió para encontrarse otro rostro familiar. El moreno se la quedo viendo esperando una respuesta al verla irse sin avisarle a nadie.

-si te escapas del trabajo te regañaran –comento en tono de broma, aunque fuese la verdad-

-ya lo sé… ahora mismo no me interesa demasiado –respondió haciendo un mohín, se sentía atrapada, como una niña pequeña a la que han encontrado haciendo travesuras-

El chico suspiro, en verdad que en ocasiones le parecía estar tratando con una niña pequeña que no controla lo que dice o lo que hace, pero no era aquello lo que la hacía ser diferente a las demás chicas que intentan comportarse siguiendo un prototipo de señorita ejemplar? A él le parecía que si.

-puedes decírmelo, el porqué del que estés huyendo de tu Sempai –se revolvió el pelo oscuro dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos verdes, ella evadió su vista y intensifico su expresión de "no me molestes" –

-huyo porque estoy molesta con él, le crei en una promesa infantil aun cuando sabia no debía creérsela, ahora me siento…

-traicionada? –seguía buscando su mirada pero ella la evadía con intensidad como si la evitara intencionalmente-

-no… me siento una estúpida. Además que… lo trate mal la última vez que hablamos, cuando lo mire creí que debía enviarlo al demonio, en realidad lo mande al demonio –confeso en tono triste, esa vez alzo su mirada buscando casi con desesperación aquellas orbes verdes que siempre sintió que brillaban-

-tengo una duda-le cuestiono con la mirada mientras que él la uso como pie para seguir- por qué no hablas con él? Si sabes que estás huyendo y que lo que estas haciendo no es en _verdad _lo que quieres, solo deja de huir como hiciste con migo

-debería, verdad? Pero no sabría por donde comenzar, además parece estar enfadado por no decirle que trabajaría aquí –termino intentando no reír-

-entonces comienza por allí, ese parece ser el menor problema –le dedico una sonrisa cálida y ella se la respondió con otra, casi inconscientemente, porque sus sonrisas eran contagiosas. Acaso el sabría aquello?

oOoOoOoO

-que tú qué? –la voz de campanilla se elevo unos decibeles y tubo que evitar atragantarse con el té ante lo que acaba de escuchar-

-no me hagas repetirlo –se quejo despeinándose las ondas rubias mientras bajaba la vista un tanto apenado-

-es que no me lo creo, hacer una promesa como esa… suena a una novela romántica-su mirada inexpresiva cambio completamente a una cuestionadora-

-todo habría salido bien si no hubieses acabado con mi móvil –balbuceo por lo bajo mientras a su lado el pelirrojo suspiraba-

-tu tampoco hiciste mucho esfuerzo por detenerme, podrías haber llamado desde un teléfono fijo. Sin contar que dudo que este molesta por algo tan absurdo y meloso –agrego molesta de que toda la culpa callera sobre ella-

-me arrastraste de un lugar a otro sin descanso! Y aunque no estuviera molesta por eso yo si lo estoy, conmigo mismo –su voz se elevo ganando las miradas curiosas de varias personas a su alrededor y una acecina de su compañera-

-tú quieres un consejo para solucionar todo? –Cortó Kain y al instante los dos vampiros con él lo miraron sorprendidos de su intervención en la conversación-

-hai –Aidou asintió esperando algún consejo profundo y rebuscado-

-solo habla con ella

Ninguno dijo nada por varios segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que la risilla de Ruka los sorprendió a ambos.

-es verdad Akatsuki, tienes razón. Aun no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos son primos si aunque Hanabusa es un genio no tiene mucho sentido común-su risa siguió dejándolos a ambos en shock hasta que el rubio se recupero de la sorpresa-

-eso fue bastante grosero-mascullo entre dientes- y tu Akatsuki, decir eso es muy fácil, pero no será nada sencillo hablar con ella sabes. Si quiere evitarme lo hará, créeme no cae fácilmente

-oh! Parece que Aidol-Sempai tiene una chica a la que no puede derribar –el comentario salió en voz baja y al instante los ojos de Hanabusa estaban sobre ella que corrió el rostro hacia un lado-

oOoOoOoOoO

-no tendrías tu también que regresar al trabajo? –pregunto regañándolo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía-

- tal vez yo también debería saltearme lo que queda del trabajo –dijo mas para si mismo, aunque con toda la intención de que ella lo escuchara-

-si lo haces por mí, ni te molestes

-eres una mocosa bastante molesta, te preocupas por cosas de nada. Ese Sempai tuyo debe gustarte mucho para que estés armando tanto alboroto–el comentario inocente la hizo ruborizar hasta más no poder, era cierto que sentía un lazo con Aidou pero nunca se puso a pensar en que fuese _amor_, nunca había visto a un chico de esa manera, ahora estaba insegura sobre que contestar o cómo reaccionar-

-no-no-no es que me guste, creo que somos amigos –sus miradas no se despegaron, ella no quería despegarla no mientras la duda que acaba de nacer siguiera allí-

-no te esfuerces demasiado –le revolvió el pelo y siguió su camino a los cambiadores masculinos. Ella le esperaría, tal vez no hablaran lo poco que compartían de camino pero… sería una buena compañía-

El chico no tardo demasiado en cambiarse de ropa, fue el primero en salir y anunciar que ambos se irían, no pareció sorprender a la pelirroja que asintió dejándoles irse, claro, aclarándole que ambos tendrían que quedarse tiempo extra el día siguiente.

Se fueron por la puerta trasera, el no dijo nada por ello, y ella tampoco izo comentario alguno. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a Aidou nuevamente así que por aquella vez tendría que volver a huir.

No tardo mucho en entrar a los campos de la Academia Cross, las ganas de ir a cenar con el alegre hombre se esfumaron y su estomago se cerró completamente, suspiro en frustración si no accedía a comer con él posiblemente lloraría y la interrogaría hasta saber porque no quería. Sería mejor llamarlo desde los Dormitorios Suplementarios y así evitarse varios momentos vergonzosos. Pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Zero-kun? –en la sala estaba el peliplateado con cara de pocos amigos, junto al chico su compañera de cuarto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- hasta que llegas Etsuko-chan, este chico hace rato que te ha estado esperando –fijo su vista en el chico que la desvió, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, no la había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y tampoco estaba allí por decisión propia-

-que es lo necesitas para que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí? –le pregunto casualmente, mientras esperaba que su Sempai los dejara solos. Zero pareció entender el mensaje en los ojos verdes y contesto-

-el pregunta si cocinaras tú cuando vengas a cenar con nosotros –la frase sola decía que estaba invitada a cenar en la casa de aquel chico, pero no se aclaraba cuando, aquello era de mucha ayuda-

-podrías haber llamado, dile que no iré, tengo cosas que hacer

-no se conformara con esa respuesta –no dijo nada más y pasó a su lado deteniendo su tiempo y regresándolo a la normalidad cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él-

-lo sé –fue un susurro inaudible pero fue suficiente para ella que se reincorporo-

Aun no comprendía porque Zero había ido a buscarla, aun era temprano y en verdad que podría haberla llamado por teléfono. Pensó que tal vez aquello no era todo lo que él tenía para decirle, solo que estaba dándose cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde para salir a buscarle.


	14. Los vampiros no son rubios

Siento muchísimo el retraso! *se arrodilla* entre las materias que tenia baja, mas las fiestas, las vacacionesy la mudanza! (que me dejo sin PC durante mucho tiempo) recién ahora tengo mi PC conmigo aunque mi internet no anda nada bien -.-

Debo disculparme por subir el capitulo anterior con retraso-también- y no haber pedido disculpas, espero que me perdonen!

El sol estaba filtrándose cayendo exactamente sobre su rostro somnoliento, parpadeo varias veces hasta decidirse a salir de la cama aun cuando le hubiese gustado seguir durmiendo, no había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche por cierto comentario que Keith había dicho. Pateo las sabanas al sentir el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo. La noche anterior había estado fresco pero en aquel momento la temperatura había subido considerablemente haciéndola sudar durante su sueño.

Al voltear la cabeza vio a su Sempai durmiendo tranquilamente sin ninguna sabana cubriéndola. Volvió a voltearse al lado opuesto para comprobar la hora, se sorprendió al ver que eran las 11 a.m. y que su despertador no había sonado. Se desperezo estirando los brazos aun sentada en la cama y decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de salir de su cuarto. Mientras buscaba ropa limpia el repique de la puerta la detuvo, era suave y calmado por lo que no se sobresalto demasiado.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Kusanagi-Sempai frente a su puerta ya cambiado y detrás de él baka-Sempai como le apodo ella. Se extraño de tenerlos allí pero no pregunto, dejo que ellos hablasen primero.

-Asano-san, buenos días –saludo cortésmente, ella respondió con una pequeña reverencia y el continuo- podría ser que nos abrieras las puertas del Dormitorio? –Pregunto intentando que no sonara a un regaño-

-Oh! Lo siento mucho, mi despertador no sonó esta mañana, esperen que voy por las llaves –soltó la puerta y fue en busca de sus llaves, su amiga seguía durmiendo tranquilamente así que no le importo-

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y ella les abrió la puerta disculpándose, le pareció raro que Baka-Sempai no le reprochara su error.

-puedo saber a donde van? Solo por curiosidad –pregunto animadamente-

-¿sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato Asano? –ella refunfuño entre dientes por el comentario, cuando la voz de Kusanagi la izo ver su rostro-

-vamos por unas entradas-contesto con una sonrisa amigable, pero estaba dejando la frase incompleta claramente para que ella preguntara mas, aunque no le daría ese lujo-

-ah ya veo, entonces espero que se diviertan –los despidió rápidamente con la mano, estaba a punto de entrar cundo vio una figura esbelta acercándose, no fue la única en quedarse mirándola con curiosidad, vestía ropas bastante abrigadas para las temperaturas que estaban sobrellevando. Su melena estaban atados en una cola de caballo para su comodidad pero aun así se veía que estaba sufriendo bajo toda aquella ropa

-Sempai? –su boca quedo levemente abierta ante aquella sorpresiva visita, no solo ella, también sus Sempais de la Clase Diurna miraban a la chica sin saber si debían marcharse tranquilamente-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akatsuki acaba de lograr poder hacer dormir a su revoltoso primo luego de una sesión de aromaterapia extrema, los amuletos de lavanda que en un momento normal harían que su primo cayera dormido en segundos no habían causado efecto alguno y el estado de depresión-enfado estaba empezando a acabar con la paciencia de la rubia y el pelirrojo.

Hacia unas cuantas horas que había amanecido y minutos que Hanabusa lograba dormir mas de un minuto. Ella aun estaba despierta, y se sorprendió al comprobar la hora, eran ya casi las doce del mediodía! Suspiro con fastidio, si no hubiese sido por Kain ella le hubiera arrancado la cabeza al rubio con tal que la dejase dormir y ahora era ella quien no podía pegar ojo.

Refunfuño en silencio hasta su cambiador, no tenia planeado hacer aquella locura, tampoco sabia desde cuando los asuntos del rubio le influían tanto. Pensó que podía ser el echo de que su relación le recordase a su situación, ella amaba a Kaname Kuran, lo amaba como a nada mas en el mundo pero sabia lo lejos que ambos se encontraban, aun siendo de la misma especie ella era apenas una noble y aun mas importante que todo eso, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, el hambre y deseo en aquellos ojos borgoña por morder a la pequeña humana, Yuuki Cross.

Se termino de vestir, tapando cada centímetro de su piel para evitar dolorosas quemaduras o irritaciones y ato su cabello pues corría riesgos de asfixiarse por el calor. Respiro profundamente varias veces y salio de su habitación, los pasillos vacios, las salas vacías y el silencio sepulcral le dieron cierta confianza pero todo se esfumo cuando abrió la puerta, fuera de su oscuro y frio dormitorio estaba el brillante y caliente exterior. Se pregunto varias veces, mentalmente, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sempai… -le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía aquella visita, recordó al instante que ella aun estaba en pijamas y con el pelo revuelto y noto sus mejillas ruborizarse-

-¿podría pasar? – al instante la ojiverde se hizo a un lado dejando a la joven entrar, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir la abrasadora luz del sol sobre ella-

Ninguna dijo nada, ninguna sabia por donde deberían comenzar, si preguntando o acusando. Ruka fue la primera en decidir romper el ridículo silencio en el que parecían debatirse cada una en su mente.

-no creo necesitar decir para que vine –miro con ojos afilados a la castaña, al instante su postura cambio, su espalda estuvo derecha queriendo evitar sentirse intimidada por aquellos ojos fríos-

-este no es un buen lugar para hablar -comenzaron su camino subiendo las escaleras y luego hasta el final del largo pasillo donde una puerta de roble se imponía sobre las menudas figuras de ambas. Abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de Ruka, el lugar era una enorme biblioteca y al mismo tiempo una fortaleza anti-ruido perfecta para la ocasión- ¿para hablar de _exactamente_ que cosas sobre _él_, Sempai? –su frase sencilla se vio aplacada por la dureza con la que cada palabra era pronunciada-

-solo quería conocer en persona a la causa de los últimos… problemas-no estaba mintiendo, pero estaba obviando la verdadera razón de su visita-

-¿problemas? –Repitió incrédula ante el cambio en el tono de voz, a uno más gentil-

- me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas ¿estas dispuesta a responder con _sinceridad_? –Dudo y su postura rígida flaqueo por un momento-

-¿que- que clase de preguntas?-la duda no desapareció ante aquella extraña pregunta, sus largos cabellos flotaron a su alrededor cuando se volteo y comenzó a profundizarse en la biblioteca, escapando de los rayos del sol que entraban por los enormes ventanales. Siguieron caminando hasta la parte más profunda, donde una mesa de estudio dividía la zona, Ruka deslizo una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, lista para comenzar-

-¿Qué piensas en general sobre Hanabusa? –se quedo helada en el lugar, no esperaba que fuese tan directa. Se aclaro la garganta mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-

-yo… no lo sé, supongo que es un playboy, un infantil, malcriado, un poco creído y… a veces habla sin pensar –alzo su dedo índice hasta el mentón buscando alguna otra cosa que decir pero fue interrumpida al ver la pequeña sonrisita que se asomaba en los labios de su Sempai-

-es fácil encontrar defectos, pero si él solo tuviera defectos no estarías tan interesara –no supo que responder, ¿acaso buscaba que le dijera los puntos buenos de Aidou? O ¿quería que le dijera que veía ella en él rubio? – ya no hay nada que hacer…

-¿Eh? –Aquella última frase llamo su atención, aunque parecía haberla dicho mas para sí misma que para la ojiverde-

Alzo sus ojos clavándolos en la morena de manera seria y decidida pero sin rencor ni odio, sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a tomar una tonalidad rubí. Pero la ojiverde ya no se daba cuenta de ello, porque ya estaba bajo el efecto de Ruka. Sonrió en victoria, nunca había usado sus habilidades en humanos así que dudaba que funcionaran pero parecía que todo iba bien. Medito un momento sobre que debía preguntar, no estaba usando el 100% de su fuerza sobre ella así que cualquier cosa que preguntara y ella respondiera podría recordarlo luego. Así que debía ser algo conciso y exacto.

-¿Qué harías si Hanabusa te besara por sorpresa? ¿Lo echarías o… le corresponderías? –espero un momento y las mejillas de la humana se pintaron de rosa aunque sus ojos no perdieron aquel matiz opaco por estar bajo el control de Ruka. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no recibía respuesta alguna, solo aquel rubor que se intensificaba segundo a segundo- ¿y bien?

-yo… no lo sé –fue lo único que dijo, la rubia estaba segura que rompería algo, ¿cómo podía no saberlo? Acaba de mostrarle todas las tonalidades de rubor ¿y decía que no sabía? Suspiro y volvió a preguntar-

-¿extrañaste a Hanabusa durante esta semana? –nada. Solo un sonrojo mucho mas leve que antes pero ninguna palabra-

-si –_Oh! _Exclamo mentalmente dándose cuenta por donde iba la cosa, ya sospechaba por donde debía preguntar-

-¿te hubiese gustado que se quedara aquí, en la Academia? –alzo una ceja esperando respuesta y fue casi al instante-

-un poco –no era una respuesta de lo mas concisa pero le era suficiente para seguir-

-¿te molesta tener que ocultar la _amistad_ que tienen?-noto como el menudo cuerpo temblaba un poco y le pareció notar molestia pero no le dio importancia-

- no –las respuestas secas estaba comenzando a terminar con su paciencia, tendría que preguntar directamente lo que quería saber o no acabaría nunca-

-¿te gusta Hanabusa? –la pregunta floto en el aire durante interminables segundos, la mirada opaca de Etsuko descendió hasta quedar clavada en sus pies y allí mismo en silencio se quedo. Ruka suspiro, era imposible descubrir algo así que mejor se marchaba de allí. Se paro y avanzo solo unos pasos, porque una pequeña mano sostenía su abrigo. Giro la cabeza de inmediato y encontró aquellos ojos verdes recuperando su brillo habitual. Reprimió su sorpresa, aun no había acabado su control sobre ella y aun así parecía recuperarse totalmente-

-creo que si –fue solo un susurro pero para los agudos oídos de la joven vampira era como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, se giro totalmente quedando frente a la chica que elevo la mirada. Estaba decidida y firme, llamo totalmente su atención, nunca había visto a un humano mirarla directamente a los ojos de aquella manera-

-ya veo… -sonrió en tranquilidad, ya tenía lo que había estado buscando, ya podía irse aunque ahora tuviese que hacer buen uso de aquella valiosa información-

-Sempai vino aquí solo para escucharme decir eso ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta, era una acusación. De alguna manera no estaba molesta, no tenía ni idea como era que había respondido a todas aquellas preguntas, solo sintió que estaba bien responderlas y que podía confiar-

-lo dije antes. Quería conocerte –repitió mirándola a los ojos. Pero se dio cuenta del descontento con la respuesta que acaba de darle-

-supongo que se reirá en mi cara –la ojiverde se volteo sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a una sorprendida vampiresa-

-¿Qué te hace cree que se reirá de ti? Hanabusa no es ese tipo de hombres, podrá ser un playboy pero mas allá de esa fachada es un caballero –se volteo a mirar a aquella chica, ella también sabia eso, que Hanabusa solo usaba su personalidad de playboy para divertirse, que no se comportaba de esa manera siempre-

-lo sé, sé que no es ese tipo de chico, pero… no podría volver a verlo a la cara si se enterase –suspiro apenada de lo que decía. Acaba de darse cuenta de que no quería estar molesta con aquel rubio, no quería dejar de verlo ni de hablarle. Si aquello no era estar enamorada entonces no sabia que era Hanabusa para ella. Debía _agradecerle _a Keith por hacer confundir con aquella frase: _"Ese Sempai tuyo debe gustarte_ _mucho_" luego de aquello ¿cómo podía haberse quedado sin darle vueltas al asunto?-

-hablando de no poder ver a la cara… ¿Por qué te enfadaste con él? –Etsuko creyó morir allí mismo, si no se reía de ella tendría suerte-

- estaba huyendo, y termine echándole

-de lo segundo me di cuenta… entonces… ¿hablaras con él? –el tinte rojizo a las mejillas de la morena regreso y desvió la mirada hacia las estanterías-

-aun no se que debo decirle, tampoco sé si me querrá escuchar –escucho un suspiro de su Sempai y la busco con la mirada-

-créeme, él te va a escuchar –estaba segura que si le contaba el estado en que su amigo había estado la noche anterior se sorprendería y no solo porque estuviese mal por su causa-

-aunque me escuchase yo no sabría como empezar a decir todo lo que quiero decirle…

-yo me encargo de eso-Ruka se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la reacción de la morena fue más lenta, hasta que logro procesar la información-

-¿Qué? ¿Piensa decírselo Ruka-Sempai? ¡No puede hacer eso! Yo…-no logro terminar la frase pues al instante su interlocutora se giro mirándola con ojos dulces y pudo ver que entendía su preocupación-

-yo también soy mujer, no hare algo que se que no nos gusta –se quedo plantada en el lugar, desde que su Sempai había puesto un pie en los Dormitorios logro ver varios tipos de sonrisas de aquella chica pero… aquella ultima había sido una única e inigualable, acababa de ver una autentica sonrisa de muñecas. Aquella Sempai suya a la cual comparaban con la muñeca de porcelana más fina e hermosa, que era una lástima nunca verla sonreír, ella acababa de verla llevando una hermosa sonrisa-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Etsuko's POV:

Tengo que decirlo, estoy frustrada, con varias cosas en realidad. La primera y mas importante: confié en Ruka-Sempai totalmente y ya paso una semana sin haber recibido noticias de ella ni de Hanabusa. ¿Dónde demonios quedo eso de : _yo me encargo de eso? _ Pues parece que se olvido de mi. No necesito aclarar que yo no tuve el coraje de plantarme frente a los Dormitorios de la Luna, ¿verdad? Porque ya sé que soy patética y no necesito sentirme peor de lo que estoy. La segunda razón es que no hay clientes en el café, eso significa que mi trabajo se limita a hacer limpieza, la peor parte de todo este trabajo.

Esta semana no he tenido las ganas para salir de paseo _con nadie _así que mi rutina diaria se limito a ir a trabajar, ir a cenar con Cross y irme a dormir. Aunque debería agregar que mi aburrimiento llego hasta números peligrosísimos terminando en un desenlace increíble, haciéndome estudiar. No estudiar propiamente dicho, en realidad solo hice la tarea de vacaciones. Pensándolo bien, no solo fue el hecho de estar aburrida, sino también pensar que si Aidou-Sempai y yo estuviésemos hablándonos como de costumbre, me regañaría por no hacerlos.

Keith me ha estado mirando raro desde hace unos días, no sé si preocuparme por mi misma o por que le esté sucediendo algo malo a él. Sé que aunque le pregunte me terminará diciendo que soy una niña y que no debo cuidar de él. A veces pienso que me trata en verdad como a una niña pequeña, no me toma enserio y me molesta, aunque al mismo tiempo me agrada. Supongo que es ya que nunca tuve a alguien como él. Es como un hermano mayor que esta allí siempre que lo necesitas, y también lo está cuando ni siquiera lo llamas, así que no puedo evitar preocuparme en verdad por su bien estar. ¡Al demonio! Le preguntare que esta mal con él.

-oye Keith, ¿puedo hablarte? –está limpiando unas mesas vacías así que no creo que este demasiado ocupado para un pequeño intercambio de palabras-

-¿eh? Claro, es extraño que seas tu quien empieza una conversación así que adelante –frunzo en entrecejo, ¿Cómo es eso de que no empiezo conversaciones? Me molesta que diga esas cosas tan a la ligera, además que se ríe con mi expresión-

- ¿está todo bien? Últimamente… me pareció verte observándome –me sonrojo un poco, se me está volviendo una costumbre bastante molesta. Puede ser por estar hablando de cosas tan vergonzosas-

- jaja ¿te has dado cuenta? -¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Di en el clavo? Increíble, en verdad no me lo creo- luego de lo que paso el viernes pasado, pensé que irías por todas con tu Sempai –debió ver mi rostro de ¿y-eso-que-tiene-que-ver? Porque se está riendo, y dudo que no sea de mi- tal vez tendría que consolar un corazón herido

Los colores están subiendo, puedo notar el calor en mi rostro y no es solo por la vergüenza, en este momento quiero matarlo. ¿Corazón roto? Aun no, pero no va a faltar mucho para ese momento de eso no tengo dudas.

Me doy la media vuelta para buscar alguna otra cosa que hacer en la cocina y aun escucho su risa detrás de mí. Acelero mis pasos y entro en la cocina, allí está la gerente acomodando unas cosas y se sorprende al verme entrar.

-¿podría quedarme aquí acomodando en lugar de usted? –Veo que se sorprende aun mas por mi pregunta pero asiente y se marcha sin decir ni una sola palabra-

¿Será que estoy tan molesta que se nota en mi rostro? O ¿aun estaré demasiado colorada? Tampoco sé exactamente porque me molesto aquello que dijo. Puede ser porque aun ni siquiera he hablado con Aidou. No es muy alentador escucharle decir eso cuando yo acabo de darme cuenta cuales son mis sentimientos, posiblemente aquel comentario no me hubiera afectado hace unas semanas atrás.

oOoOoOoO

Ruka's POV

Las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos, he de admitirlo. Pero eso no tiene porque ser un impedimento a que lleve a cabo mi "plan". el contratiempo que tuve fue el mismo en cuestión, Hanabusa Aidou, quien se rehusó a salir de su dormitorio. Lamentablemente no tuve éxito en sacarlo de su estado de supuesta "depresión", así tuvimos que soportarlo Akatuski y yo. Aun desconozco el lugar donde saca tanta paciencia para soportar a aquel vampiro.

En fin, continuemos, ahora que logre con ayuda de Akatsuki sacarlo de su cuarto, debo lograr sacarlo al mundo exterior. Que según mi experiencia personal es una de las cosas mas complicadas en esta época del año. Aunque ya son las seis pasadas de la tarde está bastante claro y sé que Hanabusa preferirá regresar a dormir apenas termine de comer lo que sea que esta comiendo.

-Hanabusa –lo llamo, el me mira con ojos somnolientos, parece un mocoso recién levantado con todo el cabello revuelto y la cara sucia- límpiate el rostro, ponte algo decente y ven con migo

-¿eh? –es lo único que logra responderme cuando lo miro, su rostro se encoje en desagrado pero parece entender que tiene la batalla perdida, porque se levanta y se va a su dormitorio(o eso creo)-

A los pocos minutos baja y noto que no solo se limpio el rostro, sino que se baño, sonrío disimuladamente, aquel es un detalle que no esperaba de él.

-¿y Akatsuki? –Pregunta mirando hacia los lados en espera de su primo-

-no vendrá, esta vez seremos nosotros dos-sus cejas se levantan en sorpresa pero bajan al instante en desagrado, tal y cual como me lo esperaba de él-

-¿y cuál es la razón para eso? –pregunta desconfiando-

-ninguna en especial –miento, se que puede darse cuenta de mi mentira pero aun así parece no importarle, supongo que se ha aburrido de estar encerrado en su cuarto como un niño pequeño-

El viaje a la ciudad lo hicimos caminando, aunque seamos nobles no significa que no caminemos, además nos pareció una tontería tomar otro transporte mas sofisticado para ir a la ciudad al lado de la Academia.

Por ahora Hanabusa esta muy tranquilo y distraído con algunas vitrinas de pasteles, desconozco la razón y intento no hacer ningún comentario. Agradezco que aun no haya percibido la dirección en la que estamos caminando, porque si se diese cuenta posiblemente montara una escena de las suyas en medio de la calle.

Nos estamos acercando al lugar en cuestión y noto como sus hombros se tensan al instante. Me pregunto si tendrá el valor para entrar al Café o si lograre hacerlo entrar sin que arañe las paredes en el vano intento de resistirse.

-¿este es el lugar a donde querías venir? –su voz sale mucho más calmada de lo que me imagine, inclusive parece estar reteniendo las ganas de entrar corriendo al lugar-

-deberías hablar con ella –estamos apenas a unos pasos de la puerta y Hanabusa se ha quedado prácticamente estancado en el lugar. Mi expresión no cambia aunque quisiera tirar de su brazo-

-volverá a echarme –estoy a un paso de golpearlo, darse por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso no es algo que Hanabusa haga-

-todas las chicas tienen malos días, ve y inténtalo de nuevo –me separo unos pasos de él y coloco mis brazos en jarra esperando que se mueva, pero prefiere quedarse mirando el suelo. A través de los mechones rubios logro distinguir su mirada, dudosa-

-lo hare –anuncia y yo contesto con un leve asentimiento-

-menos mal, o tendría que haberte prohibido el acceso a los Dormitorios de la Luna por cobarde –noto como me fulmina con la mirada pero no me importa, es una manera simple de calmarle los nervios, aunque sea solo un poco- suerte Hanabusa

-hmp… -me doy la vuelta y me voy, porque ahora todo depende de él-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

la presencia de Ruka desapareció y él aun estaba parado frente al Café como un idiota, lo sabía, estaba consciente de lo ridículo que se veía allí en mitad de la calle. Pero no podía hacerle nada, ¡como si el fuese a admitir que estaba nervioso! Debía darse cuenta de la manera para enfrentarla, no quería volver a ver aquellos ojos indiferentes, no otra vez.

El pelinegro había quedado solo limpiando unas mesas antes de poder irse a casa, cuando escucho la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse, así que tenía un último trabajo que atender antes de poder irse. Dejo el repasador con el que había estado limpiando y se volteo hacia la persona que acaba de entrar y tuvo que esforzarse por no parecer sorprendido al ver al Sempai de Etsuko, parecía nervioso, mirando hacia todas partes. No era difícil deducir a quien estaba buscando tan arduamente.

-Etsuko debe estar en el vestidor –Aidou no se sorprendió de tenerlo detrás, pero si lo tomaron desprevenido las palabras, él lo hubiese dejado allí sentado y esperando con el corazón en la mano-

-gracias… -no estaba con ganas de decirle aquello, no confiaba del todo en aquel chico tan sospechoso- ¿podrías llamarla?

-claro –en verdad no quería hacerlo. Se había encariñado con la pequeña castaña como para dejarla en manos de aquel rubio sospechoso.-

Se alejo de la mesa en dirección a la puerta de servicio y estaba completamente seguro que aquel mocoso le estaba clavando la vista en la nuca, agradecía que estuviera a unos pocos pasos de perder aquella mirada. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él dio un largo suspiro, estaba mejor sin sentirse perseguido.

-oye, alguien ha venido por ti hoy –dijo en voz calmada mientras la ojiverde salía del vestidor-

-¿eh? No me digas que es un hombre rubio de anteojos y chal verde –estaba a punto de continuar, para pedirle que la ayudase a salir por la puerta de atrás pero la detuvo-

-no, pero créeme que quedaras igual de sorprendida- su mirada curiosa fue suficiente respuesta y abrió la puerta para ella que salió dispuesta a averiguar de quien estaba hablando, pero solo asomo la cabeza-

-¡oh dios mío!. No puede ser que sea justamente _él –_cerró la puerta y se paro frente al pelinegro que levanto una ceja de forma cuestionadora-

-¿no querías hablar con él? Ahora tienes una muy buena oportunidad para ello

-¡lo sé! Pero… -las palabras faltaron pero allí estaba el sentimiento. Con puro impulso coloco su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña ojiverde y revolvió su cabello de forma amistosa-

-solo di lo que quieres decir –ella le dedico una mirada muy sorprendida, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin estar segura de que debía contestarle y por segunda vez él parecía saberlo- no te preocupes, si pasa algo, yo voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir… y recibiré todas las lagrimas que tengas para derramar

-¡baka! No digas esas cosas vergonzosas –los colores rosas y rojos colorearon su piel y una pequeña sonrisa la adorno. Ahora estaba mejor, estaba lista-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se acomodo en la silla cuando la vio caminando hacia él, dio un profundo pero corto suspiro. No tenía mínima idea de cómo debía comenzar, todas las cosas que estaban en su cabeza se agolpaban una tras otra intentando ser la primera en salir. Bajo la cabeza como un perro asustado y solo llego a ver cuando la chica se sentó frente a él.

- siento haberte cortado el teléfono en la cara –su voz se escuchaba por lo bajo, su rostro se elevo como un resorte al escucharla- no decirte que trabajo aquí, por hacerte un lado y enfadarme contigo por una tontería yo…

-yo rompí mi promesa, estás en tu derecho de enfadarte. Es la primera vez que rompo una promesa y… –ella lo miro sorprendida, sonrisa se formo e sus labios, Hanabusa tenía impreso el rostro de quien esta echándose la culpa de un error catastrófico, un error que no existía-

-jeje parecemos unos tontos ¿nee? Sempai –una sonrisa tímida se asomo, y al ver los ojos de Hanabusa desorbitarse de sorpresa se sonrojo. ¿Acaso no había extrañado aquellas hermosas orbes turquesas? ¿Acaso no había esperado tanto para volver a verlo? ¿no deseaba hablarle de muchas cosas? ¿No deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con él? Si… si,sisisisisi quería escuchar como paso esas semanas, quería escucharle quejándose, hablando maravillas de Kuran Kaname, reír de él y con él. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento se le estaba agolpando? Ruka la hizo decirlo, la hizo darse cuenta adonde habían acabado cayendo.-

Etsuko lo interrogo sobre sus vacaciones inclusive haciéndole repetir la misa historia varias veces, a cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho que no pero no podía con ella, sus ojos se iluminaban al escucharle hablar. Brillaban como nunca los había visto, mantenía una sonrisa divertida como una niña que está escuchando un cuento de hadas.

-Hanabusa… -el susodicho corto lo que contaba y se quedo mirándola, durante varios segundos, creyendo haber escuchado mal- está bien si te llamo por tu primer nombre… mientras no haya nadie más cerca, claro. –el rubio boqueo un par de veces, estaba desbordante de sorpresa y alegría, la primera vez que la había escuchado llamarle por su nombre era dos semanas atrás y ahora la tenia pidiéndole permiso. ¿Por qué le pedía permiso? Debía ser él quien le agradeciera poder escucharla llamarlo por su primer nombre-

Antes de responder se paro en seco, ¿desde cuando él estaba tan feliz por ser llamado por su primer nombre? Demonios… era algo tan evidente, todo ese tiempo… aquella chica y él, ¿eran amigos verdad? Porque admitía que estaría devastado si la escuchara decir lo contrario. Pero que lo llamara por el primer nombre era que si eran amigos.

Estaba decidido, era amigos. ¿Entonces cuando en su mente pasaron imágenes bastante sugerentes de él probando su sangre? ¿Que había sido aquello? Él no tenia ese tipo de alucinaciones con cada chica que conocía, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Podría ser que se sintiera tan atraído por su sangre? No… nunca admitiría eso, por el simple echo de que él _no quería morderla _no quería asustarla, su parte racional, su aprecio por ella todo aquello se lo estaba gritando y retenía a aquella pulsión dentro de sí que estaba deseando devorarla. ¿Cuándo había nacido aquel pequeño demonio dentro de él que atentaba con romper su cordura?

-¿Sempai? –lo llamo al verlo ido, parecía estar meditando algo, y estar disputando una lucha interna. Podía darse cuenta de ello al verlo fruncir el ceño y suspirar. Levanto la vista inmediatamente por escucharla llamarlo nuevamente de una manera formal-

-no-no me llames mas "Sempai" o "Aidou-Sempai" vuélveme a llamar por mi nombre. Quiero escucharte –los colores le subieron, estaba consciente de lo vergonzoso que era lo que estaba diciendo sin embargo a su cuerpo y lengua parecían importarle muy poco-

-claro, Hanabusa-volvió a sonreírle, con él a su lado las sonrisas parecían escapársele, como si las recuperara de aquella infancia triste y silenciosa-

Desde la puerta de servicio, el moreno los observaba atento a aquella sonrisa, el modo en que sus ojos centellaban al reír. Un suspiro pesado y cansado se le escapo, no debía admitírselo ya que de esa manera solo seria mas duro para él pero… ella parecía (corrección, era) más feliz y autentica estando con aquel sujeto. Eso debía hacerlo feliz, su felicidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acababa de terminar su última clase del día, y había sido el primero en salir del salón de clases (inclusive ignorando a Kaname), la última noche su mente solo pudo pensar en una cosa y esa cosa era lo que estaba por discutir con cierto hombre de gafas.

Al llegar estaba impaciente y nervioso, por nada en realidad, porque era algo que ya se había hablado entre ambos, solo la primera parte. La segunda era un tema un poco mas complejo, sabia que con Cross seria como estarle pidiendo la mano a Etsuko, aunque no fuera ni un cuarto de impórtate. Se sonrojo ante la comparación, cuando fue él mismo quien la realizo.

La voz de Cross le dio permiso para entrar y tras un suspiro entro.

El Director estaba sentado en su silla detrás de una literalmente montaña de papeleo. ¿Seria un buen momento para hablar? La parte acobardada de él le cuestiono. Volvió a rebuscar valor y dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio y quito varias pilas de papeles colocándolas sobre los sillones.

-¡Oh! Aidou-kun eres tu, ¿que se te ofrece? –el tono de su voz sonaba alegre como siempre aun teniendo tanto trabajo, algo difícil de creer-

-pues… las vacaciones terminaron y… -hizo una pausa, sus nervios reptaban en su conciencia intentado evitar que hablara- le prometi a Etsuko que

-¡es verdad! –anuncio como si acabara de recordarlo- debemos decirle la verdad sobre esta academia… -su voz se ensombreció un poco al punto de que Aidou creyó estar hablando con otra persona-

-yo me ofrezco para decírselo, si me lo permite –Cross ya se lo había pedido una vez asi que ahora solo estaba pidiendo una aprobación un poco mas formal, era solo eso una formalidad-

-pues… creo que no va a poder ser –en efecto, él mismo le pidió que l dijera a Etsuko sobre la Clase Nocturna sin embargo luego de charlar el tema con Kaname(por ser el presidente de la clase Nocturna) se decidió que lo mejor sería que tanto él como el purasangre fuesen quienes se lo dijeran-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –la voz le salió chillona e infantil, estaba peleando por algo que le importaba y mucho-

-siento no haberlo comentado antes… -al ver el rostro desesperado y decepcionado del rubio no pudo evitar intentar consolarle de alguna manera- aunque no creo que haya problema en que estés presente cuando se lo diga, quiero decir ella necesitara apoyo no solo mío

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá? –dejo el tono y la expresión infantil a un lado, si no podía ser quien se lo dijera entonces estaría a su lado hasta el final inclusive si ella le gritaba que la dejase sola, no lo haría-

-Kaname-kun estará presente así que será antes que comiencen sus clases –aquello no le decía nada más allá de que su líder estaría presente pero no creía que la mirada imponente de Kaname lograra tranquilizar a una joven-

-pero ¿_cuándo _se lo dirán? –volvió a preguntar con un poco mas de insistencia-

-creemos que lo antes posible será lo mejor –Aidou se volteo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su líder detrás de él-

-Kaname-sama –su voz dejo ver lo sorprendido que estaba, era obvio que lo había seguido.¿ Es que nadie confiaba que él no causara una catástrofe?-

-no deberías alterarte tanto Aidou, si no puede soportarlo borraremos sus recuerdos –una punzada de dolor cruzo su pecho, ¿que ganarían con borrar sus memorias? Todo seria igual o peor no le encontraba beneficio alguno-

-se que esta fuera de lugar y ya me lo han dicho, pero, por favor déjeme decírselo –agacho la cabeza en una reverencia, sabia que estaba preguntando algo que ya se le había negado y aun asi estaba seguro de saber quien quería prohibirle aquello-

-creo que ya se te dio una respuesta a aquel pedido –pudo sentir la mirada de Kaname clavada sobre su cabeza, su imprudencia lo llevaría a la muerte algún día, eso decía su primo cada vez que hacia algo estúpido estaba comenzando a creer que tenía razón-

-aun así… quiero pedírselo a usted personalmente Kaname-sama –no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, si lo hacía estaba seguro que terminaría con la mejilla roja de una bofetada-

-regresa a los Dormitorios, ya te hare saber lo que decidamos –una sonrisa se le formo en los labios y evito con todas sus fuerzas gritarle lo mucho que le estaba agradecido por reconsiderarlo-

-muchísimas gracias Kaname-sama –salió de la oficina dando pequeños saltos, aprovechando que los pasillos estaban vacios-

-Aidou-kun se preocupa mucho por Etsuko-chan –las palabras de Cross resonaron en la silenciosa habitación, esa era la decisión de Kaien, quien tenía la tutoría sobre la humana. Entonces no había nada que dialogar-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿Qué?! –Aidou no logro taparse los oídos antes de escuchar su gritillo, no esperaba una reacción menor- ¿me han hecho saltearme la cena por esto? –cuestiono molesta, sus ojos moviéndose con exasperación entre ambos hombres-

-Etsuko-chan, sé que es difícil de creer pero no es ninguna broma –aquel tono dulce no estaba logrando ningún efecto en la chica frente a él, si no supiese que estaba tratando con una humana aseguraría que en cualquier momento sus ojos verdes se volverían rojos del enojo que pasaba por aquella cabecita-

-Etsuko escucha lo que estamos diciendo, no es ninguna broma. ¿Piensas que te mentiría con algo así? –le cuestiono ya fastidiado, en realidad… hacia ya un buen rato que estaban dando vueltas con el asunto y él se termino cansándose y largándolo de una sola vez-

-¡si! Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a dormir –se levanto, lista para irse y ya estando a un paso de la puerta-

-¡espera, Etsuko! –aquella mirada verde le quito el aliento, si no actuaba rápidamente se iría- Director Cross, ¿puedo pedir autorización para salir en una _cita_ con Etsuko este sábado?-la castaña quedo boqueando con la mirada desorbitada, debía ser mentira lo que acababa de escuchar-

-aunque Cross diga que si, yo no pienso ir –las palabras salieron atropelladas y podía sentir el calor en el rostro y como sus manos comenzaban a sudar-

-tómalo como una manera de decir perdón, crees que lo que acabamos de decir es mentira. Supongamos que lo es, aunque no lo sea. Te invito a salir para disculparme. –no tenía el maldito valor para mantener su mirada, dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente y aunque no se arrepintiera sabia que acababa de decir una tontería tras otra-

-y aunque sea tu modo de decir: "lo siento" no pienso ir –a quien quería engañar, quería ir a aquella cita, era posiblemente la única oportunidad que tendría de salir con aquel rubio. Pero su bronca y su orgullo no la dejarían retractarse-

-por favor- aquellas gemas aguamarina la miraron fijamente durante interminables segundos. En verdad intentaba decirle que no a aquella mirada, sin embargo no podía. La voz dulce con la que esas dos palabras sonaron eran tan endemoniadamente honestas-

-está bien, pero aun no has dejado hablar al Director Cross –Hanabusa reprimió una exclamación para voltearse con los ojos brillantes de emoción-

Para Kaien la decisión era… no tan complicada, si fuera por él los dejaría salir, aun sabiendo los peligros a los que ella podía afrontarse y aun así parecía ser la mejor manera para que pudiese ver por si misma lo que Hanabusa era en verdad. Suspiro varias veces manteniendo al borde de la locura al rubio.

-no creo que haya mucho problema, siempre y cuando Kaname-kun esté al tanto

-muchísimas gracias Director. Etsuko, el sábado a las 7:30 en las rejas de la Academia –su alegría y hiperactividad eran evidentes, hablaba todo de corrido sin dejar entender-

-si no queda otra opción… -en su interior, una parte estaba feliz y no solo por salir con Aidou sino también al ver cuán contento estaba aquel rubio-

-entonces, hasta mañana –usando un poco de su velocidad vampírica se coloco a su lado y sus labios rozaron su mejilla. Aidou no estaba haciendo aquello ¿verdad? Aunque no podía ser una imaginación suya, sus labios presionaron lo suficiente para que al separarse de ella hicieran aquel "muack"-

-¿Quién te crees que… -pero aquel condenado atrevido ya no estaba en la oficina, por suerte, para no ver el tinte rosado en todo su rostro –

-Etsuko-chan, ¿en verdad no has creído nada de lo que tanto esfuerzo Aidou-kun y yo te dijimos?-la pregunta sonaba tan estúpida que era difícil decirle que en realidad sonaba tan fantásticamente creíble. Cuando aquellos dos lo explicaban del modo en que lo habían hecho todo parecía tener sentido y una razón y es que no quería admitirlo-

-si lo creyera yo…

-toma este libro –Cross sostenía en la mano un libro bastante viejo, no tenia portada ni indicación alguna. Se acercó sin quitarle la vista al libro hasta que su mano estuvo a punto de tomarlo- intenta leerlo para el sábado, si tienes alguna duda solo consúltame

-lo intentaré –respondió con vagancia-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba mentalmente agotada, acababa de recibir mucha información, varias emociones fuertes y necesitaba descansar si es que pretendía levantarse temprano el día siguiente para asistir a clases. Apenas logro entrar en la pequeña fortaleza que era su habitación arrojo el libro sobre su cama, y busco su ropa de dormir. Mientras lo hacía dirigía pequeñas miradas al extraño libro, no importaba que estuviese haciendo, sus ojos buscaban con desesperación la portada antigua. Tenía curiosidad sobre los misterios que aquel libro contendría, quería abrirlo.

-oh no creo que me haga mal quedarme despierta un poco mas… -hablo para sí misma, apoyo la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y comenzó con la lectura.-

No le costó encontrar el modo de lectura, había varias páginas en blanco antes de que las primeras palabras hicieran su aparición. Comenzaba con algo así:

_Manual básico de vida y modo de paralización de Vampiros. _

_Tomo 1_


	15. Photographic session

Ya era la quinta vez que cambiaba de atuendo, nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura acerca de lo que llevase puesto. Pero ese día era diferente, en muchos aspectos. Suspiro al verse en el espejo ya no estaba segura de que debía ponerse, no es que tuviera un guardarropa muy amplio ni nada por el estilo, pero quería estar presentable. Aidou seguro tendría puesto ropas de diseñador que saldrían lo mismo que un año entero de duro trabajo.

-¡ohhh! No me importa, con esto esta bien –se miro al espejo en varios ángulos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden con el atuendo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros lisos, unos tenis clásicos y un vestido corto, que le llegaba apenas por debajo de la cadera, color blanco con unos breteles* finos. Se recogió el cabello con un aplique en forma de flor siendo el complemente de color- bien, si… así está bien…

En la Academia varias chicas aprovecharon el fin de semana para ir a sus casas, otras preferían quedarse en sus dormitorios. Para muchas la ciudad cercana a la Academia no tenia nada que llamase la atención. Eso era un claro punto a su favor, no correría riesgos de ser vista _in fraganti_ con el Idol-sempai. Un escalofrió la recorrió al solo pensar como seria su vida si supieran su _relación _con Hanabusa. Ya podía verse siendo perseguida por una horda de chicas enfurecidas intentando terminar con su pobre vida. Si… hermoso, morir en manos de unas chicas hormonalmente inestables (aunque ella también era adolescente con hormonas inestables).

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para vitar pensar en ser vista por alguien (por cualquiera que lo conociera) de la Academia. Busco un pequeño bolso –gracias a Yuuki- y coloco cosas básicas como un pequeño paquete de carilina (¡busquen en google!), perfume… ese tipo de cosas. Dudo en tomar la cámara fotográfica que Cross acaba de darle, había pasado un momento vergonzoso gracias a ello. Se pregunto mentalmente si los vampiros se reflejarían en los espejos y si saldrían en las fotos, el libro no mencionaba nada de eso. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida fanática de los vampiros, genial… las cosas no podían estar mejor en su cabeza. Suspiro y guardo la cámara en su bolso, si Aidou no salía al menos tendría una foto de ella.

Los pasillos del Dormitorio estaban desiertos –gracias a Dios- apenas y se podía escuchar a las chicas cuchicheando entre ellas en los cuartos. Bajo la escalera rápidamente intentando no tropezarse ni hacer ruido (en verdad difícil de hacer cuando bajas escaleras de madera).

Estando ya cerca de las rejas pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia esperando por ella. Al instante sus labios se secaron, su mente se puso en blanco y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Genial le daría un saludo sudoroso. Se mordió el labio, no demasiado fuerte, solo le faltaba hacerse sangrar y tentar a un vampiro.

-ho-hola –estaba nerviosa, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa estando cerca de él como lo estaba en ese mismísimo momento. Quería dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había ido y esconderse bajo su cama para no tener que verle la cara (tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, solo un poco)-

- hola –¿eso que veía en sus mejillas era un sonrojo? Sus ojos debían estarle mintiendo porque Aidou Hanabusa un total y completo playboy no podía estar sonrojándose- te ves guapa –desvió la mirada y ella sintió su mandíbula caer, ¿estaba escuchando bien? Aquel día sus sentidos parecían estarle engañando-

- etto… gracias –quería decirle que él no solo se veía guapo, no, que se quedase en esa misma pose por siempre si mentía al pensar que se veía increíble, deslumbrante, mejor que una estrella de cine. Lo sabía desde el principio, que él tendría puestas ropas de diseñador. Llevaba unos pantalones color café con leche, pulcramente planchados, una camisa blanca y un chaleco tejido en un color celeste agua profundo combinando con sus ojos- ¿vamos yendo? En verdad no quisiera ser vista por una de tus fans, sería un problema para tu reputación

Una sola palabra:

_Puñalada_

Mencionar a sus fans en una cita, no lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente ¿verdad? ¿Es que pensaba que él aun podía estar interesado en ellas? Bueno un poco, solo un poco. Solo para pasar el rato, ya saben… divertirse.

Tendió su mano como todo un caballero, pero… hacer eso sería tan… ¿intimo? No, esa no es la palabra. Pero entienden a que me refiero, parecerían una pareja, y _aun _no eran nada por el estilo. Intento pasar a su lado disimulando no haber visto su mano extendida ( algo poco creíble). Comenzó a caminar, al notar que él no le seguía volteo intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo malo? –Pregunto como si no hubiese pasado nada-

El se quedo allí tieso, intentando asimilar lo sucedido, ella en verdad rechazo caminar de la mano con él. No entendía. Suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse, debía ver los datos que tenia.

Ninguno.

Solo sabía que con ella sus tácticas de Idol-Sempai no funcionaban, no del todo… estaba seguro haberla visto sonrojarse una o dos veces. Era menor eso que nada.

Caminaron unos diez minutos sin decir nada, Hanabusa parecía estar clavándole los ojos como alguna especie de acosador. Debía agregar que el aire estaba un poco tenso. No debía parecer nerviosa, no cuando su acompañante era un playboy experimentado en citas.

-Hanabusa, ¿Dónde iremos primero? –pregunto con normalidad, se sentía un poco (bastante) incomoda llamándole por su nombre sin el "Sempai" pero de esa manera se evitaría que él se lo pidiese y blah blah blah.-

-¿eh? Pues… yo pensaba en ir por una película –desvió la mirada al sentir sus ojos verdes sobre él, al escucharla llamarle por su nombre con tanta naturalidad, sin sonrojarse sin vergüenza. Dios, no esperaba que fuera tan poco… tímida-

-¡una de terror sería estupendo! O… ¿preferirías una de guerra? – ¡no podía dejarle arrastrarla a una película romántica! Ese truco era muy viejo para seguirlo usándolo-

Una nueva puñalada. Él pensaba en una romántica, no encontraba porque le pareció bien ese tipo de películas pero desde el comienzo había estado en su cabeza aquello. Ella parecía estar dispuesta a arruinar sus planes perfectos, o ¿era su propio estado de inutilidad? Se notaba muy nervioso como para negárselo, aquella mirada expectante no le dejaba decir que no.

-la que mas prefieras –contesto sintiéndose abrumado al ver su sonrisa ensancharse-

-entonces será una de terror –sonrió con picardía, rogando que hubiese una de terror o al menos una de acción. Y en una pequeña parte de su mente, deseaba que fuese de vampiros. Si definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella en ese momento-

Se acercaron a la amplia entrada del cine, con sus luces encendidas, los carteles que anunciaban los próximos estrenos, los más vistos y demás. Hacía bastante que no asistía a una función de cine, y aquel cine en especial parecía ser bastante lujoso. Del techo colgaba una poco llamativa araña que lograba iluminar todo el recibidor con una luz fuerte y clara. La alfombra, de un poco discreto, color rojo sangre (en aquel momento todo le parecía estar girando en torno a los vampiros así que todo parecía estarle recordándole a ellos).

-¿elijes tu o me dejas llevarte a una romántica? –Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona que por poco la hace sonrojar-

-hmp… no lo permitiré –anunció dando la vuelta hacia la pizarra de anuncios. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y boqueo como pez en el agua. Leyó una y otra vez la lista de películas intentando convencer a su testarudo cerebro de que lo que estaba interpretando estaba mal-

-¿Cuál veremos? –le cuestiono con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo que acababa de ganar-

-ninguna… ¿vamos a un café o algo? – aviso dejando detrás a Hanabusa riéndose levemente. Ahora las cosas _parecían_ estarse poniendo de su lado- Etsuko, solo es una película

-me niego rotundamente –estaba por lograr salir del cine cuando el rubio se colgó de su cuello abrasándola por detrás sorprendiéndola completamente. Su mente y cuerpo se disputaban que hacer si dejarse llevar dentro del cine y ver una de esas terribles películas románticas o intentar golpearle y salir del cine echa toda una furia- ¿dime por que tengo tanta mala suerte? ¿Tú planeaste todo verdad? Traerme al cine durante el festival romántico

- ¿Qué razones tan crueles tendría para hacerte eso? –le cuestiono casi susurrándole en el oído. Su corazón estaba a segundos de salírsele por la garganta si no se soltaba de aquel agarre-

-pues te daré una sola razón –tomo aire, tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron y grito- ¡PLAYBOY! –Tal vez esa no fuese la mejor excusa pero acaba de servir para quitarse de encima al rubio, que ahora estaba intentando recuperarse del grito que según él casi le rompía los tímpanos-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –cuestiono aun con las manos cubriendo sus sensibles oídos –

-para que me soltaras, contigo no funcionan los métodos tradicionales –recalco la ultima parte mientras recibía una mirada no muy feliz. Ella en cambio sonrió feliz de estar nuevamente libre sin importarle que las personas en el salón los miraran extrañados-

Oculto su mirada, aquella chica se estaba portando extraño. No en realidad así era ella, no le dejaría verla caer a sus pies como cualquier otra, pelearía contra él y todos sus arduos intentos. Pues bien, que lo intentase, porque la recibiría.

-¿vamos a ver esa película? –Pregunto a un MUY PERO EN VERDAD MUY sorprendido Aidou que la miraba completamente desconcertado-

-¿Qué acabas de preguntar? –ella le miro molesta y repitió-

-¿si vamos a entrar a ver esa película? –Sabía que no podía escaparse de ver una película romántica, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podría sacar provecho de la situación-

-pero pensé que… -no termino de hablar, no pudo terminar de hablar. Ahora veía su perfil mientras ella estudiaba las películas en cartelera. Parecía estar concentrada y al mismo tiempo tranquila, el tiempo no parecía afectarle ni tampoco el hecho de que la estuviese observando como un completo acosador –

-¿qué tal esta? Al menos es una _**comedia**_ romántica –resalto la palabra comedia para hacerle entender que no cedería ni un centímetro ante sus encantos (pero si ya estaba enamorada de él, ¿en que cambiaba todo esto?)-

- claro –volvió a sonreír, solo para aquel rubio. Todo le estaba pareciendo divertido (de alguna forma) el intentando hacerla caer a sus brazos y ella hacerle ver que no era a si de fácil. Algún día estaría recordando todo lo sucedido y reirían. Si, estaba segura que algún día…-

Aidou compro las entradas, mientras dirigía "discretas" miradas a Etsuko quien no parecía estar enterada de aquel detalle. Entraron a la sala de cine y no tardo mucho en empezar la comedia.

Etsuko río con aquello, no solía ver aquel tipo de películas y su visión sobre ellas acababa de cambiar a una positiva, no estaban tan mal como pensó en un comienzo y tanta comedia logro mantener al rubio alejado lo suficiente.

Pero el no pensaba igual, por supuesto que no. Era una comedia, y aunque pensó que podría tomarla de la mano (como mínimo), besarla (¿realmente él acababa de pensar eso?) o abrasarla nada de eso sucedió. Lo único que obtuvo, que no por eso era menos valorado, fueron sus risas. Gracias a su vista vampírica cada detalle de su rostro pudo guardarse en su memoria.

-no creí que una _**comedia**_ romántica fuera tan graciosa –volvió a recalcar riendo y dirigiendo sonrisas de niña a un no tan alegre vampiro-

-me alegro que te haya gustado –respondió en tono cortante ganándose una mirada tajante-

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del cine encontrándose con una no muy agradable vista. Fuera la lluvia caía con fuerza. Varias personas pasaron corriendo con las ropas empapadas y pegadas al cuerpo haciendo brotar un pensamiento un tanto masoquista (así lo califico ella).

Ahora estaba segura que los vampiros en verdad existían, que Hanabusa Aidou era uno de ellos, que TODA la Clase Nocturna estaba formada por ellos y también unas cuantas cosas más. Pero todo eso solo lo sabía en la teoría, debía (quería) comprobarlo ella misma, tener una prueba consistente de todo ello. ¿Entienden a que se refiere?

-ven –Etsuko tomo la mano del rubio quien se sorprendió mas por el echo de que ambos estaban saliendo del cine-

-¿estás loca? –le pregunto soltándose de su agarre, con tono exasperado-

- solo hay algo que siempre quise hacer, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termine de llover si quieres- su tono calmado, tranquilo lo asusto. El agua estaba mojando el cabello de ambos haciendo que se les pegara al rostro junto con la ropa, principalmente a la chica quien solo llevaba el vestido y el sostén-

-vas a mojarte –llevo su mano al rostro intentando entender que pasaba por aquella cabecita-

-es la idea –sonrió nuevamente y volvió a tomarlo de la mano arrastrándole a quien sabe donde-

Podía notar la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo, el cabello molestándole de estar atado, el piso mojado haciendo que se resbalase. Todo aquello era molesto así de simple, pero debía asegurarse que _ambos _estuviesen empapados lo suficiente.

El la siguió sin hacer pregunta alguna, en más de una ocasión quiso ayudarla antes de que se resbalase y llegase a lastimarse. La visión de su cuello desnudo le estaba volviendo loco desde hacía un rato y la ropa pegándose a su menuda figura no ayudaba mucho. Estaba empezando a realmente querer saber hacia dónde estaban yendo.

-listo –dijo ella soltándole la mano, mientras le daba la espalda. Sonara raro pero, estaba realmente tranquila aun cuando tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. Comprobar con sus propios ojos y piel que los vampiros existían. Y que hablamos de vampiros guapos como el que ella tenía delante-

- ¿y ahora? –pregunto un poco asustado de querer saber la respuesta. Todo aquello le estaba pareciendo en verdad estúpido e innecesario-

-ahora es cuando tú me muestras tu lado vampírico –anuncio quedando frente a frente. Tenia el rostro tranquilo libre de miedos o preocupaciones porque quien iba a morderla seria Hanabusa y no un vampiro cualquiera-

- ¿Qué? Espera un segundo me trajiste hasta aquí para que yo… ¡¿Qué?! –ella no respondió, se limito a clavar su mirada en aquellas orbes celestes, debía mostrarle que estaba segura de lo que quería, que no había miedo en ella, que no se arrepentiría y que por sobre todas las cosas era lo que mas deseaba de entre todas las cosas-

-Hanabusa… si quieres que te crea debes hacerlo, yo en _verdad quiero_ que lo hagas –el no contesto, no la miro, desvió su mirada y la agarro de la muñeca arrastrándola. En sus ojos ella pudo distinguir que parecía dolido cosa que no lograba comprender. Caminaron un buen trecho pero la lluvia no perdonaba y cada vez caía con más fuerza y aun más fría clavándose en su piel como agujas.- ¿a dónde vamos? -Pregunto imitando a una niña pequeña-

-vamos a secarnos, no podemos regresar a la Academia así, Cross me mataría si te viese y no creo que decirle que tu nos empujaste a esto sirva como escusa –ella izo un mohín, aunque tenía frío y estaba cansada de resbalarse no quería que él le hablase en aquel tono enfadado-

-pero no respondiste mi pregunta… -aun hablaba en tono de niña y aquello parecía estar sacando de quicio al rubio-

-bien… a un hotel –todas sus alarmas se encendieron, barias de ellas tenían, por algún extraño motivo, diseños de Cross en delantal floreado gritando que no se dejase arrastrar. Algo así como una versión muy extraña de un padre protector- mi familia suele quedarse allí cuando vienen de visita, esta no es una ciudad demasiado grande como para tener mansiones

- oh… entonces es una especie de hotel cinco estrellas de esos a los solo los _vampiros_ _nobles_ utilizan-comento sin buscar pelea detrás de sus palabras. Pero para su compañero aquello si parecía ser una pelea-

-no voy a morderte –sentencio dejando a una perpleja Etsuko-

-eso es lo que TU crees que no vas a hacer –contraataco, él bufo molesto. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de luchar y la vista de ella mojada y lista para dejarse morder estaba por terminar con su paciencia y control-

Solo cuando entraron al hotel Aidou soltó el agarre de su muñeca para pedir una habitación. Mientras el encargado revisaba las habitaciones disponibles, el rubio "custodiaba" a la morena que era atravesada por las miradas de todos los que pasaban. El cabello le goteaba mojando la alfombra del recibidor, la ropa se le pegaba y intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con ambos brazos, desconocía si era para evitar morir del frio o para evitar que todos pudiesen ver el color de sus sostén.

-¿cuántas habitaciones? –pregunto regresando a Aidou al mundo real. Pudo ver como el hombre miraba sobre su hombro, claramente espiando a la chica que venia con él-

-con una nos alcanza –contesto a regaña dientes, al notar esto el hombre se recompuso rápidamente para alcanzarle una de las llaves-

- habitación 103, en el quinto piso _bocchama_** -Hanabusa arranco la llave de las manos del encargado por cuya mente paso la idea de que estaba por morir-

Etsuko siguió con la mirada aquella, tan poco discreta, cabellera rubia hasta que este se giro en su dirección. No necesito de palabras para saber que debía seguirle. Cuando lo alcanzo esperaron que el ascensor llegara hasta la planta baja. Ella mascullo algo en voz baja relacionado con que no estaba vacio. No hablaron hasta llegar al cuarto 103.

-¿solo un cuarto? -le cuestiono arrugando el entrecejo, ¿Aidou en verdad estaba pensando en que se secaría su ropa con él viéndole?-

-no vamos a quedarnos mucho más que un par de horas, como mucho. No vi necesario mas de un cuarto-sentencio, escuchándola bufar detrás de él- además… tú no estás acostumbrada a estos hoteles de lujo. Necesitas alguien que te ayude. –sonrió al ver por sobre su hombro como aquel pequeño rostro se teñía del color de las amapolas, todo de pura furia-

En un instante abrió la puerta para ella quien entro sin quitarle los ojos de encima (solo por si las dudas). El cuarto estaba finamente decorado. Poseía un piso de madera cubierto con una gran alfombra borgoña con dibujos en arabesque en diferentes tonos de ocres, marrones y otros colores. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, eran de color borgoña al igual que la alfombra pero esta solo tenía un borde dorado en la parte inferior. Apenas se entraba se veía la cama matrimonial, con un cubre-cama borgoña y unos cuantos almohadones en color ocre con detalles en dorado.

Maldijo muchas veces mientras entraba, ella quería que el la mordiese no que… bueno… no que intentara echarse un polvo con ella. ¡NO! No debía pensar ese tipo de cosas de Hanabusa, él no podía ser capaz de eso ¿o si? Demonios, estaba poniéndose inútilmente nerviosa. Se volteo buscando al vampiro pero no logro verlo.

-¡oye! –al instante vio la cabeza de Aidou saliendo de una puerta- aquí hay un cesto de ropa, pon lo que quieras que laven yo llamare al servicio –comento saliendo de lo que debía ser el baño-

-¿y mientras que se supone que usare? –Pregunto llevando sus manos a las caderas-

- puedes darte una ducha, podrías tomar un resfriado si no lo haces y luego ponerte una bata o algo –debía tener cara de idiota porque ella se le quedo mirando con cara de ¿acaso-dije-algo-gracioso?-

-quieres que yo ¿Qué? –Pregunto elevando el tono de su voz-

-no tienes que mandar toda tu ropa a la lavandería –en eso tenia razón, el claramente se refería bueno… a no mandar su ropa interior. No podía negarse, tenía frio y era cierto que corría riesgo de pescar un resfriado-

-está bien –entro al baño azotándola antes que él pudiera decirle alguna cosa más-

El baño era totalmente blanco con algunos detalles en dorado como los bordes de las toallas, las canillas y algunos detalles en el juego de baño. Frunció el ceño, tanto blanco la mareaba.

Vio el cesto de ropa a un lado y dudo en desvestirse estando tan cerca de un chico. Se quito los las zapatillas dejándolas a un lado, no estando muy segura si podrían secarlas, siguió con el jean, el vestido, se soltó el cabello y por ultimo su ropa interior la cual dejo seca de la ducha para que Aidou no la viese al entrar por el cesto. Se acerco a la puerta y dijo en voz normal que entrara por el cesto solo cuando hubiese escuchado la lluvia caer, el contestó con un simple "si". Entro a la ducha y abrió la lluvia, el agua estaba tibia, en su punto exacto. Escucho el apenas audible rechinido de la puerta abrirse y su corazón dejo de latir, contuvo el aliento en segundos interminables hasta que escucho la puerta serrarse.

Solo diez minutos más tarde cerró las canillas y salió de la ducha. Tomo una de las toallas y se seco lo mejor que pudo, se puso su ropa interior aun mojada y se puso la bata. Dio barias bocanadas de aire antes de estar casi segura de que estaba preparada para salir y enfrentar al rubio imperativo.

-he terminado –salió del baño con la bata firmemente anudada a su cadera para evitar "accidentes" que pudiesen malinterpretarse-

-tienen un secador de cabello -comento mientras la veía salir, algo dentro de él resonó con fuerza pero intento reprimirlo-

-ah… bien por ellos –esquivo su mirada y fingió estar interesada en uno de los cuadros colgados. Grave error, porque no vio cuando Aidou caminaba hacia el baño a buscar algo-

- ven… -sonó como una orden del diablo, pero aun así ella se giro hacia donde provenía aquella voz y vio a Hanabusa sentado en la cama con un cepillo y el secador de cabello en la mano-

-no, gracias… -volvió su vista hacia el cuadro, que no le interesaba en absoluto pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedársele viendo como una tonta. Se veía hermosamente tentador y no parecía importarle el echo de que él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y que podía quedar electrocutado- además… podrías electrocutarte tu mismo

-ambos sabemos que eso no me mataría, ahora ven –volvió a ordenarle. Esta vez con un poco menos de delicadeza en sus palabras-

Su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y solo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando ya estaba sentada, prácticamente en la falda de Aidou. Sintió el viendo caliente del secador y se percato de algo muy evidente. En ese momento quien estaba en verdadera desventaja era él no ella. Su cuello estaba muy cerca y muy expuesto como para que no quisiese morderla. Una sonrisa maléfica de formo en aquel rostro aniñado. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hanabusa, muérdeme o nunca creeré que eres un vampiro –no se escucho respuesta pero el secador se detuvo, instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando ser mordida pero nada sucedió-

-no quiero… -sintió la frente de Aidou sobre su hombro, su respiración cálida sobre su piel y aquel tono de voz aniñado tan cerca que no le parecía real-

-eres como un niño rechazando un chocolate –mantuvo la misma posición temiendo que se apartara de ella. Si no lograba que la mordiese, al menos se llevaría aquella cálida sensación.-

-y tu un cordero insistiendo que lo lleven al matadero –rio por lo bajo al escuchar la comparación, él le hablaba en un susurro y solo la cercanía de sus cuerpos le permitía escucharle claramente-

De un solo movimiento que dejo a Aidou un poco desorientado en principio, logro sentarse a horcajadas frente al rubio y darle solo un segundo para comprender todo, antes de que sus brazos rodearan su cuello, sus mejillas se rosaban y podían sentir el pecho del otro con cada respiración.

-acéptame –susurro en su oído, espero y fue recompensada cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla-

-siéntelo, míralo y créelo porque los vampiros existimos –de un momento a otro no supo cómo, pero estaba recostada en la cama con el rubio sobre ella. Al parecer Aidou solo tuvo que empujarla hacia delante.-

Ella clavo sus ojos en los de él, y vio como cambiaban de aquel color aguamarina que tanto añoraba a un intenso rojo sangre. Su pulso no se acelero, no tenía miedo, no si era él quien la mordía. Su contacto visual se rompió, instintivamente ladeo la cabeza hacia el costado dándole acceso a su cuello. El cabello de él le causaba cosquillas en la mejilla, su aliento cálido en la base del cuello la estremeció aun sabiendo que aquello no era tanto a comparación a lo que estaba por suceder. Mantuvo los ojos en el techo, sin fijarlos en ningún lugar en específico. Notaba que lentamente aquella seguridad de la que estaba tan orgullosa se desvanecía y su propia respiración se le volvía dificultosa y entrecortada. El vampiro noto esto y se aprovecho, trazo con la lengua un camino desde la base del cuello, buscando el pulso, el lugar de mordida. Su adorable presa respondió al instante y sonrió sin despegarse del cuello. Reforzó su agarre sobre ella impidiéndole revolverse demasiado. Volvió a repasar la zona de mordida y noto como los músculos debajo de él se tensaban.

-dolerá mas si estas tensa –el rubor de sus mejillas subió unos cuantos decibeles, no creía que escucharía esas palabras a su edad y menos aun esa una situación como esa- te ayudare a relajarte –rio por lo bajo. No quería que aquella (ya de por sí misma desagradable para ella) situación le fuera demasiado dolorosa, haría su mayor esfuerzo en tranquilizarla-

Dio pequeños besos por toda la superficie del cuello, centrándose (inconscientemente) en la zona de mordisco. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, deleitando sus oídos cada vez que escuchaba las respuestas involuntarias que salían de labios carnosos. Continuo repasando los costados, pudiendo sentir su pequeña figura mas allá de la vista.

Estaba perdiendo la concentración, no debía seguir acariciándola, besándola, lamiéndola, sintiéndola. Terminaría haciendo algo que no estaba dentro de los planes. Después de todo no solo era débil ante el dulce aroma de la sangre.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en lo que si podía hacer. Focalizo toda la poca atención restante y repaso con la lengua la zona de mordida una y otra vez, prestando atención al pulso debajo de la fina capa de cremosa piel, la única barrera que lo separaba de aquel dulce elixir.

Sintió los colmillos sobre su piel, exigiendo paso, exigiendo alimento, exigiendo clavarse sobre su piel hasta la encía desgarrándola y que la llamasen masoquista porque cada vez que sentía la lengua de Hanabusa sobre su cuello, sobre aquella pequeña zona que él parecía repasar una y otra vez, deseaba fervientemente que la dejase de torturar y la mordiera de una condenada vez.

Y aquel pedido fue escuchado.

Aidou clavó sus colmillos despacio sin apurarse, milímetro a milímetro hasta que cuanto había clavado ya era suficiente para poder probar la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de las pequeñas punciones que sus colmillos realizaban. Acerco sus labios, y sorbió lentamente, sin apresurarse, no quería perder el control. Y aun así aunque su deseo no era dejarla seca como un papel, sus succiones eran cada vez mas continuas. Hundió mas sus colmillos, hasta las encías, el frágil cuerpo debajo de él respingo y se aferro a su brazo, pero su intención no era hacerlo parar. Podía escucharlo, el sonido de su sangre siendo extraída de su cuerpo, no le desagradaba, no le daba miedo solo… un poco de vergüenza. La cercanía de sus cuerpos, lo intimo que parecía la situación, tenerlo así de cerca tocándola _a ella, _besando la piel _de ella_, y probando la sangre _de ella. _

Debía detenerse en ese mismísimo instante si no quería llevarla a los límites de su vida. La mano que lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo cada vez imponía menos fuerza y se dejaba caer al costado. Retiro los colmillos, como si acabase de darse cuenta que mordía algún animal en descomposición, y miro horrorizado a la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrado, parecía estar dormida pero… dudaba que se hubiese dormido cuando él estaba robándole imprudentemente su frágil vida. Se quito rápidamente de encima del cuerpo y tomo lugar a su lado.

-Etsuko, despierta. Vamos abre los ojos –paso un brazo por el cuello de la chica acomodándola mejor sobre su regazo, moviendo levemente su rostro intentando despertarla. Respiro un par de veces buscando calmarse, estaba seguro que no la había matado, podía poner las manos al fuego de que era así. Busco de manera torpe sus muñecas para encontrar el pulso- aun hay pulso… -afirmo en voz baja, siguió observando aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo y aquellas pequeñas marcas que él dejó. Un impulso ajeno lo llevo a abrazar aquel delicado cuerpecillo, teniendo cuidado de no abrazarla demasiado fuerte y terminar llevándose otro susto.-

La recostó apropiadamente, y lamio sutilmente las gotas de sangre que quedaban. Su cabeza estaba confundida, tenía una gran laguna de pensamientos ninguno de ellos parecía ponerse de acuerdo con lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. No estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, Etsuko era ahora una parte de su vida, quería tenerla a su lado y él poder caminar al lado de ella también. Pero mientras fantaseaba con eso olvidaba su origen y lo que acababa de hacerle. Se acerco hasta su oído sin siquiera tocarla.

-lo siento –susurro dulcemente. Lo sentía tanto, sentía haberla dejado en ese estado tan débil, sentía haberla mordido (aunque fuese ella quien se lo pidió), sentía no poder ser quien estuviera a su lado por lo que su corta vida durase, él solo podría disfrutar del tiempo junto a ella por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, que sería el tiempo que ella viviese. Mantenerla a su lado seria más doloroso para ambos recordando que tenían una fecha límite, ahora estaba comenzando a entender porque vampiros y humanos no debían tratarse los unos con los otros- tal vez, para mantenerte viva y… feliz deba alejarme de ti y…

-haces eso y yo… -musito adolorida, estaba haciendo mucho fuerzo por no mandarlo al diablo por lo que acababa de decirle. Sentía su cuello entumecido, como si le faltase una parte en aquella zona, pero eso era lo de menos, veía un poco (bastante) borroso y la fuerza parecía habérsele escapado toda de una sola vez- no te lo perdonare jamás-termino sonriendo, aunque el rubio aun mantenía su rostro oculto y no podía verla-

-necesitas comer algo dulce –antes que pudiera replicar, Hanabusa ya no estaba en la habitación-

Se movió con cuidado, aun estaba un tanto mareada, sentándose en el borde de la cama y luego parándose ayudada de su amiga la pared. Camino lento hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba verse en un espejo, porque si se veía como se sentía, debía estar más muerta que viva. Llego a los tropezones, sosteniéndose con ambas manos en el borde del lavamanos y con la respiración un poco agitada. Espero hasta que su respiración se calmo y su pulso volvía a la normalidad, con lentitud y los ojos cerrados, alzo la vista al espejo.

Aquellas pequeñas marcas en su cuello le fascinaron, su mirada estaba clavada en ellas como si nada mas en el mundo existiera. Se atrevió con lentitud a acariciar los pequeños orificios, sus músculos se tensaron al sentir como la suavidad de su piel cambiaba en aquella zona y cuan sensible estaba al contacto. Movió con lentitud la cabeza para tener una mejor vista, hacia un lado y hacia arriba.

Recordó la cámara fotográfica que Cross le entrego y dudo unos momentos. Posiblemente no podría sacarse fotos de aquellas marquitas tan particulares nunca. Se abalanzo fuera del baño para tomar la cámara, rebusco en su cartera hasta encontrar el estuche que, por suerte, la mantenía seca y segura. Volvió al baño con pasos más seguros que antes y prendió el aparato. Trago con fuerza cuando la imagen del lavabo apareció en la pantalla. Alzo la mirada y con la cámara en la mano comenzó a sacarse fotografías. La bata tenía apenas unas manchas de sangre, estaba pálida y su piel parecía tener una tonalidad grisácea por la pérdida de sangre que daba a las imágenes una apariencia más dramática. Poco a poco pudo acostumbrarse a tomarse esas fotos tan… curiosas.

Suspiro cansada, tenía unas doce fotos en total, aunque si contaba las docenas que acababa de borrar estaba segura que obtendría fácilmente unas cien fotos. Regreso al cuarto guardando la cámara, debía tener cuidado que nadie viera esas fotos, menos Cross, Yuuki o Zero.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió la puerta intentando mantener todos los paquetes de dulces sobre sus brazos, no se sorprendió de encontrar la cama vacía. Camino al baño con paso sigiloso, la puerta estaba abierta dándole una vista total. Etsuko repasaba con las yemas de los dedos las marcas en su cuello, su pulso estaba tranquilo, relajado. Le sorprendía verla tan calmada pero le sorprendió aun mas ver la dulce sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

-te traje algunos dulces –anuncio, haciéndola saltar –

-no creo que me haya bajado la presión –sus mejillas se encendieron, ya no podía verlo a la cara sin estar nerviosa-

-igual, al menos come uno. Sera mejor que te sientes, aun no estás bien –le tendió una pequeña barra de chocolate, la cual ella acepto de mala gana mientras pasaba a su lado-

-¿no te enfadas si te confieso algo? –Debía decirle que desde el comienzo ella creía y sabía con certeza que él era un vampiro, pero tenía miedo a que se enfadara por mentirle y presionarlo para que la mordiese-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto mostrando un falso poco interés-

-Cross… me dio un libro sobre vampiros, yo… desde el comienzo del día sabia de lo que eras capaz de hacerme… -no se atrevía a alzar la vista, estaba segura que él estaba enfadado con ella-

-y tu aun así… aun así quisiste ser mordida –sentencio el rubio, con voz gutural. Se sentía regañada, ya no era una niña pequeña pero igualmente ese sentimiento estaba allí-

-si –afirmo en un susurro. No dijo nada mas, había querido ser mordida y no se arrepentía, al contrario, estaba orgullosa de su valentía para dejarse morder y enfrentarse a alguien que pudiese matarla fácilmente. Pero algo mas, dentro de ella una razón más grande- para mí ahora esa barrera entre nosotros no es tan gruesa –afirmo sin vergüenza-

-fue peligroso, estúpido, insensato fue tan… irracional –paso la mano por el cabello intentado peinar sus cabellos enredados-

-pero estoy feliz, siempre y cuando no estés demasiado enfadado –levanto la mirada, sintiéndose capaz de hacerle frente-

-no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo en tono de niño pequeño, en sus labios se formaron una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era lo suficientemente grande para hacer el corazón de ella corazón latir muy rápido-

-no prometo nada –dijo en voz baja-

Se sintió que la empujaban, hasta que vio el brazo de Aidou alrededor de su hombro, sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza y felicidad. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose segura y satisfecha con la cita. Rio por lo bajo, pensar que todo había comenzado con una cita para decir "lo siento".

-Yo no prometo no volver a morderte –beso la cabeza de la chica sonriendo, ella rio al escucharle decir aquello.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia había cesado hacia bastante tiempo y gracias a ello ambos podían regresar a la Academia en paz. Hanabusa caminaba del lado izquierdo de la chica, siendo este el lado donde él la había mordido un par de horas atrás. El cabello cubría las marcas sutilmente, a menos que alguien estuviera buscando algo en la zona del cuello era improbable (pero no imposible) que las lograsen ver, cada tantos minutos dirigía su mirada, de forma discreta, hacia las marcas que sus colmillos habían dejado.

El regreso estaba tranquilo, pero ninguno decía nada, no estaba seguro que la causa del silencio fuera lo que hizo, pero si no lo era entonces que podía ser, se preguntaba el vampiro. Su mente intento pensar en alguna cosa que hubiera hecho molestar a la morena, cualquier error o tontería que hubiese cometido, pero se rindió rápidamente cuando vio que su tiempo se estaba terminando, pues no muy lejos se podían ver las puertas de la Academia.

Al entrar en la Academia, la luna comenzaba a dejarse ver de entre las nubes violáceas. Etsuko suspiro y esto llamo la atención de su compañero que busco sus ojos de inmediato. Al encontrarlos solo vio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos elevados al cielo. No pudo evitar sonreír él también con los ojos clavados en su pequeño rostro.

- Hanabusa –le llamo, tal vez podía comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre, fue lo que pensó al darse cuenta que menciono su primer nombre y no su apellido-

- ¿Qué? –pregunto en un susurro, no es que estuvieran ocultándose ni nada, pero parecía que todos los arboles que les rodeaban estaban expectantes a que pasara algo-

-Hanabusa-Sempai se porto como un chico maduro hoy… -Aidou se quedo sin habla, ella comento con un tono mimado, como si hablara para ella misma- me pregunto si deberíamos repetir lo de hoy –rio con naturalidad y se giro hacia él, clavando su mirada decidía sobre aquellos ojos aguamarina-

¿Cuando fue que se sentía libre de mostrarse débil frente a él? ¿Cuando había comenzado esa obsesión imparable? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento clave que no podía recordar? ¿Dónde sus sentimientos tomaron esa forma? ¿Cuándo tendría el valor para decirle lo que sentía? ¿Cuándo él podía darse cuenta de lo que ella con tanta fuerza intentaba decirle y hacerle obvio? No tenia respuestas.

-me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien… -comenzó, sus mejillas tornándose un tanto rosadas- también me alegro que no hayas huido luego de que yo…

-¿luego de que me mordieras y _chuparas***_ mi sangre? -pregunto, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas, pero sin perder la sonrisa traviesa-

-sí, eso mismo –bajo la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo nervioso-

Caminaron en silencio, pero con una atmosfera agradable, hasta los Dormitorios del Sol donde debían hacer su "dramática despedida". Subió los primeros peldaños de la entrada y se volteo para poder mirarlo por última vez en lo que quedaba del día.

Su corazón de mujer recordó lo que habían vivido juntos, tal vez para aquel vampiro morderla no había sido la gran cosa, posiblemente ya hubiese mordido a un centenar de chicas, sin embargo para ella significaba mucho mas, la primera vez siendo mordida por un vampiro, un vampiro de verdad, el único vampiro por el cual quería ser mordida. Sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico.

-entonces, supongo que debo decir adiós –anuncio buscando algo en que enfocarse, algo que no tuviera por nombre Hanabusa Aidou-

-preferiría decir que es un hasta mañana –le miro sorprendida, el parecía estar esperando una respuesta a aquello-

-sí, será un hasta mañana –afirmo sonriendo-

-hasta mañana –dijo sobre su oído, no supo cómo ni cuándo él había logrado acercarse tanto a ella sin que lo notase, pero sus labios estaban prácticamente sobre su oído haciéndola estremecer. Sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla, dándole un beso casto como despedida. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel pequeño momento-

Cuando ya no sintió nada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en medio de la oscuridad, aquel vampiro se había atrevido a dejarla de esa manera. Refunfuño molesta pero dándose por satisfecha.

* * *

*Breteles: aun estoy buscando como le dicen en otros países pero no lo encuentro! Pero creo que se les dicen "tirantes" ._.

**Bocchama significa joven amo, se lo usa para chicos jóvenes o niños de familias nobles o adineradas

*** chuparas: ok, se que usar el verbo chupar queda medio vulgar (al menos para mis gusto) pero pensé que como era ella quien lo estaba diciendo y no era parte de la narración no quedaría tan fuera de lugar, si les incomoda puedo cambiarlo para eso deberán dejar reviews *riza maléfica* después de todo nunca les exijo que dejen xD

¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Creo que podría haber hecho una mejor narración de la mordida… ¿nunca se imaginaron a ustedes mismas siendo mordidas por su vampiro favorito? No importa que no sea de Vampire Knight, puede haber sido de cualquier otro anime/manga o novela/película. Pues… yo si xD y aunque es fácil imaginarlo ponerlo en palabras me da escalofríos jajaja y agregarle las atenciones de Hana-chan a la historia hacia que me fuera mas difícil x_x crei que nunca lograría terminar esa escena. ¡En fin! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	16. En menos de 24hs

Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda intentando divisar "individuos peligrosos" que pudieran notarla. Era domingo por la mañana, extremadamente temprano, no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche gracias a la imagen de cierto rubio.

Ahora estaba en una misión de alta importancia, la cual consistía de dos fases, la primera, conseguir una banda para cubrir las marcas en su cuello y la segunda imprimir las fotografías antes que Cross le pidiera su cámara y las viera. El problema era que todo en la enfermería estaba bajo llave, la cual posiblemente tuviese la enfermera, a quien por razones obvias se las pediría.

La segunda opción que le vino a la mente era ir a las habitaciones de Cross, con suerte los tres estarían profundamente dormidos y no notarían su entrada.

Así que decidió ir a los terrenos del Director, sus pasos resonaban al chocar con el empedrado del suelo. Al acercarse prefirió caminar sobre el paso para evitar hacer demasiado ruido.

Como siempre, la puerta delantera estaba abierta, no entendía como Cross podía tener tanta confianza en los estudiantes. No pensaba que se atrevieran a robarle algo, pero siempre existen los típicos chicos problemas que podrían intentar hacerle alguna broma de mal gusto.

Entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, todo parecía estar en completo silencio y agradeció mentalmente que todos estuvieran descansando. Dio unos pasos dejando las zapatillas en la entrada para no hacer ruido sobre el suelo de madera. Avanzó con paso dudoso e intento divisar el baño pero no lograba ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la voz seca y tenebrosa del "pequeño" Kiryuu quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor la sobresalto-

-Etto… sólo… sólo vine a buscar algo que olvidé el otro día aquí… sí, eso mismo algo que olvidé- mintió intentando zafarse del momento. Sólo escuchó unos pasos acercándose de adelante pero no podía verle el rostro, instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron haciéndola saltar en el lugar. Allí logró ver el ceño fruncido de Zero cuyos ojos parecían atravesarla de un lado a otro. Aquel chico siempre tenía el ceño fruncido haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que en verdad era, pero en ese momento no sólo parecía estar enojado (furioso) sino que tenía una tonalidad preocupada.

-No me importan realmente cuáles son tus asuntos aquí, pero si me conciernen esas marcas en tu cuello –al instante se tapó las marcas que Aidou había dejado en su piel-

-Pero… no… es que yo… -no lograba hilar una frase coherente, no podía devolverle las palabras al peliplateado- no es lo que piensas –terminó diciendo toda apresurada-

-Ese chupasangre tomó tu sangre, no creo que haya nada mas que explicar –pasó a su lado, y su corazón se detuvo al saber perfectamente lo que estaba por hacer-

-No puedes decírselo a Cross –intentó decir sin elevar demasiado la voz- si lo haces definitivamente suspenderán a Hana- digo Aidou-Sempai

Ya había escuchado demasiado, ¡no sólo lo defendía sino que también lo llamaba por su nombre! Despreciaba a todos los Vampiros existentes pero a aquellos que utilizan su apariencia y carisma para atraer a sus presas, estaba empezando a odiarlos con mayor fuerza.

-Esta prohibido beber sangre…

-¡En los terrenos de la Academia! Pero no fuera… -terminó en un murmullo- Cross nos permitió a ambos salir, así que…

-No es escusa –volvió a dar un par de pasos pero fue detenido por la mano de Etsuko que se aferraba con fuerza en su brazo-

-Por favor… -suplicó en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar aquellas orbes lilas que tanto odio parecían irradiar en todo momento-

-Tarde o temprano se terminará enterando –bajó su tono de voz a uno más dulce, esto calmó a la chica quien dejó de apretar tan fuertemente su brazo-

-Deja que yo se lo diga cuando crea que es más oportuno… por favor –volvió a pedir en voz suplicante-

-No dejes que vuelva a morderte –dijo luego de dar un largo y pesado suspiro-

-Pero…

-No lo dejes… por nada del mundo…

El chico se soltó del agarre y le dedicó una última mirada antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-Si quieres tapar eso necesitarás una banda, busca en el botiquín del baño –cerró la puerta con suavidad dejándola en el pasillo, agradecida, muy agradecida-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La parte uno de su misión estaba completa, la banda en su cuello tapaba completamente las marcas de mordida. No podía decir que estuviese feliz pero acababa de sacarse un peso de encima al ver que Zero no diría nada.

Caminó hasta el edificio de la biblioteca donde aún todo estaba completamente vacío, por suerte las puertas estaban abiertas para que los alumnos pudiesen entrar y salir libremente.

Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque posiblemente no hubiese estado nadie allí dentro. Buscó el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, la única computadora con impresora. Conectó la cámara y esperó a que las imágenes aparecieran en el monitor. Imprimió una por una. La calidad no era de la mejor pero era lo único que podía obtener imprimiéndolas de forma "ilegal". Al terminar borró todas de la pequeña cámara para que nadie pudiese encontrarlas jamás. Buscó una pequeña carpeta de papel y guardó las fotografías dentro para que no fuesen vistas por nadie en su regreso al los Dormitorios del Sol.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hacia apenas unos minutos que el sol había empezado a ponerse y ella espero pacientemente a la llegada del vampiro. Corría una brisa fresca que revolvía su cabello, que decidió dejarlo suelto cayéndole por los hombros para disimular un poco la banda en su cuello.

-¿Mucho tiempo esperando? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar-

-No-no… para nada –negó con la cabeza fuertemente-

Hasta ese momento no había sentido nervios pero ahora al tenerlo en frente no podía evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran fuertemente. Era tonto, y le parecía muy incómodo que de ahora en mas fuese a ponerse de aquella forma cada vez que lo viese al rostro. Porque aunque sus nervios y vergüenza estuviesen en aumento, no evitaba su mirada ni pretendía apartar sus ojos de aquel rostro.

-No tenías que esperarme aquí abajo –comentó mientras le tendía la mano para guiarla-

-Ahm… -aceptó, aunque su mente le decía lo contrario, y gritaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo-

No estaba segura si Hanabusa estaba demasiado amable o era ella, que su mente le estaba jugando bromas un poco tontas. El abrió la puertecilla y subió primero para poder ayudarla a subir, aunque era un pequeño escalón inofensivo.

-Etto… -el aún mantenía su mano atrapada en un suave agarre el cual ella no rompió, ¿por qué lo soltaría si el sentimiento de su mano con la de ella se sentía tan bien?. Detrás de su espalda mantenía oculta la carpeta amarilla con las fotografías que acababa de imprimir hacia unas cuentas horas atrás. Indecisa de si mostrárselas o no.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó despreocupado, al darse cuenta de que aún mantenía su mano en la suya, la soltó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Ella bufó por lo bajo pero él no pareció notarlo realmente-

-No, nada, nada importante… es sólo que… -no sabía como comenzar a hablar, como explicarle sobre esas fotografías. Y es que no había pensado realmente cuando su cuerpo tomó la carpeta y salió hacia la puerta como si nada- ¡esto! -le tendió al carpeta agachando el rostro para evitar verlo y que él viera el claro sonrojo que se extendía en toda su cara-

-…. –No entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso pero aún así tomó la carpeta, al instante la morena dio vuelta sobre sus talones dándole la espalda. Fue ahí cuando menos entendió que era lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué es?

-Sólo míralas… -su voz salió en un susurro sólo audible para los oídos de un vampiro-

Dudó unos cuantos segundos en hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo, no notaba nada peligroso proviniendo de la carpeta, ni de la chica frente a él pero no podía evitar dudar.

Abrió la carpeta con cautela sin quitar los ojos de la nuca de la chica. Al sentir que la carpeta estaba abierta bajo con suma lentitud su vista, respingó de asombro aunque lo que pasaba por su mente y cuerpo era algo diferente al asombro. Las fotografías de las marcas "frescas" le traían el recuerdo del delicioso sabor de aquella nutritiva sangre, del sentimiento de autosatisfacción que recorrió su cuerpo al ser el primero en morder aquel esbelto cuello, el calor que aquel pequeño cuerpo irradiaba y el deseo proveniente de ella que podía sentir.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con cada imagen, quería hacer algo que definitivamente no tenía que hacer. Su respiración se dificultó y al alzar la vista vio la expresión preocupada de Etsuko, sus ojos verdes buscando los ojos de él con extraña urgencia.

-Hana…

No pudo continuar, no supo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared de piedra, el dolor no duró mucho, sólo hasta que sintió un aliento tibio en su pecho. Su cabeza estaba inmóvil hacia el frente, sus ojos parecían no querer mirar de donde provenía aquella sensación de tibieza, aunque no debía pensar demasiado para saber de quien era.

Su hambre se despertó y el hecho de ya conocer el sabor de aquella sangre no lo ayudaba en nada a controlarse, ella no forcejeó para nada. Pareció sorprenderse pero dejó sus brazos caer hacia los costados aceptando lo que pasaría después.

Su lengua repasó aquellas zonas que recordaba claramente eran lugares que la estremecían. Al instante el cuerpecillo que aprisionaba fuertemente contra la pared se estremeció y tembló aumentando el ego de su bestia interior. Sostuvo su cuello acariciando con la yema de los dedos la base del cuello, deleitándose con sus apenas audibles gemidos, sus dedos encontraron la molesta tirita médica que cubría las perforaciones que ÉL había dejado, apenas rozó las marcas gemelas haciéndolo sonreír. Rodeó a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola aún más a él mientras que su otra mano la sostenía firmemente por el hombro.

Lamió con suavidad desde la base del cuello hasta donde permanecían las marcas de mordida y remarco esa zona una y otra vez. Entre sus brazos la ojiverde sufría por aquellas atenciones que dejaban su mente en blanco y a su cuerpo débil como si acabase de correr una maratón. Pero aún así no quería que se detuviera, no quería que aquellas ráfagas de electricidad dejaran de azotar su cuerpo una y otra vez. No deseaba que aquello se detuviera, nunca.

Sus colmillos estaban empezando a realmente molestarle, pero no quería morderla aún. Por eso dejó de remarcar los orificios con su lengua y mordisqueo la piel aún sensible, volvió a sonreír de puro placer al escucharla susurrar su nombre. Ya no podía controlarlo, la quería, la deseaba tanto y estaba a tan poco de ser suya.

En sólo un instante sus colmillos rasgaron la piel que aún no había terminado de curar. Podía estar completamente ido por su sed de su sangre pero estaba consciente que dejar unas nuevas marcas podía ser sospechoso.

Aquella sangre inundó su boca con un calor y sabor indescriptible, bajando por su garganta y llenando su cuerpo de placer. No quería retirarse jamás no quería parar de alimentar a aquel monstruo dentro de él. Sólo necesitaba aquella sangre, aquel aroma pegado a su cuerpo, sentir aquella menuda figura entre sus brazos y la seguridad de tenerla cerca, siempre.

Estaba tomando mucha, podía sentir como la sangre se resbalaba por el borde de su boca y veía por el rabillo del ojo como caían sobre el pecho de la muchacha dejando un rastro de sangre hasta perderse entre sus pechos. Dejo de tomar de su sangre aun así mantuvo sus colmillos firmemente enterrados en su piel haciendo que solo unas pocas gotas de sangre se escaparan. Al instante la ojiverde se revolvió incomoda pero la mantuvo firme para que no pudiera verse forzado a retirarse. Si no podía tomar más de su sangre quería permanecer de esa forma un poco más.

-Hanabusa… due… le –una parte de su cerebro reacciono al instante al escucharla. Pero solo empeoro la situación pues al quitar sus colmillos demasiado rápido le quito un gemido de dolor a Etsuko que mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados-

-lo… siento-no había otras palabras que pudiera pronunciar, cualquier otro modo de disculpa solo parecería una escusa aunque en verdad sintiera mucho haberle hecho daño.

-no… estoy bien, solo que cuando dejaste de… tomar mi sangre comenzó a doler eso es todo-sus piernas le temblaban y la voz estaba comenzando a desaparecerle, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmallaría como el día anterior. Aunque claro, era la segunda vez en prácticamente menos de veinticuatro horas que un vampiro la mordía y le quitaba su sangre, era fácil de entender que estuviera mareada y a punto de desmallarse-

-¡es que no lo entiendes! No puedo dejarme llegar tan lejos-respondió, su voz tenía un tono preocupado y angustiado que sorprendió a la morena.- no solo se trata de que si duele o no, se trata de que no puedo controlarme, no puedo hacerlo contigo-explico sujetándola de los hombros en un intento desesperado de hacerle ver cuán preocupado y abatido se sentía en ese momento-

-pero…

-sin peros… -la detuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos, solo encontró la sorpresa y inseguridad en aquellas orbes verdes. Estaba seguro que era lo que tenía que hacer- no volveré a morderte nunca más…

Silencio…

-mejor otra forma-comento ella ignorando su mirada seria y decidida que no cuadraba con lo que acababa de decir-

-¡oye! Hablo en serio-bufo al ver que ella ya no le prestaba ninguna atención-

-si, si. No deberías andar diciendo mentiras Aidou-Sempai –le reto riendo, él solo pudo enfurecerse ante aquella poca confianza-

-¡no es una mentira! Definitivamente no volveré a morderte –sentencio siendo esa su ultima respuesta-

**--**

-en verdad, ¿hiciste una promesa como esa? –Pregunto la rubia al escuchar la historia de que Hanabusa acababa de contarles a ella y a Kain-

-no dije que fuera una promesa pero… está claro que no la morderé nunca mas –volvió a repetir cruzándose de brazos como un niño-

-Akatsuki… -le llamo cansada, ya no soportaba al rubio, aun desconocía como no había intentado matarse. Oh si lo recordaba, era porque Kaname estaba cerca de ellos para evitarlo-

-deberías pensar más antes de abrir esa bocota que tienes –el amistoso regaño del pelirrojo solo puso de un peor humor al otro que se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama-

-claro que pienso antes de hablar, si no lo hiciera no le habría dicho eso-explico con la voz de un niño-

-eres demasiado impulsivo para lograr evitarlo –explico intentando inútilmente abrirle los ojos a su primo-

-mi intención es aprender a controlarme

-¿tendrás a esa chica humana como sujeto de experimentos? –le cuestiono empezando a molestarse-

-¡claro que no!-chillo ofendido y dolido por esas palabras-

-Hanabusa-la rubia lo llamo en una voz amenazante intentando no matarlo- podrás controlarte si eso quieres, no lo dudo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo soportaras sin probar la sangre de aquella que tanto amas? Sabes que la sangre de un amante es la única que puede saciarnos completamente, y para empeorar las cosas tu ya la has probado. Te doy una semana-finalizo rápidamente, dejando de piedra a Aidou. El sabía todas esas cosas pero creía en tener una posibilidad, sabía que aunque los números en los que tanto confiaba estuviesen en su contra le quedaba una posibilidad-

-aun así yo…

-¿tú qué? Si te abstienes de tomar su sangre, cuando tu cuerpo ya no lo soporte terminaras atacándola y posiblemente tomes más sangre de la debida. Podrías matarla

Cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios era una cuchillada de fría y cruda verdad. Pero la posibilidad de matarla estaba en ambos caminos; seguir mordiéndola cuando su deseo lo presionara o retener su sed hasta que ya no pudiera soportarla ni mental ni físicamente.

- no me importa –Ruka oculto su mirada asesina detrás de su cabello, pensando una y otra vez que tenía que cortar en trozos muy pequeños a aquel vampiro. Akatsuki suspiro y se dejo caer en un grupo de cojines con un libro en la mano, definitivamente no tenía la mas mínima intención de escucharlo el resto de la noche-

Aidou bufo y musito algunas cosas inentendibles antes de salir del cuarto golpeando la puerta con excesiva fuerza. Ruka y Akatsuki se miraron hasta notar que la presencia de Hanabusa desaparecía.

-¿está bien dejarlo ir? Ruka –pregunto dejando caer el libro al suelo sin importarle que algunas hojas estaban arrugándose. Sus ojos se clavaron con duda en el rostro de su amiga-

-es un idiota –sus palabras salieron amortiguadas por el almohadón que mantenía contra su rostro. Se dejo caer de espalda sobre la cama del pelirrojo y dejo su rostro libre- solo cuando le haga daño se podrá dar cuenta de cuan atado a ella esta ahora

-es extraño de ti proteger a un humano –desvió su vista hacia el libro y lo recogió, de todas formas no tenía pensado leerlo-

-no la protejo, solo que… nada terminará bien si no intervenimos –cerró los ojos con cansancio, puro cansancio mental-

-pero los apoyas –afirmo suavemente, sin intentar que sonara como una acusación-

-puede que si… -coloco el almohadón debajo de su cabeza, necesitaba descansar un poco-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mil persones!!!! Me tarde mucho! Pero mi PC estuvo a punto de morir TT_TT también me tengo que disculpar por lo corto que este capítulo resulto :S el próximo capítulo mostrara el conflicto que hay entre Hanabusa, Etsuko y la familia Aidou U_U intentare tener el capitulo hecho para después de semana santa ya que me iré de vacaciones y no tendré computadora donde tipear el capitulo :/ no se preocupen que empezaré escribiéndolo a mano xD

Bye!


	17. Hanabusa, es la dura verdad

Hacia un buen rato que esperaba, el sol aún no acababa de ocultarse y una brisa suave despeinaba su cabello. Miró hacia en horizonte, zona por donde debía estar llegando aquella persona. Estaba nerviosa de volver a verse cara a cara, pero la nota parecía prácticamente ordenarle que asistiera a aquel encuentro. Suspiró con resignación.

----FLASH BACK----

El descanso para el almuerzo era realmente corto como para poder degustar la comida y el hecho de que la próxima clase fuera de Ética no ayudaba a su mal humor. Apenas el timbre sonó ella ya estaba entrando al salón de clases, el salón estaba desierto y fue algo que le extraño pues era sabido por todos que aquel profesor era exageradamente puntual con lo que se refería a dar clases. Buscó donde sus cuadernos estaban y tomó asiento, algo le llamo la atención, una hoja sobresalía por las demás entre las páginas del libro y no recordaba haber colocado ningún señalador. Al momento en que la hoja se deslizó fuera del libro, montones de alumnos regresaban a sus lugares y el profesor tomaba lugar para comenzar la clase.

_Extraño _pensó sin darle demasiada importancia.

La hoja estaba doblada en dos y al desdoblarla, su vista se topo con una magnifica caligrafía, digna de alguien que ha recibido instrucción en aquel arte. Repasó la hoja sin detenerse en su contenido informativo, sino que en su belleza visual.

El profesor, comenzó la clase caminando por el salón dirigiendo severas miradas a aquellos que se intentaran evadirle. Él, era uno de los pocos profesores que no se molestaba en tomar lista, para él no tenía importancia la asistencia, pues solo aquellos que supieran podrían aprobar sus exámenes. Y aquello era muy cierto, muchos desaprobaban aun cuando asistieran a todas las clases y participaran activamente en ellas. En cambio, Etsuko no participaba en clase pero prefería pasar desapercibida y sacar las calificaciones necesarias para pasar de curso.

Abrió su libro y intento pasar desapercibida cuando el profesor paso a su lado mirándola con inquietantes ojos oscuros. Sabia que estaría en problemas si la descubría, su castigo seria aun peor que clases suplementarias. Cuando el peligro seso, volvió a retirar el papel de debajo de su libro y decidió leer atentamente su contenido.

_Hoy, durante el crepúsculo._

_Donde tú y el idiota de H. se encuentran._

_Tenemos cosas que hablar, será mejor que no tenga que esperarte._

Era una nota corta, pero no precisaba más palabras para tener una idea quien era ese tal: H.

Era por esa razón que estaba un tanto sorprendida que aquella nota procediera, posiblemente, de Ruka Souen. No estaba segura de que le cayera bien a la rubia pero la última vez las cosas habían salido bien gracias a ella.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Volvió a suspirar. Aunque en un principio su corazón se sintió valiente en volver a ver aquellos duros ojos, ahora podía sentir sus manos sudar y como sus nervios florecían. Pensó en la opción de marcharse, siempre podría decir que nunca había recibido una nota. Pero claro, no podía olvidarse de que estaba tratando con una vampiresa. ¿Podría engañarla tan fácilmente? Negó con la cabeza baja.

Al alzar la vista, distinguió una silueta delgada y delicada acercarse, instintivamente se separo de la pared de piedra y se acerco unos meros pasos y espero hasta poder distinguir su rostro. No estaba segura poder hacerlo tan bien como la última vez, ahora se sentía menos segura. La ultima vez, su Sempai había utilizado alguna clase de truco, de eso estaba segura de ello, y aquel echo la hacia sentir débil e incapaz de guardar secreto alguno de aquellos ojos de muñeca.

-Viniste –el viento revolvió el cabello de ambas, cuyas miradas no se separaban la una de la otra-

-No es solo porque Souen-Sempai me lo haya pedido-afirmo. La rubia, ladeo la cabeza inquiriendo saber cual era la otra razón- he estado pensando. . . y hay cosas que debo saber que Hanabusa nunca me dirá, cosas que se que nunca lograre hacer y la aceptación de personas que nunca podré ganarme

-Parece que ambas pensáramos lo mismo –Ruka paso a su lado haciéndose paso hacia la torre sin voltearse. La morena la siguió con segura distancia.-

Al llegar el lugar estaba parcialmente oscuro pero la costumbre le permitió encender la luz rápidamente. La vampiresa tomo asiento despreocupadamente sobre el montón de cojines sobre los cuales Hanabusa solía tomar asiento.

-No andaré con rodeos –anunció sin darle tiempo a la morena a ubicarse- Hanabusa me ha comentado sobre su "maravillosa idea" de abstenerse de tu sangre. No necesito saber si estas de acuerdo o no, pero debes saber que esa decisión conlleva un gran riesgo, para tu vida claro. Si se abstiene y su sed llega a limites peligrosos podría drenarte hasta la muerte.-sentencio, dando una pausa. Su vista analizó a la joven frente a ella que parecía no inmutarse de lo que estaba diciendo- ¿eso no te importa?

-Sí, me importa. Y no pienso dejar que Hanabusa me drene por completo –Ruka dudo por un instante, una respuesta romántica y dramática que esperaba escuchar, era algo como _no me importaría que me drenara y morir entre sus brazos _pero esta chica se resistía a morir- mi deseo es alimentarle y dejarle el sabor de mi sangre como un recuerdo –termino, la rubia no supo que contestar ni que mascara mostrarle a aquella humana que le sorprendía tanto-

Suspiró frustrada de verse tan desprevenida, negó varias veces con la cabeza buscando respuestas que pudieran expresar lo que pensaba al respecto sin mostrar que aquella respuesta era aún mejor que lo esperaba escuchar.

-Estaría bien si te enseño una o dos cosas –musito en voz baja sin estar segura de sus propias palabras. En realidad no formaba parte del plan original pero podía agregársele- pero…

-Quiero comentar algo, Souen-Sempai, algo que he pensado últimamente. Puede que sea una tontería pero. . . –cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando valor en lo más profundo de su corazón y los volvió a abrir con fiereza en los orbes verdes que observaban cada movimiento de su acompañante- lo que yo ciento no es correcto, pero eso no importa si Hanabusa no los corresponde ¿verdad? –sus palabras salieron filosas, letales y verdaderas. La rubia entrecerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras estaban tocando el centro del asunto en si mismo, si Hanabusa no veía sus sentimientos mas allá que una fascinación y aprecio por aquella humana las cosas serian mas sencillas de manejar. La morena podría pasar como una simple bolsa de sangre que estaría dispuesta a alimentar a la cabeza de la familia Aidou. Pero la cuestión era muy diferente, Hanabusa tarde o temprano vería sus sentimientos y el amor y pasión complicarían las cosas desencadenándose una disputa familiar en donde ambos chicos perderían.

-Así es-afirmo siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y buscando hacia donde quería llegar la joven- pero Hanabusa se dará cuenta de lo que siente, estoy segura de ello –afirmo intentando que su voz no saliera demasiado emocionada-

-La sociedad, no… El mundo en el que viven nunca podría aceptarme –volvió a afirmar. Sintiendo como su corazón se iba achicando con cada palabra. Pero no podía evitarlo, la ultima vez que ella le había cuestionado al rubio si estaba bien que ellos dos fueran _amigos _él respondió que si pero evito su mirada y cuando le preguntaba acerca de su familia solo le escuchaba decir que ellos solo pensaban en el legado de los Aidou y en la pureza de su sangre noble. Le había costado varias noches de interminable duda comprender lo que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras y evasivas, ella era una humana, una simple y débil humana que solo podía servir como alimento. Pero Ruka lo había dicho, que Hanabusa tenia sentimientos, entonces no estaba todo así de mal. Eso pensó al principio, que tonta e ingenua que fue. Los sentimientos no cambiaban el echo que ella moriría mucho antes que él aparentara ser un hombre maduro, que su sangre solo era alimento para su especie y que siempre seria vista con ojos llenos de desprecio y asco- esa es la razón por la que la Clase nocturna siempre parece mirar a la Clase Diurna con desden

Ruka no dijo palabra, ni dejo que su rostro perdiera la compostura. Ella veía cada noche a su rubio amigo comportarse felizmente como si todo marchase sobre ruedas sin ver que en la cabeza de la persona por la cual él se preocupa, estaban apareciendo tales ideas, que de hecho no eran del todo erróneas.

Ella entendía a la perfección lo que era mirar desde arriba a los humanos, sintiéndose superior. Pero también sabia lo que era sentirse inferior, cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el Presidente de los Dormitorios, Kuran Kaname, notaba la diferencia entre ellos, aquel muro invisible que los separaba aun viviendo en el mismo tipo de mundo. Y sin embargo los Purasangre siempre miran desde otra posición inalcanzable al resto de los vampiros que los veneran e idolatran. Siendo tan parecidos, tan similares. . .

-No lo voy a negar –admitió sin sentirse derrotada en ninguna forma- el mundo vampírico no admite intrusos, amenos que seas un cazador y busques nuestras cabezas, te será difícil entrar en nuestra sociedad

-Lo se –admitió, bajando la cabeza por primera vez, sintiéndose abatida y exhausta-

-_Por esto nunca lo entendí_ –murmuro débilmente siendo imposible para la morena escucharla. Nunca había comprendido el motivo por el cual Kaname les había permitido (no solo a Hanabusa y a Etsuko, sino también al Director Cross) realizar todo aquel juego que solo terminaría en dolor.-

-Agua y aceite. Presa y depredador. Dos cosas que no pueden ser mezcladas, como los perros y los gatos. Aun sabiendo esto, aun cuando he logrado comprenderlo al punto de saber que lo mejor seria alejarme. . . no es lo que mi cuerpo quiere hacer –bajo la cabeza casi tocando el cuelo y cubriéndola con ambas manos. Ya no quería hablar pero aun así las palabras fluían y le era difícil detenerse-

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando estamos enamorados. No nos importa que nos lastimen si podemos ver al otro feliz. Pero Hanabusa corresponde tus sentimientos y estar juntos los lastimara a ambos-estaban llegando a una conclusión fija-

-¿Debemos alejarnos el uno del otro para poder seguir hacia delante? –inquirió levantando levemente el rostro, sus ojos brillaban levemente, perdiendo su luz poco a poco-

-Sí…

-Director Cross. . . mi curiosidad puede ser inoportuna o tal vez un poco atrasada pero. . . ¿Cuál es tu verdadera relación con Asano Etsuko? – Se acomodo en el sillón de cuero mientras descifraba la mirada del ex cazador-

-Kaname-kun, he vivido por mucho tiempo y he conocido mucha gente. La madre de Etsuko-chan fue alguien a quien salve hace ya casi veinte años, fue la primera persona en la cual el borrado de recuerdos fue inefectivo-explico acomodándose las gafas y reclinándose en el sillón-

-Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días, se necesita una gran fuerza mental-aclaro, un poco sorprendido-

-Es por ello mismo que me pidieron vigilarla por un tiempo, para estar seguros que no le diría nada a nadie

-Y así fue como usted se hizo tan cercano a ella-Cross asintió levemente y cerró los ojos-

-Yuuko-san era apenas una joven idealista con grandes planes acerca de su futuro pero la juventud no siempre logra cumplir esos sueños. Ella encontró el amor en la persona equivocada y la llegada de Etsuko-chan al mundo no fue precisamente algo que trajera felicidad a todos. Por aquel entonces yo no tenia el carácter para educar a una niña, apenas estaba logrando comenzar con este gran proyecto –explico abriendo los brazos al referirse a la Academia en si misma- siempre admire a Yuuko-san, por su fuerza para seguir adelante aun luego de descubrir la verdad acerca de los vampiros, ella siguió hacia delante. Pero…

-¿La tenencia de un bebe fue lo que logró detener su camino? –interrumpió el Purasangre un poco ansioso-

-Oh claro que no, Yuuko-san estaba en verdad muy feliz cuando se lo anunciaron pero desconozco las causas puntuales por las cuales de la noche para la mañana ella decía que quería abortar, que no deseaba cuidar de un bebe y que solo traería problemas. Aun es el día de hoy que pienso que su madre debió decirle algo-suspiro cansado, no estaba bien estarle contando todo eso a Kaname, pero sabía que el joven príncipe no lo dejaría hasta escuchar su historia-

-Usted mencionó que se enamoró del hombre equivocado… -Kaname hizo hincapié en aquello que le parecía lo único que quedaba bastante inconcluso-

-Así es, Yuuko-san se enamoro del hermano de la prometida de su hermana–Cross hizo una mueca al notar la sorpresa en el enredo familiar de la joven Etsuko- los padres de Yuuko-san nunca aceptaron que algo como eso ocurriera y al pasar que Yuuko-san y Yamato-san habían comenzado a salir oficialmente después se decidió que ellos debían terminar con su "amorío".

-Pero ellos nunca lo terminaron y fueron repudiados por sus familias –la historia la termino el moreno que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados- pero si Yuuko-san nunca se hubiera casado con Yamato-san, sus familias estarían en paz

-Podrías ponerlo de esa forma. Tal vez me exprese mal al decir que eligió al hombre erróneo. ¿Pero por que te causa curiosidad este tema, tan derepente?

-Solo mera curiosidad –explico sin detalle alguno sin mirarle a los ojos. El Director sabía que algo se ocultaba detrás de esas largas pestañas, pero no estaba seguro de que podía ser-

-Si es curiosidad inocente, entonces deberías preguntarle a Etsuko-chan directamente la próxima vez, ella sabe la historia de su madre y mía –añadió sin importarle que a Kaname aquella opción no le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo-

-Si quisiera quedarme a su lado sin importarme lo que dijeran de mi o de él, ¿eso seria egoísta de mi parte? – Preguntó la morena mirando hacia la noche-

-Si Hanabusa hace lo que pienso, no dejara que de marches de su lado, ni siquiera para protegerte-Ruka se acomodo sobre los cojines en una posición mas cómoda pero menos educada, no había nadie cerca que pudiera decirle nada y por como estaban las cosas, estarían un buen rato mas allí metidas-

-En ese caso el seria el egoísta ¿verdad? –río por lo bajo al pensarlo de esa manera, en realidad el rubio daba con la imagen del niño rico que si quería algo lo obtenía a cualquiera fuera el precio a pagar así que aquella idea no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad-

-No se a que cosas el esta dispuesto a renunciar por ti, pero sea lo que sea que deje atrás, Kaname-sama lo cubrirá, estoy segura de ello –menciono con tono firme y seguro. Aunque seguridad era lo ultimo que sentía al decir aquellas palabras, Kaname siempre hacia las cosas por si solo y no confiaba en nadie, Takuma que siempre estaba a su lado admitía que a veces no lograba captar nada de lo que su amigo pensaba ni como su mente trabajaba. Así que menos aun podía ella estar segura que Hanabusa estaría seguro si se le llegaba a ocurrir la maravillosa idea de escaparse con la morena. Tampoco sabía si Kaname estaría dispuesto a darle una ayuda-

-¿Kuran-Sempai es así de importante en su mundo? –El rostro de Ruka se frunció un poco al escucharla y la morena lo noto rápidamente- Hanabusa no me ha explicado demasiado, solo tengo la teoría de que él es un Purasangre, por el modo en que toda la Clase Nocturna le sigue y obedece.

-Así es, Kaname-sama es en efecto, un Purasangre. Fue el quien nos invito a asistir a la Academia Cross, quien propuso el plan de convivencia pacifica con humanos-río al recordar como muchos pensaban en ello como una locura, una locura heredada de sus padres-

-¿Podrías decirle que muchas gracias por estar aceptando. . . mi amistad con Hanabusa? –pregunto tímidamente, temerosa de recibir otra mirada gélida-

-En realidad, dudo completamente que él vea lo suyo como una simple amistad, pero se lo haré saber-la ojiverde asintió en agradecimiento- pero ahora mismo te daré un par de lecciones que deberás saber si quieres atraer la atención del vampiro dentro de Hanabusa

-¿Eh?

-Escucha bien y nunca le digas a nadie que yo te enseñe esto-la morena asintió con rapidez y fuerza- el cuello es la mordida del amor y cariño, en la muñeca es la amabilidad y dulzura, el muslo la pasión y el deseo. Sabiendo esto debes saber elegir donde quieres que el muerda. Esto solo se cumple si quien te muerde tiene sentimientos por ti, Hanabusa te ha mordido en el cuello.-la morena se ruborizo y asintió rápidamente alzando dos dedos- la primera vez pudo morder su muñeca, siendo un lugar mas fácil de ocultar pero fue al cuello. La segunda vez. . .

-Fue completamente diferente de la primera, como si hubiera dejado salir la sed que tenia guardada, fue más… _bestial_

-Eso será algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, si es que no te agrada, es parte de nuestra naturaleza reclamar de una forma ruda lo que sentimos que nos pertenece-explico "didácticamente" la rubia-

-En realidad no me desagradó –murmuro, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para evitar los potentes oídos vampíricos de Ruka- mi cuerpo siente que es la única forma de estar cerca de él y mostrarle mis sentimientos sin ser rechazada –justifico llevando la mano al cuello, rozando levemente una zona con las yemas de los dedos-

-casi pensaría que eres un vampiro –musito en voz baja. Aunque sus palabras pudieran ofender a varios de su especie, estaba segura que aquella muchacha no mentía al decir esas palabras, y es que simplemente no entendía como una humana débil podía no encontrar desagradable ser mordida- mas aya de que piensen que tomar sangre solo es una forma de alimentarnos, tomar la sangre de nuestro compañero es algo mucho mas profundo y que posee un significado sentimental casi igualable al del tener relaciones con tu persona amada –Etsuko no pudo evitar el sonrojo que trepo desde su cuello hasta todo su rostro, y sin embargo su Sempai no parecía tener vergüenza de esas palabras que pronunciaba-

-yo. . . leí en un libro que mencionaba a unas doncellas que se encargaban de alimentar a sus amos-comento tímidamente temiendo estar diciendo algo fuera de lugar-

-solo se las utiliza en casos especiales y solo toman de ellas la cabeza de la familia, si es que este no tiene una compañera de la cual beber-aclaro sin mucho detalle, aquello no era algo de gran relevancia. En su vida solo había visto a unas dos doncellas de ese estilo, no eran demasiado comunes en ese tiempo- y no creo que sea necesario aclarar que Hanabusa no te ve como una doncella en absoluto

-Kaname-kun, quisiera pedirte que me dijeras la razón por la que no me has detenido en absoluto-la petición de Cross no era extraña ni nada por el estilo, pero Kaname hubiera apreciado que se lo hubiese pedido muchísimo antes, antes que las cosas hubieran terminado tomando esa forma tan confusa y peligrosa-

-al igual que usted, Director, deseo paz entre nuestras especies-el rubio asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de las orbes borgoña que le devolvían la mirada- también entendemos que eso tardara milenios en convertirse en algo palpable y observable a simple vista –un suspiro pesado salió de los labios del hombre y volvió a asistir con pesadez- tal vez necesitemos un pequeño incentivo para demostrar que nuestra idea no es algo descabellado, algo un poco mas atrevido que esta Academia

Cross no respondió. Lo que Kaname decía era peligroso y arriesgado y aun cuando sus intenciones eran buenas, no quería utilizar a Etsuko como carnada ni ponerla en una situación que pudiera lastimarla o hacerle daño tan físico como mental. El mundo vampirico, tanto vampiros como cazadores, no era lugar para una chica como ella. Esa era uno de sus motivos por los cuales los conocimientos de su hija Yuuki acerca de ese mundo eran pocos, solo quería mantenerla a salvo y la ignorancia podía ser el mejor escudo. Sin embargo el mismo había decidido entregarle aquel manual a Etsuko, dándole el conocimiento y las herramientas para decidir si quería seguir adelante o no. Le había quitado su primera barrera protectora.

-usarlos de esa forma… en verdad actúas de manera ruda cuando no se trata de Yuuki-chan -intento decirlo de manera suave para que no sonara demasiado dura su negación al usar los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes de esa manera-

-no creo que sea así, Aidou podrá ser alguien que logra acabar con mi paciencia con gran rapidez pero no dejare que caiga –mas alla de lo que Kaien pudiera pensar, solo lo protegería por su propio beneficio, Aidou era una pieza importante al igual que el resto de la Clase Nocturna, y era por eso que lo protegería siempre y cuando eso le diera algún beneficio-

-eso no garantiza la seguridad de mi pequeña Etsuko-chan –Cross frunció el entrecejo-

Kaname suspiro un poco agotado por tener que explicar lo que tenía en mente, aunque solo estuviera diciendo una pequeña parte.

-al hablar de Aidou, estoy incluyendo a Asano-san –cerró los ojos para evitar la sonrisa que se expandía por el rostro del adulto frente a él-

-eso no lo esperaba de ti, Aidou-kun estará feliz con tu ayuda –exclamo parandoce de su silla con entusiasmo- ¿deberíamos decírselo?

-por supuesto que no. Yo me encargare de decirlo cuando sea el momento oportuno, por ahora dediquémonos a observarlos

Kaien no respondió, solo le dedico una sonrisa dulce. Kaname podría estar haciendo aquello por sus propias razones, pero aun así alguna de todas esas razones que no le estaba mencionando debía de ser que estaba preocupado por su compañero de clase. No podría imaginar que no lo estuviera.

Una de sus delicadas manos sepillo con poca delicadeza su cabello, la mirada perdida en la vista nocturna que su aguda vista distinguía. Estaba lista para marcharse y ver como continuaba el espectáculo desde la comodidad del Dormitorio de la Luna, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo teniendo aquella humana mirándola como si su existencia fuera algo que nunca hubiese visto.

-no hay nada mas que deba decirte o explicarte por hoy. Tus respuestas me han sido suficientes –anuncio separándose de los cojines, la morena copio sus movimientos.-

Ambas decidieron en completo silencio, al salir de la torre, ninguna menciono palabras de despedida, simplemente tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Ya no tenían ganas de escuchar ni de hablar, solo descansar, dejar que sus cabezas se enfriaran un poco de lo que habían descubierto y de lo que sus labios acababan de dejar salir.

Ruka entro a los Dormitorios de la Luna y fue observada por varios pares de ojos que siguieron sus movimientos hasta que su menuda figura desaparecía por el pasillo que la llevaba hasta su cuarto. Esto era claramente a su ausencia durante las clases de aquella noche la cual no había sido ignorada por ninguno. Ella siguió su camino sin mirar atrás ni a los costados temiendo encontrar a una de esas indecorosas miradas que la cuestionarían. Al entrar en su cuarto, Rima yacía sobre la cama leyendo una revista de moda, agradeció que la modelo no se detuviera ni le importara su intromisión.

-Aidou y Kain preguntaron por ti –musito ligeramente sin despegar los ojos de su revista. Apenas puso un pie sobre el cuarto, el aroma a humano le había llegado acompañado de una ráfaga de curiosidad y cansancio que era poco común en su compañera-

-gracias por el aviso –respondió con poca emoción la rubia que cerro la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Necesitaba un ducha antes de visitar a los primos quienes notarían el olor rápidamente y eso ayudaría a que nadie mas en el Dormitorio lo sintiera-

-buenas noches, Hanabusa ha estado preguntando por ti todo este rato –explico el pelirrojo a su amiga, quien asintió levemente abriéndose paso al cuarto-

-me lo imaginaba –si bien ella misma había procurado en explicarle levemente que ella y Etsuko ya habían tenido una conversación en el pasado en la cual lograron llegar a buenos términos sabia que el rubio no estaría tranquilo hasta verla y comprobar que no había perdido la paciencia con la frágil humana-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?¿tienes idea de el tiempo que han estado hablando ustedes dos? –chillo el rubio apenas sintió su presencia-

-ha sido una charla entre mujeres, siempre son largas-musito para disculparse, tal vez cliché responder de esa manera, aunque no le interesaba demasiado-

-aun así. . . –intento comenzar, siendo detenido por Ruka-

-¿tienes idea alguna de lo que vas a hacer de ahora en mas Hanabusa? Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontar a tu familia, no. Antes tienes que afrontarte a ti mismo y decidirte cuales son tus sentimientos e intenciones por esa chica –Hanabusa no respondió, y para la rubia eso era bueno- si no tomas una decisión pronto la perderás, sus dudas la destruirán y la alejaran de ti –su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada intentando mantener el control de su enojo por aquel vampiro. No podía evitar enojarse cuando veía al rubio tan indeciso y ciego con respecto a sus propios sentimientos-

-¿eso te lo ha dicho ella? –pregunto alarmado, sus ojos brillaban con desesperación y miedo al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Su corazón sintió hundirse y dejar de latir cuando las palabras entraron en su mundo y fueron interpretadas-

-eso es lo que _yo_ veo. No puedo explicarte como afrontarte ni guiarte a ir contra tus padres, pero puedo decirte lo que veo en ella, eso que tu no ves o no quieres ver. Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir por hoy –Ruka salió del cuarto a velocidad vampirica, dejando a un muy sorprendido y angustiado Aidou-

Akatsuki se acerco a su amigo estrechándole el hombro en símbolo de apoyo. Las palabras de Ruka podían ser duras y tajantes pero nunca eran erróneas, nunca eran cosas de las que ella no estuviera segura completamente. Era por esa razón que podía entender el porque se acababa de marchar tan repentinamente, ella no podía hacer nada mas de lo que ya acababa de hacer, ni tampoco podía consolar al desfallecido rubio que estaba frente a él.

-Hanabusa, no quiero que le eches bronca a Ruka por lo que acaba de decirte –quería dejarle claro que él la defendería inclusive si significaba ponerse en contra de su primo-

-no tengo razones para hacer eso –sus ojos estaban fijados en el suelo de madera, y no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de alzar la vista hacia su primo no en ese momento, no cuando creía haber cometido un error tan grande y haber visto sus consecuencias, haber sido tan ciego de no poder notar que la persona que le importaba tanto se sentía emocionalmente mal- quisiera que me dejaras a solas, si no te molesta

Su primo no dijo nada, pero se marcho en silencio, sabia que dejarlo enfriar su cabeza por un rato seria lo mejor para él. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no seria su cabeza lo que necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse levanto el rostro, sus facciones mostraban angustia y preocupación ante las palabras de Ruka. Afrontarse a si mismo… ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba? ¿Qué significaba Etsuko para él?. Esa pregunta quedo flotando y comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, cada vez mas fuerte y mas fuerte haciéndose paso entre el resto de sus preguntas. Era momento de responderse a si mismo aquella pregunta.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y el aroma de su piel inundo sus sentidos, el sabor de su sangre le puso la piel de gallina y el tacto de aquella piel contra la suya le quito un pequeño gemido ahogado. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza ante la presión que esos recuerdos ejercían contra él. Se dejo caer cobre la cama, volviendo a cerrar los ojos e intentando traer nuevamente los recuerdos. Pero esta vez no recordó lo que quería, esta vez sus ojos y oídos parecieron obligarlo a rozar los límites de su cordura. El momento en que la mordió por primera vez, la imagen de ella debajo de su cuerpo, sus pequeños jadeos y quejas. La imagen de tenerla contra su pecho con el cuello levemente manchado con sangre, su piel pálida como una hoja de papel, el suave sonido de su respiración apenas audible para sus agudos sentidos. El miedo ante aquel recuerdo lo inundo y la visión de aquello se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin dejarle recuperarse. Una lagrima quiso escapársele, no quería recordarlo, el momento en que mas débil se había sentido, el momento en que se sintió inútil, el momento en que por su mente paso la palabra: _monstruo_.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, con un movimiento brusco se levanto de la cama, estaba sudado levemente y su respiración no podía regulársele, aun sentía un hueco en el pecho ante aquel recuerdo que había estado manteniendo profundamente enterrado en su inconsciente. Intento encontrar calma, tranquilizar su corazón que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho y callar a los pequeños sollozos que se le escapaban. Él no debía mostrarse débil, el se suponía que frente a Etsuko representaba a su raza y no podía mostrarse dudoso ni miedoso. Y sin embargo ¿qué hubiera echo aquel día, si su sed no se apagaba, si su lujuria y deseo no eran detenidos por su parte racional? Debía admitirlo, no podría haberlo afrontado como hombre digno.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, en la misma posición de antes. Tenia miedo de recordar, tenia miedo que su mente le volviera a enviar recuerdos tan perturbadores, y ese mismo miedo debía ser su motor para buscar la verdad.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente, zambulléndose en los recuerdos. Lo que sintió, fue mucho más real que todo lo anterior, sus cinco sentidos parecieron estar a máxima potencia y traerle recuerdos en que él no le hizo daño. El primer día en que se vieron el uno al otro, ella dormida en un lugar frío y húmedo y su escusa fue que la vista era hermosa desde aquel lugar, podía recordar el tono de su voz y el olor que su cabello desprendía, aun cuando aquello no era algo en lo que él se hubiera fijado. La vez en que le dio clases de matemática, la sorpresa en sus ojos al verlo resolver los problemas con extrema facilidad, la vergüenza al notar que ella no lograba resolverlos, su sonrisa, su riza, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía todo aquello, era un recuerdo calido. El día en que callo enferma en la oficina de Cross, ese día había sufrido un susto de muerte, pero gracias a eso su piel toco la de ella en un gesto reconfortante para ambos.

Con lentitud, salió de aquel estado de somnolencia en la que sus sentidos le arrastraron. En la misma posición descanso durante largos minutos, parpadeando despacio y respirando de forma profunda. Su corazón, ¿desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando albergaba un sentimiento como aquel? Un sentimiento profundo y calido, un sentimiento que podía causarle dolor si no era cuidadoso, un sentimiento que le daba sensaciones agradables y cosas importantes. Ese sentimiento que nunca creyó experimentar por una humana.

Ese sentimiento que ahora quería proteger era…

El móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No estaría realizado mentalmente hasta que no pudiera decirlo, hasta que alguien además de él mismo pudiera escucharlo.

Al ver el identificador de llamadas sus cejas se juntaron una expresión de desagrado. Quien estaba llamando era su hermana, la ultima persona con la que necesitaba hablar en ese momento. Pero al ver que la llamada persistía, se veía obligado a responder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -si bien estaba de humor como para ser abofeteado por Kaname y aun así seguir sonriendo como un idiota, no estaba con ganas de hablar con ella-

-esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana, Hanabusa, ¿acaso asistir a esa Academia te ha hecho olvidar como se debe tratar a una dama? –pregunto con voz falsamente delicada-

-no he olvidado nada. Y bien, ¿para que deba el honor de tu llamada, hermana? –su tono mostraba lo irritado que estaba y indicaba que quería que aquella charla fuera corta, algo que ella también deseaba-

-papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo acerca de tu futuro como heredero de la familia-la explicación fue corta y concisa, exactamente como él la acababa de pedir-

-hmp, no necesitan hablar de eso conmigo, después de todo siempre lo deciden ellos –ataco sin importarle el bufido de molestia que se escucho del otro lado de la línea-

-podrías asistir en respeto a nuestros padres y a sus deseos, eso es lo menos que puedes hacer –su voz no perdió el tono autoritario ante su hermano-

-si voy, nada bueno saldrá de eso –musito suavemente. La línea quedo en silencio durante un largo rato.-

Ahora que tenía seguro lo que sentía, ya no podía guardarlo mas, ya no podía hacer como que nada había cambiado. Ahora que lo sabia, tenia que ser sincero con todos y eso incluía a su familia. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse con tan solo pensar en decirle a sus padres que él quería permanecer al lado de una humana, las cosas podían irse de control fácilmente con una noticia como aquella y lo mas peligroso de todo es que la ponía en peligro a Etsuko, no estaba seguro de lo que su madre fuese capaz de hacerle si se enteraba.

-si tienes algo que contarles, este es el momento –la voz de su hermana cambio a un tono mas tranquilo, como si hubiese comprendido las razones que tenia para no presentarse en su hogar-

. . .

La llamada se termino y su mente llego al punto de querer destruir todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo. No tenia oportunidad ante lo que sus padres dictaminaran sobre su futuro, no podía decirles acerca de sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podía ocultarle a Etsuko que algún día el se casaría con una vampiresa noble y que ellos debían olvidar que alguna vez fueron lo que eran. Lo que decía Ruka, aquello que ella decía tan segura. Etsuko se sentía igual que él ¿verdad? Si era de esa forma, no podría decírselo a la cara. No tendría valor para enfrentarla.

La única persona en el mundo vampirico para interferir en los asuntos de otras familias nobles era un Purasangre.

El único Purasangre que él conocía suficientemente bien como para atreverse a pedir un favor era Kuran Kaname.

Pedirle algo a Kaname era igual de arriesgado que enfrentarse a sus padres.

Tomar el riesgo era la única forma de salir en una sola pieza de su casa la próxima vez que se presentara por aya.


	18. Estas marcas que no quiero mostrar

Kaname estaba por volarle la cabeza al rubio, podía sentir su presencia fuera de su habitación pero hacía ya alrededor de media hora que estaba allí parado. No tenía idea de lo que podía estar esperando para tocar a su puerta, aún cuando no necesitara hacerlo pues sabía que estaba allí mismo.

Suspiro sin quitarle la vista a la puerta doble esperando que estallara en mil pedazos. No creía que algo como eso fuera posible al menos no mientras pudiera controlar su poder que, ¿quién podía asegurar que el lograra controlar durante todo momento?. Volvió a suspirar, no podía concentrarse sintiendo aquella mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo que emanaba del exterior. Tenía que poner punto final a lo que fuera que Hanabusa estaba buscando.

-No estarás pensando en quedarte allí toda la noche, ¿verdad? –la voz le salió mas pesada y cansada de lo que realmente planeaba, supuso que el rubio simplemente lograba eso en él. Una de las hojas de la puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando ver la cabeza de Aidou quien portaba el semblante duro intentando mantenerse bajo control.

-Lo siento mucho Kaname-sama, yo… -no logró terminar la frase, sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo y sintió que no podría separarlos de allí nunca. En todas las ocasiones en que había estado en presencia del Purasangre, JAMÁS la razón había sido una como aquella.-

-Pasa –la indicación tajante del príncipe retumbo con la potencia y serenidad de una orden y obligó al cuerpo del noble a entrar en el cuarto de su querido presidente de dormitorio. Sus pasos fueron cortos y torpes como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte, en algún lugar lejano a la realidad y aquello que estaba haciendo fuera un mero sueño- ¿Qué es lo que te trae a mi cuarto Aidou?

Con miedo, levantó la vista permitiéndole a algunos mechones traviesos taparle la vista, no estaba seguro de poder decirlo o si lograba confesar la razón de su visita pudiera salir ileso de allí mismo. Los minutos pasaban y no lograba formular palabra alguna, todo lo que a su mente llegaba eran imágenes y sensaciones, todo aquello que hacia sólo unas horas antes había sentido antes de que la llamada de su hermana le importunara, todo aquello no hacía más que confundirlo.

-Aidou… -le llamó, su humor estaba empeorando a cada segundo que corría, el insistente sonido de las agujas del reloj lo estaba impacientando aún más y no podía asegurar que aquella maquinilla lograra sobrevivir una noche mas con él-

-Mi hermana ha llamado –comento sintiendo que su cuerpo se hundía unos mil metros bajo tierra, aunque dijera eso sabia que para Kaname aquello seria algo sin importancia algo que no tenia nada que ver con sus problemas personales y aun así para él un simple noble que lo seguía, era el centro del tornado en el que se acababa de convertir su vida.- me ha comentado algo sobre mi futuro y… no estoy seguro de poder aceptarlo –esa era la mejor manera que encontró de decir lo que quería, aunque posiblemente sus profesores lo castigarían si lo escucharan hablar de esa forma pero eso era lo mejor que podía articular tal y como estaban las cosas-.

-¿Es por ella? –pregunto con calma, sus nervios aun estaban por estallar pero parecían estar calmándose ahora que el rubio estaba empezando a hablar. Hanabusa afirmo su pregunta con un silencio delatador- un vampiro noble y una humana, ¿eh? No creo que Lord Aidou lo tome demasiado bien. – El rubio acomodo el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, incomodo con aquellas palabras, no quería escuchar lo que él mismo ya podía ver pero tampoco podía contestarle eso a Kaname-

-Kaname-sama yo no podría contradecir a mis padres y estoy conciente del escándalo que podrían llegar a desencadenar mis decisiones y… y… además… -los pulmones parecían no querer funcionar mas, dejar de cumplir su función, los sentía vacíos y estaba seguro que su rostro estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza o enojo sino de impotencia al no poder continuar-

-No sólo de decidir no seguir con el legado familiar, sino también de elegir a una humana por sobre una vampiresa de sangre noble –cada palabra eran cuchillas que se clavaban una tras otra en su pecho, sentía como si no estuviera sirviendo de nada como si solo se estuviera dejando caer en la jaula de los leones. Tenia claro que si Kaname no quería que él y Etsuko estuvieran… juntos, no seria problema separarlos para nunca volver a verse y ese conocimiento conciso y claro lo estaba volviendo loco.-

Ninguno pronuncio palabra por unos momentos, el silencio formado entre ellos era extraño, se sentía como un día de humedad, cuando todo parece pegajoso e incomodo, cuando hasta levantarse de la cama parece una odisea y nos sentimos sucios aun cuando estemos acabados de bañar. Sentía que el uniforme lo estaba ahorcando y que la tela se le pegaba a la piel, necesitaba escuchar algo saber que pasaba por la mente del Purasangre.

-No puedo hacer nada hasta no tener la aprobación del Director Cross ni hasta tener una respuesta de que es lo que quieren tanto tu como Asano-san –Hanabusa levanto la vista rápidamente y su corazón dio un brinco. No esperaba aquella respuesta pero a la misma velocidad en que su rostro se ilumino se ensombreció. Aquellas palabras no eran precisamente esperanzadoras del todo.-

-Una relación entre un humano y un noble nunca será permitida –los mechones rubios se movieron ante la negativa de la cabeza de Aidou quien no podía seguir escuchando- si quieres mi intervención frente a tus padres la mejor forma es convertirla –la cabeza rubia negó con mayor fuerza. Una parte de su mente le decía que él ya sabía que eso seria lo que escucharía que solo estaba intentando mentirse.-

-¡Pero Kaname-sama! ¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso? –al instante en que las palabras salieron, dio unos pasos hacia atrás dándose cuenta de lo irrespetuoso que acababa de ser pero el príncipe no se inmuto por aquello- no creo que pueda ser capaz de preguntarle o pedirle algo así –su voz salió aguda y con poca vida, no podía articular palabra alguna no solo por lo que su líder le decía sino por la mirada que este le daba dándole a entender que no había otra opción mas que esa que él le ofrecía-

-Esa es la protección que puedo darte, a cambio de tu lealtad –sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello ultimo, le parecía ridículo que le estuviera diciendo aquello, ¿acaso no había dejado claro ya que siempre le seria fiel? Inclusive si terminaba siendo llamado perro del clan Kuran, había jurado confiar en él siempre.-

-Kaname-sama yo siempre le seré fiel, bajo cualquier circunstancia –afirmo colocando su mano derecha sobre el corazón y haciendo una profunda reverencia.-

-Yo me encargaré de decirle Lord Aidou que no podrás regresar a tu casa por un tiempo, que necesito de tu presencia aquí –el rubio dejo salir un suspiro-

-Muchísimas gracias, Kaname-sama –volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia, sus pensamientos volaron hacia la expresión que pondría su hermana a enterarse-

Kaname no dijo nada, solo desapareció de la habitación. Aidou se marcho también, ahora no sabía si tenía problemas mas graves que antes o no.

Entró en su cuarto cansado tanto mental como físicamente, solo quería descansar aunque solo hiciera un par de horas que se había levantado. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, porque allí mismo Ruka y Akatsuki le esperaban, al instante en que lo vieron dejaron de hablar y lo examinaron con la mirada de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que estaba entero o parcialmente. Apenas estuvo frente a su cama dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella haciéndola crujir levemente y allí mismo intento conciliar el sueño, lo intento.

-¿Cómo ha salido todo? Tardaste bastante, nos tenias a Akatsuki y a mi con el corazón en la mano –le regaño levemente, notaba el cansancio que desprendía su figura relajada. Pero también noto que no estaba del todo tranquilo. El rubio farbulleó algo en voz baja y rodó quedando boca arriba en la cama.-

-Kaname-sama dice que debo convertirla –ninguno de los tres dijo nada pero la tensión en el ambiente se marco-

-Eso significa que será él mismo quien la convierta ¿eh? –Ruka río por lo bajo ante la situación, ella había ofrecido su sangre hacia un tiempo y si en aquel momento le hubiesen preguntado si algo como lo que estaba sucediendo era posible estaba segura que lo habría puesto como imposible- si es Kaname-sama quien la transforma ningún noble se atreverá a meterse con ella

- ¿Crees que eso convenza a mis padres? –Pregunto suavemente el rubio sin mirarla, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada ni para sentarse y mirar los rostros de su primo y el de su amiga-

-No creo que eso los haga muy felices, pero si saben que Kaname-sama los protegerá tanto a ti como a ella, no creo que puedan poner objeción. Que se este tomando la molestia de todo esto va a significar algo para tus padres-Ruka tenia razón, sus padres no dejarían pasar por alto las acciones de su líder tan a la ligera. La familia Aidou era conocida por haber preparado una gran cantidad, por no decir la mayoría, de las fiestas patrocinadas por los Kuran. Sin mencionar que tanto Haruka como Juuri Kuran eran cuestionados por sus ideas de pacifismo con lo que no seria extraño que su hijo intentara una coexistencia permitiendo a un noble estar con una humana, si es que no la convertían-

-¿Cómo le dices a una chica humana que si te ama debe dejar que un Purasangre la convierta? –pregunto al aire, buscando una respuesta que no llegaría fácilmente. Suspiro pesadamente, dejando que uno de sus brazos le tapara los ojos-

-Primero te le confiesas, ese será el mejor primer paso que puedes hacer –la rubia se acercó hasta la cama de su amigo y le quito el brazo de los ojos aprovechando para sentarse a su lado-

-Los sentimientos que tienes, ella nunca los sabrá a menos que se los digas –su tono era serio y sereno, nuevamente aquella mujer estaba actuando como su guía salvadora. Sintió ganas de abrazarla pero supo que le respondería con un golpe así que se resistió- explicale como aman los vampiros-añadió con una sonrisa- así te das cuenta tu también-esto ultimo lo comento en un susurro inaudible para el rubio. Al instante se separo y volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio esperando alguna reacción-

No estaba completamente seguro pero… ¿Cuántas veces en su vida había estado completa y totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Para ser sinceros, muy pocas y esta no seria la última vez.

Prendió la luz de su mesilla de luz solo para molestarse aun más. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y aun no lograba pegar ojo. Estaba segura que no podría levantarse para ir a clases, si es que podía quedarse dormida. Volvió a cambiar de posición, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, pero no era eso. De destapo dejándolas hasta la cintura, pero de esa forma sentía frío, volvió a taparse dejando los brazos hacia afuera. Así había estado durante horas, intentando quedarse quieta y con los ojos cerrados la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

¡Tock Tock!

Refunfuñó por lo bajo, no parecía ser el sonido de la puerta, era como si golpearan su ventana pero eso era imposible, su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso y teniendo en cuenta que la Academia tenia una estructura de techos extremadamente altos. El sonido volvió a expandirse llegando hacia sus oídos haciéndola revolver entre las sabanas. El sonido volvió a escucharse mas intensamente y mas veces. Había llegado al final de su paciencia, dio una patada a las sabanas haciéndolas volar y se paro un poco aturdida y mareada por levantarse tan deprisa.

No le preocupó encender las luces, no lo necesitaba, la luz nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana eran suficientes para poder ver por donde caminaba. Camino hasta la ventana tropezando con sus propios pies y se fregó los ojos para lograr enfocar mejor.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a alguien sentado tranquilamente en una de las ramas del árbol que justamente estaba al lado de su habitación. Volvió a fregarse los ojos para asegurarse que estaba viendo correctamente pero nada, seguía igual. Se pellizcó la mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando y comprobó que era real.

Al instante abrió la ventana dispuesta a pedir unas cuentas explicaciones.

-¡Hanabusa! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí afuera a estas horas? –le regaño en el tono mas bajo que pudo. No sabía si preguntarle o no, pero la curiosidad la mataba por dentro-

-¿Puedes salir por un momento? –pregunto, su tono era mas serio que el de siempre y aunque asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta, estaba preocupada y nerviosa. ¿Podría ser que se hubiese arrepentido acerca de no beber de su sangre? O ¿sólo quería molestarla?-

Tomó una campera ligera como abrigo y salió de su cuarto, los pasillos estaban totalmente muertos. No se escuchaba ningún sonido y esto no la tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo. Bajo los escalones a gran velocidad sin preocuparse en que podría lastimarse, tampoco se había fijado que solo llevaba unos pantalones grises y una remera común de color manteca. Esas cosas no tenían importancia, eran detalles que no debían ser tenidos en cuenta.

Al salir de los Dormitorios del Sol, Hanabusa la esperaba a unos pasos de la entrada, con el semblante serio y ojos preocupados. El corazón se le encogió en nerviosismo hasta que vio la mano que el rubio le tendía, invitándola y tentándola a lo desconocido.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzo a iluminar sus ojos, eso solo la preocupo mas pero no podía dejar que se notara, así que asintió y tomo su mano. Era extraño, caminar de la mano con él, como si fuesen algo más que simplemente amigos, era curioso y al mismo tiempo doloroso.-

Caminaron un largo camino, sin dirigirse palabra alguna y sin soltarse de las manos. El parecía estar llevándola a un lugar en especifico ¿acaso eso importaba? No lo creía que importara demasiado el lugar siempre y cuando estuvieran solos, pero no dijo nada y volvió a preferir el silencio. Cada vez se alejaban mas de los Dormitorios del Sol y a pesar de que la idea de estar siendo guiada directamente a los Dormitorios de la Luna le pareciera imposible, esa era la dirección que estaban tomando si no fuera porque la Academia en si misma estaba de por medio.

Aidou soltó su pequeña mano, estaban en la fuente frente a los salones de clases donde a esas horas no habría ni un alma. Tanto la Clase Nocturna como la Clase Diurna tenían prohibido andar por esa zona a esas horas de la madrugada y por ello el último lugar donde los buscarían.

Hanabusa tenía claro que Kaname estaría al tanto de su escapada nocturna, pero no le importaba en absoluto ser castigado por su presidente de dormitorio. Sentía el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y agradeció que la chica detrás de él no pudiera oír sus latidos. Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho su voz, preguntándole algo y le dio un ataque de remordimiento y miedo al ver aquel rostro preocupado y confundido, podía entender que no comprendiera nada en absoluto y no podía culparla ni preguntarle el por que de esa expresión.

-Hanabusa, ¿esta todo bien? –pregunto al fin, hacia varios minutos que estaban allí parados y estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar algo que no sucedía. Sin embargo cuando el rubio se volteo para mirarla su rostro ya preocupado empeoro. Sus ojos brillaban pero no era de felicidad ni nada por el estilo, no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ni expresión alguna, parecía que llevara puesta una máscara.-

-Ruka me ha dicho algunas cosas hoy… -comenzó, la joven al instante abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo hasta las orejas. Pero el no lo decía como quien esta a punto de chantajearte con alguna cosa vergonzosa, su rostro mantenía la misma seriedad que antes.- y he pensado en muchas cosas, mejor dicho… -intento buscar las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cómo decirlo y al ver que ella no parecía entender a donde estaba yendo la conversación su nerviosismo aumentaba, algo que no podía sucederle- he recordado como ha sido mi vida en los últimos meses, quiero decir… desde que nos conocimos y…

No podía continuar, su boca estaba seca como un desierto y el aire a su alrededor parecía mucho mas denso de lo que en realidad era, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. La morena lo noto al instante, como su Sempai parecía estar a punto de desmayarse o algo por el estilo. Al instante lo sujeto de brazo y del hombro obligándole a sentarse en el borde de la fuente.

-¡Hanabusa! ¡Hanabusa! –aquella voz parecía provenir de muy lejos, de un lugar lejano, sentía algo frío sobre el rostro pero no podía distinguir que era. Se obligo a abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados le pesaban tanto, quería mantenerlos cerrados un poco mas, solo un poco mas. Sin embargo aquella vocecita le seguía llamando y algo dentro de él le indicaba que la siguiera, que abriera los ojos y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo los abrió de muy mala gana. Se topo con unas gemas verdes brillantes pero a medida que recorría lo que encerraba aquellas gemas distinguía un rostro preocupado y se obligo a regresar a la realidad.-

-¿Qué me sucedió? -¿acababa de desmayarse? Eso debía ser mentira, no podía ser que él acabara de echar por la borda su imagen. Busco el rostro de la morena y quiso desaparecer allí mismo, que la tierra se lo tragara o que Kaname lo encontrara y no lo dejara ver el cielo nocturno nunca mas con tal de que Etsuko dejara de verlo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, creí que los vampiros no se enfermaban –debió de haber puesto cara de no entender nada de lo que ella acababa de decirle porque necesito seguir explicándose- estabas pálido como una hoja de papel y parecía que no podías respirar tuve que hacerte sentar antes que terminaras en el suelo intente despertarte pero no reaccionabas, era como si estuvieras completamente ido, en tu propio mundo. Tenias los ojos abiertos pero no dabas señales de vida-su voz mostró lo preocupada que estaba aunque debía admitir que estaba mas asustada que otra cosa. Ahora no sabia si aquello era producto de alguna enfermedad o era por todo lo extraño que estaba sucediendo esa noche.-

-Lo siento, asustarte de esa forma. –no sabia que mas decirle, en ese momento no tenia voluntad para hacer algún chiste que alivianara la atmosfera. Etsuko se sentó a su lado, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mostrándose mas aliviada al verlo mejor.-

-Está bien, si te sientes mal solo dilo-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, esas sonrisas cansadas que parecen tan livianas como el aire y se dio cuenta que necesitaba decirle, tenia que confesar la razón de sacarla de la cama a esas horas y de estar en el estado en el que estaba-

-¿Estás preocupada por nosotros? –pregunto en un susurro que la sorprendió bastante. Giro su rostro hacia él pero sus miradas no llegaron a encontrarse. No sabia como contestar esa pregunta, aunque un simple: si o no fuese suficiente.- porque yo si –la respuesta se le quedo atragantada al escuchar esas palabras, no esperaba que el mostrara esa parte débil de él-

-Quiero saber que piensas de mi, un vampiro como tu no debería estar cerca de una humana como yo, y aun así sigues acercándote cada vez mas a mi –quería que la mirara, que sus ojos aguamarina brillaran al mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero él se empeñaba en tener la mirada fija al frente. Estaba dando el todo de ella por escucharle decir que la elegía a ella, por escucharle decir que los sentimientos que él tenia por ella eran mas que una amistad.- y eso me confunde

-Ese es el motivo, la razón por la que fui a buscarte –admitió por fin, sacando valor de donde no tenia. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia actuando como él había estado deseando poder actuar desde que salió de los Dormitorios de la Luna- quiero ser egoísta y posesivo, bruto y animal pero quiero poder dejarte elegir y ser libre, protegerte y cuidarte. Todos esos sentimientos y deseos se mezclaban y no me dejaban ver con claridad. Y ahora son esos mismos sentimientos, los que me dicen lo que quiero –bajo su vista hacia ella, clavándolos en las orbes verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa intentado ver dentro de él-

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto suplicante casi sonando desesperada, no separo sus ojos de los de él, intentaba buscar las respuestas en su mirada y al no encontrarla esperaba con miedo que de sus labios saliera la respuesta que buscaba-

No había palabras que lograran llenar esas preguntas, o al menos su mente no tenía la capacidad de buscarlas y usarlas. Podía ver aquella ansiedad en el rostro de la morena y quiso darse de golpes contra la pared, porque Ruka tenía razón, él no había notado nada de lo que ella estaba pensando y tampoco había descifrado sus propios sentimientos.

Ahora su cuerpo pedía dos cosas, pero no podía hacer ambas a la vez, una de las cuales el mismo se había prohibido hacer, tendría que contenerse y hacer aquello que si podía. Al menos creía él que podía hacerlo. Sabia que usar su velocidad vampírica era injusto pero no quería hacer las cosas del modo lento y romántico, no cuando sentía esa ansiedad y urgencia, la aprovecho y colocando su mano derecha en la nuca de la morena acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

-Esto es lo que dicen –ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, creyendo imposible lo que sucedía, como si fuera un sueño. Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento.-

Se acercó más cerrando el espacio que los separaba, juntando sus labios suavemente. Pero eso no le era suficiente, quería más, necesitaba más e iba a reclamar más de ella. Su brazo libre fue hacia su cintura, acercándola hacia el en un abrazo de hierro, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo a través de la fina tela. Utilizo su lengua para abrirse paso hacia el interior de su boca y explorarla.

Si no fuera porque estaba sentada estaba segura que podría haber terminado en el suelo, sentía mariposas en el estomago y sus manos parecían tener la necesidad de tocarlo como nunca antes lo había echo. Se asusto un poco y sus nervios la paralizaron pero él era gentil y amable yendo lentamente haciéndole sentir que era alguien especial. Sus manos se elevaron automáticamente hacia su nuca enredando los dedos en aquel cabello rubio que tanto le fascinaba, era algo que no podía controlar algo que le parecía extraño.

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo ese control que quería mantener, deseaba besarla tocarla de la manera mas apasionada que él sabia besar. Quería mostrarle estrellas y hacerle sentir aquello que su vocabulario y mente no podían formular juntos. Ella no parecía estar en contra de llevar aquello un poco mas adelante e intento llevarlos a un beso mas profundo.

Pero sus sentidos tintinearon, no estaba seguro de poder hacer aquello sin despertar su sed al mismo tiempo. El aire les estaba faltando a ambos y necesitaron se pararse, algo que no fue tan buena idea. Al abrir los ojos, noto la telaraña de venas que recorrían la base de su cuello, su instinto lo llevo a acercarse hasta donde debía estar la yugular.

Ella notó como los labios del rubio besaban aquella zona en especial, donde sus colmillos hacia no mucho habían mordido. Tirito al sentir su lengua trazar pequeños círculos y besos no tan suaves sobre ese lugar. Su mano derecha aferro con fuerza de los mechones rubios sin alejarlo, al contrario, no quería separarlo de su lado, mientras que su mano libre aferro el hombro del chico para tener un mejor apoyó aun cuando aun la mantenía abrazada a él con fuerza.

Sus colmillos estaban empezando a molestarle bastante y la presión en su pecho lo estaba matando. Aquel aroma tan dulce lo llamaba una y otra vez, aquellas manos que lo aferraban solo le daban mas seguridad para seguir con lo que hacia. Solo repasó la zona una vez más y mordió.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Etsuko se estremecía ante su mordida y la acercó aun más a él, si es que era posible. Bebió en sorbos cortos dejando pasar unos segundos entre cada uno intentando no beber demasiado ni tampoco hacer que sus colmillos significaran un gran dolor para su cuello. La respiración de ambos era tranquila, algo que le sorprendió considerando la situación en la que estaban. Retiro sus colmillos lentamente intentando causar el menor dolor posible y se alegro al no notar ningún signo de dolor en el rostro de la oji-verde.

-Soy un idiota –dejó su frente sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que al instante abrió los ojos confundida por aquellas palabras- no pude mantener una promesa –ella intentó ocultar su riza pero no funcionó pues el dejó escapar un bufido de molestia-

-No voy a dejar que me mates, no voy a dejar que algo como esto me aleje –explico con suavidad. Su preguntaba cuando había aprendido a hablar con esa suavidad con ese tono romanticón y meloso. Hanabusa solo aumento levemente la presión en su agarre abrazándola con ambos brazos-

-Eres demasiado permisiva –respondió sonriendo levemente al punto de reír acompañando a la joven-.

No podía entrar a los Dormitorios de la Luna en su condición actual. Su cabello tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre pegada, de cuando se apoyó en el hombro de Etsuko y bueno… tenia el aroma de ella pegado a él. Era imposible que no notaran que había estado con una chica humana.

Así que solo le quedaba el plan "B" que era simplemente arrojar unas piedrecillas hacia la ventana de su cuarto para que Akatsuki le abriera la ventana. En realidad lo complicado no seria llegar hasta la ventana, lo difícil iba a ser llamar la atención de su primo que estaría haciendo cualquier cosa menos estar prestando atención a los pequeños detalles como piedras golpeando insistentemente su ventana.

Unos minutos después logró ver al pelirrojo asomarse por la ventana, sus señas parecieron llamarle la atención porque creyó verlo llevarse la mano hacia la cara en un gesto de exasperación. Su primo le abrió la ventana y se alejó rápidamente, no sabía si era para darle espacio al saltar o simplemente porque no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Dio un salto que muchos dirían que carecía de gracia pero luego de tantas subidas y bajadas mentales que había atravesado esa noche, la coordinación cuerpo-mente no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

-¿no vas a preguntarme donde estuve? –aun estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, estaba seguro que su primo le reprendería por haber salido corriendo sin decir palabra alguna, por regresar tan tarde y por tener encima olor a sangre. Pero le sorprendió que no dijera nada en absoluto, se encamino hacia la cama como si no hubiera sucedido nada en absoluto ignorándolo completamente.-

-has ido a hacer lo que Ruka te dijo –afirmo su primo sin demasiada emoción en la voz sin embargo en el rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Podía percibir el aroma a sangre y a humano proviniendo de su primo, era prácticamente imposible ignorarlo- deberías hacer lo que ella te dice un poco más seguido –añadió dándole la espalda para evitar que viera la risa que intentaba contener-

-que esta vez haya tenido razón no significa nada –su rostro se aniño, detestaba que le dijeran eso- hablando de Ruka, ¿Dónde está ella? Creí que estaría contigo –intento cambiar el tema para no ser nuevamente el centro de las rizas-

-en su cuarto, Rima vino a buscarla –explico sin muchos rodeos, no creía que su primo fuera a buscar a la rubia siendo tan tarde-

-ahm… yo… iré a bañarme –anuncio dejando a Akatsuki en el cuarto-

-Hanabusa –el susodicho se volteo extrañado de que lo llamara- ¿le has explicado sobre lo que el Presidente Kuran dijo? –no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, confesar sus sentimientos ya le había costado horrores, no creía ser capaz de pedirle dejar de ser humana para estar con él sin dejar de respirar en el intento-

-no… -dijo en un suspiro dejando caer la cabeza.-

Ninguno volvió a decir nada y Hanabusa siguió su camino hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Solo lo haría para no llamar la atención de los demás vampiros porque no quería que el aroma de Etsuko se alejara de su propia piel. Refunfuño al recordar que también tendría que llevar a lavar el uniforme.

No quería ir a clases, no podía ir a clases, no iba a ir a clases.

Acababa de entrar a su cuarto y al ver el reloj se quedo de piedra pues marcaba las cinco y diez minutos. Avanzó con pasos torpes hasta la cama dejándose caer sobre ella sin importarle nada más, el mundo podía estallar y ella seguiría allí acostada. Parecía que su energía había sido drenada toda de una sola vez aunque hacia unos pocos minutos, en la entrada de los Dormitorios no parecía estar tan cansada como en ese momento, había estado despidiéndose de Hanabusa y no habría tenido problemas en usar toda su fuerza con tal de no tener que separarse de él.

Su mano fue directamente hacia su cuello y sintió las pequeñas marcas de mordida que Hanabusa acababa de dejarle. Al instante recordó la promesa que había hecho hacia no mucho a Zero y se entristeció. Sabía que aquel trato no era porque fuera mala persona, estaba segurísima de eso, sino que se preocupaba por los demás.

Se revolvió en la cama desecha, necesitaba darse una ducha había sudado muchísimo a causa de su corazón acelerado y se sentía pegajosa como si hubiese corrido una maratón completa. Se levanto de la cama agotada, sintiendo que las piernas no podrían aguantar mucho más tiempo. Busco de entre sus pertenencias unas toallas limpias y salió para ir a tomar un buen baño. Al momento recordó que las duchas no estarían abiertas hasta las siete de la mañana lo que significaba que tendría que ir a los aposentos del Director Cross. Se quedo pensando en medio del pasillo, hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza.

-siempre puedo decir que tuve una pesadilla –hablo para si misma mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor del cuello cubriendo las marcas-

Al llegar a los aposentos de Kaien Cross, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Se sorprendió de ver la luz del fondo encendida, la cual era la luz de la oficina del Director esa sorpresa se convirtió en curiosidad y dejo que sus pasos la llevaran hasta la puerta de la oficina intentando escuchar. Pero Cross era un ex-cazador y tenia mejor oído que cualquier adulto ordinario.

-¿Yuuki? –la voz del adulto salía rasposa, posiblemente por el cansancio y de repente no supo donde esconderse para no ser encontrada por él. En verdad no quería que Cross viera las marcas de Hanabusa, eso solo la mataría de la vergüenza-

-soy yo Director Cross –la joven asomó la cabeza insegura de entrar completamente. Al verlo se quedo de piedra pues parecía estar realmente cansado, en el escritorio una gran pila de papeles que descansaban en cada esquina, era imposible distinguir cual era el trabajo ya hecho del que aun quedaba por hacer pues ambas eran igual de enormes-

-Etsuko-chan, que extraño… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Pregunto acomodándose las gafas-

-es que… venia a bañarme–dijo riendo nerviosamente-

-¿te has levantado tan temprano solo por eso? –pregunto confundido-

-en realidad no he podido dormir en toda la noche –admitió bajando la cabeza apenada- así que pensaba darme un buen baño e ir directamente a la cama –dijo en tono animado para poder irse antes que él notara lo que ocultaba debajo de la toalla-

-entiendo, entonces no te molestare mas –dijo al fin en un suspiro-de todas formas yo debo seguir con el papeleo –agrego sonriendo levemente empeorando sus rasgos cansados-

Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia no muy pronunciada que provoco que la toalla callera al suelo por suerte logro agarrarla antes de levantarse y pudo evitar ser descubierta. Es una lástima que su suerte fuera tan mala, pues al salir se encontró con la segunda persona que menos quería ver.

-Zero-kun, ¿Qué haces levantado? –Pregunto en tono nervioso, tenía más nervios que él descubriera sus marcas que cualquier otra persona.-

-escuche ruido y me levante a comprobar –dijo en tono monótono. La tenue luz que salía de la oficina iluminaba levemente el rostro somnoliento del peliplateado que tenía los ojos clavados en la morena. No dijo palabra, pues no quería alarmar a Cross tan temprano en la mañana con lo que iba a decirle a aquella chica- ven –le indico y ella se siguió unos pasos más atrás asustada de lo que pudiera decirle. La llevo hasta la cocina donde el cerro la puerta detrás de ella haciéndola saltar levemente-

-dejaste que ese chupasangre volviera a morderte –afirmo en tono solemne el joven, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. No era capaz de voltearse a enfrentarlo no podía decirle en la cara que aunque se lo había prometido era una promesa imposible de cumplir-

- yo… -no sabía que decirle, no había palabras que pudieran expresar como se sentía, ni que lograran hacer que el entendiera lo que sentía.-

El no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella tomándola por el hombro obligándola así a voltearse y a mirarlo a los ojos. Quiso ir y matar al vampiro que lo había hecho, aquello demostraba lo imposible que era la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros.

De un solo tirón le quito la toalla que llevaba al cuello y ella dejo escapar un gritillo de sorpresa y dolor cuando la tela repaso de forma bruta la piel sensible. Quiso gritarle y decirle que ya era suficiente, que todo aquello era algo que ella quería hacer, que no tenía que meterse en sus asuntos. Pero de nuevo le venía a la mente una imagen de aquellos ojos amatistas viéndola con preocupación.

-le avisare a Cross –anuncio el peliplateado saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Etsuko en estado de shock. Sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina y quiso desaparecer. No quería que Cross viera las marcas en su cuello, no quería que castigaran a Hanabusa por algo que ella no había intentado evitar, no era justo. Podía escuchar a Zero y a Cross hablando algo pero todo eso le parecía muy lejano. Ya no sentía nada, solo el suelo frio en el que había terminado sentada-

Cross entro a la cocina acompañado por Zero que mantenía la toalla en la mano, en uno de los bordes había unas pequeñísimas manchas de sangre. Cross se apresuro a intentar regresar al mundo real a la joven que parecía haberse convertido en un cascaron, una muñeca de trapo sin voluntad alguna. Ahora él también podía ver las marcas en su cuello.

-Kiryuu-kun, ¿podrías retirarte un momento? –no era precisamente una pregunta y muy a su pesar salió de la cocina sin decir nada dejando al rubio y a la morena a solas- Etsuko-chan está todo bien, Kiryuu-kun ya no esta acá –le calmo acariciándole la cabeza con afecto, al instante el cuerpo de la joven pareció reaccionar y volver a tener vida-

-lo siento mucho –se disculpo, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero quería ser fuerte y poder contenerlas- Zero-kun tiene razón, pero no puedo evitarlo y yo…

-está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. Habías venido para tomar un baño ¿no? –Ella asintió monótonamente- ¿crees poder arreglártelas tu sola? –ella volvió a asentir-

-no estoy así porque haya perdido sangre, es solo que… no quería que usted viera las marcas en mi cuello –instintivamente su mano cubrió las marcas y las lagrimas comenzaron a descender con gran facilidad por su rostro-

Cross la acuno en sus brazos controlando a la joven morena que lloraba silenciosamente. Pero no era tonto para no notar la mirada furiosa que los observaba por el espacio de la puerta abierta de la cocina.

Cierto peliplateado no estaba contento con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.


	19. Lo que soy

-¿A dónde me estas llevando?-pregunto la morena. Sus pasos eran cortos y torpes, después de todo tenia un pañuelo negro tapándole los ojos y lo único que evitaba que terminara estrellándose contra una pared eran las manos del rubio, sobre su hombro y mano, que la guiaban-

-es una sorpresa –su voz sonaba divertida, parecía estar disfrutando verla sufrir. Estaba segura que en su rostro se veía la incomodidad de estar vendada y deja dándola indefensa a la merced de él.-

Ya hacia largos minutos que estaban caminando, había logrado distinguir haber entrado y salido de diferentes edificios varias veces, apostaba cualquier cosa a que todo ello era solo para desorientarla aun más.

FLASH BACK

Luego de lo pasado hacia unos días atrás, su relación ya no era la misma de antes pero tampoco era tan diferente. Hanabusa seguía manteniéndole en secreto algunas cosas con respecto a los vampiros que ella aun no sabia y él le siempre contestaba: _"no tienes porque que saber esas cosas"_. Aunque no le dijera cuanto le molestaba estaba segura que él no era tan ciego como para no notarlo. No todo era así, siempre estaba intentando hacerla reír y sonreír auque fuese solo por una tontería, no parecía molestarle ponerse en ridículo frente a ella o por ella. Solo había algo a lo que aun no se acostumbraba y eran a sus "ataques", no era que la tacara realmente pero podían estar hablando tranquilamente y al instante podía verse atrapada contra la pared siendo besada con fuerza o podía abrasarla tan fuerte que sentía que le rompería algún hueso. Sabia que no lo hacia con la intención de avergonzarla pero sus mejillas se encendían apenas sus labios se tocaban o apenas él enterraba su rostro en la base de su cuello.

Pero aquel día las cosas no fueron como el resto de los días. Aquel día desde el fin de las clases había comenzado a ser diferente, apenas toco la última hora varias compañeras la invitaron a ver a la clase nocturna, la morena acepto ya que el día anterior Hanabusa le hubo avisado de que no podría encontrarse con ella. Aunque no le extraño pues en ocasiones Akatsuki aparecía de improvisto en la torre para llevarse a Hanabusa por la rastra. Aquello siempre le hizo reír hasta llorar.

La clase nocturna salía y prácticamente todas las chicas de la Clase Diurna estaban allí mismo gritando el nombre de su chico favorito, algunas inclusive tenían el atrevimiento de darles algún pequeño regalo. Pero por aquel entonces eran muy pocas y la clase Nocturna podía manejarlas fácilmente.

Sus ojos revisaron a cada estudiante en uniforme blanco buscando a Hanabusa pero no lo encontró y muchas chicas comenzaron a preguntarse entre ellas porque Aidol-Sempai no había salido a clases aquella tarde. La morena también se lo preguntaba pero no podía dejar que el resto de las chicas lo supieran.

Luego de ver a la Clase nocturna decidió regresar a su cuarto, allí la esperaba un libro que él rubio le había prestado hacia unos días pero no había tenido tiempo de comenzarlo. Al entrar a su cuarto sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que su boca estaba abierta en sorpresa. Pues allí estaba el rubio hiperactivo de la Clase Nocturna, frente a su escritorio revisando unos apuntes muy tranquilamente.

-¿Hanabusa? –pregunto con cuidado de no estarlo confundiendo con otra persona. El susodicho levanto el rostro de los apuntes y le dio una gran sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar tremendamente-

-tardaste bastante en venir –comento dejando los papeles en el escritorio y avanzando hacia ella rápidamente, casi instantáneamente él ya la tenia acorralada contra la pared- me comenzaba a cuestionar donde te habías metido –explico con una sonrisa enterrando el rostro en su cuello haciéndola estremecer –

-a… acompañe a mis compañeras a ver a la Clase Nocturna durante el cambio de turnos –explico intentado que su voz no saliera tan tímida como se sentía ella en ese momento-

-ya veo… -su sonrisa decayó pero sin desaparecer completamente y se separo de ella dejándola respirar- ¿vamos? –ella le miro confundida y él extendió su mano. Ella respondió a aquella sonrisa con una de las suyas pero no logro a tomar la mano del vampiro pues cuando estaba por tomarla él la agarro por la muñeca tirando de ella haciéndola caer directamente en su pecho-

Lo siguiente que supo es que Hanabusa la estaba cargando en sus brazos como a una princesa, pero apenas llegaron a tocar el suelo del exterior el la dejo sobre el suelo dándole la espalda a él. Sin embargo al querer voltearse, sus ojos ya estaban siendo cubiertos con una misteriosa tela negra que le impedía ver.

-¿q… qué estas haciendo, Hanabusa? –Pregunto un poco asustada-

-vamos a un lugar –aquello no respondía a su pregunta pero no dijo nada más y comenzó a guiarla a través del campus-

FIN FLASH BACK

El aroma a rosas frescas la golpeo con fuerza, pero había otro aroma mas, uno que nunca había sentido dentro de la Academia. El sonido de sus pasos sobre la madera le pareció extraño, como si lo escuchara por primera vez en su vida.

Le extraño que Hanabusa aminorara el paso, supuso que estarían llegando a su destino y el corazón comenzó a marcharle a gran velocidad. El rubio apretó con fuerza su hombro y le dio la sensación de que ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa por lo que podria pasar a continuación.

-aquí estamos-anuncio sin quitarle la banda de los ojos, luego escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse, caminaron unos pasos más y escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Fue ahí cuando el pañuelo negro desapareció de su vista.-

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto sorprendida. Estaban en una biblioteca, de eso no había duda alguna, pero no parecía ser la biblioteca de la escuela, las mesas eran distintas su madera parecía ser mucho mas dura y resistente con un color realmente oscuro. Apenas y estaba iluminada, las lámparas de las mesas parecían estarse agotando y las arañas que colgaban del techo solo iluminaban lo necesario para que un vampiro pudiera ver los títulos de los libros-

-esta es la biblioteca de los Dormitorios de la Luna –anuncio como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero para la morena aquello no era poca cosa, no comprendía del todo porque estaba allí-

-¿necesitabas vendarme los ojos? –le cuestiono dándose vuelta haciendo que su falda volara a su alrededor suavemente. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y le daban una apariencia infantil-

-no habrías venido si te decía que te traería a los Dormitorios de la Luna –le miro intrigada sin entender sus palabras y luego comprendió, haciendo que su colorado se intensificara. Ir a los Dormitorios de la Luna con Hanabusa a solas, cuando el resto de la Clase Nocturna estaba en clases. Aquello no era precisamente como un paseo por el parque-

-de todas formas, ¿a que me has traído? –le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de nosotros-ella asintió mecánicamente- los libros de los cazadores solo te enseñaran cosas de cazador, estos libros te mostraran como vemos _nosotros_ el mundo, tanto el nuestro como el de los humanos –explico tomando uno de los libros entre sus manos y buscando algo entre las paginas como si ya supiera que era lo que buscaba –

-aquí, quiero que leas este libro desde esta pagina-el rubio le extendió el libro abierto prácticamente desde la mitad. El libro debía pesar un par de kilos y al pensar que tendría que leerlo se estremeció pero termino tomándolo de todas formas-

Al instante en que el libro estuvo en sus manos y se sentó bajo la luz de una de las lámparas, Hanabusa ya estaba sentado en frente a ella observando cada uno de sus rasgos, perdido en su rostro concentrado y en las muecas que hacia al no entender alguna frase y palabra. El texto estaba claramente explicado de una forma que nunca antes había visto, era inclusive mas difícil de entender que los textos de ética y política.

No podía decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a leer, y a pesar de no entender en su totalidad cada palabra que allí se utilizaba las lograba entender gracias al contexto en que estaban aplicadas. Aun así le dedico una vista rápida al cielo nocturno y se pregunto que horas eran, sus ojos estaban empezando a pesarle y mantenerse despierta estaba siendo particularmente complicado pues lo único que había estado leyendo durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, eran cientos de características acerca de los diferentes poderes que los vampiros podían poseer, algunos habían logrado captar su atención mas que otros pero aquel tema en general no le atraía demasiado, mas precisamente no le agradaba en absoluto pues solo le hacia sentir inferior al vampiro por el que había caído totalmente enamorada.

Pero al terminar el capitulo y seguir con la pagina siguiente se sorprendió al ver que la caligrafía del libro cambiaba, pues no parecía estar escrito a maquina como lo anterior sino que parecía haber sido escrito a mano. Se detuvo un momento apreciando la exquisita redondez y complicadísima forma que el escritor le había dado a cada una de las letras. El titulo decía de esta forma: _"Historia desde el __**Comienzo**__ hasta la actualidad" _repaso las palabras con las yemas de los dedos. El libro que Cross le había dado comenzaba la historia desde la aparición de las armas anti-vampiro pero no desde el momento en que la especie hubiese pisado la tierra. Un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en que descubriría.

-a partir de ese titulo todo lo que esta allí es un intento de resumir un poco de nuestra historia, no podrá quitarte todas tus dudas y es posible que muchas cosas solo te provoquen mas dudas de las que ya tienes pero… -el rubio suspiro, parecía estar cansado, o mejor dicho aburrido pero aunque estaba aburridísimo lo que estaba haciendo era necesario. Se revolvió el cabello con la mano un poco exasperado de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas- eso fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, aun cuando dice _"hasta la actualidad" _lo que nosotros entendemos como actualidad es un poco distinto a lo que ustedes entienden por esa palabra. Como dije, puede que el libro te saque mayores dudas, si eso pasa pregúntame antes de seguir leyendo –concluyo, volviendo a la misma posición de antes. La morena asintió y volvió la vista al grueso libro y decidió que era el momento de continuar con la lectura-

Comenzó a leer y se perdió en la lectura, si bien el lenguaje que usaba no era menos complicado que el resto, no podía separar sus ojos de las palabras, la caligrafía de la persona que lo había escrito era clara y fácil de entender y llego un punto en que no sabia si realmente se había perdido leyendo o era que el autor tenia una letra demasiado grande pues había leído una gran parte del grueso libro.

Los primeros fragmentos le fueron mas complicados de comprender pues eran en su mayoría teorías de cómo el Vampiro en si mismo había logrado nacer de entre los restos de una era humana que hacia pocos siglos que había terminado autodestruyéndose. Si bien en sus clases de historia le habían enseñado que la sociedad como se conocía en ese entonces había sufrido muchos cambios por grandes guerras, nunca se mencionaba como habían acabado esas guerras ni como el mundo había terminado reduciéndose a lo que se conocía en ese momento, estuvo tentada de preguntarle acerca de eso a Hanabusa pero creyó que no estaría muy feliz de contarle sobre los huecos de la historia humana.

La explicación que daba acerca de los Purasangre era mucho más completa y detallada que la que ya tenía y aquella nueva información la puso un poco más nerviosa al pensar en Kuran Kaname. Cuando hablaba sobre el poder de los Purasangre de convertir a humanos en vampiros sintió que el estomago le daba un vuelco, sintió la necesidad de cerrar el libro y al mismo tiempo no podía apartar los ojos de aquella paginas amarillentas. Describía el proceso como algo doloroso para el humano, un cambio que podía ocurrir lentamente o de forma rápida, todo dependiendo de la fuerza del humano para retrazar la transformación pero decía que por más que pudiese ser retrasada una vez mordido no había forma de deshacer lo que se había echo.

Al hablar de cómo la cantidad de familias nobles había comenzado a aumentar progresivamente, muchas de las historias que se mencionaban eran sobre amores prohibidos y deseos que eran vistos como algo que solo aquellos Purasangres que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el futuro de la especie podían tener. La mayoría de estas historias terminaban en una especie extraña de final feliz pues de aquello nacía lo que muchos años después se denomino como clase Noble. Pero otras historias no terminaban tan bien, pues otros Purasangre tomaban la iniciativa de acecinar al vampiro exhumano que según ellos había corrompido la moral de uno de los suyos, todo esto acababa con un ex-humano acecinado y un Purasangre cometiendo suicidio. Todas estas historias la llevaron en una montaña rusa de emociones y su corazón pareció compadecerse de aquellos vampiros que aun siendo tan poderosos parecían haber dejado todo por aquel a quien amaban.

Las guerras fue lo que mas despierta la mantuvieron, ella sabia que muchas guerras entre humanos y vampiros habían sido llevadas a cabo y que ambas razas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero nunca imagino que los vampiros se hubiesen enfrentado entre ellos mismos y lo peor de todo aquello era que esas guerras según lo que el libro llamaba _modernidad_ no habían sucedido hacia tanto tiempo. No pudo evitar incomodarse al mencionarse muchísimas veces el apellido Kuran en las páginas que hablaban sobre guerras y batallas. Aquella familia parecía haberse enfrentado en tantas que podía asegurar que debían ser una familia realmente temida por muchos y ahora creía poder entender un poco mejor el respeto que le tenían. Pero si bien ellos habían participado en muchas y prácticamente eran quienes gracias a los cuales los enfrentamientos terminaban, ellos solo participaban en las que tenían que ver con la forma de trato hacia los humanos.

Los cazadores eran mencionados en varias ocasiones pero no como anfitriones del relato, era claro que en aquellos libros siempre se contarían las historias desde el punto de los vampiros, o eso creyó al principio, mientras al principio el libro relataba sobre unos cazadores sin piedad que abusaban de las armas anti-vampiro que parecían haber obtenido misteriosamente, mientras mas avanzaba en su lectura percibía que el escritor estaba cambiando poco a poco su visión de lo que el cazador hacia, hasta llegar el punto en que no supo si los defendía o no.

Hacia un largo rato que su lectura había comenzado a dejar de tener tanta… turbulencia para ser un relato sobre lo que parecía ser lo mas cercano a como era la sociedad Vampirica que ella _conocía _así que creyó que ese era un momento propicio para ir a descansar por aquel día, o si Hanabusa no la dejaba marcharse al menos se tomaría un descanso, pero al alzar la vista al rubio lo encontró dormido tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Los brazos cruzados y su cabeza acomodada en una posición que según ella eran bastante incomoda, pero aquello la confundió y se atrevió a mirar hacia uno de los ventanales. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo, el cielo estaba aclarándose y le entro una gran desesperación y la extrema necesidad de irse directamente a su cuarto a dormir aunque fuera unos minutos se apodero de sus músculos.

Se paro frenéticamente, el ruido despertó y comenzó a enfocar la vista en ella. Se pregunto por que estaría tan exaltada y sus ojos se toparon descuidadamente con el cielo que poco a poco iba perdiendo su oscuridad. "_Oh es eso" _pensó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ella lo vio y decidió que definitivamente era hora de que regresara a los Dormitorios del Sol pero no era tan tonta como para salir por aquella puerta ella sola.

-Hanabusa… tienes que llevarme a los Dormitorios del Sol, de seguro que dentro de poco comenzaran las clases –explico rápidamente, fue en ese momento que su cuerpo comenzó a volver realmente a sentir, ahora podía darse cuenta que tenia la boca seca, sus ojos al cerrarlos le ardían, que su estomago estaba empezando a reclamarle no haberlo alimentado en toda la noche y madrugada y que definitivamente necesitaba de una cama para descansar.

-¿has terminado de leerlo? –el rubio se fregó los ojos aun sabiendo que ella no podria haberlo terminado en una noche, y no tenia intención alguna de dejarla marcharse sin asegurarse de que lo hubiese terminado-

-aun no, pero puedo terminarlo luego, ahora yo…

-no puedo dejarte ir hasta que no lo hayas terminado –ella se helo ante sus palabras, su voz sonaba autoritaria y mucho mas seria que de costumbre como si leerlo representara algo de vida o muerte, cosa que ella dudaba. ¿Qué otra cosa a demás de que los vampiros existían podía ser de vida o muerte para que necesitara saberlo tan rápidamente?-

-no puedes retenerme aquí –musito ella, intentando hacerle entender-

-no entiendes, _quiero_ que sepas todo lo que el libro tiene –si bien su voz seguía manteniendo el mismo tono serio parecía estar preocupado por algo, su rostro también reflejaba aquella preocupación y se pregunto si tal vez había algo al final del libro que realmente valiera la pena saber-

Suspiro con cansancio al sentirse derrotada.

-al menos dame un descanso –comento dejándose caer en la silla que había estado ocupando toda la noche, luego sintió su estomago rugirle y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se esparciera por todo su rostro-

Por esto, sus ojos aguamarina buscaron el reloj. Se sorprendió a darse cuenta que ya eran las seis de la mañana, como para que ella no estuviera cansada y hambrienta. Le dirigió una mirada y se pregunto si realmente habría estado toda la noche leyendo.

Sin embargo, no podía salir con ella de la biblioteca, había una razón por la que la había llevado cuando todos estaban en clases, pues de esa forma para cuando regresaran el aroma a humano ya abría desaparecido de los pasillos. Pero se le complicaría un poco ahora que todos estaban allí.

-te traeré algo para que comas –anuncio él recibiendo una mirada extraña de la morena a lo que él respondió.- no puedo dejar que el resto te descubra aquí

-pero… -no logro terminar pues Hanabusa prácticamente había desaparecido dejando detrás de él el seco sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se quedo mirando la puerta un par de minutos más hasta decidir dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa nuevamente.-

Se sentía tan cansada, tan adormilada, que al escuchar la puerta abrirse no se molesto en levantar la cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos, quería dejarse llevar por el dulce mundo de los sueños, no le importaba que su cuerpo aun le pidiera alimento, sentía que el sueño era más fuerte. Pero sintió algo extraño, algo que parecía estar fuera de lugar. El cuarto estaba siendo invadido por un aroma diferente al de Aidou. Recordó que este le había dicho que no podía dejar que otros la vieran y se lleno de desesperación y se obligo a abrir los ojos. A unos metros de ella estaba la figura de Kuran Kaname, que le daba la espalda mientras cerraba las pesadas cortinas de la biblioteca.

-Kuran-sempai –dijo ella en un murmullo inaudible para cualquier odio humano. Estaba un poco sorprendida y un poco nerviosa, pues ahora sabia cuan poderoso e importante era él en el mundo vampirico, el mundo en el que Hanabusa vivía-

-lamento haberte despertado –su voz era suave y melancólica, se le contrajo el corazón. Recordó cuando hacia meses atrás ella se había sentido tan incomoda en su presencia y como esa incomodidad había comenzado a desaparecer y ahora volvía a presentarse tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y demasiado temerosa para mirarle a la cara, si él rubio no quería que nadie supiera que ella estaba allí, no podía ser para nada bueno que él Príncipe Purasangre estuviera al tanto-

-siento mucho estar aquí, se que no debería pero… -no sabia la forma de excusarse sin enviar al frente a Hanabusa, pero después de todo él había sido quien la había llevado hasta el punto en el que se encontraba-

-no te preocupes, desde el principio supe que la intención de Aidou era esta –explico el moreno, volviéndose hacia ella. Al verla comprendió parte de porque Hanabusa había caído tan fuerte por aquella humana pero eso era algo que se guardaría para él-

-podria saber, si no es demasiada molestia, ¿Por qué Kuran-sempai esta aquí? –pregunto tímidamente. Se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado desde que comenzaba a asistir a la Academia Cross pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento para otro momento más oportuno. El Purasangre se tomo su tiempo para responder, tomando asiento en la silla que había estado ocupando el rubio.-

-he venido por algunas respuestas –sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones y que la sangre se le helaba, un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza y no supo si era por miedo a Kaname en si mismo o a las preguntas que le haría. Su mente comenzó a gritar para que Hanabusa regresara, pero sabia que él no podria hacer demasiado si el Purasangre le ordenaba dejarlos solos para _hablar- _¿hasta donde serás capaz de llegar con tu condición actual?

Hacia rato que estaba allí parado, como un idiota, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sostenía una bandeja que la empleada le había preparado, la mujer se sorprendió cuando le pidió que le prepara una bandeja de desayuno pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se la lleno hasta que no entraba nada mas en ella. Esto no era por el simple hecho de que era sabido que él comía en gran cantidad. Cuando la criada termino de prepararla se la quito de las manos antes que ella pudiera replicar o pedirle que se la dejara llevar.

Pero esto era lo de menos, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la biblioteca pudo sentir la impotente aura de su Presidente de Dormitorio dentro de la biblioteca, fue en ese momento en que la batalla entre entrar o no entrar comenzó hasta darse cuenta que si podía sentir su aura desde una distancia tan grande era claro que eso significaba una sola cosa: "no te acerques". Así que solo pudo acercarse a la biblioteca hasta que la presión que aquella aura ejercía sobre su cuerpo era tan grande que sentía que sus piernas no lograban sostenerlo más.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parado, a unos cinco metros de la puerta, que era lo mas cerca que podía estar. Pero al sentir que la presión sobre su cuerpo se desvanecía sintió un gran alivio pero al mismo tiempo se desespero a saber que Kaname saldría y lo vería allí parado con la bandeja en las manos con el rostro cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y temblando como una niña asustada.

En efecto, unos segundos mas tarde la esbelta figura del moreno salió de la biblioteca, pero aun así sus ojos claros no se levantaron hasta que las palabras del Purasangre le sorprendieron.

-dirá que sí –fue lo único que dijo al pasar a su lado. Quería voltearse y preguntarle a que se refería, aunque ya tuviera una idea clara de que se trataba aquello-

Acomodo mejor la bandeja entre sus manos y camino hacia la biblioteca abriéndola con un poco de dificultad. Pensaba que encontraría a Etsuko asustada y aun teniendo miedo de lo que fuera que su líder le había dicho o echo. Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarla mirando el techo, con las manos echas dos pequeños puños sobre su falda arrugada.

-¿estas bien, Etsuko? –le pregunto sin poder evitar que su pregunta saliera totalmente preocupada, ella le miro confundida, su rostro era un completo rompecabezas para él-

-Kuran-Sempai es bastante diferente a como que creí que seria-menciono suavemente, dirigiendo su vista a la cantidad extravagante de comida que había sobre la bandeja- supongo que me deje llevar demasiado por todo aquello que los libros dicen –explico tomando un pan y llevándoselo a la boca. Hanabusa se quedo con la boca abierta sin encontrar que decirle y con una gran interrogante: ¡¿sobre que demonios habían estado hablando? –

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué fue lo que te pregunto? –Ella le miro confundida mientras bebía del jugo de naranja-

-¿tan preocupado te pone que Kuran-sempai haya hablado conmigo? –Le pregunto riendo suavemente, pues el lugar provocaba eco-

-pues… no es el tipo de preocupación que tu crees que es –intento explicarse pero solo logro que ella le mirara aun mas confundida que antes. El suspiro y volvió a revolverse el cabello que para ese momento estaba convertido en un nido de aves- solo que… no espere que Kaname-sama quisiera hablar personalmente contigo, además no se que te ha preguntado

Ella dejo el vaso sobre la bandeja y miro sus manos intentando buscar la forma de explicarle como se había sentido.

-al principio yo también me preocupe, pero Kuran-Sempai fue… amable-dudo al decir aquella palabra pero era la mejor que se le ocurría para describirlo- él me pregunto algunas cosas acerca de cómo veo yo todo esto, solo eso

-¿ha sido en verdad solo eso? –Le pregunto buscando su mirada, ella le miro a los ojos, sintiéndose atrapada por esa pregunta-

-no…-respondió ella suavemente- me preguntó si yo estaba conforme con ser como soy –dijo en el mismo tono suave, sin separar sus ojos de los de él. Hanabusa no le pidió que le dijera que había respondido, solo se limito a abrasarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo fundiéndose en aquel cálido sentimiento de seguridad.-

FLASH BACK

-¿hasta donde serás capaz de llegar con tu condición actual? –la pregunta la tomo tan desprevenida que tubo que evitar con gran fuerza no caerse de la silla. El rostro tranquilo del moreno no ayudaba demasiado e intento formular una respuesta coherente a lo que ella entendía-

-no soy mas que una humana ignorante, por eso estoy aquí leyendo-respondido clavando sus ojos en el libro abierto sobre la mesa. Escucho el suave suspiro de su Sempai casi como si se sintiera derrotado-

-no me refiero precisamente a tus conocimientos, eso es algo que el estudio puede arreglar fácilmente –ella intento mirarlo al rostro pero no pudo, solo logro fijar su vista en uno de los adornos de la cortina que podía ver detrás del muchacho. Intento volver a pensar en la pregunta y se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio, el tiempo que ella tenía no era el mismo que el de Hanabusa-

-no llegare demasiado lejos-escucharse decirlo en voz alta le contrajo el corazón y se sintió hundirse en la desolación, sentía la necesidad de llorar pero no frente a aquel Purasangre no frente a alguien que no la veía como mas que una mera chica humana-

-¿estás conforme con ello? –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quiso gritarle en la cara que no, pero se contuvo, bajo su vista hasta su falda y transformo sus manos en puños de frustración-

-no –la palabra salió entre dientes, simplemente enojada consigo misma-

-no hay necesidad de sentirse de esa forma –ella se sorprendió, era como si su mente hubiera sido leída-

-ya no quiero sentirme de esta forma –musito mas para ella misma que para el Purasangre-

-debes entender la naturaleza monstruosa de la que provenimos antes de tomar cualquier decisión-ella no entendió a que se refería pero prefirió mantener silencio y dejar que él hablara-aunque Aidou haya tomado de tu sangre eso no te hace entender lo que eso significa para él –ella sabia eso, Ruka le había explicado que significaba mas que alimentarse. Pero inclusive saberlo no significaba entenderlo eso era lo que le impedía comprender la verdadera naturaleza vampírica- nunca podrás entenderlo como humana, no lo entenderás con tu condición actual

Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Kaname y esta vez su sorpresa al escucharlo decir aquello le dio la fuerza para poder hacerlo. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando lo que ella creía? Sabia que como humana había miles de cosas que no podía hacer ni entender pero, la opción de dejar de ser humana nunca había cruzado su mente, ¿o si? No estaba segura del todo pero nunca se lo había planteado con mucha fuerza. Ser una vampiresa no era algo que le diera demasiada confianza desde su punto de vista.

-Kuran-Sempai yo… -quiso decirle algo, explicarle como veía ella aquella opción pero se detuvo, ¿Qué pasaba si el no insinuaba nada? Quedaría como una idiota-

-no tienes que forzarte a responder a una pregunta que _yo_ no he hecho –comento parándose. Ella le miro mientras él se acercaba a la puerta- ha sido un gusto hablar con usted Asano-san –el moreno desapareció detrás de la puerta dejándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Si bien le había dejado la cabeza echa una laguna de ideas, sentía que si él no le hubiese planteado todo aquello posiblemente nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo de esa forma. Se enojo con ella misma al darse cuenta de que siempre vivía en el presente y no en el futuro, si bien pensaba en el futuro, no lo hacia con la suficiente determinación con la que debería hacerlo.-

FIN FLASH BACK

-tengo sueño –comento en voz baja aun abrazando al noble como si fuera una almohada. El rubio rio en voz baja, pues el también estaba cansado, después de todo pronto seria su hora de dormir-

-no creo que dormir en una de las sillas sea una gran idea ¿eh? –pregunto divertido, ella bufo ante aquel chiste malo- ya dije que no dejare que te marches hasta que hayas leído el libro-ella asintió aun con la cabeza hundida en su pecho sin levantar la mirada- no creo que Akatsuki se moleste en que vallamos-pero con eso ultimo su rostro se levanto como un resorte y le clavo una mirada acusadora y nerviosa-

-Kain-Sempai… él…

-el sabe acerca de _esto_ desde hace bastante –suspiro al recordar como habían sucedido las cosas en aquel entonces- es por eso que no habrá problemas, además por la hora dudo que haya alguien levantado-él la separo y le tomo la mano para llevarla a _su_ habitación, podía que no fuera el lugar donde mas cómoda se fuera a sentir pero era lo mejor que podria ofrecerle, estaba seguro que Ruka no querría compartir su cama ni podían asegurar que Rima se mantuviera callada-

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, caminaron rápidamente pues prácticamente Hanabusa estaba arrastrando a Etsuko por los pasillos para evitar que su aroma llegara al olfato de los demás vampiros. Tenia suerte que su cuarto estuviese bastante cerca de la biblioteca o habría muerto de los nervios.

Al llegar no toco puerta ni nada, solo para evitar ser descubierto por el resto de los alumnos. Akatsuki le dedico una mirada muy sorprendida no precisamente por verlo a él sino a la humana que se escondía detrás de él.

-dime que no es ella-dijo el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro con la mano. No podía creer que hubiese una humana en su cuarto, aquello tenía que ser una broma, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos aquello- por favor Hanabusa

-ella se llama Etsuko –comenzó el rubio con rostro aniñado cuando su primo se refirió a la morena de una forma tan descortés- y ponte una remera –agrego al darse cuenta que su primo solo tenia unos pantalones largos, era obvio que estaba por irse a dormir-

-no estarás pensando en que duerma aquí ¿verdad?-le cuestiono mientras buscaba una remera cualquiera para poder ponerse-

-claro que si –su afirmación sonó tan orgullosa que la morena quiso desvanecerse allí mismo, convertirse en polvo y que el viento se la llevara-

Mientras los dos primos "discutían" sobre lo que hacer, ella recorrió el cuarto con la vista. Era evidente la diferencia entre esas habitaciones y los cuartos del Dormitorio del Sol, no había comparación pero se resigno, después de todo ellos eran vampiros. Estaba segura que el Director Cross no había tenido que poner ni un centavo para construirlos y que Kuran Kaname había pagado todos los gastos.

-Etsuko –salio de sus pensamientos cuando Hanabusa la llamo. El rubio estaba buscando algo en una cajonera y ella se le acercó quedando a un metro de distancia- ponte esto –el rubio le extendió una camisa que seguramente le quedaría grande pero… no sería suficientemente grande, estaba segura que si dormía con eso se le terminaría levantando mientras durmiera y… -

-¿no hay alguna cosa mas… grande? –pregunto tímidamente. Aidou la miro sin entender nada. Akatsuki que miraba la escena comprendiendo lo que pasaba y busco una de sus remeras holgadas que posiblemente le quedaría muchísimo mas grande por la diferencia en la contextura física entre ambos-

-esto debería servirte-comento el colorado, ella se volteo topándose con una remera color naranja, ella la tomo un poco incomoda tanto por la situación como por la mirada de Hanabusa que tenia clavada en la nuca-

Comprobó que el largo de la prenda que seguía sin ser el largo de una piyama era sin duda alguna mas larga que la camisa del rubio. Se sentía un poco incomoda al pensar que se pondría una remera del primo de su _novio _aunque también estaría incomoda vistiendo una camisa de Aidou.

-el baño esta allí –señalo Kain, ella solo asintió y prácticamente corrió hasta la "seguridad" del baño. Se quito el uniforme pero prefirió dejarse la remera que tenia debajo de la camisa y se coloco la remera del pelirrojo. Al quitarse, por fin, la falda un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se sentía incomoda y nerviosa pero estaba segura que nada malo iba a sucederle, ¿verdad?-

-oye Hanabusa, no pensaras dormir con ella ¿no? –su primo ya se había acostado en la cama, al instante el rubio se dio la vuelta como a un niño que acaban de atrapar robando dulces- no tengo problema en que duermas en mi cama –no deseaba en absoluto decir algo como: _"no tengo problema en que durmamos juntos" _o_ "no me molestaría que compartamos mi cama" _un comentario de esos podía terminar en una discusión pero era verdad que no tenia problema y en parte también era porque no pensaba dejar que Hanabusa durmiera en la misma cama que aquella chica humana. No lo mal interpreten, no tenia nada en contra de ella, al contrario, estaba haciendo eso por ella y también por su cuello. Si Ruka entraba y veía la escena, definitivamente él también terminaría siendo regañado por haber dejado a Hanabusa hacer lo que el quería-

-cla… claro que no… -al instante la puerta del baño se abrió y Hanabusa tubo que evitar echársele encima y armar una escena. La imagen en si era adorable, Etsuko tenia el cabello un poco revuelto dándole un aire aun mas somnoliento del que ya tenia, la remera le quedaba extremadamente larga llegándole unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas casi como un vestido corto y si a eso le sumaba que ella estaba tiernamente sonrojada, no había forma en que él pudiera controlarse- Etsuko…

-dormirás en la cama de Hanabusa, no te preocupe por él, no dormirá en el piso –Aidou quiso hacerlo desaparecer con la mirada pero simplemente busco su ropa de dormir y se metió al baño.-

Como solo había dos camas y Akatsuki Kain ya estaba metido en una de ellas no tardo nada en saber en cual dormiría ella así que se limito a caminar hacia la cama que le acababan de indicar y sentarse sobre ella, un poco incomoda. Hubiese estado incomoda tanto con el pelirrojo allí como con el rubio o ambos juntos. Sentía como el vampiro la miraba esperando a que se acostara así que dejo sus prendas en el borde de la cama y retiro la frazada. No dio demasiadas vueltas y se acostó enterrando el rostro en las almohadas para que no pudieran verla. A los pocos segundos Hanabusa salió llevando puesto un piyama color aguamarina, tubo que contener la riza al verlo pero aquello no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto un poco fastidiado, en parte por aquella risa y en parte por compartir cama con su primo, después de todo ya no eran niños para nada-

-nada-respondió contra la almohada reprimiendo otra riza ahogada-

Las luces fueron apagadas y las cortinas se cerraron antes que el sol que comenzaba a salir pudiera comenzar a molestarles a sus sensibles ojos vampíricos. Ella escucho como Aidou se acostaba y la curiosidad por ver a los dos primos compartir la cama estaba matándola internamente. Era verdad que tenia sueño pero… echar un vistazo no le haría mal. Corrió la cabeza para poder verles pero solo lograba ver el rostro dormido de Hanabusa. Aquella imagen no era lo que esperaba pero no importaba, porque lo que estaba viendo tenía un valor mucho mayor.

Sus ojos le dolían tanto… ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos ni un minuto mas, necesitaba dormir. Dejo que el sueño la venciera, que la dejara descansar.

-¡HANABUSA HAY PROBLEMAS! –Ruka entro en el cuarto que los primos compartían estampando la puerta contra la pared, pero se detuvo cuando noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar, muy fuera de lugar-

-¿Ruka? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto Aidou aun adormilado-

-¿Qué haces en la cama de Akatsuki? –Cerro la puerta detrás de ella para evitar que alguien mas viera lo que sus ojos veían- y… ¿Quién esta durmiendo en tu cama? –pregunto, ahora podía notar un aroma que desencajaba del resto, un aroma que no era el de ninguno de los dos jóvenes que allí dormían-

-bueno… es una larga historia, veras ayer… -quiso continuar pero Akatsuki coloco una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndolo-

-Asano Etsuko esta en la cama de Hanabusa –anuncio sin preámbulos.-

Silencio.

Ruka se quedo parada conteniendo la respiración. Hanabusa no sabia que decir para alivianar la situación y Akatsuki solo miraba a la rubia sin ninguna expresión definida.

Pero un sonido los movio a todos. De la otra cama alguien parecía estar despertando.

-¿Dónde… donde estoy? –pregunto confundida. Aquel no era su cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era?-

-buenos días –comento Aidou sintiéndose un completo idiota en apuros. Al instante la morena se despertó completamente casi cayéndose de la cama. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y los tres rostros que la observaban con curiosidad-

-¿buenos días? –pregunto incomoda, con los ojos bien abiertos por si las dudas-

-bien… luego me explicaras eso –dijo señalándola como si se tratara de un objeto, no era nada personal pero en aquel momento tenían problemas mucho mas grandes- ahora te necesito bañado y vestido lo mas rápido que puedas –le dijo a Aidou que no entendía nada- ha sucedido algo terriblemente malo

-¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto mientras salía de la cama con gran lentitud-

-el mismísimo diablo de la familia Aidou esta de visita –comento, Hanabusa se detuvo en seco cuando la escucho. La morena no entendía nada así que se limito a observarlos-

-¡¿Qué? No puede ser, Kaname-sama dijo que hablaría con mis padres –su voz sonaba exasperada y desesperada. Algo que asusto a Etsuko-

-me dijo que vino por su propia voluntad. Tienes que bajar y dar la mejor actuación de tu vida si es que quieres ver las estrellas esta noche –la voz de Ruka salió firme y dura pero a Aidou no le podía importar menos en ese momento-

Hanabusa desapareció dentro del baño y los tres se quedaron esperándolo, no tardo demasiado en salir con el uniforme puesto como si estuviera a punto de salir a clases y el cabello mojado del cual caían una pequeñas gotas de agua. La rubia le dio un asentimiento de aprobación y él salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra.

-¿Quién es esa persona de la que parecen tener tanto miedo? –pregunto tímidamente la ojiverde intentando obtener una explicación de lo que estaba pasando-

-la única persona a la cual Hanabusa no puede mentirle, su propia hermana-explico Ruka exhalando un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Akatsuki-

La morena se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación sintiéndose insegura y sin saber que debia hacer.

-ya que Hanabusa estará ocupado durante un rato… -Etsuko la miro sin emoción definida y la rubia continuó- me gustaría saber que haces aquí durmiendo

Hanabusa bajo los escalones de a dos, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Que su hermana estuviera allí, bajo el mismo techo que Etsuko solo podía traer problemas. Tenia que hacer que su hermana se fuera tan pronto como le fuera posible. Esa era su única tarea, hacerla irse. Al llegar hasta el pie de las escaleras noto que su hermana lo había estado observando desde que apareció en el pasillo superior.

-hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto en tono fastidiado, mientras se sentaba en frente a ella prácticamente dejándose caer en el sillón-

-¿ya has olvidado tus modales que no eres capaz de saludarme como es debido? –le pregunto mirándole a los ojos. El solo bufo molesto-

-¿podrías decirme a que has venido? –volvió a preguntar, intentado que su rabia no congelara nada-

-quería saber la razón por la que no has venido cuando nuestros padres te han llamado-dijo con total naturalidad-

-Kaname-sama me necesita aquí en estos momentos –explico brevemente, no tenía porque darle detalles, tampoco era que tuviera detalles ficticios para darle-

-eso es lo que he escuchado de nuestros padres pero… quisiera escuchar la verdad…

Hola a todos! Pienso que aun quedan unos capítulos más de este fanfic! Y he estado pensando en otro :P pero esta vez será para las Fans de Zero :D tengo dos posibles historias pero estas seguirían la línea del manga. Uno de los posibles argumentos seria:

A: Zero y Ichiru visitaron con sus padres el cementerio un día. Pero la tumba que iban a visitar no era la de nadie que ellos conocieran, aquel día una historia oculta del clan Kiryuu fue revelada. Los humanos no son tan buenos ni menos monstruos que los vampiros porque inclusive los humanos son capaces de alejar a las personas importantes de uno. Azumi Kiryuu estaba grabado en aquella tumba. Ella nunca murió como se le dijo a sus padres, la hija mayor del clan Kiryuu habría sido un año mayor que los gemelos. Ahora una chica nueva ingresa a la Academia Cross. ¿Qué son esos extraños sentimientos que despierta en su pecho mirarla a los ojos? ¿Por qué su imagen le es tan familiar?

Ok… ese seria una de mis ideas, la otra seria esta:

B: Kaito ha llegado a la Academia Cross en reemplazo de Yagari apenas unas semanas después de la partida de Yuuki, pero no ha venido solo, una muchacha le acompaña y aunque ella y Kaito son mas cercanos de lo que aparentan frente al resto de los alumnos, ella no puede separar sus ojos se esas orbes amatistas que la miran fijamente como si se tratara de un enemigo. Pero ella sabe la razón de esto, ella no es como el resto de los cazadores de la asociación, tampoco es como el resto de la Clase Diurna, posee un secreto que solo Kaien, Yagari y Kaito saben. Zero intentara descubrirlo pero encontrara cosas que no pensaba descubrir, cosas de las que él siempre sospechaba pero nunca se atrevía a preguntar. "¡tu no eres el único que ha sufrido por lo que es!"


	20. Danza Nocturna

-quería saber la razón por la que no has venido cuando nuestros padres te han llamado-su voz era veneno puro para el rubio que estaba empezando a creer que el asesinato era una opción, pero negó con la cabeza, tanto para su hermana como para si mismo-

-Kaname-sama me necesita aquí en estos momentos –explico brevemente evadiendo la mirada venenosa que su hermana le clavaba. Aquella mujer podía ser realmente dulce cuando quería y si lo deseaba con fuerza podía derretir un bloque de hielo con su furia. Él más que nadie sabía lo que enfrentarse a su hermana significaba y era esa misma razón por la que no quería que estuviera mucho tiempo más. Hasta la aparición de Kaname era un pensamiento agradable en aquel momento-

-eso es lo que he escuchado de nuestros padres pero… quisiera escuchar la verdad… -sus ojos buscaron la mirada de su hermano menor. Aunque él creyera lo contrario, todo lo que hacía era por su bien, por el bienestar del Clan Aidou. Pero el pequeño Hanabusa estaba siendo muy obstinado en hacer lo que ella le decía y para empeorar las cosas, estaba siendo protegido por una de las mayores fuerzas del mundo vampírico, Kuran Kaname-

-esa es la verdad –menciono cortante, no tenía intención alguna de inventar alguna cosa que luego lo metiera en más problemas que en los que ya estaba.-

-se que no es así, quiero saber porque has cambiado tanto en el último tiempo –su hermana se levanto del sillón y se abrió paso hacia las escaleras. El rubio la miraba un tanto sorprendido por aquel cambio tan repentino pero logro recomponerse rápidamente-

-¿a do-donde vas? –pregunto intentando seguirle el paso ligero pero delicado que ella mantenía-

-a tu cuarto –dijo brevemente sin agregar nada mas, Hanabusa se desespero y sintió que devolvería lo poco que había en su estomago, las cosas no podían ponerse peor-

-¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde vas? –le cuestiono parándose delante de ella. Necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo, hacer que Ruka y Akatsuki se dieran cuenta que la presencia de la mayor de los Aidou se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos-

-soy un vampiro, idiota, puedo sentir tu aroma proviniendo de aquella dirección –explico pasándole por al lado sin importarle que sus palabras no habían sonado como las de una dama-

Hanabusa solo logro seguirle el paso e intentando que su aura de inquietud no se dejara notar demasiado.

-parece que Hanabusa no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como persuadir a su hermana –comento Ruka entre dientes-

Los tres estaban expectantes, pero Etsuko era quien más intrigada estaba pues ella no poseía ningún poder sobrehumano que le dejara sentir las auras o el aroma de las personas que estaban en su entorno.

La rubia se paro del borde de la cama y le clavó la mirada. Se asustó por un momento, sintió que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y se convertía en una simple nebulosa, confusa y borrosa. Pero logro escuchar algo, una voz a lo lejos y al instante todo regreso a la normalidad. La voz seguía hablando con tranquilidad pero su cuerpo no lograba recuperarse de lo que fuera que acababa de pasar, sentía nauseas y estaba mareada.

-Asano –la susodicha levanto el rostro con dificultad y aquellos ojos color miel no solo la miraron, la observaron. Analizando cada una de sus facciones, de sus respuestas y su estado- ¿quieres a Hanabusa? –la pregunta le salió con tanta suavidad y naturalidad que se sorprendió. Pero se dio cuenta que aquello era porque ella entendía aquel sentimiento-

-si –susurro, dejándose desplomar sobre la cama desecha, su cabeza regreso a su lugar y las nauseas acababan de desaparecer pero aun así su energía parecía haber sido drenada y la respuesta salió con cansancio-

Ruka se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama, no tenían mucho tiempo y quería hacer las cosas tan rápido como le fueran posibles.

-¿lo amas? –Akatsuki las observaba sin entender a donde estaba llevándola la rubia a aquella pobre humana. Primero parecía que la hipnotizaría y ahora estaba haciéndole preguntas que no venían al caso-

-demonios, claro que si… -sus ojos se sentían pesados y quería volver a dormir pero otra parte de ella luchaba para permanecer despierta y aunque su mirada se había separado de los ojos color miel, podía sentirse observada pero ya no era una sensación incomoda, le causaba un extraño sentimiento de seguridad-

Ruka sonrió suavemente y se acercó al oído de la morena.

-buena respuesta –esas dos palabras fueron como un detonador dentro de la humana que se levanto rápidamente como si la hubiesen electrocutado. Miro a la vampiresa con la duda marcada en sus rasgos, pero la otra solo la miraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro-

-¿Qué acaba de sucederme? –preguntó sintiéndose extraña. Aun sentía aquel sentimiento de seguridad sobre ella-

-nada en especial –contesto separando su mirada y posándola sobre el pelirrojo- quiero que ambos me sigan el juego un poco –pidió con voz firme, la sonrisilla ya no adornaba su rostro sino que sus labios formaban una fina línea haciéndola parecer mucho más madura-

-claro-fue lo único que Kain contesto, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas-

Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, acercándose hacia ellos tres con rapidez. Etsuko dirigió su vista hacia su muñeca, la cual estaba siendo fuertemente atrapada por la delicada mano de Ruka quien tenía la vista clavada en la puerta.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para la morena que cuando quiso reaccionar, su cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con la rubia encima de ella y el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Su mente estaba en blanco completo, el sentimiento que cada extremo de su cuerpo sentía estaba lejos de compararse a cuando Hanabusa tomaba su sangre. Pero aun así no lucho contra las manos que la aprisionaban contra la cama ni dudo en lo que podía pasar a continuación, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre aquello.

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica joven por el cabello por los hombros y rizado en las puntas, su rostro era el de una muñeca, pero nunca podía comparársele al de la vampiresa que aun la tenia contra la cama.

-ahm, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí arriba, Tsukiko-san?-Ruka le preguntó, sus palabras salieron como veneno puro, y aun siendo humana pudo sentir la tención que había en la habitación. La rubia aun estaba sobre ella y se había levantado lo suficiente para poder ver a la mujer que acababa de entrar en el cuarto-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada. Amos tenían la boca abierta de sorpresa ante la imagen que estaban presenciando. Claro que el mas sorprendido de los dos era Hanabusa, quien estaba detrás de su hermana, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos sus músculos tensos, su cerebro le decía que se quedara quieto donde estaba mientras su cuerpo quería lanzarse encima de Ruka para quitarla de encima de Etsuko, le dirigió una mirada a la morena quien solo miraba hacia arriba sin expresión alguna.

-creí que en esta academia beber sangre estaba prohibido –Hanabusa miro a su hermana con sorpresa, no esperaba que el tema fuera cambiado tan rápidamente-

-ella se ofreció, habría sido un desperdicio –el rubio quiso arrancarle la cabeza a la vampiresa por hablar de Etsuko de aquella forma, pero se quedo callado controlando su bronca-

- aun así… el aroma a humano es demasiado fuerte aquí dentro –Tsukiko dio varios pasos quedando a unos pocos metros de la morena, Ruka se enderezó rápidamente quedando sentada sobre la cama-

-regresarla a su Dormitorio desmallada por pérdida de sangre hubiese sido muy descuidado de nuestra parte –explico suavemente sin dejar de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos desde muy cerca-

-ya veo… -la morena se atrevió a mirar a la vampiresa a los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar aquel rostro aniñado al igual que el de Hanabusa, unos ojos azules mucho más oscuros y penetrantes que la dejaron aun mas paralizada que antes-

-Akatsuki , ¿podrías llevarla a su Dormitorio?–el susodicho se levanto en silencio y se dirigió hacia el baño. Ya sabía que eso sería lo que Ruka le pediría que hiciera. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él la rubia siguió hablando- los tres hemos intentado esconderla por algún tiempo. ¿Está bien para ti esa razón, Tsukiko-san? –Hanabusa estaba estancado en el suelo, Ruka estaba haciendo retroceder a su hermana mayor con gran facilidad y no sabía si se debía a sus poderes o a su personalidad en sí misma-

-Kaname-sama está metido en esto también ¿verdad? Ya veo, siempre metiéndote en problemas, Hanabusa –su voz no sonó para nada delicada o dulce y los tres esperaron a que dijera que se marchaba de allí- esta es solo una escusa más, pero me vale por ahora –el rubio se sorprendió cuando su hermana se volteo con fuerza y paso a su lado con gran velocidad-

El agua de la ducha y los tacos de la vampiresa que acababa de salir eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban. Aidou golpeo la puerta suavemente para cerrarla y todos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

El peligro acababa de irse, por el momento.

-lo siento –tenía la cabeza a gachas y aunque salió en un susurro, lo acababa de decir lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lograra escucharlo-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –Estaban nuevamente en la biblioteca, sobre la mesa había una bandeja con un abundante desayuno para dos personas y ahora no solo había un libro viejo y gordo sino que tres-

-tuviste que conocer a mi hermana mayor –musito buscando aquellos ojos verdes que no le reprochaban nada en absoluto-

-tarde o temprano pasaría, pero es gracias a Souen-Sempai que todo termino… bien –Hanabusa refunfuño algo inentendible, odiaba admitirlo, pero Ruka acababa de salvarlo-

-supongo que tendría que…

-¿qué es lo que les dirás a tus padres? –Su rostro se ensombreció al preguntarlo, ahora por alguna razón le estaba empezando a surgir miedo, miedo a lo que los demás pudieran decir o pensar, no de ella sino del rubio-

Hanabusa no respondió, no tenia palabras para responder aquella pregunta. Claro que tenía una respuesta pero… aun no podía formulársela abiertamente ni sabia como podría hacérsela llegado el momento.

-aun no… -su corazón se detuvo cuando lo escucho decirle aquello, sabía que no era justo presionarlo y pedirle que la ayudara a calmar aquellas inquietudes pero quería hacerlo.-

-quiero… quiero que me digas todo, quiero que me digas que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo –dijo rápidamente, unas lagrimas atentaban con salir pero las contuvo, no quería parecer una llorona, no podía-

-es por eso, tienes que leer estos libros –explico señalando los libros que esperaban sobre la mesa- es lo único que puedo decirte –termino, pero eso era mentira y él lo sabía, no era que no pudiera por no tener autorización, él mismo no podía, no podía encontrar la fuerza para verla despedazarse frente a sus ojos cuando él le pidiera algo como aquello-

-pruébame –le incito ella. Hanabusa se quedo sin aliento cuando sus rostros estuvieron a solo centímetros el uno del otro, lo que acababa de decir no ayudaba. ¡No! Debía controlarse, no era el momento adecuado-

-no… no entiendes lo delicada que es la situación –intento empujarla suavemente por los hombros pero las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza en los apoyabrazos del sillón donde él estaba sentado-

-eres tu él que no entiende –le espetó sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, se sentía mal por pedirle que no le ocultara las cosas, él lo hacía para protegerla, lo notaba cada vez que él alejaba su mirada y la abrazaba o le pedía que se quedaran solos unos momentos aunque fuese sin hablar y estando sin tocarse- no quiero que me sigas protegiendo

-pero es necesario –cerro sus ojos intentando controlar la ansiedad que corría por sus venas como fuego, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla ante el Presidente Kuran para convertirla con o sin el consentimiento de la morena- no quiero que entres sin saber _**nada**_

-si no se nada es porque tú no quieres decírmelo, solo me muestras una parte de la verdad. _**Siempre**_ lo haces –al decir cada una de esas palabras sentía como si clavara cuchillos en el pecho del rubio y aunque no quería hacerlo sentir así, tenía la urgencia de hacérselo saber- te amo pero no lo entiendes

Él se quedo duro en el sillón, no podía verle el rostro pues lo acababa de ocultar en su hombro pero la suave respiración de ella sobre su piel lo reconfortaba, si, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de escuchar saber que ella seguía ahí lo hacía sentir mejor.

¿Que no entendía? Claro que lo entendía, le había dado mil vueltas al asunto, por supuesto que entendía que era ese sentimiento, ¿por qué pensaba lo contrario? ¿Acaso lo que le había dicho y hecho hasta ese momento no contaban como prueba?

-lo entiendo, ocultarte las cosas duele tanto como imaginarme tu respuesta –sus brazos la rodearon, obligándola a poner casi todo su peso sobre su pecho. Podía sentir como el agarre de ella sobre su camisa se hacía más fuerte, no quería que las cosas terminaran allí sin una palabra más al respecto pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de romper el pequeño momento de paz suspendido que estaban atravesando-

-pruébame –insistió, su aliento tibio choco contra su cuello, estremeciéndolo.- pruébame si realmente te importa, pruébame si me amas –ella lucho contra su agarre de hierro y lo miro a los ojos decidida pero se desanimo cuando comprobó que él tenía la mirada perdida e indecisa-

-no podría-el negó con la cabeza ligeramente y sintió como ella se intentaba liberar de él y aunque no quería dejarla ir, dejo que sus brazos cayeran inertes. La vio tomar dos de los libros y salir de la biblioteca.-

Había salido de la biblioteca sin pensarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora todos los vampiros que andaban por los pasillos la miraban, algunos con sorpresa otros con duda y otros simplemente la ignoraban. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo intentando no caerse y empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba metida.

Al pie de las escaleras, sobre el sillón, Ruka y Akatsuki la vieron bajar y salir por la puerta principal. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, no creían que el rubio hubiese echado a perder todo el esfuerzo de aquella tarde, o al menos no en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de los Dormitorios de la Luna aminoro el paso hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla y necesito detenerse.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas empezaban a brillar tenuemente. Tenía ganas de quemar esos libros que llevaba entre los brazos, de quemarlos y nunca más volver a verlos en su vida pero prefirió borrar esa idea. Quería ir a donde se sintiera segura, quería ir donde no pudieran molestarla donde pudiera olvidarse de todo por un momento inclusive si eso significaba que luego doliera mas al recordar.

Sus pasos se volvieron torpes mientras avanzaba por el camino empedrado, solo dos lugares en toda la Academia tenían esas características pero solo uno le aseguraba no encontrarse con la mirada aguamarina de Aidou.

Al llegar a los aposentos del Director la mayoría de las luces que daban a la fachada estaban encendidas y le recordó a la imagen de un hogar perfecto como los que aparecían en los dramas en la televisión. Dudo en tocar la puerta pero se resigno al notar que lo libros cada vez se le hacían más pesados de cargar.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces y espero, escuchaba la voz de Yuuki y la del Director Cross canturreando. Y cuando la puerta se abrió intento poner su mejor sonrisa pero tal vez no le había salido tan bien como esperaba.

-¡Etsuko-chan! ¿Que son todos esos libros? –Le cuestiono alzando los brazos para que ella se los cediera, pero ella solo los aferro con más fuerza contra su pecho-

-¿investigación personal? –fue lo mejor que pudo formular en aquel instante mientras intentaba reírse pero solo salió algo parecido a una risa que preocupo mas a Cross-

-ven pasa –ella asintió y entro a aquel refugio acogedor. Inclusive con la presencia de Zero, allí mismo podía sentirse más cómoda que en los Dormitorios del Sol-

-Etsuko-chan ¿que son esos libros? –La pregunta de Yuuki la regreso al mundo y les dedico una mirada rápida, sabía que Cross las estaba mirando así que no dudo en hablar alto y claro-

-son libros que hablan de vampiros –intento dedicarle una sonrisa a la morena que tildaba su cabeza hacia el costado sin entender muy bien porque ella tenía esos libros-

-¿Aidou-kun te los ha prestado? –La morena dejo los libros sobre la mesa más cercana y asintió con la cabeza.- procura leerlos –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina

-¿y Zero-kun? –pregunto, al darse cuenta que lo que faltaba era la presencia del peliplateado. Él era el toque perfecto de realidad para todo lo que le venía aconteciendo-

-¿Zero? –Yuuki se sorprendió de que su "hermana mayor" preguntara por el joven pero no le dio mayor importancia- ah estado toda la tarde en su cuarto –la voz de la niña salió triste, parecía saber la razón de aquella tristeza y no se pudo contener a preguntar-

-Zero-kun y tú son hijos adoptivos del Director Cross, ¿verdad? –La morenita asintió fuertemente sonriendo ampliamente al pensar en su padre-

-Kaname-sama me encontró en un día nevado y me trajo con el Director Cross –Etsuko quiso que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea preguntarle. Yuuki vio su expresión y se alarmo instantáneamente- ¡pero estoy bien! No estoy triste por eso así que no pongas ese rostro, Etsuko-chan

-lo siento… no debí… mejor voy a acostarme –musito mientras tomaba uno de los libros de encima de la mesa y desaparecía por el pasillo hacia el cuarto que Kaien le había dado en su casa-

Cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Y dejo caer el libro sobre la cama que se hundió por el peso extra. La habitación estaba en completa penumbra excepto por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los encajes de la cortina.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sorprendió y podría haber asegurado que era Cross quien estaba detrás de la puerta. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Yuuki, con la cabeza a gacha y las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Yuuki? –la morenita alzo la cabeza y sus ojos irradiaban timidez. Etsuko no entendía que sucedía y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la morenita pasar.-

-Etsuko-chan… tú… has estado con un estudiante de la Clase Nocturna, ¿verdad? –la ojiverde asintió sin dudar, no había razones para ello después de todo aquel tiempo- esto… a ti… ¿te gusta uno de ellos? –Yuuki mantenía la vista baja, apenada-

-sí –la morenita la miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de que dijera sus sentimientos tan abiertamente- ¿Por qué preguntas Yuuki?

-es que… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace unos minutos? –la morena asintió, sin entender- pues… a mí me gusta Kaname-sama

Ambas quedaron en silencio, Etsuko no sabía que responder. Yuuki aun era pequeña para hablar de amor, pero la expresión del rostro de Yuuki le decía que ella estaba hablando en serio, que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos no importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar.

-Kaname-Sempai parece ser alguien… bastante misterioso –comento intentado romper aquel silencio tan incomodo para ambas-

-Kaname-sama no es como esos vampiros aterradores, él es diferente. Aunque no me dice lo que piensa yo… confío en él -la morena no tenia respuestas para lo que escuchaba, solo las lagrimas que comenzaron a escapársele sin intentar detenerlas. Yuuki levanto la vista y se asusto al verla llorar, al instante una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro lloroso y prácticamente se abalanzo abrazando a la pequeña morena-

-gracias, Yuuki. Yo también voy a confiar en él –susurro aun dejando caer las lágrimas en el hombro de la morenita, la cual respondió al abrazo-

-ya hace una semana ¿verdad? –la rubia pregunto, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto-

Hacía siete días, ella y Akatsuki habían visto a la morena salir de los Dormitorios de la Luna bastante perturbada y al ver el rostro de Hanabusa comprobaban que _**algo**_ había ocurrido. El estado de ánimo del rubio era pésimo, apenas y lograban sacarlo de la cama para llevarlo a clases. Sus fans estaban sorprendidas del cambio radical de su "Aidol-Sempai" e intentaban levantarle el ánimo dándole regalos que él rechazaba. Akatsuki los tomaba, pidiéndole disculpas a las humanas y agradeciéndoles su preocupación.

-Ruka… -con solo nombrar su nombre, le advertía que no siguiera-

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba –mintió. Solo buscaba despertar a Hanabusa de aquel sueño que era su depresión-

Ninguno dijo nada más y Hanabusa que estaba allí no se quejo de aquello. Aquel comportamiento molestaba a Ruka, no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

-pronto abra un baile, ¿ piensas invitarla? –Ruka le dio la espalda a los primos que clavaron sus miradas en ella- esos eventos sirven para reconciliar parejas –explico encogiéndose de hombros. Lo que decía era algo completamente inventado y espontaneo pero con suerte el rubio se lo creería y saldría del estado de depresión-

-puede que termine abofeteado –musito entre dientes él rubio con la cabeza a gachas-

-¡no sería la primera vez!-chillo la rubia posándose frente a su amigo en un pestañeo. Odiaba aquella faceta deprimida y negativa de Hanabusa que no podía ver cuán fácilmente las cosas podían solucionarse si tan solo se esforzaba un poco. Pero el rubio no levanto la vista.-¡si no tienes el coraje para ir y invitarla, créeme que dejare mis modales a un lado para golpearte!

-¡no es tan sencillo! –Respondió parándose para mirar a Ruka a los ojos-

-¿Qué puede ser más sencillo que pedirle ir contigo al baile? –ninguno separo la vista del otro, ni se dijeron nada mas dejando que la tención entre ambos-

-ustedes dos, si siguen así terminaran haciendo estallar algo –advirtió el pelirrojo. Al instante la rubia había desaparecido del cuarto dejando el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse-

-Hanabusa, tendrías que hacer lo que Ruka dice ya sabes que… -Akatsuki quiso comenzar a hablar pero su primo lo ignoro completamente entrando al baño-

Estaba aburrida, en realidad, mucho más que solo aburrida. No tenía nada para hacer, nada para _**leer**_, nada de nada.

Estaba recostada sobre el sofá en la casa de Cross, el Director había estado todo el día encerrado en su oficina hablando con Kaname Kuran y por supuesto que Yuuki había intentando espiarles sin mucho éxito pues ambos le pedían que no lo hiciera. La pobre de la morenita no podía negarse cuando su héroe se lo pedía así que termino desapareciendo en su cuarto. Zero había estado desaparecido como siempre, oculto en las profundidades de su habitación.

Miro el reloj de la pared con curiosidad, y bufo con exasperación. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y aun quedaban varias horas hasta que oscureciera. Rodo sobre si misma mirando el respaldo del sillón, tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer pero… no estaba segura de obtener permiso.

Se paro repentinamente, decidida a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensarlo.

Pero por más que ella pensara de esa manera, no estaba muy segura de pedir permiso. Cada paso hacia la oficina de Cross era más difícil que el anterior.

-disculpen… -su voz sonó suave, y estaba segura que solo el Purasangre podría escucharla. Ambos le clavaron la vista y solo se sintió mas incomoda-

-¿sucede algo? –Cross pregunto dulcemente, como siempre, calmándola un poco-

-quería saber si podría salir, quería ir a la ciudad –resumió, porque no iba a decir a quien iba a visitar-

-claro, pero recuerda volver antes de que oscurezca e intenta no caminar por lugares sospechosos –alerto con una sonrisa, la morena asintió enérgicamente y desapareció-

Como no creía que fuera a refrescar demasiado, solo tomo un suéter fino y salió por la puerta sonriendo.

El recorrido hacia la ciudad fue tranquilo y recordó los días en los que aquel recorrido había sido algo diario. Volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa diferente, una mucho más suave y tranquila.

-¿Etsuko-chan? –la gerente se sorprendió al ver a la morena, y la morena se sorprendió de ser abrazada con tanta fuerza-

-ho…hola –musito casi sin aire-

-déjela en paz, si sigue así le romperá un hueso –Keith dijo por detrás de ambas riendo levemente-

-deberías venir más seguido –comento la mujer en tono cansado-

-lo siento, la Academia me tiene ocupada –la mujer no respondió pero desapareció para ir a ayudar. La morenita se quedo cara a cara, Keith tenía el cabello más largo que la última vez que se habían visto y lo llevaba atado con una goma elástica.- ¿tienes tiempo? –Pregunto sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa con simpatía-

-acabo de terminar, espera aquí a que me cambie –ella asintió y él se fue, pero no tardo demasiado en salir vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una polera blanca con algunos dibujos en negro.-

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera para evitar que la gerente hiciera algún comentario o intentara matarla nuevamente. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, muchos regresaban a sus casas luego de tener que trabajar un sábado por la tarde, algunas parejas caminaban tomados de las manos y familias que aprovechaban el buen clima para pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿tienes algún lugar donde quieras ir? –pregunto bajando la mirada hacia la morena que se detuvo a pensar. En realidad no tenía nada en mente, su cabeza había estado en otra parte en los últimos días. Busco con la mirada algún lugar donde ambos pudieran entrar y se topo con la vitrina de un local de vestidos de fiesta y recordó que en unos días se haría un baile. Se pregunto si sería correcto que Keith la acompañara a elegir un vestido, pero después de todo no había tomado demasiado dinero- allí –dijo señalando la tienda de vestidos-

-¿tendrás un baile? –él comenzó a caminar sin objetar nada al respecto y ella le siguió un poco avergonzada-

-sí, creo que es en unos días –ambos entraron a la tienda. Los sonidos quedaban amortiguados, la música de fondo era la clásica que se escucha en tiendas de ropa formal y el aroma a tela flotaba en el aire. Rápidamente una vendedora se les acercó-

-muy buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –Etsuko quiso explicar lo que buscaba pero no pudo-

-quisiera comprar un vestido para ella –explico señalando a la morena que se le quedo mirando-

-¿buscaba algo en particular? –pregunto haciéndoles seña para que la siguieran a la sección correspondiente-

-bueno… algo que resalte sus ojos

-¿preferiría entonces ver los modelos en la gama de los azules o de los violetas? –preguntó buscando entre las perchas y dedicándole miradas a la morena que no sabía donde meterse-

-ambos colores le quedarían perfecto –sus miradas verdes se encontraron y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa forma?-

-señorita, por aquí –la vendedora señalo la parte de los probadores, la mujer la ayudo a colocárselo y a salir del probador sin tropezarse-

Sentía las mejillas ardiéndole de la vergüenza, estaba segura que el vestido era mucho más caro de lo que ella podía pagar y además, que Keith la estuviera mirando tan intensamente no mejoraba a que su rubor descendiera. A aquella tortura, tenía que agregarle que sus pulmones estaban empezando a quedársele vacios.

El vestido era color azul eléctrico, sus ojos verdes resaltaban pero hubiesen resaltado más si no hubiese estado totalmente roja de vergüenza. Era de una sola pieza, encorsetado superponiendo tiras, dando el efecto de que la tela vendaba a la morenita, las capas llegaban hasta las rodillas, donde terminaba en una lluvia de tul del mismo azul eléctrico.

-¿Qué le parece? –Pregunto la vendedora, una pequeña sonrisa expectante en su rostro-

-pienso que se quedara sin aire.-para Etsuko, era la primera vez en una de aquellas acecinas maquinas y sentía que no podía respirar-

-ohh, entonces buscare algo sin corsé –la mujer desapareció dejándolos a ambos solos, él muchacho intentaba no reírse demasiado fuerte y la morenita lo quería matar con la mirada-

-no puedo respirar –musito ahogadamente, mientras que el moreno estallo en rizas hasta que la empleada volvió a aparecer-

Etsuko volvió a entrar en el probador y se quito el vestido lo mas rápido que pudo intentando no estropearlo. La empleada le tendió el vestido sin entrar al probador con ella, por lo que supuso que podría ponérselo por ella misma, en efecto, el vestido era muy sencillo de colocar.

Cuando salió del probador, su rostro estaba aun más colorado que antes y al moreno se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

El color era diferente al anterior, este era un rosa viejo. Era en estilo estrapless y que descendía en volados hasta un poco mas de por encima de la rodilla. Debajo del busto había un listón negro con un moño perfectamente armado.

-¿qué le parece este? –Keith sonrió ampliamente antes de responder-

-es perfecto –respondió firmemente.- me lo llevo –la vendedora asintió y se retiro-

-¿no crees que es muy corto? –pregunto la morena tímidamente-

-he visto a varias chicas con el uniforme de la Academia Cross y definitivamente la falda es mucho más corta que ese vestido –ella no dijo nada, solo se dio la media vuelta para quitarse el vestido pero se detuvo-

-¿Quién pagara por el vestido? –su voz salió asustada pero él volvió a reír con naturalidad-

-yo pagare, ¿cuando entramos no dije que pagaría? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero al querer impedírselo él la empujo dentro del cambiador cerrando la cortina detrás de ella-

-apresúrate, quiero llevarte a un café de aquí cerca –escucho sus pasos alejándose y suspiro. No tenia caso quejarse-

-¿Por qué compraste el vestido? Era demasiado caro, ¡Keith! ¡No me ignores! –chillo la morena, hacía rato que estaban caminando y aquel chico estaba empeñado en no contestarle-

-si te contesto, ¿dejaras de gritar? –Pregunto en un tono de seriedad fingida-

-si –respondió en un murmullo a lo que él se rio-

-pronto dejare la ciudad, y no creo que podamos vernos de nuevo.-ella lo miro confundida y aun sin entender-

-entonces debería ser yo quien te hiciera un regalo de despedida –explico ella. Ambos seguían caminando por las atestadas calles, el sol comenzaba a caer pero a Etsuko eso no le interesaba-

- prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera –el sonrió pero ella mantenía aquella expresión confundida y triste en su rostro- quita esa cara larga, ¿puede ser que pueda ir a verte a la Academia el día del baile?

-¡¿Qué? –su rostro cambio completamente y se quedo parada donde estaba, sin creer que le hubiese dicho aquello. Al lograr regresar al mundo, corrió hasta poder estar a su lado nuevamente- no creo que puedas, es un baile donde asistirán solo los alumnos

-¿eh? Pero yo compre el vestido, quiero vértelo puesto durante el baile –musito en tono aniñado. A Etsuko aquello le recordó a Hanabusa y suspiro- ese será mi regalo de despedida

-tal vez si le pregunto a Cross pueda hacer una excepción –comento para si misma, pero el moreno sonrió satisfecho con escucharla-

-voy a estarlo esperando con ansias –ella sonrió, aunque no entendía nada-

-vamos Hanabusa, deberías ponerle un poco mas de entusiasmo –le regaño la rubia mientras le acomodaba la corbata del uniforme.-

La Clase Nocturna estaría entrando al salón del baile en unos pocos minutos y su amigo aun tenía cara de pocos amigos. Con aquella apariencia no iba a lograr atraer a Etsuko en lo más mínimo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacerle, desde que el sol se había puesto el rubio se pasó deambulando por su habitación como un fantasma, no parecía tener energía para asistir al baile ni nada referido a aquello. Sin embargo Ruka no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya, con un gran esfuerzo logró que tomara una ducha y se vistiera apropiadamente, pero aun con todo eso y las palabras de coraje que ella daba, el rostro del noble seguía siendo el de un muerto en vida.

-Ruka, Hanabusa, ya todos están abajo –anuncio el pelirrojo asomando la cabeza por la puerta-

-allí vamos-comento con una pequeña sonrisa. Akatsuki asintió y volvió a desaparecer- Hanabusa, si esta noche no regresas en ti, te espera algo peor que la muerte ¿de acuerdo? –Aidou no dijo nada ni asintió con la cabeza así que la rubia simplemente lo arrastro hasta el piso de abajo donde todos esperaban-

-deberíamos ir yendo –anuncio Takuma Ichijou y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón principal de la Academia-

-¡kyaaa! ¿De dónde has sacado un vestido tan mono?-pregunto una de sus compañeras de clase, la morena se sonrojo por el cumplido. Recordaba haber visto a la pelirroja en su salón, pero nunca habían entablado una conversación-

-mu…muchas gracias. Ah sido un regalo –la morena se sonrojo aun mas al recordar el día en que Keith había elegido ese vestido para ella-

Su curso había quedado quinto en la tabla de calificaciones y gracias a eso lograron salvarse de preparar las decoraciones del salón, pero aun con todo ese tiempo libre de sobra, su tarde termino convirtiéndose en un infierno. Puesto que su habitación estaba llena de libros desparramados por todas partes, cientos de hojas y de apuntes estaban tirados en el suelo, amontonados en el escritorio y millones de bolas de papel intentaban entrar en el cesto de la basura. Sabía muy bien que sus compañeras de clase querrían ir a buscarla para maquillarse, vestirse y esas cosas todas juntas, como ya le habían comentado durante la mañana. Eso implicaba que su habitación por ninguna razón aceptable, podía estar llena de libros sobre vampiros y/o apuntes sobre vampiros.

Toda su tarde acabo esfumándose intentado limpiar su cuarto y borrando restos de material sospechoso. Lo que al mismo tiempo termino llevándose todas sus energías, estaba segura que no lograría quedarse toda la noche despierta.

Los últimos días no habían sido mejores tampoco. Su mente estaba intentando tragarse aquellos manuales de vampiros que Cross le había prestado, algunos no estaban escritos por cazadores sino por vampiros y se pregunto por qué Cross tendría de esos libros. Su meta era lograr aprender tanto como pudiese en el poco tiempo que poseía y aunque no había resultado ser una tarea sencilla, en su cabeza estaba la historia de los vampiros desde los tiempos remotos. Todos los días repasaba sus resúmenes y cuadros comparativos y los diferentes arboles genealógicos de varias familias purasangre. El susto que su corazón se llevo al ver que en muchas familias los hermanos se comprometían entre ellos para mantener la pureza de su sangre, aun con esa sorpresa y desagrado hacia la idea, supuso que no debía criticarlos o recibiría una reprimenda de Hanabusa.

Cuando su nombre llego, se dio cuenta cuan absorta en el mundo vampírico su mente había estado. Desde hacía casi dos semanas que ellos no se veían y muchos menos se hablaban, pero eso era porque ella tenía en mente aquel plan de aprender todo, por ella no, por ellos dos. La noche del baile ella le demostraría cuanto sabía sobre los vampiros, sobre su historia, sus costumbres, creencias y tradiciones familiares. Sabia cada apellido de cada familia integrante del consejo de ancianos, cuántos hijos tenían y que propuestas tenían. Muchas cosas solo las entendió luego de pedirle ayuda extra a su profesor de Política, el cual se sorprendió enormemente y al mismo tiempo se sintió alagado de que le pidiera su ayuda.

Pero regresando a lo importante, la morenita demostraría que inclusive sin que Hanabusa le explicara todo lo que _**él **_creía importante, ella podía aprender por si misma. Y sin embargo, algo se le escapaba. La última noche en que lo había visto, en sus ojos se mostraba algo más, no era solo el hecho de estarle ocultando información histórica, era algo que se le escapaba algo que no podía ver.

Se volvió a acomodar el cabello que lo llevaba atado hacia el tostado con unos pequeños broches dorados, los cuales eran un préstamo de la presidenta de los Dormitorios del Sol. Estaba un poco nerviosa por como terminaría la noche y suspiro intentando calmarse un poco.

_La noche tan solo estaba comenzando._

-¡Keith! No creí que en verdad vendrías –comento la morenita riendo. El susodicho fingió sentirse insultado por aquellas palabras-

-dije que vendría, que poca fe me tienes-respondió, ambos rieron al unisonó- déjame verte mejor –él le tendió la mano y cuanto ella la tomo el moreno la hizo girar sobre su propio eje para verla. Ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse –

-no es que no tuviera fe. Es solo que… -sus palabas fueron cortadas por el grito ensordecedor de las chicas de la Clase Diurna, puesto que sus ídolos acababan de entrar en escena- maldición, odio cuando hacen eso –musito en voz baja. Él ojiverde se quedo boquiabierto al ver y escuchar a todas las chicas gritar al mismo tiempo-

-¿son así cada vez que los ven? –Ella asintió resignadamente y él intento contener la risa-

-después de todo ellos son sus ídolos –explico con una pequeña sonrisa triste.-

-y tu héroe esta dentro de ese grupito ¿eh? –ella se exalto cuando las palabras sonaron justo en su oído, él volvió a reírse por su reacción-

-supongo que tendré que conformarme con estar en las sombras –respondió con esa sonrisa falsa que el moreno sabia distinguir-

-¿te ha pedido el primer baile? –Ella negó con la cabeza sin entender porque preguntaba por el primer baile específicamente y él suspiro al ver su rostro confundido- ¿Dónde quedaron los modales de cuando era joven? –se pregunto en voz alta riendo mientras tomaba la mano de la morena- yo seré quien te quite tu primer baile –comento pacíficamente. Por un momento para Etsuko solo estaban sus palabras y su mano sobre la de ella-

Varios estudiantes de la clase Diurna notaron al "intruso" que se había colado en la fiesta, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, al menos ningún chico, las mujeres todas murmuraban por lo bajo con respecto al extraño que se encontraba con aquella muchacha de primer año.

Muchas lo veían como un chico atractivo, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar, el saco abierto con poca importancia y el cabello aun húmedo. Cuando los chicos de la Clase Nocturna notaron que ya no eran el centro de las miradas femeninas, varios quisieron saber que era lo que sucedía en el centro de la pista de baile.

-parece ser que alguien está llamando la atención de todos –comento Ruka, que estaba apoyada contra una de las columnas de mármol. A su derecha estaba Akatsuki que miraba a las parejas sin observarlas realmente y a su izquierda Hanabusa que hacía rato que tenia la mirada fija en sus zapatos como si allí encontrara algo realmente entretenido.-

-¿quieres ir a ver? –le pregunto el pelirrojo, ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer aquella noche y en sus planes no estaba ver lo que fuera que fuese tan interesante-

-Hanabusa –el rubio elevó levemente el rostro y Ruka lo tomo de brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo-

Ambos se abrieron paso entre los alumnos de ambas clases para llegar hasta la pista de baile, sus pasos se quedaron atorados cuando noto quien estaba en la pista y con quien estaba bailando. Etsuko tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual parecía estar relajada a pesar de tener a tantos espectadores observándolos.

-mira –Ruka hizo un movimiento con el brazo obligando a Aidou a levantar la vista. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron de par en par y sus pulmones se quedaron vacios- eso es _**tu**_ culpa

-Etsuko…

Todos la estaban mirando, o todos estaban mirando con quien estaba bailando. Una de esas opciones era la razón por la que la mayoría de las personas estaban a su alrededor y sin embargo se sentía bien, como si aquellas miradas que intentaban mirar a través de ellos no existieran. Keith le había dado una lección rápida de cómo bailar el vals, indicándole que mantuviera su atención en la música ya que él la guiaría a dar los pasos correctos. Y en efecto, aquella técnica estaba funcionando perfectamente y su sonrisa se amplió al darse cuenta que la música estaba desapareciendo y aun así ella podía bailar sin perderse.

La música se detuvo.

Varios alumnos aplaudieron a la pareja.

Sus ojos verdes se separaron del moreno.

El mundo se volvió vacio.

Sus ojos encontraron por casualidad la mirada herida del noble vampiro y sintió morir. Al instante reconoció que la rubia lo acompañaba y lo arrastraba fuera de su campo de visión. Quiso seguirlos, quería explicar porque desapareció por tanto tiempo, quería pero…

-el primer baile es muy importante –la voz de Keith sonó suavemente en su oído pero cuando quiso voltearse, él ya no estaba, la marea de estudiantes lograba camuflarlo y ya era tarde para ir detrás de él-

Volvió a dirigir su vista por donde Hanabusa acababa de irse y llevó su mano hacia la zona donde él la había mordido. La piel de esa zona estaba mucho más sensible, o eso creía ella, tal vez era solamente una sensación tonta pues ella no era una vampiresa.

No. Ella no era una vampiresa. Nunca había hablado con Hanabusa acerca de eso. ¿Y si ella pudiera dejar de ser humana?¿si hubiese un benefactor Purasangre que la convirtiera y no la dejara caer al nivel E?

Kuran Kaname, ¿se apiadaría de su idea?

Hanabusa Aidou, ¿podría considerar su idea?

La vaga idea de que tal vez eso era aquello que tan fervientemente Hanabusa intentaba ocultarle le coló en su mente, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor porque tampoco quería que el rubio le ocultara algo como eso. Tenía muchas más preguntas y aun así…

No tenia las respuestas pero tampoco quería atravesar por esas dudas ella sola y no había otra persona con la que pudiera hablar sobre eso que con él. Tenía que ir detrás de Hanabusa antes de que aquel sentimiento que tenía en su pecho se deshiciera.

Intento hacerse paso a través del montón de chicas de la clase Diurna, pero mientras más avanzaba menos posible se le hacía divisar a los dos vampiros que se alejaban con gran rapidez de ella.

Ya no podía verlos, ya no podía.

Se apoyó sobre una de las paredes laterales del salón, pocos estudiantes pasaban por detrás de las columnas pues nadie quería perderse estar en el centro. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo había pensado en un principio. ¿Por qué Hanabusa y Ruka habrían desaparecido tan repentinamente? Bueno, no es que ella hubiese estado haciendo nada extraño con Keith, solo estaban bailando.

Los alumnos pasaban frente a ella sin percibirla, estaba convertida en parte de la mueblería del salón. Su mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento.

-¡oye! –la morenita se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Akatsuki Kain-

-¿Kain-Sempai? –hizo una reverencia al darse cuenta quien estaba hablándole-

-está bien, no tienes que hacer eso –el pelirrojo se llevo la mano a la nuca sin saber muy bien por donde empezar- creí que Hanabusa estaría contigo pero me equivoque – explico rápidamente apoyándose en la pared a su lado-

Etsuko imito a su Sempai y volvió al lugar donde estaba. El silencio comenzó a hacerse pesado e incomodo y aun así ninguno decía nada pues para ambos, aquella incomodidad era más fácil de ignorar que la que atravesarían si preguntaban sobre lo que tenían en mente.

El pelirrojo se separo de la pared dándole un sobresalto a la morena que dirigió su vista hacia la misma dirección que él, y entendió porque lo había hecho, Ruka se acercaba a ellos, con aquel porte de reina que intimidaba a cualquier chico que se atreviese a pedirle un baile. Akatsuki camino hacia ella dejándola a un espacio suficientemente grande como para no escuchar lo que ellos hablaban.

Se sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar, se regaño mentalmente por no tener el valor de ir y preguntarle directamente donde estaba Hanabusa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, la figura esbelta y delicada de la rubia era una fachada muy buena pues escondía a aquella mujer estricta y dura que en verdad era. Si, la había visto sonreír, sonrisas verdaderas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que también era una mujer temible. Se sentía pequeña e inútil a su lado y más aun cuando la vampiresa utilizaba sus poderes sobre ella.

-Asano –la mirada se le disparo directamente hacia la noble que tenia frente a ella y que no había percibido acercarse. Su rostro mostraba una imparcialidad imposible de leer, eso no la calmaba ni un poco-

-¿si? –la voz le salió quebrada, el aire le parecía estar espeso como en una mañana de neblina-

-Hanabusa está esperando, ¿a qué esperas? –aunque parecía más un regaño que cualquier otra cosa, no era intención de Ruka que la morena prácticamente huyera-

-la asustaste –comento Akatsuki, que estaba unos metros detrás de ella, por suerte él no podía ver desde donde estaba el rostro infantil que había puesto ante su comentario-

No tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo o hacia donde se suponía que debía ir, pero algo dentro de ella se encendió cuando Ruka dijo aquello. Hanabusa la estaba esperando, eso era lo importante. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Quería hablarle, necesitaba con urgencia hablarle. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, latiéndole a mil por hora. Lo incomodo del vestido o los zapatos de tacón era lo último que su mente estaba pensando.

El frío primaveral era agradable y lo agradecía pues estaba acalorada de la carrera que había hecho desde el interior del salón. Realmente no creía que pudiera encontrar al rubio dentro del salón, donde habría gente que los pudiese observar y/o escuchar. Su rostro se contrajo en pena al no ver o escuchar al vampiro, tal vez la esperaba en otro lugar o tal vez simplemente se había cansado de esperarla. Comenzó a caminar hacia los Dormitorios de la Luna, con suerte, se toparía con algún estudiante de la Clase Nocturna que pudiera ayudarla (y no devorarla). Sus pasos no eran para nada calmados, si no hubiese estado vistiendo aquel vestido y tacones seguramente habría ido corriendo.

Mientras apresuraba sus pasos cada vez más, distinguió una cabeza rubia allí a lo lejos que caminaba con paso lento y calmado. Estaba por gritarle pero una ráfaga de viento la sorprendió quitándole un grito de sorpresa.

El viento seso a los pocos segundos y levanto la vista para asegurarse de que no había perdido a Hanabusa y el aire se escapo al ver un par de orbes celestes frente a los suyos, con una expresión herida.

-Hanabusa –de alguna extraña forma, no le parecía posible de que lo tuviera frente a ella, de esa forma, tan cerca, pues sus rostros estaba prácticamente a centímetros el uno del otro. Quería ponerse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no aparecían, quería abrazarlo, pero sus brazos no respondían y también, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba- te extrañe –susurro, y cuando esas palabras salieron, sintió que las lágrimas salían y también sintió una poderosa fuerza en los brazos, como si fuera capaz de abrazarlo hasta romperle algún hueso. Pero se percato de que sus rostros ya no estaban cerca y que él había retrocedido algunos pasos- ¿Hanabusa?

-te ves hermosa –el rubio tenía la cabeza baja, y no tenía intenciones de subirla hasta estar seguro de que el rubor en su rostro había desaparecido o que era menos evidente.-

El había estado esperándola durante un buen rato junto con Ruka. Ambos se habían sorprendido cuando la vieron bailando con un chico que definitivamente no era de la Academia, él lo conocía o mejor dicho, lo vio un par de veces en el café de la ciudad.

La verdad era que no esperaba que Etsuko bailara, tenía la ilusión que podría ser el primero en pedirle un baile, que ella se sonrojaría y bailaría torpemente y charlarían como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Luego caminarían hacia alguno de los balcones o hacia el exterior y podría explicar porque para él era tan importante mantener ciertas cosas en la oscuridad y mostrarle algunas otras.

Después de que Ruka se marchase a buscarla, él no esperaba que ella fuera a hablar con él tan fácilmente, por eso había decidido marcharse de aquel lugar. Y sin embargo ella lo sorprendía. No noto su presencia hasta que la escucho gritar a causa del viento.

-¿eh? –¿acababa de escuchar correctamente? Si era así, entonces el rubio debía estar enfermo, de lo contrario ella estaba totalmente sorda. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente para que los broches no se cayeran, y lo miro atentamente- siento mucho que no nos hayamos visto durante tanto tiempo. Siento mucho que la última vez que nos vimos, yo me hubiese enfadado –él levanto la vista, y aunque debía concentrase en lo que sus palabras significaban, solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía cuando la luna la iluminaba-

La ojiverde noto que él no parecía estarle prestando demasiada atención y suspiro, ¿cómo se suponía que hablara seriamente cuando él tenía aquel rostro de embobado?

-¡Aidou-Sempai! –le llamo elevando la voz. Al instante el susodicho se percato de la situación. Solo cuando no le llamaba por el nombre. Ella rio suavemente al notar como su rostro había cambiado tan repentinamente- no estás escuchando ni una palabra de lo que digo –le regaño cruzándose de brazos-

-lo…lo siento –musito apartando el rostro hacia el costado-

-¿me escucharas ahora? –le pregunto acortando la distancia entre ambos buscando que él la mirara-

-si…. –ella sonrió aunque él seguía apartando la vista-

-estoy intentando decirte que siento mucho todo lo que paso. Todo este tiempo en que no nos vimos, estuve estudiando los libros que me lleve de los Dormitorios de la Luna –Hanabusa la miro directamente, ahora si estaba escuchándola atentamente-

- ¿Qué tú hiciste que cosa? –Etsuko tuvo que contener una risa, aquel vampiro parecía sorprendido, de hecho parecía estar muy sorprendido de lo que escuchaba-

-me estudie los libros que me diste, ¡ah! Y también le pedí prestados algunos al Director Cross-la morena tenía una sonrisa dulce, y él no entendía nada- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me había enfadado y que no querría saber más nada sobre los vampiros? –le pregunto entre curiosa y divertida. Y por la expresión que Hanabusa tenía en el rostro estaba segura que había acertado-

-no necesitabas estudiarlos todos –el rubio cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que ella había estado haciendo- en verdad eres tonta –aquel comentario no le agrado a la morena porque su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente-

-no quiero quedarme con lo que tú me muestres, quiero saberlo _**todo **_–su voz de adolecente sonó firme, madura y segura, ante aquello Aidou no pudo evitar destapar su rostro para verla y asegurarse que era ella quien acababa de decir aquellas palabras-

-pero no…

-pero si –le interrumpió acercándose un paso más hacia él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros-

Aidou tenía en claro que no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea, no ahora. Ruka le había regañado también, por intentar mantenerla fuera de asuntos vampíricos que a partir de ese momento también le incumbían. Nadie parecía entender su interés en mantenerla protegida, "la felicidad de la ignorancia" así lo solían llamar los políticos varios siglos atrás. La rubia le recalco varias veces que si realmente la quería, entonces debían compartir la felicidad y también el dolor, que si Etsuko realmente quería estar a su lado, soportaría los inconvenientes de la sociedad vampírica. Pero aunque pudiera soportarlos, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría utilizando una máscara? Sin descartar que no solo se trataba de poder soportarlos, sino de poder sobrellevarlos. No quería quitarle su sonrisa, no quería regresarla a aquel estado… cuando se conocieron, no solía sonreír seguido pero ahora, ella realmente sonría. No podía quitárselo, no debía, seria ser egoísta.

-le pediré a Kuran-Sempai algo-Hanabusa despertó al oír nombrar a su líder- le pediré que me deje estar contigo por un poco más de tiempo que el que tengo –su rostro estaba bajo, con un pequeño paso más, la distancia entre ambos desapareció. Etsuko se apoyó suavemente sobre su pecho.-

Ya era difícil decirle aquello, mas difícil acababa de ser ingeniárselas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Pero aun con todos sus miedos inseguridades, estaba segura de lo que quería. Esta vez, al encontrarse con algo que no sabía como manejar, no tenía planeado huir llorando, esta vez quería tomar su propia decisión, mirar al frente y decir lo que pensaba.

Tenía muy claro que dejar de ser humana era la única forma de entrar al mismo mundo en el que Hanabusa vivía. No significaba que fuese un viaje tranquilo, no era un viaje del que se pudiera regresar. Todo eso ya lo sabía y aun así… no quería arrepentirse. El miedo a estar tomando una decisión incorrecta, a luego acobardarse y comenzar a llorar como una niña. Tenía miedo, no a dejar de ser humana. Tenía miedo, no a convertirse en una criatura que viviese de sangre. Tenía miedo, de sus propias acciones, si se arrepentía lastimaría profundamente a aquel vampiro, porque estaba segura que él estaría feliz de que ella quisiera estar con él. Si se arrepentía lo lastimaría tanto…

Podía oler la sal de las lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando y él no sabía que contestarle.

_¿Cuánto valor reunió para decirme esto? _Pensó. Y esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si le decía que era lo mismo que él tenía en mente, todo se solucionaría y luego solo quedaría enfrentarse al resto del mundo. Se golpeo mentalmente. Pero si contestaba de forma negativa, rechazando esa idea estaba seguro que la lastimaría. De ambas formas ella no se quedaría sin sufrir, de ambas formas sufrirían porque si la veía sufrir él también atravesaría ese dolor.

-sufrirás –murmuro suavemente y sus brazos la rodearon estrechándola contra su pecho. No quería tenerla lejos, y menos en ese momento. Ella rio suavemente-

-lo sé –Hanabusa afirmo aun mas su abrazo, para la morena era incomodo y dolía pero no le importaba, quería tenerlo cerca de ella-

-no, no lo sabes. No importa cuánto leas, no podrías saberlo hasta que lo vivas –le explico suavemente. El rostro de Hanabusa se ocultaba en su hombro descubierto causándole una extraña sensación pero la ignoro-

- aunque me digas mil veces que no lo sé, yo seguiré insistiéndote. Déjame seguirte –volvió a pedir un poco más insistente esta vez. El rubio la separo de él con brusquedad, sorprendiéndola-

- ¿tantas ganas tienes de sufrir? –su voz salió gruesa y parecía estar enfadado y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Él la sostenía por los hombros, sin hacer demasiada presión pero aun así manteniéndola distanciada-

-solo si se trata de sufrir a _tu lado _–respondió con determinación-

Ninguno dijo nada mas, no necesitaban decir nada más.

-estoy dispuesta a convertirme en vampiro –tenía que decirlo claramente si quería que Hanabusa la tomara enserio-

-eso ya lo sé –no era eso lo que le preocupaba, ¿acaso era tonta? –

- ya dije que no me importa sufrir, y hablo de cualquier tipo de sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? –dijo para si mismo, ocultando enrostro entre las manos. Etsuko aprovechó esto para volver a colocarse a centímetros del noble-

-porque tú eres difícil de convencer. Ambos lo sabemos, que nada bueno saldrá aunque elijamos hacer como que nunca nos conocimos –él volvió a alzar la vista y aunque esperaba ver una mirada decidida solo encontró unas orbes verdes preocupadas-

-quieres que diga que si ¿verdad? –ella asintió suavemente y él intento recomponerse- lo diré

-gracias –dijo en un susurro mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás-

-¿te convertirías en mi compañera?-su postura había cambiado, su tono de voz también. Podía percibir que lo decía seguro, aunque tal vez solo fuera una fachada-

- si –respondió suavemente pero con suficiente fuerza para que el rubio pudiera escucharle-

-¿inclusive si significa entrar al mundo de la noche?

-si –el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones, y es que aquello parecía una proposición-

- significara que tendrás que hacer muchas cosas que detestaras –Hanabusa ya no tenía una postura firme, ni su voz sonaba tan dura-

- no me importa –Etsuko tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro, inclusive cuando casi no podía respirar-

-significara que me tendrás a tu lado _absolutamente_ todo el tiempo –una pequeña sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios por primera vez en un largo tiempo y ella se la respondió riendo suavemente.-

-si no te tuviera a mi lado _absolutamente_ todo el tiempo no tendría gracia –ambos rieron al notar las cosas que decían, pero eso ya no importaba-

-entonces…

-Aidou

Ambos se quedaron congelados al escuchar la profunda voz del Presidente de Dormitorios, Kuran Kaname. Hanabusa no había sentido la potente presencia de su líder, lo cual era sumamente extraño.

-¿sucede algo, Presidente Kuran? –pregunto intentando no sonar tan nervioso como estaba-

-veo que por fin han llegado a algo –Etsuko se volteo, no le gustaba la idea de darle la espalda. Además que tenía en mente preguntárselo en ese mismo instante-

-Kuran-Sempai –el moreno dirigió su vista hacia la joven-¿podría usted por favor convertirme en un vampiro estable?

-¡Etsuko! –Aidou chillo cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

-está bien Aidou –el rubio se quedo en su lugar sin mover ni un musculo-

-sabes ya todos los riesgos –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y la morena asintió solemne sin separar sus ojos de los del moreno. Tal vez porque una parte de ella tenía conciencia de que nunca mas podría mirarlo de esa forma-

Había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de dejar de ser humana, pero si las hacia todas y cada una de ellas posiblemente cuanto terminara de hacerlas todas ella ya seria vieja. Debía pensar en una sola cosa, aquello que más quería y anhelaba.

**Mil perdones por el retraso! Pero por estos lares el 19 de julio comienzan las vacaciones de invierno así que muchos profesores quieren tener una calificación de nosotros, eso significa: época de exámenes TT_TT pero por suerte los acabo de rendir todos! :3 así que estoy muy feliz! Aunque los haya dado mal xD **

**Quiero disculparme por lo extenso que termino siendo este capitulo! Pero si lo cortaba hubiese quedando mal (al menos a mi parecer :P ) **

**Cuando Hana-Chan menciona "**la felicidad de la ignorancia" **me inspire en los ideales de Sarmiento (si es que recuerdo correctamente) acerca de si debían educar a la población o no. **

**Último comentario! Para ver los vestidos visiten mi profile q allí deje los links **

**Sayo! **


	21. Visitando

-¿¡Director como va a dejar que ese chupasangre la convierta! –La voz usualmente tranquila de Zero se elevo peligrosamente cuando por casualidad la noticia llego a sus oídos-

-Kiryuu-kun por favor. ¿Podrías bajar la voz? –Pidió con calma, aun sabiendo que no tenia cazo intentarlo- Etsuko-chan tomo su decisión y debemos respetarla

-yo no pienso aceptarlo –musito entre dientes dejando la habitación. Cross comprendía aquella reacción pero el ya había aceptado dejar que las cosas tomaran aquel rumbo-

Hacia una semana desde el baile y desde aquella noche, todos los días eran lluviosos. Nadie sabía cuánto más duraría la lluvia pero todos querían que se detuviese antes de que causara algún accidente por inundación. Todas las mañanas estaban negras y durante las noches el cielo nocturno estaba teñido de purpura.

La incesante lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de la limusina en la que los cuatro viajaban. Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma, Aidou Hanabusa la "escoltaban" a la mansión de los Aidou donde el moreno los apoyaría para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Los padres de Hanabusa se enterarían de su relación con una humana y Kaname los convencería asegurándoles que el mismo la convertiría, esto significaría la entada de sangre Kuran al árbol genealógico de la familia. Esperaban que eso fuera suficiente incentivo para lograrlos convencer aunque Hanabusa aun tenia aquella inquietud en su pecho.

Etsuko no podía leer la situación, todos parecían muy tranquilos. Takuma estaba leyendo un manga mientras sonreía tímidamente, Kuran miraba hacia el triste paisaje lluvioso y Hanabusa leía un libro de economía. Le hubiese gustado que su _novio_ le preguntase si estaba muy nerviosa o si se sentía bien, no creía que fuese que él estaba siendo frio con ella sino que ella misma tampoco estaba dando la imagen de alguien preocupado o nervioso, todo lo contrario, sus ojos miraban con poco interés como el paisaje iba cambiando con rapidez. Se pregunto cuán rápido estarían viajando, no creía que estuviesen yendo a una velocidad adecuada para el estado en que se encontraban las rutas mojadas. Pero inclusive con todo eso, ella se sentía intranquila en el interior y al mismo tiempo incapaz de expresarlo libremente.

Cuando Hanabusa le informo que estarían viajando a la casa de sus padres él salteo la parte en que le comentaba cuánto duraría el viaje o por donde quedaba la mansión. Aun así ella tenía entendido que los vampiros nobles y sangre pura preferían vivir en zonas alejadas del bullicio de las grandes ciudades con esto podía estimar que el viaje sería bastante largo. No le molesto que no le hubiese mencionado cuánto duraría el viaje porque de esa forma no estaba calculando cada cinco minutos el tiempo en que tardarían en llegar.

Inconscientemente, sus labios dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro y este simple gesto llamo la atención de su compañero de asiento. Cerrando el libro suavemente la miro, pero Etsuko no devolvió la mirada, estaba demasiado perdida pensando en como su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, ella estaba cambiando, convirtiéndose en otra persona, estaba siendo un cambio rápido y brusco pero no le daba miedo porque no estaba cambiando sola, Hanabusa la acompañaba y podía apostar todo a que él también estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

-Etsuko… - él la llamo sorprendiéndola. Su mirada era indescifrable, ella no podía saber si estaba preocupado o si solo le quería comentar alguna cosa-

-¿Qué sucede? –su voz salió ronca por permanecer tanto tiempo sin hablar y se sonrojo cuando Takuma la miro extrañado-

-perdona que este viaje sea tan largo… y aburrido –era una disculpa que a su parecer no era necesaria, ella desde el comienzo sabía que sería largo y no podía culparlo porque fuese aburrido, ella estaba segura que la presencia de aquel pura sangre lo incomodaba y que sin su presencia ellos estarían hablando animadamente o algo así.-

-está bien, entiendo –comento dedicándole una muy pequeña sonrisa que Hanabusa agradeció internamente-

En ese instante la limusina giro bruscamente en una curva cerrada causando que los cuatro se distrajeran. Etsuko noto que acababan de entrar en lo que parecía ser una estancia, su estomago dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que su viaje estaba terminando.

-parece que cada vez falta menos –comento alegremente Takuma dedicándole a sus amigos una radiante sonrisa, Aidou se sentía como queriendo quitarle esa sonrisa despreocupada del rostro. Etsuko comenzó a preocuparse y se aferro con fuerza al apoya brazos de la limusina- oh Asano-san no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

La morena sonrió rígidamente en respuesta y todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

Aunque el rubio había dicho que faltaba menos, ella sentía que habían pasado horas desde que atravesaron las puertas a aquella gran estancia, ella distinguía a lo lejos casas bastante grandes pero ellos las dejaban atrás una tras otra y comenzó a preguntarse cuán grande podía ser la mansión de un noble. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, en la que su estomago volvió a su lugar, logro distinguir muy a lo lejos otra casa, pero esta era casi el triple que las anteriores.

-no sabía que habían cambiado el color del frente, Aidou –comento alegremente Takuma colocándose a su lado para ver aquella gran mansión. La morena solo le dedico una mirada muy asustada mientras que desde atrás Aidou quería matarlo con la mirada-

-yo tampoco estaba enterado de ello –contesto entre dientes-

Sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse y pidió a los cielos que todos los vampiros en aquella limusina no estuviesen escuchando su fuerte latir, aunque en realidad dudaba mucho que no lo oyesen.

Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que el frente de la enorme casa logro ser visible completamente para sus ojos, ella no tenía una vista tan aguda como los vampiros así que no había sido capaz de distinguirla correctamente hasta no estar realmente cerca. Los libros estaban lejísimos de describir como eran las viviendas de los nobles pues si bien las describían como lugares enormes y con gran cantidad de campo abierto, lo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos estaba mucho más lejos que aquella simple descripción.

Apenas el coche aparto en la puerta, la morena se dio cuenta que ella sería la primera en salir. Aquella realización logro preocuparla lo suficiente para hacerla tiritar. El chofer dejo el vehículo para dirigirse a su puerta y abrirla.

-Ichijou-sempai, ¿podrías salir primero? –pregunto apresuradamente intentando concentrarse en el sonido de las pisadas del chofer al acercarse-

-¿he?... claro no tengo problema –contesto radiantemente, no entendía muy bien de que iba todo aquello pero si una señorita se lo pedía no debía decir que no-

La puerta se abrió y la tenue luz que las lámparas y luces de la casa emitían, iluminaban levemente el exterior. Takuma bajó y le siguió Kaname, al instante sintió el leve empuje de Hanabusa en su espalda y no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada suplicante. En ese momento toda la ansiedad y miedo que su cuerpo no había podido expresar pareció aglomerarse y dejarla paralizada.

-todo va a salir bien –esas simples palabras que el rubio susurro en su oído parecieron calmar su cuerpo totalmente, tal vez había sido un hechizo pensó la morenita-

Desde afuera aquel rubio alegre asomo la cabeza y le extendió la mano dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa llena de sentimiento. Etsuko necesito respirar profundo antes de poder tomar aquella mano y dejar ser sacada fuera del coche.

-Kaname-sama, es un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa –la voz de la dueña de casa fue la primera que llegaron a los oídos de la morena que aun no estaba a la vista de nadie-

-para mí es un placer, pero esta no es una simple visita. Tengo cosas que hablar con Lord Aidou acerca de esta chica –el moreno tironeo suavemente de Etsuko, quedando ella en la misma línea que el purasangre y encontrándose con la mirada clara de aquella mujer-

-pensé que mi hermanito no se metería en problemas por ella – la _dulce_ voz de Tsukiko Aidou se abrió paso por entre los demás sonidos. –

-Tsukiko, ¿sabes quién es esta. . . señorita? –el desagrado se noto claramente en la voz de la señora de la casa, Hanabusa que ya estaba ubicado al costado de la morena le dedico una mirada sucia al escuchar aquella forma de llamar a su persona más importante-

-¡su nombre es Etsuko! –el rubio grito con fuerza para que su voz se hiciera escuchar tanto como por su madre y hermana como por su padre que por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, estaba por salir a recibirlos-

-Hanabusa, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre –musito entre dientes la mujer al cabo que su esposo salía-

-Kaname-sama, si nos hubiese informado de su visita, podríamos haber preparado un recibimiento mas digo –el padre de Hanabusa poseía aquel tono tranquilo y calmado que podría calmar a cualquier bestia enfurecida, en aquel caso, su esposa-

-eso no es necesario. Hoy solo vinimos a hablar con usted y su esposa-explico para aquel hombre que por la expresión seria de su rostro, parecía entender por donde venia el asunto-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

allí estaba yo, sentada fuera del despacho del padre de Hanabusa, esperando a que algo sucediera. A mi lado estaba Takuma Ichijou, leyendo un manga como si nada sucediera. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna silla siendo movida o la voz de Lord Aidou, pero era solo por un instante.

De repente la madre de Hanabusa salió y clavó sus ojos en mí. Sentí una punzada de incomodidad muy grande como para ocultarla así que simplemente desvié mi vista hacia el rubio que acababa de dejar de leer para mirar a aquella mujer.

-podría acompañarme, Asano-san? –la voz le salió forzada. Le dedique una mirada a Ichijou, pues Kuran nos había indicado esperarlos allí afuera, a lo que él respondió simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza-

Los tres avanzamos por los pasillos sin decir una palabra. Aquel silencio estaba comenzando a realmente molestarme y quería saber que era lo que me iba a suceder. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Hicimos una parada frente a una puerta. Ya estábamos bastante lejos y ya había olvidado el camino.

La mujer abrió la puerta indicándonos a pasar. La habitación parecía ser un cuarto de huéspedes, decorada al estilo de las suites presidenciales de cualquier hotel de cinco estrellas.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo con Kaname? –pregunto takuma sin perder el tono tranquilo y alegre en su voz. Aquello me hacía sentir un poco de envidia, pues yo estaba sumamente nerviosa-

La mujer pareció meditar si decirnos o no sobre o que sucedía, pero algo dentro de ella o el rostro simpático de Takuma la hizo hablar.

-aunque me cueste aceptarlo, los deseos de Kaname-sama son como ordenes.

-eso quiere decir que… -comenzó Takuma sin entender del todo lo que quería decir. En realidad yo tampoco entendí si aquello era más una reflexión personal o una verdadera respuesta-

-que hay una gran posibilidad que obtengan lo que han venido a buscar –él y yo nos miramos con sorpresa y apenas la mujer desapareció como un fantasma, me abalance sobre aquel rubio para abrasarlo-

-Ichijou-sempai, gracias –murmure aun sonriendo. Él reía y me despeinaba amistosamente como un hermano mayor haría-

Luego de aquello, un gran cansancio me empujo hacia la cama de proporciones descomunales. Casi al instante me quede dormida, que es algo que me sorprende, pues mi mente estaba aun perturbada por lo que ocurriría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

sentí como la cama se movía, como si alguien más estuviera colocando su peso sobre la cama. Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, encontrando la borrosa imagen de Hanabusa recostado boca arriba mirando el techo.

-te desperté, lo siento –fueron las únicas suaves palabras que pronuncio, y me pusieron nerviosa-

-que tal fue todo? –pregunte sintiendo aquel ya familiar nudo en la garganta-

-como crees? –me pregunto, ahora mirándome fijamente y sonriendo. Aquel nudo desapareció casi instantáneamente cuando él junto sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso largo pero más que apasionado, tenía algo diferente, algo que me hacía sentir segura-

-eso significa que yo… bueno… tu sabes… -mis mejillas se encendieron al pensar en que Kuran-sempai me convirtiese en vampiro. Hanabusa rio suavemente-

-así es, pero… -cuando menciono el "pero" lo mire preocupada- posiblemente tendrás que vivir aquí, con mi familia por un tiempo

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada en un día de invierno. Yo no quería vivir en aquel lugar, donde sabía que no sería bien recibida, donde estaría lejos de Hanabusa, donde no podría vivir tranquila. No quería.

Perdoooooooooooooooooon! Me ausente por muchisisisisimo tiempo TT_TT lo sé o no tengo perdón Y_Y pero la inspiración me había dejado xD. Bue ya qdan pocos caps, este fue cortito y me disculpo por ello U_U espero poder tener un cap mas largo la próxima n_n

No se si lo abran notado pero en el manga cuando la clase nocturna viaja a la mansión de los Aidou para llegar utilizan el tren, pensé que eso no seria tan… no lo se xD simplemente no me sentí como usándolo XD espero que ese cambio no les moleste


End file.
